


Don't go where I can't follow

by Brona



Series: Don't Go Where I Can't Follow [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, M/M, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 68,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brona/pseuds/Brona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy Unwin ist nicht mehr der junge Mann, der er einmal war. Die Ereignisse des V-Days haben ihn schwer gezeichnet. Besser gesagt: der Tod von seinem Mentor Harry Hart hat ihn innerlich zerrissen. Doch obwohl sich sein Umfeld um ihn sorgt, will Eggsy keine Hilfe. Sein Zustand verschlechtert sich mit jedem Tag. Um Harry aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen und zu verdrängen, dass der ältere Mann mehr für ihn war, als nur ein Unterstützer, fällt Eggsy zurück in alte, gefährliche Muster. </p><p>Alles ändert sich, als Eggsy eines Nachts plötzlich ominöse Nachrichten erhält, die sein Leben auf den Kopf stellen. Und plötzlich ist nichts mehr so, wie es einmal war. Der Absender der Nachrichten: Harry.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dark Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Don't Go Where I Can't Follow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696443) by [BoldlyGaying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoldlyGaying/pseuds/BoldlyGaying), [Brona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brona/pseuds/Brona), [Shiku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiku/pseuds/Shiku)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Your soul is haunting me_  
>  And telling me  
> That everything is fine  
> But I wish I was dead  
> Dead like you  
> \- Lana Del Rey; 'Dark Paradise'

Zitternde Augenlider. Der Mund geöffnet. Die Lippen hungrig nach Sauerstoff, als könnte er sich daran betrinken. Er spürte, wie mächtig er sich fühlte, als sich seine Lungen zum Bersten mit Luft füllten und die kalte Luft ihn wie ein Wasser umspülte. Zwei kleine Falten um seine Mundwinkel; er lächelte. Etwas, das er verloren geglaubt hatte. An dem Tag, als Harry Hart gestorben war. Wäre Eggsy auch nur eine Spur klarer gewesen - er hätte es bereut. Diese kleine Regung des Glücks fühlte sich wie ein Verrat an. Als hätte er Harrys Tod vergessen. Als hätte er Harry vergessen. Ganz gleich, wie sehr sich seine Mutter in den letzten Wochen angestrengt hatte, Eggsy ein Lächeln abzugewinnen, war der Großteil ihrer Versuche erfolglos geblieben. Hin und wieder zwang er sich dazu, die Mundwinkel zu heben, um damit mögliche Gedanken über eine Therapie zur Seite zu schieben. Aber es blieb nur ein geschwungener Strich in seinem Gesicht, der nichts bedeutete. Nicht für Eggsy. Seine Augen waren voller Trauer, gleich, wie sehr er sich bemühte. Jeder, der genauer hingesehen hätte, hätte sein Lügenspiel erkannt. Viele taten es nicht. Sie wussten nicht, welche Schritte folgen sollten, es überforderte sie. Seine Mutter spürte, dass ihr Sohn sich verändert hatte und ihn etwas innerlich aufgewühlt und zerrissen hatte, worüber er nicht sprechen wollte. Die Furcht, dass er sich mit jeder bohrenden Frage mehr und mehr von ihr entfernen könnte, hinderte sie daran, es anzusprechen. Also schluckte sie sein leeres Lächeln, das er nur für sie auflegte, wenn er sein Zimmer verließ. Wann immer sie sich verabschiedeten, nahm sie ihn in den Arm - länger, als früher. Es war ihre Art zu sagen: _Ich weiß._ Und Eggsy grub sein Gesicht für ein paar Sekunden an ihre Schulter, schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein, ehe er ging. Lächelnd. 

Er gab sich so viel Mühe. Es kostete Eggsy alle Kraft, die er besaß, zu funktionieren. Für seine Mutter und für Daisy. Beide waren mehr oder weniger auf ihn angewiesen, seit Dean das Weite gesucht hatte. Das erste Mal musste er in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten - zu groß, zu einschüchternd, selbst jetzt noch - weil diese Familie ihn brauchte. _Seine_ Familie. Es gab keinen Platz für Schwäche. Tränen würde ihnen nicht weiterhelfen, um die anfallenden Rechnungen zu bewältigen oder in Kürze für Daisy einen Kindergarten in einer besseren Gegend zu bezahlen. Also hatte es für Eggsy nur einen einzigen Weg gegeben: Harrys Tod und die Gefühle für ihn, diese Trauer, die wie ein Tumor in ihm pulsierte und ihm die Luft in jeder ruhigen Minute abschnürrte - das alles musste weg. Es reichte nicht aus, alles in eine tiefe Ecke seiner Seele zu verdrängen. Die Gedanken blieben. Harry Hart war allgegenwärtig. Ein Gespenst seines gebrochenen Herzens, das er nicht aus seinem Kopf jagen konnte. Harry blieb. Ein Teil von ihm. Und mit ihm wurden Erinnerungen erweckt, die Eggsy nicht brauchte. Nicht wollte. Mit denen er nicht umgehen konnte. Ein Mann im Anzug auf den Straßen von London reichte aus, damit Eggsy die Luft entwich, als hätte er einen Schlag in den Magen bekommen. Wenn er mit seinen Freunden sprach und sie ihm absurde Geschichten erzählten, malte er sich in Gedanken aus, wie er es Harry erzählen und den alten Mann damit zum Schmunzeln bringen würde - bis die Wirklichkeit ihn wieder an den Schultern fasste und den Schuss vor der Kirche wie einen Film vor seinem geistigen Auge abspielte. Es hörte nicht auf. Würde es nie. Also ging er.

Jede Nacht stahl er sich davon, kaum, dass die kleine Wohnung mit dem gleichmäßigen, ruhigen Atemgeräuschen seiner Mutter und Daisy erfüllt war. Lautlos schlich er sich davon; die Wangen noch immer salzig von all den stillen Tränen, die ihn beim Versuch zu schlafen heimgesucht hatten. Eggsy ging und ließ sich von seinen Füßen leiten. Hätten sie ihn zur Themse getragen, hätte er sich ohne Wehr in die Fluten geworfen; er wusste, wie sich ertrinken anfühlte, er hatte keine Angst. Nicht mehr. 

Er nahm einen weiteren Atemzug von der unverbrauchten Luft und ließ die Augen geschlossen. Eggsy streckte die Arme aus, obwohl er wusste, wie theatralisch und lächerlich das war. Aber er wollte es _fühlen_. Diese Ahnung des Fliegens. Und sei es nur das Gefühl, mit der Nacht alleine zu sein, die ihm eine Welt voller Möglichkeiten zu Füßen legte. Vergessen - das konnte er hier, über den Dächern von London und nur einen Schritt vom eigenen Sprung in die Tiefe entfernt. Zögerlich hob Eggsy seine rechte Hand an seinen Mund und seine Fingerspitzen kratzten über das kleine Lächeln, das an seinen Lippen hing. Es war echt. Es tat weh. Er stieß ein kehliges Lachen aus - _wie oft hatte er mit und wegen Harry gelacht, wie oft hatten sie sich gemeinsam amüsiert oder waren sich wegen Kleinigkeiten in die Haare gekommen, nur um es Augenblicke später mit einem kleinen Halblächeln zu vergessen_. Die Realität war zurück und ihr Schlag war hart und unbarmherzig. Er spürte, wie ihm mit einem Mal wieder jegliche Luft aus den Lungen wich und er ins Taumeln geriet. Der Abgrund - ein verzerrtes Meer aus Autolichtern und Straßenlaternen - tauchte vor seinen geweiteten Augen auf, bevor er mit den Armen zurückrudern und das Gewicht verlagern konnte. Mit voller Wucht kippte er um. Schmerz schoss ihm durch die Wirbelsäule, als er ungebremst auf dem Boden des Daches aufprallte. Das Lächeln, das er Harry vor seinem Tod so oft geschenkt hatte, war weg. Er rollte sich zur Seite, tastende, zitternde Fingerspitzen auf seinem Gesicht. Doch er fand nur seine bebenden Lippen, die er nicht stillhalten konnte. Kein Lächeln. Und Eggsy begann zu weinen. 

Irgendwann - er wusste nicht, wie lange er dort gelegen und geweint hatte - spürte er das hartnäckige Vibrieren seines Handys in der Hosentasche. Egal, wie schlecht es ihm ging und welche Phasen und Launen er durchmachte, das war eines der Dinge, die er nie ignorierte. Eggsy wusste, er würde es sich nie verzeihen, wenn ihn seine Mutter in einem Notfall anrufen würde und er es nicht beachtete, nur um auf einem Hausdach wie ein kleines Mädchen zu heulen. Als er es aus der Tasche fischte und sich vors Gesicht hielt, erkannte er, dass es weder ein Anruf war, noch ein Zeichen von seiner Mutter. Es war eine SMS. Und es war der Absender, der eine Welle Elektrizität durch seinen Körper jagte. Eggsy saß nun kerzengerade, das Handy in beiden Händen, als hätte es plötzlich an Gewicht gewonnen. Seine Augen ruhten noch immer auf dem Display und eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte mit einem leichten Lachen: _Das war es, jetzt drehst du komplett durch._

Der Absender war Harry Hart.


	2. Nightcall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _I’m giving you a nightcall to tell you how I feel_  
>  _I’m gonna tell you something you don’t want to hear_  
>  _I’m gonna show you where it’s dumped but have no fear_  
>  \- London Grammar; 'Nightcall'

Erst als der bittere Metall-Geschmack von Blut an seiner Zungenspitze haftete, bemerkte Eggsy, dass er sich die Lippen wund gebissen hatte. Er ließ eine Reihe von unkontrollierten Flüchen frei, bei denen im “Black Prince” keiner auch nur mit der Wimper zuckte. Erst recht nicht um drei Uhr morgens, wo zum Glück nur noch jene Säufer auf ihren Stühlen klebten, die damit zu kämpfen hatten, die Augen offen zu halten. “Scheiße, gottverdammt”, zischte Eggsy und warf sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück, bevor er wieder nach vorne schoss und beide Ellenbogen auf den klebrigen Holztisch presste. Aus irgendeinem Grund war ihm plötzlich schwindelig. Ein Blick auf seine geballten Fäuste verriet, wie sehr sein ganzer Körper zitterte. Bebte unter dem Adrenalin, das durch seinen Körper jagte und das er gerade nur zu gerne auf alte Art und Weise entladen hätte. Ein schneller Diebstahl, eine leichtsinnige Schlägerei. Irgendetwas, das der alte Eggsy getan hätte, um die überschüssige Energie loszuwerden, die seine Gedanken schwammig machte und ihn auf dumme Ideen brachte. Harry hätte ihm in diesem Moment nur einen missbilligenden Blick zugeworfen und dabei die Stirn mit einer Welle schmaler Faltern übersät. Dabei war es Harry, der ihn in diese Situation gebracht hatte. Verflucht nochmal. 

Nein, eigentlich war es Merlin, der Schuld daran hatte, dass Eggsy über seinem Handy zusammengekauert im Pub saß und nervös mit den Beinen wippte. Er konnte nicht still sitzen. Er musste Merlin erreichen und mit ihm über diese Nachricht sprechen. Musste wissen, ob sie wirklich von Harry stammte oder sich irgendjemand einen Scherz erlaubte. Falls letzteres der Fall war, würde er demjenigen die Fresse polieren - auf die Art des alten Eggsys. Das Problem war nur, dass Merlin nicht reagierte. Es war drei Uhr früh, eine Uhrzeit, bei der ein Gentleman womöglich keine Telefonate tätigte. Aber musste sich Merlin nicht denken, dass es sich um einen Notfall handelte, wenn er Eggsys Nummer auf dem Display sah? Immerhin hatte er seit den Vorfällen des V-Days nur ein einziges Mal das Büro der Kingsman betreten: um den maßgeschneiderten Anzug zurückzubringen. Mit dem Wissen, dass es Harrys letzter Gefallen, sein letztes Geschenk für ihn gewesen war, hatte Eggsy den Anzug an die Schranktür gehängt und so lange angestarrt, bis er es nicht mehr ertragen hatte. Sollten sie aus dem Stoff Taschentücher oder Putztücher anfertigen, ganz egal. Alles, was ihn an Harry erinnerte, hatte aus seinem Leben weichen müssen. So wie Harry gewichen war. Das “Kingsman” aus seinem Gedächtnis zu streichen, war die einzige Schlussfolgerung gewesen. Zwar hatten sowohl Merlin, als auch Roxy hin und wieder angerufen und sich nach ihm erkundigt, aber Smalltalk hatte er noch nie beherrscht. Und krampfhaft über das Wetter oder irgendwelche Spiele zu reden und ein paar Anekdoten von “damals” auszutauschen, das konnte er nicht. Lieber schwieg Eggsy. Und dieses Schweigen hatte ihn langsam aber sicher immer mehr von den beiden einzigen Menschen entfernt, die ihn noch mit der Geheimorganisation verbanden.

Harrys Platz war leer. Galahad brauchte einen neuen Nachfolger. Bald würden neue, junge Spione-in-Spe Merlins Alltag beherrschen. Es wäre nur eine Frage von Zeit, bis der Kontakt zu Eggsy endgültig gekappt werden würde. Vielleicht hatte er es längst getan.  
Der junge Brite biss sich wieder auf die Lippen, trotzte dem Blut und dem dumpfen Schmerz. Es war besser, als wie ein besoffener Irrer sein Handy anzuknurren und zu fluchen. Er streckte die Hand aus, um auf Wahlwiederholung zu drücken. Zögerte. Die Hand erstarrt in der Luft, nur wenige Zentimeter oberhalb des Handys. Seine dreckigen Finger hatten einen schmierigen Film darauf hinterlassen, die lediglich vom Schatten seiner Hand verschluckt wurden. Es war 3:24 Uhr. _Scheiße._ Eggsy klickte auf den grünen Hörer, hob das Gerät an sein Ohr und begann erneut, zu warten. Seine Füße wippten mittlerweile so stark auf und ab, dass sein Bier wie bei einem Erdbeben von einer Seite des Glases zur anderen schwappte. Klingeln. Hohles Klingeln. Klingeln, das ihn verspottete. Ihn alleine mit seinen Gedanken ließ. In dieser drückenden Stille, in der er von Fragen und Ungereimtheiten verfolgt wurde. Das alles ergab keinen Sinn. Merlin war der einzige Mensch, der Licht ins Dunkle bringen könnte. Bei jedem weiterem Klingeln, das unbeantwortet blieb, stieg Eggsys Furcht, dass Merlin ihn womöglich abgeschrieben und blockiert hatte. In dem Fall würden seine Anrufe nie bei ihm ankommen und jed-

“Eggsy”, ein leises, erschöpftes Stöhnen füllte die Leere aus.  
Sein Herz machte einen Sprung und ein seltsames, taubes Kribbeln breitete sich in seinen Händen aus. Nervosität. Fast wie am ersten Tag des Trainings. “Merlin!”, stieß Eggsy atemlos hervor und seine Stimme überschlug sich fast. “Fuck, Merlin, wissen Sie, wie lange ich schon versuche, Sie ans Telefon zu bekommen?” Seine eigentliche Wut wich der Freude, endlich erfolgreich gewesen zu sein.  
“Lassen Sie mich raten”, fing Merlin an und Eggsy meinte zu hören, wie der Kingsman sich in seinem Bett aufsetzte. “Fünf Mal?”  
“Sie haben also mitbekommen, dass ich anrufe und es einfach _ignoriert_?” Plötzlich war er ganz ruhig. Selbst das Zucken unter dem Tisch hatte aufgehört.  
“ _Eggsy_.” Nur sein Name und dieser tadelnde Unterton, als würde man einem kleinen Kind zum zehnten Mal etwas erklären. “Ich habe erst um zwei Uhr das Büro verlassen und muss in”, eine kleine Pause, in der Merlin wohl auf die Uhr blickte, “zweieinhalb Stunden bereits wieder auf den Beinen sein. Um zumindest ein bisschen Schlaf abzubekommen, habe ich mein Privattelefon so programmiert, dass Anrufe erst nach dem fünften Mal durchgestellt werden. Wenn es wichtig ist, lässt man nicht so schnell nach, wie Sie gerade bewiesen haben. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, sind Sie der Einzige, der diese Nummer noch wirklich nutzt und nach den letzten Monaten … ich dachte nicht, etwas von Ihnen zu hören, Eggsy. Vor allem nicht zu solch unchristlichen Zeiten.” Eggsy konnte nicht anders: er lächelte und seine Augen begannen automatisch und unkontrolliert zu tränen. Das Gleiche hätte auch Harry gesagt, dachte er. _Harry._ Ja.  
Keine Entschuldigung, nichts. Er strich sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen und senkte seine Stimme. Nur ein gedrungenes, hastiges: “Harry. Merlin, es geht um Harry.”  
Er hörte, wie auf der anderen Seite des Hörers Luft geholt wurde. Kein _’Oh Gott, was ist los?’_ -Luftschnappen, sondern der Anfang eines schweren, traurigen Seufzens. “Solltest du deswegen nicht besser mit einem Psychologen sprechen, Eggsy?” Merlins Stimme war leise und bestimmt, doch Eggsy verstand die Botschaft, die sich hinter den Worten befand: _Es ist genug, Eggsy._ Schweigen breitete sich aus. Das hatte gesessen. Eggsy kämpfte den Impuls nieder, das Handy abzulegen, aufzustehen und einfach zu gehen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Merlin seinen Fehltritt begriff. “Eggsy … es … es tut mir Leid. So war das nicht gemeint.” Was auch immer Merlin zuletzt so lange aufgehalten hatte - der Stress und die Müdigkeiten waren mit einem Mal deutlich in seiner Stimme zu vernehmen. “Sie wissen, dass Sie jederzeit mit mir darüber reden können, wenn Sie etwas beschäftigt.”  
“Ich rufe nicht an, um über irgendwelche Albträume zu jammern, Merlin. Es geht _wirklich_ um Harry.” In einem kleinen Anflug von Paranoia warf Eggsy einen Blick zur Seite und über die Schulter. Die Anwesenden stierten weiterhin in ihre Biergläser oder waren mit Selbstgesprächen beschäftigt.  
Merlins Ungeduld meldete sich zu Wort, noch bevor Eggsy weitersprechen konnte: “Wie meinen Sie das?”  
“Merlin, ich habe eine SMS von ihm erhalten. Zumindest wurde sie von seinem Handy verschickt.”  
“Sind Sie sicher, Eggsy?”  
“Klar. Ich bin auch nicht betrunken oder high.” Zwei Dinge, die in der letzten Zeit nicht selten vorkamen, was wohl auch Merlin ahnte. Deswegen betonte Eggsy diesen Punkt mit viel Nachdruck. “Versprochen. Keine Einbildung. Sie ist da. Kam vorhin an.” In der Leitung wurde es wieder ruhig und Eggsy saugte ungeduldig an seiner Unterllippe. Das Wippen unter dem Tisch setzte wieder ein. Am liebsten hätte er Merlin mit einer Reihe von Fragen bombadiert, aber er wollte auf diese Art und Weise noch einmal deutlich machen, dass er sauber war. Bei klarem Verstand.  
Weitere Sekunden verstrichen, dehnten sich zu einer Ewigkeit aus. “Was stand in der Nachricht?”, sagte Merlin schließlich und etwas in seiner Stimme hatte sich verändert. Es war schwer zu beschreiben: eine Mischung aus Vorsicht, Unruhe und Ahnungslosigkeit. Aus irgendeinem Grund ahnte Eggsy, dass nur wenige Dinge so eine Reaktion bei dem erfahrenem Spion auslösen konnten.  
Eggsy musste das Handy nicht vor sein Gesicht halten und die Nachrichten aufrufen - er hatte die wenigen Worte so oft gelesen und wiederholt, dass sie sich unweigerlich in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt hatten. Ganz gleich, was der Grund dieser Nachricht war: die Narben würden bleiben. “ _Hast du mein Grab besucht, Eggsy?_ ” Er hatte sich getäuscht. Vermutet, dass er es mit fester Stimme sagen würde, nachdem er die Worte in der letzten halben Stunde endlos in seinem Kopf ausgesprochen hatte. Hätte die Botschaft auch nur ein Wort mehr besessen, wäre ihm die Stimme versagt.

Merlin entwich die Luft in einem leisen Zischen. Er sagte nichts, was die Situation noch unerträglicher machte. Eggsy strich sich mit der linken Hand durch das kurze Haar. Kratzte mit den Fingernägeln über seine Kopfhaut. Bohrte sie tief hinein, ließ den Schmerz zu, bevor er sagte: “Es geht um sein Grab. Harrys Grab.” Sein Mund war plötzlich staubtrocken. An dem Tag, an dem Harry Hart beerdigt worden war, hatte Eggsy das erste Mal in seinem Leben Meth genommen. Er war nicht zu der Zeremonie aufgetaucht. Hatte nicht einmal nach der Adresse des Friedhofs gefragt und sich lieber in einer Welle falscher Euphorie vergraben, die viel zu schnell gewichen war. Bis heute hatte er nicht die Kraft aufgebracht, es ausfindig zu machen und zu besuchen.  
Eggsy musste zweimal schlucken, bevor er weitersprechen konnte. “Merlin, wo ist es? Ich muss es sehen.”  
Kurzes Schweigen. “Ich glaube, wir haben ein ernstes Problem”, sagte der Kingsman langsam.


	3. Letters From The Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _One of these days letters are gonna fall_  
>  _From the sky telling us all to go free_  
>  _But until that day I'll find a way_  
>  _To let everybody know that you're coming back_  
>  _You're coming back for me_  
>  \- Civil Twilight; 'Letters From The Sky'

Erst bei Anbruch des Tages wurde Eggsy bewusst, wie müde er war. Eine weitere Nacht ohne Schlaf. Die Ungewissheit über den Absender der SMS und ihrer Hintergründe zerrten zusätzlich an seinen Nerven. Zu allem Übel, begann nun auch noch sein Magen zu knurren. Er hatte Hunger, seit gefühlten Ewigkeiten nichts mehr gegessen. Paradoxerweise drehte sich in ihm alles, wenn er nur alleine an den Geruch von einem warmen Frühstück dachte. Auch das schob er auf die Nervosität. Es war lange her, dass er sich in diesem Zustand befunden hatte. Das letzte Mal, dass es zwischen seinen Eingeweiden derart gekribbelt hatte, hatte er sich auf dem Anwesen der Kingsman befunden und sich seiner letzten Prüfung gestellt (und war gescheitert). Seitdem war es nur noch selten geworden. Machte sich rar in einer Welt, die für ihn nur noch aus Schlaf und Vermissen bestand. Nein, er hatte sich geirrt. Das letzte Mal, dass er sich so gefühlt hatte, war nicht auf dem Kingsman-Grundstück gewesen; die Erinnerung kam so plötzlich und unerwartet, dass seine Knie weich wurden und mit dem Gewicht seines Körpers kämpften. Das letzte Mal: in Harrys Haus. Der Abschied. Dieser letzte Moment zu Zweit, bevor Harry nach Amerika aufgebrochen war, um Valentines Spur zu folgen. Dieses Flattern in seinem Magen hatte keine Sekunde aufgehört. Von dem Augenblick, als Harry den Anruf erhalten hatte bis hin zur Abreise des Gentleman. Kurz nachdem Harry gegangen war, hatte es Eggsy auf seine unsicheren Gefühle geschoben. Auf dieses dämliche Schmetterling-Kribbeln, von dem alle immer in Teenie-Zeitschriften berichteten und was er bisher als Mythos behandelt hatte (weil er es nie gefühlt hatte). Er hatte Harrys Gesellschaft geschätzt. Mehr denn je. Nicht nur, weil er das Ende kommen sah, sondern weil es das erste und einzige Mal war, in dem sie sich _privat_ gesehen hatten. Harry ohne Anzug, einfach nur Harry, nicht Galahad. In seinen eigenen vier Wänden, in denen die Kingsman nicht in jedem Raum ihre Spuren hinterlassen hatten. Es war ein ungewöhnlicher und intimer Moment, der zu schnell geendet hatte. Vielleicht hatte er sich auch geirrt. Vielleicht hatte er in diesem Augenblick nichts für Harry empfunden. Vielleicht hatte er eine böse Vorahnung ignoriert. _Vielleicht._

Der Nebel lichtete sich nur zäh und machte wenig Platz für die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages. Sie verströmten keine Wärme. London blieb kalt und unnahbar. Aus der Ferne ertönten vereinzelte Rufe, unterbrochen von grunzendem Gelächter, die von den Häuserwänden widerhallten. Ein paar Jugendliche waren gerade auf dem Weg nach Hause und bahnten sich stolpernd einen Weg. Sie verschwendeten keinen Gedanken daran, dass sie mitten auf dem Asphalt liefen und ihnen jederzeit ein Taxi im Nacken sitzen könnte, noch beachteten sie Eggsy. Ein flüchtiger Blick beim Vorrübergehen, mehr nicht. Dann streiften sie johlend und auf unsicheren Beinen weiter, bewegten sich wie tanzende Marionetten in den Händen eines ungeübten Spielers. Eggsy hingegen sah ihnen lange nach. Erst als sie um eine Straßenecke verschwunden waren, drehte er den Kopf wieder und starrte auf eine Stelle zwischen seinen Schuhen. 

Das Lachen und hysterische Kichern drang noch immer aus der Ferne an sein Ohr und störte den Frieden eines viel zu frühen Morgen. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit war er wie sie gewesen. Dann hatte ihn Harry Hart aufgegabelt und sein Leben in eine komplett andere Richtung gelenkt. Nie im Leben hätte er damals auch nur einen Gedanken an Anzüge verschwendet. Sie waren für ihn nur das Aushängeschild von Snobs, die sich mit ihrer maßgeschneiderten Kleidung nicht nur von dem Pöbel absetzen wollten, sondern diesem auch noch unter die Nase reiben wollte, wie armselig er war. Nach einer durchzechten Nacht hatte er als 16-Jähriger ein paar Eier aus einem Supermarkt geklaut, angestachelt von seinen Kumpels, die mit verschwörerischen Mienen auf der Straße gewartet hatten. Natürlich sollte es nicht nur bei einem kleinen Diebstahl bleiben. Als er aus dem Laden kam, die Hände tief in den Hosentaschen und die kleine Packung Eier unauffällig unter seiner Sportjacke verpackt, klopften sie ihm auf die Schulter. Obwohl sie schon auf etliche Vergehen zurückblicken konnten, waren sie aufgedrehte Kinder an diesem Tag, aus denen das prustende Lachen herausbrach, kaum, dass sie das Geschäft hinter sich gelassen hatten. Dieser Moment alleine war es nicht, der aus Gary Unwin einen jungen Mann namens Eggsy gemacht hatte. 

Zu dritt lungerten sie auf dem Gehweg vor dem Savoy herum, stießen sich gegenseitig immer wieder die Ellbogen in die Seiten und hörten viel zu laut Musik. Einer der Angestellten - ein Pinguin mit Zylinder, der aussah, als käme er aus einem FIlm aus den 50ern - beäugte sie eine halbe Stunde missmutig. Irgendwann versuchte er sie wegzuscheuchen. Vergebens. Einer von Eggsys Freunden, Joe, sprang wie ein junger Boxer auf die Beine und fuchtelte mit einer Hand Richtung Savoy. “Gehören euch Pinguine jetzt auch schon die Straßen?”, feixte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und angriffslustigem Grinsen. “Ich dachte, euch reichen die Ärsche von so kleinen Ghetto-Jungs wie mir, wenn euch mal wieder langweilig ist.” Eggsy tauschte einen _’Scheiße, das hat er nicht gesagt!’_ -Blick mit seinem Kumpel Lip aus und konnte sich nur knapp ein Losprusten verkneifen. Der Geduldsfaden des Savoy-Mitarbeiters war nach dem geschmacklosen Kommentar endgültig gerissen. Gerade als er ein paar Schritte auf die Jungs zugehen wollte, um sie wie wilde Straßenköter zu verscheuchen, trat ein hochgewachsener Mann in Anzug aus dem Hotel. Noch während er eine Falte aus seinem Ärmel strich, suchten seine Augen nach dem unterwürfigen Angestellten, der heute die Ehre bekam, ihm die Tür zu dem polierten Rolls Royce zu öffnen, der gerade in der Einfahrt zum Stehen kam. Eggsy und seine Kumpel rückten für einen Moment in den Hintergrund; das Savoy las seinen Gästen jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab und ließ sie zu keiner Sekunde warten. Ein letzter böser Blick in die Richtung der Jugendlichen, dann wandte sich der Zylinder-Träger ab und steuerte mit schnellen Schritten auf den Wagen zu. Der perfekte Zeitpunkt. 

“Hey!”, rief Eggsy und stand jetzt auf, nachdem sich Joe in die Hocke setzte, die Arme auf den Oberschenkel abstützte und das Szenario gemeinsam mit Lip beobachtete. “Hey Mister! Sir!” Eggsy näherte sich dem Savoy und rückte damit näher an den Rolls Royce. Als hätte er einen imaginären Schutzwall übertreten, war ihm plötzlich jede Aufmerksamkeit sicher. Nicht wegen seiner etwas heiseren Rufe - der Stimmbruch hatte sich bei ihm besonders lange Zeit gelassen - sondern weil er es wagte, mit seinen dreckigen Sneakern in diese elitäre Atmosphäre zu treten, in der nur Platz für Wörter wie “Geld”, “Champagner” und “Kaviar” war. “Sir, ich glaube, Sie haben da etwas vergessen”, setzte Eggsy fort und nickte Richtung Anzugsträger. Der musterte ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und schwieg weiterhin. Der Angestellte ignorierte Eggsy so gut es ging - kaum wäre der Rolls Royce um die nächste Ecke verschwunden, würde er ihnen in den Arsch treten, wusste Eggsy - was ihm nicht ganz gelang. Obwohl er sich jetzt wieder voll und ganz seiner Arbeit widmete, schnellte sein Blick immer wieder flüchtig über das Dach des Wagen zu Eggsy. Der streckte plötzlich die Hand aus und deutete auf den makellosen Stoff des Snobs. “Da. Ich glaube, Sie haben da einen Fleck übersehen”, sagte er und deutete weiterhin hartnäckig auf die Schulter des Savoy-Gastes. Eggsys Gesicht verriet in keinster Weise, dass er sich einen Scherz erlaubte. Ein Pokerface, das Wirkung zeigte. Denn nichts hasste ein Kerl wie der Rolls-Royce-Futzi, als Fehler zu haben. Flecken mussten ausgemerzt werden und standen auf der Hass-Liste noch vor “Bettlern” und “Tauben”. Als die beiden Männer ihrer Neugierde nachgaben und einen Blick auf den vermeintlichen Fleck werfen wollten, griff Eggsy in seine Jackentaschen. In beiden hatte er je zwei Eier verstaut, die er vorsichtig in den Händen halten konnte. 

Es ging so schnell, dass nicht einmal Joe ein begeistertes “Shit!” ausstoßen konnte: In der gleichen Bewegung, in der alle Blicke auf die Schulter des Anzug-Trägers glitten, schleuderte Eggsy vier Eier durch die Luft. Er war gut, er verfehlte nie. Mit einem dumpfen Klatschen zerplatzten sie am Körper des Fremden und besudelten den maßgeschneiderten Anzug, den Eggsy im Wert mit der halben Jahresmiete der Wohnung gleichsetzte. Das Eigelb kroch in Zeitlupe über den dunklen Stoff. Noch bevor der Zylinder-Pinguin den Wagen umrundet hatte, um seine Hände um das Genick der Jungs zu schlingen, waren sie gackernd und ein Huhn imitierend die Straße hinunter verschwunden. Ein kleiner Streich, der ihm einen Namen für den Rest seines Lebens eingebrockt hatte. Eggsy. Das war es zumindest, was er allen erzählte. Die wahre Geschichte hinter seinem Spitznamen gehörte nur seinem Vater und ihm und war mit Lee Unwin gestorben.

Eggsy wünschte, er hätte dieses Moment mit einem Foto festhalten können. Damals gab es keine Handys mit Kameras, mit denen man jede Mahlzeit, jede Modepanne und jede noch so banale Unwichtigkeit für die Ewigkeit festhielt. Wir verließen uns auf die eigenen Erinnerungen. Heute vergessen wir alles, sobald es in Form eines Instagram-Schnappschusses online gestellt wurde. Wir erinnern uns nur noch an die Dinge, die wir fotografiert haben - zu dumm, dass mehr als die Hälfte davon aus Selfies besteht. Es gab keine verschwommene Aufnahme von der kleinen Sauerei, aber eine Fülle von lebhaften Erinnerungen, die sich detailiert vor seinem inneren Auge ausbreitete, wenn er es nur wollte. Bis heute wusste er noch, dass er sich ein paar blaue Flecken an einem Seitenspiegel eines parkenden Autos geholt hatte, weil er sich immer wieder nach dem Savoy umgedreht hatte. Glucksend und aufgepumpt von Adrenalin.

An Erinnerungen klammerte sich Eggsy auch jetzt. Sie waren frisch, in satten Farben und lagen erst wenige Wochen - oder waren es mittlerweile schon Monate?; er hatte sein Zeitgefühl verloren - zurück. Sie alle drehten sich um den Mann, wegen dem er mit dunklen Augenringen auf dem Gehweg vor dem Highgate Cemetry stand. Schultern angezogen, um sich gegen einen frischen Morgenwind zu wehren und die Hände tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben; die Konturen seines Handys hatten sich mittlerweile schon regelrecht in seine Handinnenfläche gebrannt. Seit Merlin ihn aufgefordert hatte, an diesen Ort zu kommen, hatte Eggsy es keine Sekunde weggelegt. Er rechnete nicht mit weiteren Anrufen von Merlin. Er hoffte, dass das kleine Telefon irgendwann vibrieren und auf dem Display Harrys Namen ausspucken würde. Nichts würde ihn daran hindern, ein weiteres Lebenszeichen eines Toten zu empfangen; gut, dass er diesen Gedanken nicht laut aussprach, sonst hätte er sich wie in einer Folge “Ghost Whisperer” gefühlt. 

Eggsys Zehen wurden in den dünnen Sneakern langsam taub, obwohl die Temperaturen minütlich zu steigen schienen. Es dauerte jedoch eine weitere halbe Stunde, bis ein dunkles Taxi mit Verspätung auf den Friedhof zurollte. Jeder konnte darin sitzen. Merlin. Ein Kingsman, der Eggsy einen Amnesie-Pfeil in den Hals jagen und ihm das Handy abknüpfen könnte. Oder einfach nur eine alte Frau, die nach ihrer Tasse Kaffee ihrem verstorbenen Mann einen Besuch abstatten wollte. Eggsy rechnete mit allem und fixierte die Wagentür mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, als das Taxi hielt. Das Handy so fest in seiner rechten Hand, dass er spürte, wie das billige Plastik nachgab; erst dann lockerte er seinen Griff ein kleines bisschen. Als die Tür schließlich geöffnet wurde, sah Eggsy anfänglich nur einen braunen Lederstiefel. Kurz darauf wurde seine Vermutung bestätigt, aber ein unwohles Murren breitete sich in seinem Magen aus: Es war Roxy. Merlin war nicht gekommen und hatte stattdessen Roxy geschickt - oder Lancelot, wie sie nun hieß. Für Eggsy blieb sie weiterhin Rox und er hoffte inständig, dass sie als solche hierher gekommen war. Als Freundin, die ihm schweigend beistehen wollte, wenn er das Grab besuchen würde. Nicht als Kingsman Lancelot, die mit einem Hintergedanken und Auftrag in dieses Taxi gestiegen war. 

“Rox”, rief er leise, bewegte sich aber keinen Zentimeter von der Stelle. Sie schloss die Taxi-Tür, folgte dem Klang seiner Stimme und drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, verschwand der verbissene, harte Ausdruck auf Rox’ Gesicht für eine Sekunde. Alles an ihr schien mit einem Mal weicher zu werden. Ihre Freude, Eggsy wiederzusehen, malte kleine Komma um ihre Mundwinkel.

“Eggsy, hey!” Ihr Outfit glich dem, das sie bei ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen getragen hatte: gehoben, elitär und sie hätte sich jederzeit auf ein Pferd schwingen und mit den Royals Füchse jagen können. “Gott, ich bin _so_ froh, dich zu sehen.” Sie betonte das Wort mit einem kleinen Seufzen. Etwas in ihrem Blick veränderte sich für eine Sekunde. So flüchtig, dass Eggsy zuerst meinte, dass er es sich nur eingebildet hatte. Aber es machte ihm eines deutlich: Roxy wusste von diesem “Problem”, das Merlin kryptisch am Telefon angesprochen hatte, ohne näher darauf einzugehen. “Ich wäre fast nicht ans Telefon gegangen, als Merlin angerufen hat, weil ich erst vor ein paar Stunden aus -”

“Da bist du nicht die Einzige”, fiel er ihr etwas zu harsch ins Wort, weil er noch immer wütend auf Merlin war. Als sie ihn ansah, die Lippen zum Strich zusammengepresst, fühlte er sich sofort schlecht. Würde Harry noch leben, er hätte sie täglich mit banalen SMS belästigt und versucht, etwas über geheime Missionen herauszufinden, auch wenn sie nichts darüber sagen durfte. Aktuell waren die Kingsman eine wunde Stelle in ihm, die die Form seines Herzens trug. Noch mehr Schmerzen ertrug er nicht. Er wollte keine kleinen Andeutungen von Rox hören. Er wollte wissen, wo sich Harrys Grab befand - ohne sie käme er nicht weiter. Nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass er viel zu früh am Friedhof aufgetaucht war, hatte er ihn mit unruhigen Blick und trommelndem Herzen abgesucht. Ohne Erfolg. Viele “Harrys”, hier und da einmal ein “Hart”, aber kein “Harry Hart”. 

“Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht -”, fing sie an und blickte ihm geradewegs ins Gesicht. Roxy Morton war kein Mädchen, das beschämt zu Boden sah und herumdruckste. Sie sah ihrem Gegenüber stets entschlossen in die Augen. Selbst jetzt, wo sie ahnte, das Falsche gesagt zu haben, aber auch nicht wusste, was die richtigen Worte waren.  
Eggsy unterbrach sie wieder: “Nein, nein. _Mir_ tut es leid, Rox. Sorry.” Er schluckte. “Ich hab nur schlecht geschlafen”, log er, “und diese ganze Geschichte …” Seine Stimme brach ab, als er sich selbst im Stillen die Frage stellte, was er meinte: Harrys Tod? V-Day? Die SMS? Seinen Rückfall in eine Zeit mit Drogen und Alkohol? Die Schlaflosigkeit, die ihn langsam in den Wahnsinn trieb? Er hätte diese Liste ewig fortführen können. “Sorry”, sagte er also nach einer Weile wieder. Leise. Beschämt. Und mit Tränen in den Augen, die er vor ihr versteckte, indem er den Blick senkte und ein Grasbüschel in den Pflastersteinen anstarrte. 

“Ist schon gut, Eggsy.” Ihre Stimme war plötzlich ganz nah. Unauffällig hatte sie die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen überbrückt und sich lautlos genähert. Eine echte Spionin eben. Als sich ihre Arme um ihn legten und sie ihn an sich zog, fest drückte und in eine warme, intime Umarmung hüllte, löste sich ein Knoten in ihm. Das, was ihn in den letzten Wochen am Atem gehindert hatte, gab mit einem Mal nach. Eggsy schnappte leise nach Luft; ein kleiner, erstickter Laut an Roxys Schulter, bevor ein heiseres Schluchzen aus seiner Kehle drang. Er schämte sich. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn so sah. Ihre Hand - klein und warm - legte sich an seinen Hinterkopf und begann, ihm sanft über das Haar zu streichen. Eine zärtliche Seite, die er Roxy nie zugetraut hätte und in ihm warme Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit weckte. 

Als das Beben seines Körpers langsam nachließ und das Schluchzen nur noch wie ein rauer Schluckauf klang, flüsterte Roxy mit einem hörbaren Lächeln in der Stimme: “Ich hatte dir doch versprochen, dass ich dich festhalte, wenn dein Fallschirm nicht aufgeht, Eggsy. Ich bin da. Ich bin bei dir.” Und dann wurde ihre Stimme plötzlich ernster. Es war Lancelot in ihr, der weitersprach: “Merlin hat mich geschickt, um dir das Grab zu zeigen … um dir alles zu erklären.” Eggsys Fingerspitzen bohrten sich sanft in Roxys Schulter, um sie ein kleines Stückchen von sich wegzuschieben. Mit geröteten, müden Augen sah er sie an. Die Lippen geöffnet, um nach Antworten zu verlangen, ihr ein “Was erklären?” entgegenzuschleudern. Aber das Schluchzen hatte seine Stimme leise und brüchig gemacht und er brachte kein einziges Wort heraus. Roxy streckte die Hand nach seiner aus und drückte sie. Dann zog sie ihn mit sich und durchschritt den Torbogen zum Friedhof. Auf den ersten Blick wirkten sie wie junge Verliebte. Seite an Seite. Jugendliche, die sich heimlich aus ihren Kinderzimmern geschlichen hatten, um nur in Anwesenheit der Toten Küsse und Zuneigungen auszutauschen. In Wahrheit entfernten sie sich mit jedem Schritt voneinander, der sie näher an Harry Harts Grab brachte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kleine Flüchtigkeitsfehler - wie immer - einfach ignorieren ;-) Ich lese meine Texte leider meist erst nach ein paar Tagen Korrekturen, wenn ich es überhaupt über mich bringe, sie nochmal zu lesen. (Da bin ich ganz schlimm ...) Ansonsten freut es mich, dass ich langsam mit der FF warm werde und die Zeilen stetig wachsen und leichter von der Hand gehen. 
> 
> Danke für eure Kudos und Klicks! Ich freue mich riesig darüber <3


	4. It Takes A Lot To Know A Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _It takes a lot to know a man_  
>  _A lot to know, to understand_  
>  _The father and the son_  
>  _The hunter and the gun_  
>  Damien Rice; 'It takes a lot to know a man'

Einige Minuten schritten sie wortlos nebeneinander her. Durchquerten die dichten Wege durch den Friedhof, bei dem jeder Schritt auf dem Laub ein knisterndes, rauschendes Geräusch von sich gab. Es war der einzige Laut, der sich gegen diese schwere Ruhe erhob und sie niederrang. Menschen waren selten so lange ruhig. Viele von ihnen ertrugen es nicht, das hatte ihm Harry eines Tages fast nebensächlich eingetrichtert. Manchmal reichte es schon aus, mit Engelsgeduld zu schweigen, um seinem Gegenüber die verlangte Information zu entlocken. Bei Spionen funktionierte das selten, aber normale Menschen knickten irgendwann unter der Stille ein. Eggsy, die Hände tief in den Taschen geschoben und noch immer gerötete Wangen von der kurzen, sentimentalen Attacke, schwieg. Nicht, um Roxy dazu zu bringen, endlich zu verraten, woraus alle von ihnen ein großes Geheimnis machten. Eggsy schwieg, weil er die Stille genoss. Das erste Mal seit Wochen waren die Gedanken aus Angst, Schmerz und Vorwurf verstummt. Sich gegenüber Roxy schwach zu zeigen, ließ ihn wieder atmen. Zumindest für den Moment.

Es war Roxy, die das Schweigen brach. “Wir hatten dich auf der Beerdigung vermisst.” Die Stimme schwer, aber neutral gehalten. Sie sah ihm dabei nicht ins Gesicht, sondern hatte den Kopf längst zur Seite gedreht, um gegen die aufblühenden Sonnenstrahlen zu blinzeln und in die Ferne zu starren. Lose einen Punkt fixierend, nur um Eggsy nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen. “Das soll kein Vorwurf sein. Ich verstehe, wieso du nicht gekommen bist. An deiner Stelle hätte ich diesen Tag wohl auch so gut es geht verdrängt. Aber wir haben dich vermisst.” Er deutete das ‘wir’ als ‘Merlin und ich’. Die beiden waren seit Arthurs Tod und den Veränderungen innerhalb der Kingsman kaum noch zu trennen.

Ein leises, stoßweises Ausatmen durch die Nase - _Es tut mir leid, ich konnte nicht_ \- dann zog Eggsy die Schultern fröstelnd an und blickte in genau die andere Richtung, um einen Vogel zu beobachten, der aufgebracht und hastig durch das Laubbett vor einem Grab pflügte. “Es ging nicht”, sagte er leise. “Beerdigungen waren nie mein Ding.” Seine Erinnerungen an die eigene Kindheit waren wie ausgelöscht. Er konnte sich nur noch an einzelne Fragmente aus seinen ersten neun Lebensjahren erinnern, aber die Beerdigung seines Vaters konnte er nicht vergessen. All die Tränen seiner Mutter. Das Meer aus Schwarz; all die Menschen in Trauer, die noch mehr weinten, wenn sie ihn, in seinem kleinen Anzug, am Grab seines Vaters sahen. Die Wochen, in denen seine Mutter das Bett nicht verlassen konnte, unter Beruhigungsmittel stand und er fürchtete, auch sie verlieren zu können. Das Gefühl, am Abgrund zu stehen, war allgegenwärtig. Beerdigungen lösten bei ihm Panikattacken aus, selbst wenn er die Person im Sarg nur vage kannte. Das Begräbnis von Harry hätte Eggsy in eine Situation gebracht, wie seine Mutter vor siebzehn Jahren. Doch das wollte er weder ihr, noch seiner kleinen Schwester antun. Neben all diesen ehrenhaften Gründen, gab es eine Begründung, die ganz weit oben auf der Liste stand: Er wollte nicht zusehen, wie der Mann, den er liebte, sechs Fuß unter der Erde begraben wurde. “Ich habe keine Erfahrung damit, was sagt man daher dann bei solchen Gesprächen nach einer Beerdigung? _Ich hoffe, es war schön?_ Oder _Wie war das Blumen-Arrangement, Roxanne?_. Obwohl ein _Das Wetter war ja ausgezeichnet, da hattet ihr richtig Glück_ besser passt.” London hatte nicht geweint, als Harry Hart begraben worden war.

Roxy verzog das Gesicht gequält. Sie wusste, dass er sie nur provozieren wollte, weil er mit den eigenen Gefühlen überfordert war. In jeder anderen Situation, bei jedem anderen Gespräch hätte sie ihm Konter gegeben, die beiden hätten sich kurz gezofft und Minuten später wäre alles wie früher gewesen. Die fehlenden Stunden Schlaf und die letzte Mission, die ihr noch tief in den Knochen steckte, hatten ihr die nötige Kraft geraubt, Eggsy die Chance zu geben, das Gespräch aufzuheizen, um Frust an ihr auszulassen. “Das Wetter war wirklich schön”, sagte sie müde und blinzelte noch immer mit zusammengekniffenen Augen in die aufgehende Sonne. Als das letzte Wort verklang, seufzte sie leise und strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. “Die Beerdigung war trotzdem nicht die, die ein Kingsman verdient hat. Das alles war eine einzige Schande. Meiner Meinung nach. Aber selbst Merlin wirkte nicht glücklich. Galahad … _Harry_ … Er wurde beerdigt, wie … wie …” Sie suchte nach den richtigen Worten und fand sie nicht.

Eggsy, der jederzeit bereit gewesen war, einen Streit mit Roxy anzufangen - den sie ihm niemals böse genommen hätte - bemerkte die schleichende Veränderung in ihrem Tonfall. “Wie wer? Was meinst du?” Er war stehengeblieben und grub die Fingernägel tief in seine Handinnenflächen, den Blick starr auf Roxys Hinterkopf gerichtet. Erst einige Meter später hielt auch sie inne und drehte sich zu ihm um. Die Arme dicht an ihrem Körper, die Handflächen verzweifelt zu ihm gewandt.  
“Niemand war da, Eggsy. Merlin und ich. Sonst niemand. Harry wurde beerdigt, wie irgendein Mensch, um den sich niemand schert und der wegen dem ‘merkwürdigen Geruch’ erst vier Monate später tot in seiner Wohnung gefunden wurde. Wie jemand, den niemand vermisst.”  
_Ich vermisse ihn_ , schoss es Eggsy wie ein Blitz durch den Kopf und er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. _Immer._ “Was ist mit den Kingsman? Percival? Gawain? Den anderen? Wo waren sie?” In seinem Magen bildete sich eine Faust aus Groll. Harry hatte so gut von seinen langjährigen Kollegen gesprochen und geschwärmt. Und die brachten es nicht einmal über sich, ihm die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. 

“Nicht da”, sagte Roxy bitter und eine steile Falte grub sich zwischen ihre Augenbrauen. “Sie können nichts dafür. Auch Merlin nicht, der darauf bestanden hat, dass sie nicht kommen. Aber nach dem V-Day wurden die internen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen erhöht und es ist nicht länger erlaubt, dass sich mehrere Agenten an einem Ort befinden. Ein gut geplanter Anschlag könnte die ganze Organisation zu Fall bringen. Aber das ist es nicht, was mich so wütend macht.” Ihr Blick streifte den von Eggsy und für eine Sekunde fürchtete er, sie könnte mitten auf dem Friedhof mit dem Zeigefinger auf ihn deuten und ihm vorwerfen, dass er nicht besser als Harrys Kingsman-Freunde war. Nach einer kurzen Pause, in der Roxy schluckte und sich die trockenen Lippen mit der Zungenspitze befeuchtete, sprach sie weiter. Ihre Stimme hatte sich wieder beruhigt. “Wusstest du, dass Harry Familie hatte? Ich rede nicht von Eltern oder Geschwistern, sondern von einer _Frau_. Von _Kindern_. Er hatte eine richtige Familie, Eggsy.”

Das Blut rauschte bedrohlich in Eggsys Ohren und verschluckte Roxys letzte Worte. Jetzt war ein Moment gekommen, in dem er sich gerne gesetzt hätte. Den Rücken gegen eine steife Lehne gepresst und Luft geholt hätte. Der Knoten in seinem Hals war zurück und Eggsy spürte, wie er kurz davor war, wieder wie ein Ertrinkender nach Luft zu schnappen. “Was?”, war das einzige Wort, das er kurzatmig hervorpressen konnte. Unauffällig machte er einen Schritt zur Seite, schob mit den Schuhspitzen das Laub zur Seite und konnte sich mit seiner linken Hand an einem Grabstein festhalten. Die Kälte leckte über seine Haut und half ihm dabei, wieder ruhiger zu werden.  
Ein Blick zurück zu Roxy signalisierte ihr, dass er eine Antwort wollte. Sofort. “Harry war vierundzwanzig Jahre verheiratet”, erklärte sie mit neutraler Stimme, ohne sich von der Stelle zu rühren. Ihre Augen ruhten noch immer wachsam auf Eggsys Gesicht, aus dem jegliche Farbe gewichen war. “Über die genauen Umstände wollte mir Merlin nichts sagen - eigentlich wollte er mir gar nichts zu Harrys Privatleben sagen, aber ich habe davon Wind bekommen, als seine Ex-Frau das Schreiben bezüglich Harrys Beerdigung mit ein paar Zeilen zurückgeschickt hat. Die beiden sind offensichtlich seit gut zehn Jahren geschieden.” Roxy verzog das Gesicht. “Offensichtlich kein gutes Beziehungsende, wenn ich das aus ihren Worten richtig deuten kann.”  
“Und … Kinder? Er hat sie nie erwähnt. Kein einziges Mal.” Fieberhaft durchsuchte Eggsy seine Erinnerungen an Harrys Haus, aber er konnte sich an kein einziges Familien-Foto erinnern. Viele Schnappschüsse von Reisen und Zusammenkünften mit Freunden und Kingsman-Agenten. Keine Happy-Family-Bilder, keine Kinderzeichnungen oder andere Dinge mit sentimentalem Wert. Zumindest nichts, das ihm sofort ins Auge gestochen wäre. 

“Das wundert mich nicht”, sagte Roxy und ihr Unterton hatte etwas an sich, als könnte man sich daran verletzen. “Zwei Töchter. Zwanzig und achtzehn. Sie haben den Kontakt nach der Trennung komplett abgebrochen. Für sie ist ihr Vater bereits vor zehn Jahren gestorben. Sie dachten nicht im Traum daran, zur Beerdigung zu kommen. Keiner von ihnen.” Leise und erstickt: “Das hat er nicht verdient.” Worte, die ebenso von Eggsy stammen konnten. _Das hat er nicht verdient_ , echote Roxys Stimme in seinem Kopf. Nein, das hatte er nicht. 

Das Chaos an Gefühlen war zurück. Harry hatte eine Familie gehabt und sie mit keinem einzigen Wort erwähnt. Nicht in all den Monaten, in denen sie miteinander befreundet gewesen waren. Eggsy spürte einen kalten Schauer zwischen seinen Schulterblättern; war es möglich, dass er seinen Mentor nie wirklich gekannt hatte? Eggsy war für Harry von Anfang an ein offenes Buch ohne Geheimnisse gewesen. Wie wenig er jedoch über Harry gewusst hatte, wurde ihm jetzt schmerzlich auf dem Highgate Cemetry bewusst. Diese intimen Informationen hatte Harry wohl nicht für die Menschen reserviert, denen er aufrichtig vertraute. Merlin hatte zu diesem kleinen Kreis gehört. Eggsy offensichtlich nicht. Die Frage, wieso seine Familie derart extrem den Kontakt zu Harry abgebrochen hatte, war ein anderer Punkt, der ihn beschäftigte und nicht wieder loslassen würde. Er konnte den Hass seiner Frau verstehen - Scheidungen endeten nie gut, selbst wenn manche Leute das behaupteten - aber die Reaktion seiner Töchter verstörten ihn. Harry musste etwas getan haben, was die Beziehung zu den Mädchen bis auf das Fundament niedergebrannt hatte. 

Gab es etwa Seiten an ihm, die er vor Eggsy bewusst verheimlicht hatte? Die Vorstellung, dass es einen anderen, dunkleren Harry Hart gegeben hatte, gab Eggsy den Rest. Er schmeckte Galle auf der Zunge und schluckte schwer. Kurz bevor er die Augen schloss und seine Stirn gegen den fremden Grabstein presste, sah er aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Roxy sich näher wollte. Er hob die Hand, schüttelte den Kopf sachte und gab ihr zu verstehen, dass er sich dieses Mal nicht an ihrer Schulter ausweinen musste. Er brauchte nur ein paar Minuten, um die Informationen zu verdauen und Luft holen zu können. Harry Hart war zweifacher Vater gewesen. Geschieden. Und seine Familie hatte ihn derart abgrundtief gehasst, dass sie ihm nicht einmal in einem Sarg gegenübertreten wollten. Wie gerne hätte er jetzt mit Harry über all das gesprochen.

“Obwohl sie ihm zu Lebzeiten so viel Hass entgegengebracht haben, hat er ihnen alles vererbt.” Während Eggsy noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen am Grabstein hing und sein Umfeld ausblendete, sprach Roxy unbeirrt weiter. “Und weißt du, was sie geantwortet haben? Wir sollen es der Heilsarmee spenden oder das gesamte Haus einfach anzünden. Sie wollen nichts davon. Sie wollen es nicht einmal sehen. Merlin versucht im Moment, eine alternative Version des Testaments durchzuboxen, aber Harry hat sie offensichtlich erst in den letzten Monaten vor seinem Tod angefertigt und nicht unterschrieben. Der Notar beharrt jetzt auf das offizielle Testament, das bei ihm hinterlegt ist und laut dem seine Ex-Frau und die Kinder alles bekommen. Und glaub mir, nur anhand der kurzen Nachricht bin ich davon überzeugt, dass die irgendwann auftauchen und _wirklich_ alles niederbrennen, ohne auch nur eine Sek-”  
“Was steht in dem anderen Testament?” Eggsy brauchte keine Antwort, er ahnte es bereits.  
“Harry wollte dich als Alleinerben”, sagte Roxy und Eggsy nickte gedankenverloren und fahrig.  
Eggsy holte tief Luft und zählte in Gedanken bis zehn: Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier. Fünf. Irgendwann, er konnte es nicht mit einem Datum benennen, hatten Harry und er bei einem Glas Whiskey ein seltsames Gespräch geführt, das ihm jetzt wieder siedend heiß bewusst wurde.

* * *

_’Gut, dass Daisy das nicht sieht.’_  
_‘Was?’_  
_‘Deine Wand mit Schmetterlingen.’ Er stieß ein heiseres Lachen aus. ‘Sie würde alle Kästen von der Wand holen, die toten Tiere da rausholen und sie sich ins Haar stecken.’_  
Harry schmunzelte und ein kleines Lachen, das nicht über seine Lippen kam, aber seinen Oberkörper zum Beben brachte, weckte in Eggsy ein seltsam-kribbelndes Gefühl in der Magengegend.  
_‘Sie kann sie gerne einmal haben. Wenn ich sie nicht mehr brauche, haben sie in den Händen eines Kindes mehr Wert, als an meinen Wänden.’_  
_‘Harry, die müssen ein Vermögen gekostet haben. Du willst nicht, dass sie ein Kleinkind als Haarschmuck trägt und es damit auf die Titelseite der Sun schafft. Glaub mir.’ Beide stimmten in ein gelöstes, lautes Lachen ein. Die Vorstellung war zu schön._  
_‘Danke, Eggsy, für dein fehlendes Vertrauen in mein Urteilsvermögen’, ein kleines Halblächeln, ein herausfordernder Blick über die Brillengläser hinweg, ‘aber wenn ich Daisy damit glücklich machen kann, werde ich keinem einzigen Schmetterling nachtrauern. Alles ist vergänglich, Eggsy. In Daisys Hände haben diese Dinge noch einen Wert. Ich würde euch beiden ohne zu zögern alles geben. Die Schmetterlinge, dieses Haus.’_

Sechs. Sieben. Acht. Neun. Zehn.

_‘Harry-’_  
_‘Unterbrich mich nicht, Eggsy. Ich meine es ernst. Für mich sind das hier nur Wände, für dich könnte es ein Neuanfang sein. Für mich sind diese Schmetterlinge nur Sammlerstücke, die ich mittlerweile nur noch flüchtig betrachte. Für Daisy sind sie der Höhepunkt eines Tages. Manchmal ist es wichtig, sich von Dingen zu lösen, wenn man erkennt, dass sie in den Händen eines Anderen weitaus mehr bewegen können. Und nun lass uns das Thema wechseln. Ich sehe doch, dass du es nicht gewohnt bist, dass bei Alkohol ein paar ernste Worte fallen.’_  
_Die Wärme in Harrys Blick zeichnete ein Lächeln auf Eggsys Lippen, gegen das er sich nicht wehren konnte. ‘Normalerweise wollen die Leute, mit denen ich trinke, dann Karaoke singen’, sagte er grinsend._  
_‘Gott bewahre. Soweit wird es bei mir niemals kommen.’_  
_‘Schade. “Pretty Woman” wäre der perfekte Song für dich, Harry.’_  
_Ein tadelnder Laut mit der Zunge. ‘Kein Alkohol mehr für dich, Eggsy.’_  
_‘Aber Harry!’ Und sie stimmten erneut in ein lautes Lachen ein, das Harrys Worte verdrängte._

* * *

“Ich will es nicht.” Es fühlte sich falsch an, kaum, dass er es ausgesprochen hatte. Er wollte es nicht. Aber er wollte auch nicht, dass es Menschen in die Hände fiel, die jeden Zentimeter davon hassen und verabscheuen würden.  
“Das dachten wir uns schon. Merlin hatte trotzdem gehofft, du nimmst es an uns überträgst das Grundstück und das Haus auf die Kingsman. Aber wie gesagt: bisher ist noch nichts sicher. Offiziell gehört alles seiner Ex-Frau und den Kindern.”  
“Gut.” Er öffnete die Augen und sah Roxy an. “War es das, worüber ihr mit mir reden wollt? Weswegen ihr so ein scheiß Geheimnis daraus gemacht habt? Ihr wollt nur, dass ich mich für ein Testament einsetze, das mich als Erben begünstigt, damit die Kingsman einen neuen Spielplatz haben?”  
“Ich wünschte, dem wäre so, Eggsy. Ich wünschte, das wäre der einzige Grund, wieso ich hier bin.” Sie starrten sich wortlos an. Niemand ließ den Blick zur Seite gleiten und zog den Schwanz ein. “Kommst du? Wir sind gleich da.” Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, machte sich Roxy wieder auf den Weg Richtung Grab. Das Laub tuschelte bei jedem ihrer Schritte. Und Eggsy konnte nur an Daisy und die toten Schmetterlinge denken, die Harry ihr hatte schenken wollen. Weil seine eigenen Töchter sie niemals angenommen hätten.


	5. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _You said you don't have to speak_  
>  _I can hear you_  
>  _I can't feel all the things you've ever felt before_  
>  _I said it's been a long time_  
>  _Since someone looked at me that way_  
>  _It's like you knew me_  
>  _And all the things I couldn't say_  
>  The XX; 'Together'

Dieses eine Bild ließ ihn nicht mehr los. Nun, da Roxy mit ihren Worten und der Erwähnung des Testaments, diesen einen Moment in seinem Gedächtnis freigelegt war, konnte er ihn nicht zur Seite schieben. Er war da, wie die blutige, kahle Stelle, an der ein Zahn im Mund fehlte - die Zunge würde immer wieder dorthin gleiten und sich gegen die Wunde pressen. Ein reiner Reflex, selbst Schmerz hielt einen nicht davon ab. Genau so fühlte es sich mit den Bildern in seinem Kopf an. Dem Abend, der nur Harry und ihm gehört hatte. Der erste von vielen gemeinsamen Abenden.

* * *

Das gedimmte Licht im kompletten Haus hatte von der ersten Sekunde an ein Gefühl von Wärme und Geborgenheit verbreitet. In legerer Kleidung saßen sie wie zwei alte, langjährige Freunde am Esstisch und schwiegen gemeinsam. Es war keine unangenehme Stille, die man mit unnötigen Bewegungsgeräuschen oder einem Räuspern verscheuchen wollte. Sie fühlte sich heilig an; es gab nicht viele Menschen, in deren Nähe die Stille erträglich war. Gemeinsam mit Harry nach langen Gesprächen und Gelächtern zu schweigen, fühlte sich wie eine feste Umarmung nach einer wilden Nacht an. Der Tisch, der sich zwischen ihnen befand, war das einzige Hindernis daran, sich vorzutasten und herauszufinden, ob eine solche Umarmung auch im echten Leben möglich wäre. Eggsys Blick schweifte von den Schmetterlings-Wänden zu Harrys Gesicht. Durch das Licht konnte er die Augen des Älteren nicht sehen. Die Brillengläser spiegelten und wirkten wie ein Lichtinferno, eingefangen in zwei kleinen Scheiben. Doch obwohl Harry nahezu müde und erschöpft den Kopf ein bisschen gesenkt hielt, sah Eggsy den kleinen Schwung um Harrys Mundwinkel. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie so zusammensaßen und trotzdem hatte Eggsy nach einigen Stunden immer die Befürchtung, Harry mit seiner Anwesenheit zu nerven. Dieses kleine, heimliche Lächeln, das womöglich nicht einmal für Eggsys Augen bestimmt war, verjagte jede Sorge.

Harry befeuchtete die Spitze des Zeigefingers an seiner Unterlippe und blätterte eine Seite um. Seit mehr als einer Stunde studierte er aufmerksam einen Bildband über römische Architektur und Kunst. Nickte bei dieser Stelle, gab ein tiefes, samtenes “Mhm” an jener Stelle von sich oder ließ sich vollkommen von den Bildern einfangen. Dann lehnte er sich oft auf dem Stuhl zurück, die Schulterblätter fest gegen die Holzlehne gepresst und die Handflächen flach wie ein Rahmen um das aufgeschlagene Buch gelegt. Manchmal streifte er die Brille ab, starrte an eine Stelle oberhalb des Fensterrahmen und schien gedanklich durch die Monumente zu wandern, über die seine Augen Sekunden zuvor geflogen waren. Eggsy beobachtete all dies aufmerksam und fasziniert; genoss, dass Harry in diesen Phasen voll und ganz von seinen Büchern eingenommen war und alles um sich herum vergaß. Eine Leidenschaft, die er bei dem Kingsman nicht mehr vermutet hatte. Eggsy hatte oft befürchtet, man härtete als Teil dieser Organisation im Laufe der Zeit so sehr ab, dass man kein Gespür mehr für fragile Dinge hatte. Dass das Gefühl von Waffen in der Hand irgendwann jede Sehnsucht nach menschlicher Nähe ablöste. Kalter Stahl statt kribbelnder Gänsehaut. Wenn er Harry so sah, wusste er, dass dem nicht so war. Dieser Mann dort auf dem Stuhl, mit seinen feinen, grauen Strähnen in dem dichten Haarschopf, konnte kämpfen und es mit dem Tod aufnehmen. Aber er könnte eben jenen Tod abstreifen, um in der Hitze des Lebens zu schmelzen.

Eggsy hatte die letzten Abendstunden damit verbracht, Nichtigkeiten auf seinem Handy zu verfolgen. Harry hatte ihm eines seiner Bücher angeboten - “Sie alle sprechen ihre eigene Sprache, du musst nur hinhören, Eggsy” - aber er hatte dankend abgelehnt. Er las gerne, das war es nicht. Die Leute schätzten ihn nie so ein, aber unter seinem knarrenden Bett mit dem schiefen Lattenrost, stapelten sich abgegriffene Bücher - Sachbücher, Romane, Kindergeschichten, anzügliche Schundheftchen über die Romanzen von Piraten mit nackten Oberkörpern - nun, alles, was er im Laufe der Jahre irgendwie aufgegabelt hatte. Mal hatte er es geklaut, mal hatte er ein verlassenes Exemplar in einem Bus entdeckt. Was man ihm auch gab, er las es, tauchte in die geschriebenen Welten ein und fühlte mit jeder einzelnen Figur mit. Selbst mit den Piraten und ihren kurzatmigen Prinzessinnen, die jederzeit in Ohnmacht fallen konnten. Trotzdem hatte er Harrys Angebot mit einem Kopfschütteln abgelehnt. Eggsy wusste, dass er ohnehin keine einzige Zeile hätte lesen können. In Harrys Gesellschaft müsste er eine einzelne Seite immer und immer wieder lesen - und wüsste nach dem Umblättern dennoch nicht, was er gerade gelesen hatte. Also flüchtete er sich in die Ausrede, lieber etwas auf dem Handy zu spielen oder mit Freunden zu simsen. Eine Ausrede. Das war es. Er scrollte mit dem Daumen rauf und runter, tippte manchmal “asdfghjkl” auf eine leere Browser-Seite oder klickte wahllos Dinge an; er sah nicht hin. Eggsys Augen ruhten auf Harry. Den ganzen Abend. Wann immer ihn der Blick des anderen über die Brillengläser hinweg streifte, zuckte er unweigerlich ein kleines bisschen zusammen, blickte angestrengt auf das kleine Handy-Display und lachte über Dinge, die er angeblich gelesen hatte. Er merkte nicht einmal, dass der Akku seines Handys irgendwann leer war.

Das Ticken der Uhr war zu einem monotonem, beruhigendem Hintergrundgeräusch geworden. Eggsy legte sein Handy mit umgedrehtem Display auf den Tisch, machte es sich auf dem Stuhl bequem und legte den Kopf schief. “Harry”, sagte er nach einer Weile und ging mit der Stimme am Ende ein kleines bisschen hoch. _Harry, kann ich dich kurz stören?_ Ruhig, ohne Hast, als hätten sie alle Zeit der Welt. Keiner der beiden interessierte sich dafür, dass es längst nach zwei Uhr früh war. 

Harry ließ sich Zeit, bis er reagierte. Ließ seinen Blick noch auf den Bildern römischer Bauten ruhen und hakte mit einem murmlenden Laut, einem “Hmh?” nach, ohne aufzusehen.  
“Mir wurde gerade bewusst, dass ich sowas hier nie hatte.”  
Harry, der gerade eine Seite umblättern wollte, ließ seine Hand zwischen zwei Blättern verweilen und wandte Eggsy nun doch sein Gesicht zu. “Was meinst du, Eggsy?”

“Na”, druckste er herum und machte mit beiden Händen eine ausladende Bewegung, “das alles hier. Sowas.” Nun begann er zwischen Harry und sich selbst herumzufuchteln. Wurde sich plötzlich bewusst, wie seltsam das wirkte - _Harry und er!_ \- und hörte sofort wieder auf. “Ich meine …” Er wusste nicht, was er meinte. Und bereute es, überhaupt etwas gesagt zu haben.  
“Sprich weiter”, ermutigte Harry ihn mit einem weichen Ausdruck in den Augen. Er hatte die Brille abgenommen und sie zusammengefaltet in das Buch gelegt. Die Leidenschaft und das Interesse in Harrys Augen war nun ganz alleine für Eggsy bestimmt. 

“Sowas hier”, ganz leise, fast kleinlaut. “Sowas hatte ich nie. Einfach nur zusammen in einem Raum sitzen und lesen. Jeder ist für sich alleine, ohne _einsam_ zu sein. Wenn ich außerhalb meines Zimmers gelesen habe, gab es immer irgendwen, der einen dummen Kommentar geäußert hat. Dean, der der Meinung war, dass Lesen nur etwas für Frauen ist.” (Harry schnaubte entrüstet.) “Selbst meine Mutter, die lieber wollte, dass ich ihr helfe oder etwas für sie erledige, statt mich stundenlang mit einem Buch auf einem Fleck aufzuhalten. Aber die meiste Zeit liefen eigentlich immer nur diese grässlichen Castingshows oder irgendwelche Talk-Shows, in denen sich die Leute am liebsten die Köpfe abreißen möchten.” Er wusste nicht, wieso er ‘liefen’ gesagt hatte und in der Vergangenheit sprach. Würde er nach Hause gehen, jetzt, in diesem Moment, würde das Wohnzimmer nur von dem flackenden Licht des Fernsehers erleuchtet werden. Daisy, die in dem unruhigen Schein einer Dauerwerbesendung eingeschlafen war, während Dean seine Hände an Stellen seiner Mutter hatte, bei denen Eggsy automatisch die Fäuste ballte. Es war nicht Vergangenheit, auch wenn es sich so anfühlte. Es war Gegenwart. 

“Du kannst jederzeit zu mir kommen, wenn du in Ruhe ein Buch lesen möchtest, Eggsy”, sagte Harry mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. In seiner Stimme schwang der Hauch von Zweifel mit. Immerhin hatte der Junge vorhin vehement auf eine Lektüre verzichtet und lieber glucksend auf sein Handy gestarrt.  
“Das ist es nicht.” Eggsy fuhr sich mit Hand in den Nacken, konnte nicht stillsitzen. “Ich wollte mich nur bedanken. Das hier …” Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Machte eine kleine Pause, als hoffte er fast, dass Harry ihm ins Wort fiel und mit einem ‘Ist schon in Ordnung, Eggsy’ unterbrach. Aber der ältere Brite saß ihm weiterhin mit offenem Blick gegenüber und verfolgte das unruhige Gezappel und Stottern von Eggsy, der sonst nie mit Worten haderte. Er wirkte verlegen. Harry bemerkte, dass er diese Seite an Eggsy nicht kannte. “Das fühlt sich gut an”, sagte Eggsy schließlich und es schien ihm sichtlich schwer gefallen zu sein, diese Worte über die Lippen zu schieben. “Ich will kein Mitleid - es gibt Leute da draußen, denen es weitaus schlechter geht, als mir - und eigentlich geht es mir auch gut, ich habe ein Dach über den Kopf, _Daisy_ , aber -”

“Eggsy”, fiel ihm Harry schmunzelnd ins Wort. “Sprich aus, was dir auf der Seele liegt.”  
Das war es ja. Er wusste nicht, wie er dieses Gefühl in sich drin beschreiben sollte. Worte konnten es nicht einfangen, es entglitt ihm wie Rauch, den er festhalten wollte. Beschämt und mit roten Ohren senkte Eggsy den Blick und starrte auf seine Hände, die im Schoß ruhten. Er blinzelte nicht. Die Lippen ein dünner Strich in seinem Gesicht, aus denen jegliche Farbe gewichen war. Er spürte Harrys Blick auf seiner Haut: siedend heiß und bohrend.

“Das letzte Mal, dass ich mich so fühlte”, nuschelte Eggsy und hielt den Blick gesenkt, “war - das glaube ich zumindest - als mein Vater noch lebte. Ich liebe meine Mutter. Und Daisy. Aber _das hier_. Das fühlt sich an, wie damals. Als die Welt noch irgendwie … _ganz_ war.” Er hob den Blick und sah Harry entgegen. Der sah das schimmernde Glänzen in den Augen des Jungen; unvergossene Tränen, die ehrlichsten Worte der Menschen. “Klingt das wirr? Falls ja, liegt das bestimmt an deinem Whiskey.”

Harry lachte leise und nahm seine Brille in beide Hände, um mit etwas beschäftigt zu sein. Klappte sie auf. Klappte sie zu. Legte sich die Worte in seinem Kopf zurecht, verwarf sie und wählte neue. Tief in seinem Herzen war dieser kleine, stechende Schmerz, den er Eggsy nicht zeigen wollte. “Nein, ich verstehe, was du meinst, Eggsy”, antwortete er und unterstrich seine Worte mit einem kleinen Nicken. “Du hattest seit dem Tod von Lee keine richtige Vaterfigur mehr in deinem Leben und deine Gefühle -”

“Nein”, unterbrach ihn Eggsy, die Stimme lauter, als beabsichtigt. “Das ist es nicht.” Als sich die Blicke der beiden Männer erneut trafen, bemerkte Harry, wie verletzt Eggsy blickte. Eine Stille legte sich über den Raum und wartete darauf, dass Eggsy das Wort erneut an sich riss. Aber nun fehlten ihm die Worte endgültig. Er sah zu Harry auf, ja. Vielleicht hatte er zu einem gewissen Teil tatsächlich den leeren Platz seines Vaters eingenommen, an dem noch der Dreck und Gestank von Dean hing. Aber hatte er auch Gefühle für Harry, die denen für einen Vater ähnlich waren? _Nein._ Da war mehr. Mehr, als er sich in diesem Moment eingestehen wollte. Mehr, als dass er es laut aussprechen wollte. Geschweigedenn konnte. “Tut - tut mir leid, es war wohl doch der Whiskey, der da ein paar Sachen durcheinandergebracht hat.” Eggsy versuchte die angespannte Stimmung zu lockern, indem er ein kehliges, lautes Lachen ausstieß und Harry mit aller Mühe einen _Es ist nichts_ -Blick zuwarf. Sein Mentor lächelte als Erwiderung. Keine Worte, nur ein Lächeln. Nur ein weiches, müdes Lächeln, das sich warm und vertraut in seinen Augen fand. 

“Ich weiß, mit dem Alter braucht man nicht mehr so viel Schlaf, von daher …” Er rückte den Stuhl zurück, so laut wie möglich, und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. “Falls es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich gerne ein paar Stunden auf dem Sofa im Gästezimmer schlafen und erst gegen sechs ein Taxi nach Hause nehmen. Um die Uhrzeit denken die Taxi-Fahrer immer, sie könnten es sich erlauben und das Doppelte verlangen”, Eggsy schnalzte mit der Zunge und verdrehte die Augen. Das komische, heiße Gefühl in seinem Bauch war noch immer da. Ganz gleich, wie aufgedreht er sich jetzt gab und von dem Gespräch zuvor ablenkte. “Du kannst ja noch ein bisschen in deinen Bilderbüchern blättern. Ich brauch jetzt dringend ein bisschen Schlaf. Geht das in Ordnung, Harry?”

“Nur zu, Eggsy. Hol dir deinen Schönheitsschlaf”, sagte er mit einem kleinen, provokanten Tonfall und schob sich die schwarz umrandete Brille zurück auf den Nasenrücken.  
Eine Hand bereits am Türrahmen, hielt Eggsy noch einmal kurz inne und drehte sich mit dem Oberkörper zurück zu dem Kingsman, der im dunkelblauen Morgenmantel in seinem kleinen Esszimmer saß und sich leicht über das Buch gebeugt hatte. “Gute Nacht, Harry.”  
Er sah nicht auf, war wieder in Rom und in fernen Zeiten. “Gute Nacht, Eggsy.” 

Die Augen leicht zusammengekniffen, versuchte Harry gerade die Details an den Toren einer römischen Kirche zu erahnen, als er plötzlich einen kühlen Luftzug an seiner Wange spürte. Ehe er reagieren konnte, spürte er zwei warme, weiche Lippen, die sich an seine linke Schläfe presste. Ein kleiner Kuss, so flüchtig, als ob ihm sein Kopf einen Streich gespielt hätte. Als die Berührung endete, drehte Harry das Gesicht zu Eggsy und die Blicke der beiden trafen sich. Eggsys Wangen waren rot und fleckig; Harry selbst spürte, wie sein Herz ins Stolpern kam. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Nach Eggsys Gestammel war er sich sicher gewesen, nur ein Vaterersatz für den Jüngeren zu sein - niemand, den man wirklich _lieben_ konnte. Nun stand seine rationale Welt Kopf. Ergab keinen Sinn mehr.

“Sag bitte nichts. Mach es nicht unangenehmer, als es gerade schon für mich ist”, sagte Eggsy plötzlich mit einer Verletzlichkeit in der Stimme, die Harry unerwartet bewegte. Am liebsten wäre er aufgestanden, hätte das Handgelenk des Jüngeren umfasst und ihn an sich gezogen. Doch der unerwartete Schritt von Eggsy hatte Harry in eine der Statuen verwandelt, die er in den letzten Stunden in seinem Buch bestaunt hatte. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Nur ein leidiges, ungläubiges Blinzeln hinter der Brille. Eggsy machte ein paar fahrige Schritte aus dem Esszimmer, die Schultern angezogen, als müsste er jederzeit mit einem verbalen Angriff und einer Zurückweisung rechnen; Dean hätte diesen Eggsy, der verstohlen und schüchtern das Gesicht eines Mannes küsste, mit Schlägen und Tritten bestraft. Morgen würde Eggsy es womöglich auf den Whiskey und die Uhrzeit schieben. Und Harry würde lächeln und nicken und sich innerlich dafür hassen, seine Finger nicht um das Handgelenk des Jungen gelegt zu haben, um ihn am Gehen zu hindern. Um ihn festzuhalten. Um diesen Moment festzuhalten. 

“Gute Nacht, Harry. Schlaf gut.”  
“Gute Nacht, Eggsy.”


	6. I'm not alive, but I'm not dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _I gave you all_  
>  _And you rip it from my hands_  
>  _And you swear it's all gone_  
>  _And you rip out all I had_  
>  \- Mumford & Sons; 'I gave you all'

Roxys Haar glänzte wie flüssiges Kupfer im Sonnenlicht. Ihr Gesicht voller Leben, trotz des Ernstes in ihren Augen und der zuckenden, kleinen Falte zwischen ihren Augenbrauen. Das Sonnenlicht umgab sie wie ein Heiligenschein, als sie den Kopf in Eggsys Richtung drehte und ihm einen kleinen Blick über die Schulter zuwarf. Momente, wie dieser, zeigten ihm, wie schön sie war. Das Verhältnis, dass die beiden hatten, war von Anfang an freundschaftlich und familiär gewesen. Er hatte in Roxy mehr eine kleine Schwester gesehen – eine junge Frau, in die sich Daisy hoffentlich eines Tages verwandeln würde. Die sich nicht unterkriegen ließ, Männern die Stirn bot und sich in einer skrupellosen Welt durchsetzen konnte. All diese vertrauten Gefühle ließen ihn manchmal vergessen, wie schön und rein sie war, in gleichem Maße tödlich und stark. Roxy lächelte nicht, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Er sah die Unruhe ihrer Augen, die über sein Gesicht huschten, um die kleinste Regung zu deuten. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte er diesen Ausdruck schon einmal gesehen, wusste, was er bedeutete: Roxy war mit der Situation überfordert. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie damit umgehen und wie sie handeln sollte. 

Der Druck auf ihren Schultern hätte jede andere Person in die Knie gezwungen, doch Roxy hatte nie zugelassen, dass etwas in dieser Welt sie brechen mochte. Merlin hatte Roxy am V-Day an den Rand der Atmosphäre gerufen – sie war gekommen, trotz ihrer Höhenangst und der Panik, die mit ihren scharfen Krallen an ihren Eingeweiden gekratzt hatte. Die Angst, zu versagen und zu verlieren – etwas, in dem sie nie gut gewesen war – hatten sie keine Sekunde zögern lassen. So wie heute. Merlin hatte sie aus dem Schlaf gerissen und ihr in wenigen Worten einen Auftrag zukommen lassen; ihre Lippen hatten ein ‚Ja’ geformt, noch ehe sie die Situation vollständig begriffen hatte. Sie beteuerte ihre Zusammenarbeit immer, egal, wer sie fragte oder etwas von ihr verlangte. Sie willigte ein und beteuerte ihr Mitwirken. Erst mitten in der Situation wurde ihr manches Mal bewusst, dass das vielleicht alles zu viel für sie war. Oder sie einfach nur zu schwach. Es wurde ihr erneut bewusst, als sie in Eggsys Augen sah und nicht wusste, wie sie die Fragen darin beantworten sollte. Sie straffte die Schultern, drehte den Blick wieder nach vorne und ging weiter. Eggsy folgte ihr schweigend, den Blick gedankenverloren auf ihren wippenden Pferdeschwanz gerichtet. 

Der Weg durch den Highgate Cemetry war wie ein Spaziergang durch eine längst vergessene Welt. An Orten wie diesem konnten sich all jene Dramen abgespielt haben, die die Literaturwelt aufgewirbelt und geprägt hatten. Im Schatten der Bäume wurden womöglich einst Liebesschwüre geschlossen. Die wenigen Strahlen des Tageslichts, die sich durch das dichte Blätterdeck kämpften, kitzelten einst über das Gesicht der unglücklich Verliebten, die lieber den Tod wählten, statt ein Leben ohne einander. In einer anderen Zeit, in einer anderen Welt. Wer wusste das schon. Die Natur hatte an diesem Ort ihre Wurzeln geschlagen und sich zurückgeholt, was ihr gehörte. Sie war mächtig und atemberaubend schön. Ein Fleck Londons, der ohne all dem Tod und Leid unter der Erde, nahezu romantisch gewesen wäre. Eggsy konnte Harrys Entscheidung nachvollziehen, hier das letzte Kapitel eines Lebens aufzuschlagen; und alleine diese Tatsache, ließ das brennende Gefühl in seine Augen zurückkriechen.

Sie passierten eine Reihe von aufwändigen Gräbern mit detailverliebten, riesigen Statuen. Andere Ruhestätten waren im Laufe der Jahrzehnte und Jahrhunderte unter einem Meer von Efeu verschwunden. Roxy bewegte sich leichtfüßig durch die schmalen Gräber hinweg, ohne sich ein weiteres Mal umzudrehen und sich zu versichern, dass Eggsy ihr folgte. Dank dem Kingsman-Training war er gut in Form - so schnell würde sie ihn nicht abhängen, auch wenn das nicht ihre Absicht war. Ein anderer Begleiter hätte womöglich schon vor ein paar Minuten innegehalten und die Hände keuchend in die Seiten gepresst. Roxy wollte all das hinter sich bringen. Zumindest in diesem Punkt standen die beide an diesem Morgen auf der gleichen Seite.

Die Reihen von moosgrünen Gräbern endeten abrupt, als sich ein breites, steinernes Tor vor ihnen aus der Erde stemmte. Eggsy verlor die Kontrolle über seine Gesichtsmuskeln und blickte sich mit offenem Mund um. Er kannte Geschichten vom Highgate Cemetry, ohne jemals hier gewesen zu sein - immerhin war er kein Tourist und hatte sich alleine deswegen in all den Jahren gesträubt, dem Friedhof einen Besuch abzustatten. In der Grundschule hatten sie im letzten Jahr über berühmte Männer und Frauen gesprochen, die auf dem Highgate begraben worden waren. Heute dachte Eggsy nur an Harry Hart. Noch immer fasziniert von dem gewaltigen Steinbogen, drehte er sich beim Durchqueren einmal flüchtig um die eigene Achse, um jedes noch so kleine Detail einzufangen und sich einzuprägen. Er spürte einen stechenden, bohrenden Schmerz in seiner Brust, als er für einen Moment vergaß, wieso sie hier waren. _Das muss ich Harry zeigen_ , ein kleiner Gedanke, so schnell formuliert. So schmerzhaft war er.

Auf der anderen Seite des Torbogens erwartete sie etwas, dass Eggsy viel mehr an eine kleine Stadt erinnerte. Kleine, steinerne Häuser. Er wusste, dass es Gruften waren, aber so dicht aneinandergepresst und an diesem Ort, wirkten sie wie die längst vergessene Heimat der Toten. Kalt und ewig. Der Weg durch die Gruften war wie eine Straße. Eingesäumt von meterhohen Gebäuden, in denen die letzten Überreste ausgewählter Persönlichkeiten der Stadt aufbewahrt waren. Eggsy war von all dem so fasziniert gewesen, dass er die Puzzleteile in seinem Kopf nicht sofort zusammengesetzt hatte. Jetzt tat er es und seine Schritte stoppten augenblicklich. Roxy drehte sich um und zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen. “Ihr habt ihn in eine Gruft gesteckt?” Er stammelte Wortfetzen, während die Wut erneut von ihm Besitz ergriff. "Lasst ihn dort vor sich hin verwesen, hm?" Wütend zu sein, war so viel erträglicher, als traurig zu sein. Er gab dem Zorn nach, um die Trauer auszusperren. “Oder etwa gleich verbrannt? Nur damit man Verantwortung für die nächsten Jahre los ist und sich nicht um ein lästiges Grab kümmern muss.” Er spuckte jedes einzelne Wort wie Galle aus.

Roxy blickte ihm mit Unverständnis entgegen, aber er sah, dass das nicht alles war. Eine Gefühlsregung, die er nicht deuten konnte, legte sich wie ein Schatten auf ihr Gesicht. “Es gibt eine Gruft, in der alle Kingsman aufbewahrt werden, die in einer Mission gefallen sind und keine Familie haben. Oder wenn es ihr letzter Wunsch war”, sagte sie vollkommen ruhig.  
“Das”, Eggsys Hand schnellte hoch und er deutete um sich, “war _nicht_ Harrys Wunsch. Niemals.” Das war falsch. Eggsy wusste das nicht. Sie hatten nie darüber gesprochen. Aber es war eine hartnäckige Ahnung. Gekoppelt mit einer Erinnerung an Rahmen mit getrockneten Blumen in Harrys Flur. Blühenden Pflanzen auf dem Fenstersims in den Schlafräumen. Er _liebte_ Blumen. So wie er Schmetterlinge geliebt und selbst nach ihrem Tod gesammelt hatte, hatte Harry auch in diesem Punkt eine Schwäche für die vergängliche Schönheit der Natur besessen. Er _hatte_ Blumen geliebt. Und nun hatten ihn die Kingsman in eine Gruft gesteckt, in der jede Blume eingehen und verkümmern würde.

Eggsy stellte sich ein Grab vor, das in jedem Winkel von bunten Blumen beherrscht war und die dem Tod für eine Sekunde, eine kleine Sekunde, eine ungeheure Leichtigkeit und Schönheit verliehen. Er stellte sich ein Grab vor, das Harry Hart niemals besitzen würde und biss die Zähne so fest zusammen, dass er fürchtete, sie könnten wie Porzellan zerspringen. “Er wollte unter der Erde begraben werden, Roxy”, sagte er nun mit Nachdruck, als hätte Harry ihm das in einem der Gespräche offen mitgeteilt. “Er wollte ein verdammtes Grab mit verfluchten Blumen und ihr steckt ihn in eine kalte Gruft, in der er nie die Sonne sehen wird, in der-” Eggsys Stimme brach ab, als er begriff, was er sagte. Harry würde ohnehin nie wieder das Gesicht zur warmen Sonne drehen. Nie wieder. Harry war tot. Ob nun in einer Gruft oder in einem Grab - das änderte nichts daran. Eggsys verletzte Gefühle hatten hier keinen Platz.

“Es ist Tradition, dass ein gefallener Kingsman zu seinen Gefährten zurückkehrt.”  
“Wie eine Tafelrunde im Jenseits?” Er lachte auf, bitter und hart. “Würde sich bestimmt gut als Zeichentrickserie machen. Vielleicht kann man die Rechte auch an Pixar verkaufen.” Als er den irritierten, entückten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seiner Freundin sah, tat es ihm augenblicklich leid. Roxy hatte nicht verdient, all seine aufgestaute Wut abzubekommen. Sie war nur hier, weil sie Merlins Befehlen folgten. Eggsy machte es ihr nicht leicht, das wusste er. Er war nicht nur als Auftrag ätzend, sondern gefährdete mit jedem Wort die Freundschaft, die beide im Laufe des Trainings aufgebaut hatten.  


Sie drehte sich um - Schultern gerade, Rücken durchgedrückt und die Hände zu kleinen Fäusten geballt - und ging weiter, ohne auf ihn zu warten. Eggsy hätte sich entschuldigen müssen, aber die Wut hatte ihn noch immer im Griff. Merlin war nicht da, der womöglich hinter all diesen Entscheidungen steckte, also traf es Roxy. Er wollte das nicht, aber er ahnte, dass er sie nicht das letzte Mal an diesem Tag anblaffen würde. 

Roxy blieb vor einer schmalen Gruft stehen, die sich auf den ersten Blick nicht von den restlichen Grabstätten unterschied. Es gab keine kleinen Schilder über die Menschen, die sich hinter der Steintür befanden, nichts, dass den kleinsten Hinweis über seine toten Bewohner verriet. Einge der anderen Gruften waren mit gewaltigen Steintafeln versehen worden, auf denen die Namen der Toten verewigt worden waren oder ein altertümliches Gedicht ihren Tod beklagte. Andere hatten den Familiennamen in den kleinen Torbogen der Gruft gravieren lassen. Doch die Stätte, vor der Roxy hielt, war wie ein unbeschriebenes Blatt Papier. Die Gruft konnte ebenso leer stehen. Keine Informationen, kein verstecktes Zeichen. Bei den Kingsman überraschte es ihn nicht. Sie konnten nur gefunden werden, wenn jemand wusste, wonach er suchte.  


Eggsys Blick glitt über die schmale Tür, auf der Suche nach einem versteckten Hinweis. “Das ist sie?”, fragte er, aber Roxy antwortete ihm nicht. Sie griff in ihre linke Hosentasche und holte einen goldenen Schlüsselanhänger mit dem Logo der Kingsman heraus: das umgedrehte K, so klein, dass es wie eine Münze in ihrer Handinnenfläche lag. Mit dem Anhänger in der Hand ging Roxy in die Hocke und ließ ihre Fingerspitzen an der unteren Kante der Steintür entlanggleiten. Auf der Suche nach etwas. Der Platz zwischen Boden und Türkante war so schmal, dass Roxys Hände nur mit Mühe hineinpassten. Schließlich berührten ihre Fingerspitzen eine kleine Stelle, an der offensichtlich im Laufe der Jahrzehnte durch Verwitterung ein Steinbrocken herausgebrochen war. “Da ist es”, sagte sie leise, mehr zu sich selbst, ließ den Kingsman-Anhänger von ihrer Handfläche zu den Fingern gleiten, schob ihn unter die Tür und presste ihn gegen die kleine, unebene Stelle unterhalb der Kante. Es brauchte ein bisschen Geschick, das Logo blind in die richtige Stelle zu drehen und zu drücken. Doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Anhänger mit einem kleinem _Klack_ einrastete. Roxy richtete sich wieder zu ihrer vollen Größe auf und wischte sich den Dreck an ihrer Jeans ab, ehe sie sich halb zu Eggsy drehte und ihn ansah, mit hochgezogenen, fragenden Augenbrauen. Sie sagte nicht _Kommst du mit?_ , aber er war ihr dicht auf den Fersen, kaum, dass sie die schmale Grufttür mit der Schulter aufgedrückt hatte. Ohne das Symbol als Schlüssel zur Gruft, hätte sich diese Tür keinen Zentimeter geöffnet.

Die Gruft war so, wie er sie erwartet hatte: kalt, dunkel und es lag ein fauliger Geruch in der Luft, den er keiner genauen Quelle zuordnen konnte. Es fühlte sich feucht und unangenehm an; ein Ort, an dem er sich selbst als Toter nicht aufhalten wollte.  
“Kein polierter Boden oder ausgefallene Technik - ich bin fast ein bisschen enttäuscht”, nuschelte er frech und hielt sich in der Nähe des schmalen Lichtstreifen auf, der durch die geöffnete Tür ins Innere der Gruft fiel.

“Wie ich gesagt habe: es ist Tradition. Diese Gruft wurde von den ersten Kingsman übernommen und niemand hat seitdem etwas daran verändert. Die Wände und die Tür wurden verstärkt, um einen Zerfall und ein leichtes Eindringen zu verhindern - klar - aber im Inneren ist alles noch genau so, wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als der erste Kingsman beerdigt wurde. Egal, welche Wege die Kingsman einschlagen und wie viele Jahre verstreichen, sollten wir nie vergessen, wie der Anfang aussah. Und wie das Ende aussehen wird, wenn wir sterben. Handys, ausgefallene Waffen, moderne Flugzeuge und Gerätschaften - nichts davon gab es in der Geburtsstunde der Kingsman. Der Beginn war ein einfaches Fundament aus Stein, auf dem die Organisation heranwachsen konnte. Ein Fundament, ähnlich wie diese Gruft, die seit Jahrhunderten überdauert und noch zahlreiche weitere Generationen bestehen bleiben wird. Ein Fundament so simpel, vor allem im Vergleich mit den heutigen Möglichkeiten, die uns zur Verfügung stehen. Aber nach dem Tod sollen wir zurück zum Ursprung kommen. Zum Fundament.” Roxy rümpfte die Nase, als auch ihr der Geruch entgegenschlug. “Obwohl eine kleine Modernisierung nicht schaden würde”, fügte sie leise hinzu und atmete hörbar durch den Mund ein und aus, um den Gestank aus der Nase zu bekommen.

“Hast du das in einem Buch gelesen?”, grinste Eggsy. Das erste Mal an diesem Tag hatte er vergessen, wo sie sich befanden und wieso sie hier waren. Roxys Ereiferung über - na ja, - _Stein_ hatte ihn an die Trainingszeit erinnert, in der sie immer jede Antwort gewusst hatte.  
“Du hättest während deiner Ausbildung besser aufpassen sollen”, gab sie mit einem spöttischen Blick zurück. “Merlin hat darüber in einer der Unterrichtsstunden zur Gründung der Kingsman erzählt.” Eggsy konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht an eine solche Stunde erinnern. Es war nicht unrealistisch, dass sein Kopf sich auf Autopilot gestellt hatte, als er die Worte _Tod_ , _Friedhof_ und _Sterben_ gehört hatte - das waren Themen, die er gerne aus seinem Leben ausklammerte.  
“Schätze, ich war an dem Tag wohl krank”, ein Schulterzucken, das Roxy mit einem Augenrollen kommentierte, ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sekunden, in denen sie sich wieder fühlten und benahmen, wie in der Zeit vor Harrys Tod. Aber es hielt nicht lange an.

Aus der gleichen Tasche, aus der Roxy ihren Anhänger geholt hatte, zog sie ein kleines Handy, dessen Blitzlicht mit einer kleinen Tasse zu einer Taschenlampe umfunktioniert wurde. Dass sie keine ausgefallenen Kingsman-Utensilien bei sich trug, sprach dafür, dass sie direkt nach Merlins Anruf zum Friedhof gefahren war.  
Das Licht war grell und aufdringlich, aber es reichte aus, um die Schatten in die Ecken der Gruft zu verdrängen. Erst jetzt wurde sichtbar, dass sich in der Mitte des Raums eine steinerne Treppe befand, die in eine Etage unter der Erde führte. Auf der Ebene, auf der sie sich aufhielten, befand sich nichts, außer kahler Stein und ein paar Tafeln an den Wänden, deren Inschriften bereits derart verwittert waren, dass man sie nur noch schwer lesen konnte. Eggsy gab sich nicht einmal die Mühe, sie zu entziffern. Die Toten waren nicht hier, sie waren dort unten.  
Er war kein Freund von Friedhöfen und auch kein Freund davon, noch tiefer in dunkle, frostige Gruften zu dringen. Aber Eggsy gab kein Murren von sich, als er Roxy in die untere Etage folgte. Das Licht des Handys wie ein Irrlicht im Reich der Toten.  


Die Decke war bedrohlich niedrig geworden. Eggsy und Roxy konnten zwar problemlos stehen, aber hochgewachsene Männer wie Merlin könnten sich hier nur mit einer leicht gebückten Haltung bewegen. Eggsy hasste die Gruft nur noch mehr, jetzt, da er sich in ihren engen Schlund begeben hatte und es sich anfühlte, als könnte sie jederzeit erdrücken. Er wollte das alles nur noch hinter sich bringen und der Aufforderung in der Nachricht von Harry nachkommen, um zu sehen, was es verändern würde oder bedeutete. Oder wieso jeder so ein großes Geheimnis daraus machte. 

So niedrig die Gruft unter der Erde auch war, umso mehr schien sie an tatsächlicher Größe eingenommen zu haben: Der Raum in dem sie sich befanden, war mit einigen Steinsärgen und Urnen ausgestattet, aber Eggsy konnte mindestens vier Rundbogen in den Schatten ausmachen, die womöglich zu weiteren Räumen oder Gängen führten. Ginge es nach ihm, wollte er lieber nicht darüber Bescheid wissen, wie viele Tote die “Kingsman” bereits auf dem Gewissen hatten und deren Gebeine hier unten lagen.  
Roxy stellte das Handy auf einen Sarkophag in der Mitte des Raums und ging auf eine Urne zu, die an der Seite in einer eingelassenen Stelle in der Mauer der Gruft aufbewahrt wurde. Eggsys Augen weiteten sich.  


“Ihr habt es wirklich getan, ihr habt ihn verbrannt”, stieß er unter einem schweren Atemzug hervor, das Herz schwer. _Harry hätte das nicht gewollt_ , schoss es ihm wieder und wieder durch den Kopf. Er spürte, wie sich kalter Schweiß auf seiner Stirn ausbreitete und seine Hände zu zittern begannen. Eggsy wusste nicht, ob es an der niedrigen Decke lag, an dem erneut aufsteigendem Zorn oder daran, dass er _hier_ war. Dass es endgültig war. Wer über den Tod eines Menschen infomiert wurde, leugnete im ersten Schritt. _Nein, das ist er nicht. Sie müssen sich täuschen. Das ist nicht möglich._ Hoffnung setzt ein. Dass alles nur ein Fehler war. Eine Verwechslung. So lange bis man zur Unfallstelle kommt und den Toten mit eigenen Augen sieht. Erst dann löst sich die Hoffnung auf und hinterlässt ein schwarzes Loch der Gewissheit. Eggsy konnte bereits fühlen, wie sich der letzte Funke Hoffnung auf das Ende vorbereitete.

Ohne auf seine Gefühle Rücksicht zu nehmen oder auch nur die Spur von Mitgefühl zu zeigen, kam Roxy mit der Urne näher. “Ich möchte, dass du sie öffnest”, verlangte sie mit fester Stimme und drückte ihm den Behälter aus weißem Porzellan entgegen.  


“Was soll das?”, blaffte er sie wütend an und machte reflexartig einen Schritt zurück. “Ist das irgendeine Schocktherapie, die du dir mit Merlin ausgedacht hast? Damit der arme, kleine Eggsy aufhört, Leute um drei Uhr morgens anzurufen, weil von dem verfluchten Harry Hart nur noch ein Häufchen Asche übrig ist? Ist es das?” Eggsy starrte sie angewidert an. Enttäuscht von Roxy. Von Merlin. Von den Kingsman. Enttäuscht von Harry, weil er es nicht geschafft hatte, am Leben zu bleiben. Bei ihm zu bleiben.  


“Eggsy, _bitte_.” Roxy gab nicht auf und kam näher. Streckte die Urne wieder und wieder in seine Richtung.  
“Rox, lass mich verdammt nochmal mit deiner Scheiße in Ruhe! ES REICHT!” Er hob die Hände abwehrend von seinem Körper; er würde sie nicht zurückstoßen, er würde das nie bei einer Frau machen. Aber sie musste begreifen, dass er dieses verdammte Teil nicht haben wollte - doch das tat sie nicht. Roxy nutzte Eggsys Position aus, um ihm die Urne gegen die Handflächen zu pressen. Die Blicke der beiden verhakten sich ineinander: _Nimm sie, Eggsy._ Roxy ließ los. 

Aber Eggsy hatte bereits einen weiteren Schritt nach hinten gemacht, um ihr zu entkommen. Innerhalb eines einzigen Herzschlags rang Eggsy seinen Reflex nieder, jagte nach vorne, die Hände ausgestreckt, um die Urne zu fassen. Er konnte nicht glauben, was sie getan hatte. _Das konnte nicht wahr sein._ Sein Herzschlag gefror bei dem Gedanken, Harry Harts Asche auf dem feuchten Boden einer Gruft zu verstreuen und das letzte Andenken an ihn zu besudeln. Eggsy hatte Angst. Und sie verschlang ihn regelrecht, als er spürte, wie seine Finger die Urne nicht richtig zu fassen bekamen und das Gewicht des Behälters gen Boden drückte. Sekunden, aber sie fühlten sich wie Stunden in Zeitlupe an, in denen er mitansehen musste, wie er scheiterte und nichts dagegen tun konnte. Eggsys zitternde Hände fassten plötzlich nur noch Luft und die Urne fiel mit einem markerschütterndem Schrei zu Boden. Er hielt die Luft an und starrte auf den Scherbenhaufen zu seinen Füßen. Jegliche Farbe war ihm aus dem Gesicht gewichen, die Augen groß und ungläubig. Roxy griff hinter sich nach dem Handy, um das Licht auf die zerbrochene Urne zu lenken. Ein Chaos an Splittern und Scherben - aber keine Asche. Die Urne war leer.

“Was zum -” Eggsy sog die Luft scharf ein, mit dem Blick noch immer das Scherbenmeer sezierend. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und er spürte, wie ihm schlecht wurde.  
“Das war es, was wir dir zeigen wollten, Eggsy.” Roxys Stimme drang an sein Ohr, als wäre sie weit entfernt und stünde nicht direkt vor ihm. “Harry wurde nicht verbrannt. Er wurde auch nicht begraben. Die Kingsman sind nie in den Besitz seines Leichnams gekommen, nachdem Valentine ihn in Kentucky getötet hat. Wir wissen nicht, was mit ihm passiert ist. Die Beerdigung und die Urne - alles nur eine Farce. Niemand sollte wissen, dass wir Harrys Leichnam nicht haben.”  


Eggsys Stimme ganz bitter, gebrochen wie die Urne: “Nicht einmal ich.”  


“Nicht einmal du, Eggsy. Es tut mir so leid. Wir wollten dich nicht anlügen. _Ich_ wollte das nicht.” Sie streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, um ihn zu berühren und zu trösten. _Glaub mir, Eggsy._ Doch Eggsys starrer Blick auf die Urne zu ihren Füßen, hielt sie auf. Er konnte ihr nicht einmal in die Augen blicken; ihre Bewegung erfror noch in der Luft. Schließlich zog sie ihre Hand wieder zurück und schluckte schwer. Versucht, die Fassung wieder zurückzugewinnen, sprach sie weiter: “Verstehst du, Eggsy: Deswegen ist Merlin auch alarmiert wegen der Nachricht, die du bekommen hast.”

“Denkt er, dass Harry noch leben könnte?” Dieses kleine Zucken in Eggsys Stimme - _Hoffnung_ \- brach Roxy das Herz. Sie hätte jede Mission angenommen und es mit jedem Feind aufgenommen. Blut und Gewalt waren Dinge, die ihr keine Angst machten. Aber das hier, das konnte sie nicht. Sie wollte es nicht. Der Überbringer von schlechten Nachrichten zu sein, war eine Sache für sich. Aber sie war nichts im Vergleich dazu, sie einem geliebten Menschen zu überbringen, wenn dieser bereits auf dem Boden lag. Ihre Zungenspitze kratzte über ihren trockenen Gaumen, während sie sich die nächsten Worte zurecht rückte und doch wieder verwarrf.

“Nein, Eggsy.” Die letzte Hoffnung wurde mit geflüsterten Worten vergiftet. So leise, dass Eggsy erst bemerkte, wie tödlich sie waren, als ihm die Tränen wieder in die Augen stiegen. Roxy biss sich auf die Innenseite der Wange und wünschte sich, ihn in den Arm nehmen zu können, wie vorhin auf dem Friedhof. Doch die Gruft hatte einen Abgrund zwischen ihnen aufgerissen, den sie nicht überwinden konnte. “Merlin vermutet, dass dir - oder besser gesagt: uns - jemand eine Falle stellen möchte und dafür dich ködert.”

Eggsy stieß einen dumpfen, erstickten Laut aus. Weil er das Gesicht noch immer gen Boden gewandt hatte, konnte sie nicht sehen, ob er weinte oder lachte. “Weil ich der anfälligste für so einen Mist bin? Das schwache Glied in der Kette, hm?” Er konnte die Hitze spüren, den Zorn, der in ihm brannte. Noch bevor Eggsy reagieren konnte, spürte er Roxys Berührung: Sie hatte es doch gewagt und ihre kühle Hand auf seinen Unterarm gelegt. Ihr Daumen streichelte sanft über seine Haut, wie ein flüsterndes _Ist schon gut_. Eggsy unterdrückte den plötzlichen Impuls, sich ihrer Berühung zu entziehen und damit mehr zu sagen, als jedes Wort es tun könnte. Aber er tat es nicht. Spürte diese unangenehme Gänsehaut, die ihm wie ein kalter Windhauch über den Rücken strich.

“Weil Harry dein Mentor war.” Sie musste es nicht sagen: _Weil er dir so viel bedeutet hat._  
Er biss sich so fest auf die Zunge, bis er Blut schmeckte. Eggsy starrte auf die Scherben der Urne und bekam eine Ahnung davon, wie es tief in ihm drin aussah. Wo einst ein Herz geschlagen hatte, herrschte nur noch Leere und Chaos. Was auch immer ihn am Leben hielt, nährte sich nur noch von Schmerz. Es fiel ihm schwer zu atmen und er schnappte hörbar nach Luft. Plötzlich dachte er wieder an seine Mutter und die Nächte nach dem Tod seines Vaters, die mit Schreien erfüllt waren, wann immer ihre Beruhigungsmittel nachließen. Und er begann zu verstehen. In ihm wuchs der Wunsch, das selbe zu tun. Es wollte schreien, bis ihm die Stimme versagte. Schreien, bis die Bilder und Stimmen in seinem Kopf verblassten. Was sonst hätte er tun sollen? Es gab keine Hoffnung mehr. Roxy hatte es ihm schwarz auf weiß vor Augen gehalten. 

“Irgendjemand nutzt euer Verhältnis aus. Und dieser jemand scheint in irgendeiner Art und Weise mit Valentine zusammenzuhängen - anders können wir uns nicht erklären, wie er oder sie an das Handy gekommen ist.”  
Eggsy wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über das Gesicht und es fühlte sich an, als würden ihm die warmen Tränen die Haut verbrennen. “Valentines Männer wurden alle am V-Day getötet”, sagte er nüchtern. Es kostete ihn seine letzte Kraft, zu sprechen. Wort für Wort. Seine Stimme klang kratzig.

Roxy hingegen war nun wieder in ihrem Element und ganz Lancelot. “Das dachten wir auch. Immerhin hat fast jeder seiner Leute so einen Chip besessen. Aber denk an Gazelle. Und Valentine selbst. Diejenigen, die mit ihm an der Umsetzung seines Plans gearbeitet haben, besaßen kein Implantat. Wir vermuten, dass es vielleicht noch einen dritten Drahtzieher gibt. Jemanden, den wir bisher nicht auf den Schirm hatten, weil er sich damals nicht in Valentines Versteck aufgehalten hat.”

“Das ist Bockmist, Roxy und das weißt du auch. Richmond und seine Leute sind kein Problem mehr. Sie sind alle tot.” Er war all das so leid. Diesen Tag. Sein ganzes Leben.  
“Du klammerst dich also lieber an die Hoffnung, dass ein Mann, der vor deinen Augen erschossen wurde, dir kleine Text-Nachrichten schickt, anstatt an eine feindliche Taktik?” Roxys Worte kamen einen Hauch zu scharf über die Lippen, doch sie trafen nichts mehr, das verletzt werden konnte. Eggsys Gefühle waren wie eine einzige, offene Wunde. “Denkst du nicht, Harry würde zu uns kommen, wenn er noch am Leben wäre?” Sie sagte ‘uns’, aber er wusste, dass sie ‘dir’ meinte. Ein Argument, das wie ein gut ausgeführter Schlag saß. Sie hatte recht. Es war nicht das erste Mal an diesem Morgen, dass er sich wünschte, dass Roxy falsch lag. Diesen Kampf, wenn es denn einer war, hatte er verloren. Endgültige Worte. Die Blicke der beiden begegneten sich, hielten einander stand. Die Spannung zwischen ihnen war so dicht und geladen, dass man fast danach hätte greifen können. 

Eggsy sagte nichts. Es brauchte ein paar Minuten, bis wieder Leben in ihr fuhr und er kraftlos mit den Schultern zuckte. Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich ein Stück, doch das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen war herzzereißender, als jedes Tränenmeer. “Sieht fast so aus, als hättest du das Finale der zweiten Staffel ‘Sherlock’ nicht gesehen.” Das Lächeln zog sich langsam wieder zurück und Eggsy blinzelte die Tränen in seinen Augen zurück. _Was, wenn …_ Es war nur ein Gedanke, aber er bohrte sich tief in sein Gehirn und schlug Wurzeln. Roxy verstand nicht. Sie starrte ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und geöffnetem Mund an. Unsicher, ob er jetzt - _hier_ \- wirklich eine Diskussion über Serien beginnen wollte, die sie nicht gesehen hatte.

“Was ich damit sagen will”, setzte Eggsy unbeirrt fort, “ist, dass ich erst glaube, dass Harry tot ist, wenn ich seine Leiche gesehen habe.” Roxy wollte widersprechen, aber er hob nur die Hand, um sie daran zu hindern und sprach weiter. “Oder wenn ich mit eigenen Augen sehe, dass diese Nachricht nicht von ihm geschickt wurde, sondern das Handy sich in den Händen irgendeines irren V-Day-Überlebenden befindet.” Dieser Tag hatte ihn ein weiteres Mal zerstört. Trotzdem schaffte er es, ihr ein Lächeln zu schenken, das ein Grübchen in seine Wangen malte. Ein unbeschwertes, leichtes Lächeln, das nicht zu den geröteten Augen und den tiefen Schatten unter ihnen passte. “Sorry, Rox”, sagte er und es war ein Abschied. Von Roxy, dem Mädchen, in dem er plötzlich nur noch Lancelot sehen konnte. Das die Lippen öffnete und nur noch Worte aussprach, die Merlin ihr in den Mund gelegt hat. Und er verließ die Gruft ohne sie, mit einer scharfkantigen, kleinen Scherbe der Urne in seiner linken Hand, die er tief in die Tasche seiner Jacke schob.

Er sah bereits das Ende des Highgate Cemetry, als ihn ein Surren zusammenzucken ließ, mit dem er nicht gerechnet hatte: das Handy. Eggsy hielt den Atem an, als er seine Taschen danach abklopfte - wie konnte er es vergessen haben, wenn er deswegen hier gelandet war? - und absuchte. Ein leises, ausgestoßenes Fluchen, als er die Scherbe streifte und sie ihm in den Daumen schnitt. Der brennende, kleine Schmerz rutschte in den Hintergrund, als er die Konturen des Handys spürte und es herauszog. Ein Blick auf das Display bestätigte seine Ahnung. _Harry._ “Du verfluchter Mistkerl”, zischte er atemlos. Harry konnte nicht tot sein. Ganz gleich, was Roxy und Merlin behaupteten. Er _musste_ leben.

Eggsy öffnete die Nachricht, las sie und ließ das Handy augenblicklich sinken. Ein Bluttropfen leckte über die jüngsten Worte von Harry Hart, die noch immer auf dem Display ruhten. Eggsy drehte sich um sich selbst, den Blick aufgescheucht und suchend über den Friedhof schweifend. Sein Herz schlug so schnell, dass er fürchtete, umzukippen. _Wo war er?_ Eggsys Suche endete abrupt, als er eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm - es war Roxy, die auf der anderen Seite des Friedhofs in sein Blickfeld gerutscht war. Das Gesicht ausdruckslos und müde. Etwas, das sich mit einem Schlag änderte, als sie das Handy in seiner Hand sah. 

Er wusste nicht, wie er ihre Reaktion und die Nachricht von Harry einordnen sollte, aber Eggsy begann zu laufen, als Roxy seinen Namen wie einen Schrei ausstieß. Als er den Friedhof hinter sich ließ, warf er einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter: _Lancelot_ folgte ihm. Sie war schnell. Aber dieses Mal würde sie nicht gewinnen.

**_»Ich möchte dir danken, Eggsy. Dass du diesen Besuch auf dich genommen hast._ **

**_Ich hoffe, er hat dir die Augen geöffnet. Jetzt sieh dich um und stell dir die Frage, wem du wirklich trauen kannst.«_ **


	7. If I Be Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _But if I be wrong, if I be right_   
>  _Let me be here with you_   
>  _If I be wrong, if I be right_   
>  _Let me stay here in your arms tonight_   
>  [Wolf Larsen; ‘If I Be Wrong’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qv4tNwsb_rc)

Das Adrenalin jagte ihn voran: weiter, weiter, Eggsy! Gönnte ihm keine Sekunde, stehen zu bleiben, Luft zu schnappen und die Nachricht auf dem Handy ein zweites Mal zu lesen. Er hetzte die Swain’s Lane entlang, die ihn in eine Beute auf dem Silbertablett verwandelte. Es gab keine Möglichkeiten, sich zu verstecken oder eine Reihe von verzwickten Seitengassen, in denen er seine Spur verwischen konnte. Die Option, über eines der Eisentore zu klettern und sich wie ein Feigling im Garten eines Fremden zu verstecken, verwarf er schnell. Ebenso schnell wie die Möglichkeit, sich zu seiner rechten Seite über die kleine Mauer zu hieven und in dem wilden Dickicht zu verschwinden. Das war sein letztes Ass im Ärmel, aber er würde sich erst über die Mauer schmeißen, wenn es keinen Ausweg mehr gab. Also lief er. Immer weiter.

Eggsy sah sich kein einziges Mal um. Er wartete darauf, Roxys Stimme dicht hinter sich zu hören, aber er wartete vergebens. Eggsy spürte, wie ihm langsam die Luft ausging, als die Straße immer steiler wurde. Noch immer keine Möglichkeiten, um einen anderen Fluchtweg einzuschlagen: links und rechts erhoben sich Mauern, die Straße selbst war so eng, dass dank den parkenden Autos selbst ein geübter Fahrer nur mit Vorsicht seinen Weg finden konnte. Es fühlte sich wie eine Sackgasse an, obwohl ihm der Horizont offen zu Füßen lag. Eggsy lief mitten auf der Straße. Das Gefühl, in der Falle zu sein, hämmernd in seiner Brust, mit jeder weiteren verstrichenen Minute, in der er zu beiden Seiten nur nackte Wände sah.

Erst als er bemerkte, dass er die ganze Zeit in die falsche Richtung gelaufen war, erlaubte er sich selbst, stehenzubleiben. Selbst außer Atem, fand er die Kraft, eine Reihe von Flüchen auszustoßen. Verflucht. “Fuck! Verfickte Scheiße, verdammt nochmal”, zischte er, nach vorne gebeugt und die Hände gegen die Knie abgestützt, nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass Roxy nirgendwo war. Er atmete ein, atmete aus, atmete ein. Die Gedanken in seinem Kopf waren noch immer ein einziges Chaos. Dass sie die Verfolgung aufgenommen hatte, hatte ihn derart aus der Bahn geworfen, dass er gar nicht darauf geachtet hatte, wohin er gelaufen war. Er war nur gerannt.

Weg von dem Friedhof, weg von Roxy, weg von Lancelot. Und weit weg von der Ungewissheit, was er noch glauben sollte. Allem war er entkommen, nur den letzten Punkt hatte er nicht abschütteln können. Eggsy atmete stoßweise ein und aus und wartete darauf, dass sich sein Puls langsam wieder beruhigte. Die Gefahr, noch einmal am Friedhof vorbeizulaufen, war zu groß, also ließ er sie fallen. Nein, eigentlich war das gelogen: Er hatte keine Angst, dass Roxy dort stand, auf ihn wartete und ihn mit einem skeptischen Blick begrüßte. Er wollte diesen verfluchten Friedhof nur nie wieder in seinem Leben sehen. Dafür würde er jeden Umweg dieser Welt auf sich nehmen.

Die Menschen wurden mehr und die Straßen füllten sich mit Geräuschen, Stimmen und Autos, je näher er der Archway-Station kam. Roxy war noch immer nicht zu sehen. Das Handy: still, seit Harrys letzter Nachricht. Eggsys Schritttempo hatte sich längst dem der umstehenden Leute angepasst. Er fühlte sich nicht länger verfolgt und gejagt. Er fühlte sich nur alleine. Harrys SMS ließ ihn an der Loyalität der Kingsman zweifeln. Natürlich wusste er, dass es absolut schwachsinnig war, wegen der Nachricht eines Unbekannten - nun, zumindest schloss er diese Möglichkeit nicht aus, wenngleich ihm sein Herz etwas anderes sagte - eine Organisation in Frage zu stellen, die ihm lange Zeit eine zweite Heimat gewesen war. Merlin und Roxy waren zu wichtigen Personen in seinem Leben geworden. Nicht nur der Umstand, dass sie gemeinsam die Welt gerettet hatten, hatte sie als Team und Freunde zusammengeschweißt. 

Roxy hatte zugegeben, dass beide ihn angelogen hatten. Der Grund dafür war so schwer nachvollziehbar, dass er es einfach nicht glauben konnte. Wen sollte es schon interessieren, wenn die Kingsman es nicht einmal fertig bekamen, die Leichen ihrer Agenten einzusammenln? Und wieso hätte ausgerechnet er - oder irgendeiner der anderen Kingsman - mit solch einer Information hausieren gehen sollen? Geheimhaltung war das A und O. Selbst ohne Teil der Kingsman zu sein, hätte Eggsy nie den Mund darüber aufgemacht. Harry hatte das gewusst und ihn damals mit dem Amnesie-Pfeil verschont. Merlin zweifelte offensichtlich an seiner Loyalität. All das ergab keinen Sinn. Und je mehr Fragen zu dieser Vertuschungsaktion und dem Lügengespinst auftauchten, umso lauter wurde Harrys Aufforderung in seinen Ohren: _Jetzt sieh dich um und stell dir die Frage, wem du wirklich trauen kannst._ Er war der Überzeugung gewesen, Roxy und Merlin vertrauen zu können, aber offensichtlich hatte er sich geirrt.

Wie hoch war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Harry am Leben war, die Kingsman irgendeine wilde Aktion durchzogen und sein einstiger Mentor es irgendwie geschafft hatte, Eggsy eine Warnung zu schicken? Ein paar verwunderte, fremde Gesichter wandten sich zu ihm um, als er plötzlich anfing, zu lachen. Es war ein hysterisches Lachen. Ein verfickte-Scheiße-was-ist-hier-eigentlich-los-Lachen, bei dem ihm die Augen tränten und das ihn nach Luft schnappen ließ. Sollte das hier ein Albtraum sein, wollte er aufwachen. Sofort. Nach Harrys Tod war er der Meinung gewesen, am Boden zu sein - jetzt hatte er gelernt, dass er noch weiter fallen konnte. Er hatte Harry verloren. Nun hatte er auch Roxy und Merlin verloren.

In der röhrenfrömigen U-Bahn-Station ließ er es zu, schwach zu sein: Er lehnte sich mit dem Körper gegen die weißen Wandkacheln, ließ sich langsam zu Boden gleiten und blieb dort sitzen. In sich zusammengesackt, die Arme um die Beine geschlungen und die Stirn gegen die Knie gepresst. Er weinte nicht. Für heute hatte er genug geheult, das musste langsam aufhören. Vor allem jetzt brauchte er einen freien Kopf. Solange er keine Antworten hatte, konnte er sich nicht in seinem Elend verkriechen. Insgeheim hatte er Angst. Angst davor, dass _Lancelot_ plötzlich im Wohnzimmer der kleinen Wohnung auftauchte, an ihrer Uhr drehte und ihn all das vergessen ließ. Wenn er aufwachen würde, benommen und mit einem pelzigen Geschmack auf der Zunge, wäre wohl nicht nur das Handy weg, sondern auch jede Hoffnung, dass Harry doch noch am Leben war.

Sein Leben hatte sich in den letzten Monaten mit Kingsman wieder geordnet angefühlt. _Gut_. Jetzt hingegen war es schlimmer, als in der Zeit vor dem ersten Treffen mit Harry. Dean war weg - vielleicht der einzige Pluspunkt. Aber alles andere lag in Scherben. Über die Runden zu kommen, Daisy ein besseres Leben zu ermöglichen und die Miete zu bezahlen - alles Gedanken, die ihn beschäftigten, wenn er morgens die Augen öffnete und sie abends schloss. Wenn er denn Schlaf finden konnte. Er konnte nicht länger hier bleiben und sich in der Station verkriechen. Die Erinnerung an seine schlaflosen Nächte, hatten ihn zumindest auf eine Idee gebracht, wo er sich für die nächsten Stunden verstecken könnte und keinen Besuch von Rox befürchten musste. Kein Plan für die Zukunft. Aber solange er sich in diesem Nebel der Ungewissheit und Paranoia befand, konnte er nur einen Schritt vor den anderen setzen, um zu verhindern, noch tiefer zu fallen.

* * *

“Oi, Eggsy!”, schrillte es auf der anderen Seite der geschlossenen Tür. “Dein Gesicht seh' ich noch lieber, als das des Pizza-Lieferanten.” Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, während er die mit Graffiti besudelte Wohnungstür anstarrte und hörte, wie auf der anderen Seite Schlösser geöffnet und Riegel zurückgeschoben wurden. Als sich die Tür schließlich einen Spalt öffnete, schlug ihm zu allererst dieser süßliche, unverkennbare Geruch entgegen. Die Versuche, ihn mit einer Reihe von unterschiedlichen Räucherstäbchen zu übertünchen, war gnadenlos gescheitert. Der Duft von Marihuana wabberte näher, als das Gesicht einer sommersprossigen Frau im Türspalt auftauchte. Sie schob sich mit einem kecken Hüftschwung hindurch und umarmte Eggsy überschwänglich mit einer Hand, während sie eine Zigarette in der anderen Hand mit ausreichend Abstand wegdrehte. Er erwiderte die Umarmung halbherzig und nuschelte ihr nur ein “Hey Jessica” ins Ohr. Eine Sekunde überlegte er, ob er nicht auf der Stelle kehrt machen und wieder gehen sollte.

Auf der einen Seite: Er war hier (vorerst) sicher. Keiner der Kingsman kannte seine Drogendealerin Jess. Und selbst wenn jemand die Spur aufgenommen hätte, wäre es nicht so einfach, sich Zutritt zu der Wohnung zu verschaffen. Drogendealer und Junkies waren nämlich vor allem eines: paranoid. Die Tür war gesichert, als wartete dahinter ein Tresor mit einer Millionen Pfund. An der Haustür klebte eine Kamera, die jeden Besucher ankündigte. Und sollte die Situation eskalieren, gab es hier auch Fluchtmöglichkeiten und diverse Waffen. (Daran wollte er nicht denken.) Auf der anderen Seite: Er befand sich an einem Ort, der ihn auf andere Art und Weise zerstörte. Jessica hatte ihm damals das Meth besorgt, als Harry beerdigt worden war (was er zumindest geglaubt hatte). Sie hatte ihn in den Wochen danach mit Beruhigungstabletten versorgt (um hin und wieder doch zu schlafen) und ihm gleichzeitig Aufputschmittel verschafft (um morgens wieder aus dem Bett aufstehen und Daisy in den Kindergarten bringen zu können). Das hier war kein guter Platz, aber es war der einzige Ort, der ihm blieb.

Er folgte Jessica ins Innere der Wohnung und sah sich in Ruhe um, während sie die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen wieder hochschraubte. Einst war das Gebäude als Lagerort einer Firma genutzt worden, die irgendwann um die Jahrtausendwende bankrott gegangen war. Kurz darauf hatte man geräumige, offenen Wohnungen daraus gemacht. Lofts, für die die reichen Snobs Londons viel Geld hingeblättert hatten. Eggsy wusste, dass Jessica irgendwann hier eingezogen war, als ihr Drogenhandel floriert hatte und dass es ihr scheißegal war, ob die Wohnung nun “extravagant” oder “hell” war oder was auch immer der Verkäufer noch alles vorgetragen hatte. Die abgelegene Lage - trotzdem im Herzen der Stadt - und die Ungestörtheit waren der einzige Kaufgrund gewesen. Dank den unverschämten Preisen, waren von den vier Lofts im Gebäude nur noch eine Wohnung bewohnt. Irgendein verrückter Maler wohnte direkt über Jessica; Eggsy hatte ihn einmal getroffen, als er nur mit einem kurzen Morgenmantel begleitet bei Jessica anklopfte und ihr Kokain abkaufte. Als der Morgenmantel irgendwann aufgegangen war und Eggsy ein Lachen entkommen war, hatte ihm der Kerl einen Apfel gegen den Kopf geschmissen und war - wortwörtlich - schwanzwedelnd zurück in seine Wohnung getrabt. Sollte ein Kingsman das Haus stürmen, hoffte Eggsy fast, dass sich Roxy an der Tür irrte und bei dem verrückten Maler landete.

“Ich hoffe, es stört dich nicht, dass meine Brüder da sind”, kam es von Jessica in einem leichten Singsang, als sie mit der Zigarette zwischen den Fingern von der Tür zu Eggsy dackelte.  
“Nein, nein, das ist kein Problem”, erwiderte er prompt und sein Blick schweifte zu drei jungen Männern, die am Ende des Raums auf einem Futon herumlungerten und irgendein Konsolen-Spiel spielten, bei dem viel geschossen wurde und Blut floss. Keiner der drei drehte sich um. Für sie war Eggsy nur einer von zahlreichen Kunden der großen Schwester, die tagein tagaus hier hereinspazierten. Das Geballer ging weiter. Peng. Peng. PENG! (Eggsy spürte ein komisches Ziehen im Nacken; ein feiner Schmerz, der sich wie eine Nadel in seinen Kopf zu bohren drohte, aber er ignorierte ihn.)  


Jessica, in einer zu großen Jogginghose und mit einem Pink-Floyd-Shirt begleitet, guckte ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und einem breiten Grinsen an, bei dem sich vor allem ihre großen Vorderzähne in den Mittelpunkt drängten. Ihre roten Haare hatte sie zu einem Dutt zusammengebunden, der sie ein paar Zentimeter größer schummelte. Mit den begeisterten, leuchtenden Augen eines Kindes musterte sie sein Gesicht aufmerksam und Eggsy konnte nicht anders - er zwang sich zu einem kleinen Grinsen, das sie umso mehr strahlen ließ. Jessica war keine Frau, die man auf den ersten Blick für eine erfolgreiche Dealerin hielt - zu süß, zu zierlich und viel zu jung. Aber sie war Teil einer arbeitslosen Unterschicht, in der auch Eggsy mit beiden Beinen steckte. Auch sie kämpfte um ihr tägliches Überleben in den Slums, wenn auch weitaus erfolgreicher. Die Kingsman hatten an Eggsys Situation nichts geändert. Er war noch immer der junge Eggsy mit den dubiosen Geschäften und Gaunereien. Seiner Herkunft verdankte er die Bekanntschaft mit Jessica. Eine gute, aber eine ungesunde Freundschaft.

Jessica witterte ein weiteres Geschäft, das ihr Geld einbrachte. Sie strahlte also nicht nur so, weil sie Eggsys Gesicht so mochte, wie sie bei der Begrüßung verkündet hatte. “Womit kann ich dir heute behilflich sein, Eggsy? Mein lieber Bruder Conor”, sie fuchtelte in die Richtung der Jungs, wenngleich Eggsy keine Ahnung hatte, wer von den dreien wer war, “hat mir vorhin ziemlich gutes Meth geholt, falls du auf den Geschmack gekommen bist.” Das war er. Das war das Problem. Eggsy konnte sich noch immer an die Wirkung seines ersten und letzten Meth-Konsums erinnern. Während Roxy und Merlin einer Fake-Beerdigung beigewohnt hatten, hatte er Harry und all den Kummer mit Hilfe von Meth aus sich herausgeschnitten. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er sich jemals so gut gefühlt hatte. Und alleine die Vorstellung, das erneut zu erleben und alles, was heute passiert war, zu verdrängen. machte ihm den Mund wässrig.

Eggsy kannte die Risiken. Er hatte sie mit eigenen Augen erlebt und mitangesehen, wie Freunde und Bekannte an der Droge zu Grunde gegangen waren. Bereits als Jugendlicher hatte er sich geschworen, Meth nur einmal in seinem Leben zuzulassen: dann, wenn es ihm am schlechtesten ging. Dieser Tag kam mit der Beerdigung von Harry, die all die Trauer über seinen Tod erneut hervorgerrissen hatte. Dank Valentine war ihm nach dem Vorfall in Kentucky keine Zeit der Trauer geblieben. All das hatte ihn erst in den Tagen danach wie eine Naturgewalt heimgesucht. Er wollte kein Meth. Wenn ihm Harry Hart auch nur in einer einzigen methbedingten Halluzination begegnen würde, würde er sich vor den nächsten fahrenden Bus werfen.

“Nein, kein Meth”, sagte er wortkarg. Es war nicht wirklich eine Antwort für Jessica, sondern viel mehr ein Befehl an sich selbst. _Kein Meth mehr, Eggsy. Nie wieder._ Das zweite Mal konnte ihn bereits in eine Suchtspirale stoßen, aus der er nie wieder herauskommen könnte. Bereits das einmalige Erlebnis hatte ausgereicht, um dafür zu sorgen, dass seine Finger nervös zuckten, kaum, dass Jessica ihm ein Päckchen angeboten hatte. “Ehrlich gesagt bin ich nicht hier, um etwas zu kaufen. Ich musste nur mal ein paar Stunden von daheim weg, um den Kopf frei zu kriegen. Verstehst du sicher.” Sie war als Jugendliche von daheim ausgerissen und hatte ein paar Jahre auf der Straße gelebt, bevor sie mit ihren Brüdern ins Drogengeschäft eingestiegen war. Mutter Theresa wollte sie trotzdem nicht spielen.

“Du kannst froh sein, dass ich deine Wangenknochen so mag.” Jessicas Enttäuschung über einen geplatzten Kauf war in ihrem seufzenden Tonfall zu hören. “Ich hab nichts dagegen, wenn du ein bisschen hier chillst. Solange du nicht über Nacht bleibst - ich bin nämlich kein Motel für Streuner. Und fass bitte nichts von meinem Zeug”, damit meinte sie die Drogen, “an, ich muss das ja noch verkaufen.” Ihr Interesse an Eggsy war so schnell verschwunden, wie es gekommen war. Kaum dass sich herausgestellt hatte, dass sie mit Eggsy kein Geld verdienen konnte, schlurfte sie zu ihren Brüdern, ließ sich auf den Futon fallen und nölte “Ich will auch mal”. _Peng Peng Peng._ (Wieder diese pochende Schmerz im Hinterkopf.)

Eggsy holte tief Luft und steuerte eine durchgelegene Couch in der Nähe der offenen Küche an, von der aus er sowohl die Wohnung, die großen Fenster und Jessica und ihre Brüder im Blick hatte. Sein Körper, der den ganzen Weg hierher unter Strom gestanden hatte, entspannte sich langsam wieder. Die Müdigkeit, die damit zurückkehrte, war ein Problem. Er wusste, er würde sofort einschlafen, wenn er die Augenlider nur ein paar Sekunden zu lange geschlossen hielt. An jedem anderen gottverdammten Tag hätte er Schlaf - ganz ohne chemische Hilfe - mit Handkuss genommen, aber jetzt konnte er ihn nicht gebrauchen. Eggsy musste wach bleiben, er wusste nur nicht wie. Bis ihm das Handy einfiel. Bei der Fahrt hierher war ihm bewusst geworden, was für ein Volltrottel er gewesen war: er war in den letzten Stunden, seit der ersten SMS, nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, Harry zu _antworten_. 

Ein Gähnen unterdrückend, zog er das Handy aus der Hosentasche und erweckte es mit ein paar Knopfdrücken zum Leben. Kaum war das Telefon entsperrt, zeigte es ihm sofort Harrys letzte Nachricht. Er las sie nochmal. Zerlegte sie Wort für Wort, Silbe für Silbe. Harry musste entweder auf dem Friedhof oder in der Nähe gewesen sein - wie hätte er sonst sehen können, dass Eggsy seinem Wunsch gefolgt war? Oder aber es handelte sich um eine automatisch versendete Nachricht, weil er einfach davon ausgegangen war, dass Eggsy das Grab besuchen würde. Wer würde das auch nicht, wenn er eine Nachricht von einem vermeintlich Toten erhalten würde? Eggsy fielen noch einige weitere Gründe ein, aber keiner fühlte sich so gut an, wie die Vorstellung, dass Harry dort gewesen war und ihn gesehen hatte. 

Mit seinem blutverkrusteten Daumen drückte er auf den “Antworten”-Knopf. Erst beim Anblick des blinkenden Strichs, der ihn zur Eingabe einer Nachricht aufforderte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er nicht wusste, was er schreiben sollte. Er wollte die Wahrheit von Harry. Er wollte wissen, ob die Kingsman mehr vertuschten, als nur seine fehlende Leiche. Er wollte ihn sehen. _Gott_ , ja, er wollte ihn sehen. _Berühren._ Sich mit eigenen Augen davon überzeugen, dass Harry Hart in Kentucky nicht ums Leben gekommen war. Er wollte den Knopf an Harrys Anzug öffnen, seine Hand darunter schieben und gegen das weiße, dünne Hemd pressen und es spüren: Harrys Herz. Wie es schlug. Lebte. An seiner Handinnenfläche pulsierte und schrie: _Ich bin nicht verloren._ Nur um Harry dann einen Schlag ins Gesicht zu verpassen, weil er Eggsy in dem Glauben gelassen hatte, dass er tot sei. Die Bilder - was er tun würde, _wenn_ \- waren so lebhaft in seinem Kopf, dass sie ihn überrumpelten. Niederrissen. 

Es dauerte, bis er erkannte, dass das unterdrückte, würgende Geräusch über _seine_ Lippen kam und nicht aus den Fernseh-Boxen drang. Er versuchte es. Er versuchte es so sehr, das Schluchzen eines kleinen, verlorenen Kindes hinunterzuschlucken, aber er war zu schwach. Eggsy sank tiefer in die durchgehockten Polster des Sofas, lehnte sich nach vorne und verschränkte die Arme über seinen Beinen, um seinen Kopf verstecken zu können. Er wollte nicht, dass man ihn so sah. Aber niemand interessierte sich für ihn. Nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt johlten Jessica und ihre Brüder, während die Schüsse in ihrem Spiel wie eine tödliche Symphonie fielen. Ihr unbeschwertes Lachen war wie ein surreales Hintergrundgeräusch. Wie hätten sie auch ahnen können, dass jeder Schuss Eggsy traf. Jeder Schuss, der durch die Wohnung hallte, holte die letzten Sekunden von Harry Harts Leben zurück, nur um ihn vor seinen Augen wieder zu töten. Immer und immer wieder. Und er konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen. _Peng - Harry Hart ist tot._

Eggsy hielt es nicht länger aus. Seine Knie konnten kaum noch sein eigenes Gewicht halten, als er sich auf die Beine zwang und Richtung Badezimmer stolperte. Das Handy noch immer in der einen Hand. Einen Beutel mit kleinen weißen Kristallen in der anderen Hand; Jessica vertraute ihm zu sehr und sie kannte ihn zu gut. Er kam nie ohne Grund. Eggsy war schwach. Er wusste das in dem Moment, als er, kaum dass die Badtür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, in sich zusammenfiel. Er schaffte es nicht einmal mehr, sich über die Kloschüssel zu lehnen - die Krämpfe kamen schnell und hart. Wollten alles aus ihm herauspumpen, das sie finden konnten. Aber sie fanden nichts. Er wusste nicht, wann er das letzte Mal etwas gegessen hatte. Das machte die Krämpfe nur noch schlimmer und er begann erneut zu weinen. Eggsy schmeckte Galle, die scharf wie Säure schmeckte, als er den Mund öffnete und sich mitten auf die grauen Fließen unter sich erbrach. 

Sein Weinen verwandelte sich in eines hohes, abgehacktes Schluchzen; er wünschte sich, dass seine Mutter hier war und ihm durch das Haar strich, wie sie es immer getan hatte, bevor Dean eingezogen war. Harry hatte ihm einst erzählt, dass er das oft erlebt hatte: dass selbst die härtesten Männer und Killer kurz vor dem Moment ihres Todes nur einen einzigen Namen auf den Lippen hatten - den ihrer Mutter. Eggsy wusste, dass er nicht sterben würde. Es fühlte sich so an, aber es würde in ein paar Minuten vorübergehen - das hoffte er. Eine Panikattacke, würde Merlin jetzt wohl attestieren und etwas würde sich in den Augen des Kingsman-Agenten verändern, dass Eggsy das Gefühl geben würde, dass alles gut gehen würde. Aber Merlin war nicht da. Nichts sah danach aus, als würde alles ein gutes Ende nehmen. Je mehr Tage verstrichen, umso schlimmer wurde es. Eggsy verlor mehr und mehr. Früher oder später würde er die Augen öffnen und jeden verloren haben, den er je geliebt hatte. Das war keine Panikattacke. Es war pure Panik und ihr Griff ließ an keinem Tag locker.

Zitternd und schluchzend, hätte er beinahe das Vibrieren des Handys nicht bemerkt. Es fiel ihm schwer, die richtigen Tasten zu treffen, um die Nachricht zu öffnen. Er hatte keine Kontrolle über seine Hände, trotzdem schaffte er es irgendwann, den richtigen Knopf zu erwischen und sich das Display dicht vor die Augen zu halten. _Harry._ Er blinzelte. Fünf Buchstaben, die ausreichen, um seine Welt ein weiteres Mal zum Stillstand zu bringen. Drei Nachrichten an einem Tag von Harry; hätte er die Kraft besessen, hätte er mit einem frechen Grinsen gescherzt, dass sein Mentor wohl wirklich tot war - der alte Mann hatte damals schon für eine einzige SMS eine halbe Ewigkeit gebraucht, das konnte also unmöglich er sein. Aber auf Eggsys Lippen war kein Lächeln. Der unbeschwerte Schwung um seine Mundwinkel war verblasst, schon lange. Eggsy sog die Luft durch die zusammengebissenen Zähne ein und las die Nachricht, die er durch den Film aus Tränen kaum entziffern konnte. Er bewegte die Lippen bei jedem Wort mit, um zu verstehen, was er las; er bereute es Sekunden später.

 **“Pass auf dich auf, Eggsy. Für mich.”**

_Für mich._ Eggsy weinte, aber kein einziger Laut kam über seine Lippen. Nur ein Zittern, das jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers heimsuchte. Ihn schüttelte, aber nicht aus diesem Albtraum wecken konnte, der seit Monaten überdauerte. Als er wieder Luft bekam - abgehakte, besorgniserregende Geräusche, die ihm Schmerzen bereiteten - rollte er sich wie ein Fötus auf dem Boden des Badezimmers zusammen. 

_Pass auf dich auf._  
Er war zu schwach, sich aufzusetzen oder sein eigenes Erbrochenes vom Boden zu wischen. Er hatte nicht einmal mehr die Kraft, sich über das Gesicht zu wischen. Die hitzigen Tränen fühlten sich wie Fremdkörper auf seinen Wangen an und hingen schwer an seinen Wimpern. Zu schwach, um die Augenlider noch länger offen zu halten, also gab er nach.

 _Für mich._  
Eggsy blieb liegen und machte sich so klein, wie er nur konnte. Das Handy fest an sein Herz gepresst und das Gesicht feucht von all den Tränen, die Harrys Namen trugen.  
_Du bist tot, Harry_ , wollte er ihm antworten. _Es gibt keinen Grund mehr, aufzupassen. Du bist nicht hier. Du bist fort. Und ich konnte dir nicht folgen._ Er wollte, aber er konnte nicht. 

Mit dumpfem Gelächter und falschen Schüssen im Ohr, schlief Eggsy ein. Harrys Worte auf den Lippen, wie ein Gute-Nacht-Kuss, der tatsächlich ein gutes Ende bedeutete. Zumindest für diesen Moment.


	8. Breathe Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Help, I have done it again_  
>  _I have been here many times before_  
>  _Hurt myself again today_  
>  _And the worst part is there's no one else to blame_  
>  \- Sia; 'Breathe Me'

Das Gesicht seines Vaters war so dicht vor ihm, dass er den warmen Atem von Lee Unwin auf seiner Haut spüren konnte. Ein Augenblick, in dem er Wärme und Freude finden sollte, aber alles, was er greifen konnte, war ein kaltes Flattern zwischen den Schulterblättern. Eggsy starrte Lee geradewegs in die Augen, als wäre es sein eigenes Spiegelbild. Es fühlte sich so an. Sie waren in dem gleichen Alter und Eggsy erkannte erst jetzt, wie sehr er seinem Vater glich; er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie sehr es seine Mutter an manchen Tagen schmerzen musste, wenn Eggsy durch die Tür kam und sie die Vergangenheit wie ein verstecktes Rasierblatt streifte. 

Eggsy konnte sich nicht bewegen. Mit jedem Atemzug schob er all die unausgesprochenen Worte zurück in seinen Rachen. Er stand still und starrte seinen Vater nur an, der eine Momentaufnahme jenen Mannes war, der damals die kleine Wohnung in London verlassen und nie nach Hause zurückgekehrt war. Die Welt in Eggsys Augenwinkeln war ein Meer aus Schwarz- und Grautönen; fehlende Konturen, nur Leere. Sein Nacken war steif, sein Kopf konnte sich keinen Zentimeter bewegen. Nur starren. Dem Mann ins Gesicht starren, der sich nach all den Jahren mehr wie ein Fremder, als ein Vater anfühlte. Schließlich veränderte sich etwas in Lees Gesicht: Senkrechte Falten gruben sich zwischen seine Augenbrauen und seine Mundwinkel glitten tiefer. Da war etwas Rotes, Glänzendes unter Lees Kinn, wie frische Farbspritzer, aber Eggsy konnte es nur erahnen, denn sein Blick war noch immer auf die Augen gerichtet, die den seinen so ähnlich war. Voll von Zweifel. Und Abneigung.

“Du hättest das niemals tun sollen”, sagte Lee Unwin und seine Stimme war hart und bestimmend. 

“Was?”, war das einzige Wort, das Eggsy über die Lippen brachte, den Blick starr auf das Gesicht seines Vaters gerichtet. Dieser schien nachzudenken, schüttelte nur den Kopf. Es dauerte, bis er mit fester Stimme weitersprach: “Du hättest das verdammt nochmal nicht tun sollen, Eggsy.” In den Augen von Lee Unwin flackerte etwas auf. Bevor Eggsy es verstehen konnte, kam Bewegung in das festgefahrene Bild. Innerhalb eines Herzschlags riss sein Vater die Hände empor. Blutverschmiert. Bohrte seine Finger in den Hals von Eggsy und drückte zu. Sein Herz schlug so schnell, dass ihm innerhalb von Sekunden schwarz vor den Augen wurde und das Gesicht seines Vaters verzerrte. Konturen verschwammen wie flüssige Farbe ineinander. Dunkle Schatten. Verzerrte Gesichtszüge. Eine Fratze wie aus einem Horrorfilm. 

_Das ist nicht echt._ Eggsy konnte keinen einzigen Muskel bewegen, während der Griff von Lee Unwin fester wurde. Und der Ruf des Todes drohender in seinen Ohren schrillte. Lee öffnete den Mund keinen Spalt, doch die Worte waren laut und deutlich in Eggsys Kopf. “Weißt du, was man mit Leuten wie dir macht?” Wieder wollte er seinem Vater ein “Was?” entgegenwerfen, aber es ging nicht. Und plötzlich kreischte eine Frau und das Bild vor seinen Augen zerfiel wie ein Spiegel in tausend Teile.

“Hör auf, du bringst ihn noch um, Conor!” Jessicas zierliche Gestalt zuckte unruhig im Türrahmen des Badezimmers. Wie eine Marionette in den Händen eines ungeübten Puppenspielers. Eggsy konnte ihre Umrisse erahnen, die sich hinter der Schulter eines bulligen Kerls hervorhob, der über ihm hing. Eggsy versuchte sich aufzurichten, aber erst da bemerkte er, dass ihn das Gewicht des Mannes auf den Boden niederdrückte und die Luft aus seinen Lungen presste. Er stieß einen zischenden Laut aus, als er aufgab und sich wieder zurück auf den Boden sinken ließ. Die Kacheln fühlten sich kalt an seinem Hinterkopf an, wie kleine Nadelstiche. “Weißt du, was man mit Leuten wie dir macht, du kleiner Pisser?”, fauchte Conor und Eggsy hatte das eine, kleine Wort wieder auf der Zunge, aber er hielt es zurück. _Was?_

“Schätze”, Eggsy bemerkte die Kurzatmigkeit, die der Druck auf seinen Oberkörper auslöste und spürte ein nervöses Kribbeln von Panik in den Fingerspitzen, “das zeigst du mir gleich.” Jedes Wort mit Mühe hervorgepresst, den Blick unverholen auf den Kerl gerichtet, der seinem Vater im Traum eine Stimme gegeben hatte. Eggsy konnte sogar ein kleines Lächeln hervorzaubern. Ein Lächeln, das man ihm am liebsten aus dem Gesicht schlagen wollte. Das Prügeleien anzog, wie Licht die Motten. Es zeigte auch in diesem Badezimmer Wirkung: Conors Fingerspitzen bohrten sich in Eggsys Hals, so fest, als wollte er jede Sehne darin durchtrennen. Seine rechte Hand ballte er zur Faust und holte zum Schlag aus. Eggsy blinzelte nicht, er sah nicht einmal weg. Er fixierte die weißen Knöchel, die sich unter der Haut abzeichneten und ihm jede Sekunde die Nase brechen würden. Das Kribbeln in seinen Fingern war noch immer da, aber sein Herzschlag war mit einem Mal vollkommen ruhig. Er wartete. 

Und genau in dem Moment, als sich Conors Faust auf Eggsys Gesicht zu bewegte und nichts als Blut, kaputte Knochen und lose Zähne zurücklassen wollte, riss Jessicas Schrei die Szenen aus den Angeln. “Conor!” Grell, alarmierend und: wütend. Eggsy vergaß immer wieder, was für eine Stimmgewalt aus der zierlichen Frau kommen konnte. Jessicas Einschreiten reichte aus, um ihren Bruder mitten in der Bewegung zu stoppen. Conor verharrte, das Gewicht auf Eggsys Oberkörper verlagert, noch für einen Moment in dieser Position. Beide starrten einander an, schwer und hörbar durch den Mund atmend. Bereit, Blut zu sehen.

Jess sagte erneut etwas. Flüsterndes Tuscheln, das Eggsy nicht verstehen konnte, aber ihren Bruder wie einen gehorsamen Jagdhund zurückpfiff. Conor ließ es sich nicht nehmen, sich mit einer wuchtigen Hand auf Eggsys Brust abzustützen - ein Wunder, dass sein Brustkorb dabei nicht knackend in sich zusammenfiel - und hievte sich zurück auf beide Beine. Eggsy konnte endlich wieder richtig atmen. Er holte tief Luft, spürte ein Stechen im Oberkörper - vielleicht hatte ihm der bullige Kerl doch etwas gebrochen - aber es war noch nicht an der Zeit, zu jammern. Conor stand noch immer über ihm. Eine bedrohliche Gestalt, die auf Eggsy hinabblickte. Er rührte sich keinen Zentimeter, starrte nur zurück. Ein schneller Schlag mit dem Bein nach oben und er hätte Conors Kronjuwelen zu einem Häufchen Staub zermahlen - aber Eggsy hielt still. Jess tauchte neben Conor auf. Hinter ihr: rauschende Bewegungen, die er als die restlichen Brüder identifizierte, die nur auf das Okay warteten, sich auf ihn zu stürzen.

Diese ganze Szene hier - einzelne Fragmente davon hatten sich in seiner Vergangenheit so oft abgespielt. Mal war er derjenige gewesen, der die Faust geballt hatte. Mal der, dem ein Schlag mitten ins Gesicht die Sicht vernebelt hatte. Vielleicht war das der Grund, wieso Eggsy nicht sauer war. Er war alles andere als begeistert von dem Übergriff, aber er nahm es ihnen nicht vollkommen übel. Erst recht nicht, als sein Blick von Conor zu Jess schweifte, die den Kopf schüttelte und die Lippen kräuselte, als würde sie auf einen Haufen Scheiße vor ihren Füßen blicken. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so angesehen. Nie. Und womöglich war der Ausdruck purer Abneigung berechtigt.

Der beißende Geruch von Erbrochenem stieg ihm erneut in die Nase. Er sah sich plötzlich, wie sie ihn sahen. Ein Junge von der Straße, der zur Stammkundschaft gehörte und trotzdem nie genug Geld in der Tasche hatte. Einer, der seine Chance nutzt, wenn sie sich ihm bietet. Der einen Moment der Unachtsamkeit schamlos ausnutzt, um sich ein paar Drogen unter den Nagel zu krallen. Und der schließlich auch noch so dreist ist, sie dort einzuwerfen, wo er sie geklaut hatte. Sie blickten auf ihn hinab und sahen einen Junkie mit Augenringen in einem verschwitzten Shirt, der in seiner eigenen Kotze lag. Abfall dieser Stadt, den man in jeder Gasse, jedem Haus und in jeder Familie finden konnte.

“Scheiße, Jess, ich hab nichts genommen!”, sagte er und er meinte es ehrlich. Das Päckchen Meth, das er - tatsächlich - geklaut hatte, befand sich mittlerweile wieder in den groben Pranken von Conor. Die Beweise sprachen gegen ihn, aber er wollte nicht, dass alles so endete.

Jessica kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe, die Arme vor der flachen Brust verschränkt und mit roten Flecken auf den blassen Wangen. Sie war immer ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln gewesen, aber jetzt hatte sie ihren inneren Kampf nach außen gekehrt. Eggsy sah, wie sie mit sich selbst rang und nicht wusste, was sie als nächstes tun sollte. Nun: gewissermaßen wusste sie das. Aber es fiel ihr nicht leicht. Er wusste, dass sie ihn mochte. Sie kannten sich mittlerweile seit Jahren. 

Trotz eines kleinen Altersunterschieds - Jess war wenige Jahre älter - waren sie in Eggsys dunkelsten Stunden wie Geschwister gewesen. Hatten wie Verliebte Händchen gehalten, wenn sie nach einer durchzechten Nacht nach Hause torkelten, um lachend auf dem Boden einzuschlafen. Eine Schwester, die ihm unter zuckendem Club-Licht und mit Leuchtfeuern in den Augen kleine Tabletten auf die Zungenspitze legte oder ihm Ecken in London verriet, an denen er schnell ein paar Pfund verdienen konnte. Es war Jess gewesen, die ihm Mut zugesprochen hatte, als er weinend hinter einer Telefonzelle zusammengebrochen war, nachdem er sich das erste Mal verkauft hatte. Für eine Packung Hustensaft für Daisy.

Er hatte eine Grenze überschritten. Zumindest laut den Beweisen, die ihn zum Schuldigen in dieser ganzen Sache machten. Zuneigung und Jahre der Freundschaft - Dinge, die sich in Rauch auflösten, sobald das Wort ‘Verrat’ aufflackerte. Er sah, wie sie mit sich kämpfte. Ihre Brüder noch immer wie kampfbereite Rottweiler im Nacken, die größer und kräftiger waren, als er. Plötzlich verlor sie die Nerven und gab ein knurrendes “Fuck!” von sich. Die Entscheidung war gefallen, Eggsy wusste Bescheid. 

“Verpiss dich und lass dich nie wieder hier sehen, du Wichser!” Ihre Stimme war fest, doch in ihren Augen sah er einen Schmerz, der nun auch den Weg zu ihm fand. Ein weiterer Verlust. Es hörte nicht auf. Was würde als nächstes kommen?

Das sollte nicht das Ende ein. Das redete er sich zumindest ein. Sobald sich alles beruhigt hatte und die ganze Geschichte mit Harry ein Ende gefunden hatte, würde er wieder bei ihr auftauchen. ‘Entschuldigung’ war nur ein Wort, aber zum richtigen Zeitpunkt fand es fruchtbaren Boden und konnte wachsen. Heute war nicht dieser Tag. Die ganze Situation würde jedes Wort entkräftigen, das ihm über die Lippen kam. Also biss er sich nur auf die Innenseite der Wange und sah sie an. Mit einem Funken Hoffnung, dass sie gleich ausschweifende Bewegungen mit den Händen machen würde, nur um ihm zu sagen, dass er das alles vergessen und sich verdammt nochmal sauber machen solle. Er wartete vergebens.

“Scheiße, _Eggsy_!” Für einen Moment flirrte ihre Stimme wie die Luft an einem heißen Tag. Sie blinzelte, hielt eine Reihe von Tränen zurück. “Ich sagte, du sollst dich _verpissen_. Hau ab.” Das Ende einer langjährigen Freundschaft fühlte sich wie der Blick in das Gesicht des Todes an: Eine Reihe von gemeinsamen Erinnerungen huschte durch Eggsys Kopf, als er blind mit der rechten Hand nach dem Rand der Badewanne tastete, um sich aufzusetzen. Obwohl er sich Zeit gelassen hatte, tauchten schwarze Punkte vor seinen Augen auf. Er hielt kurz inne, was Jess und ihre Brüder falsch deuteten.

“Du willst also wirklich Stress, huh? Du sollst _abhauen_ ”, bellte Conor. Die restlichen Brüder hielten sich noch immer bedeckt. Womöglich wollten sie nur zurück vor den Fernseher und weiterspielen. “Jess gibt zwar vielleicht wegen ihrem Hormonscheiß nach -”

“Conor!” Ihr Zorn verlagerte sich für eine Sekunde von Eggsy auf ihren Bruder. 

“- aber an mir klebt so ein sentimentaler Scheiß nicht. Ich brech’ dir gerne beide Arme, damit du eine Lektion lernst, du kleine Ratte.” Keine lose Drohung. In Eggsys aktueller Verfassung würde er es Conor womöglich fast schon zu einfach machen, ihm weh zu tun. Er hätte den wütenden Rottweiler mit den roten Haaren besser im Auge behalten sollen, aber Eggsys Blick schweifte fast automatisch zu Jessica. Ihre Nasenflügel bebten. Jeden anderen Kunden oder Dieb hätte sie selbstständig aus der Wohnung getreten und ihm ein paar bleibende Andenken mitgegeben, damit er nicht im Traum daran dachte, sie ein weiteres Mal zu beklauen. Das hier war anders. Das hier tat weh.

“Ein bisschen mehr sentimentaler Scheiß”, sagte er im gleichen Tonfall wie Conor, “würde dir vielleicht ganz gut tun, damit du gar nicht erst auf die Idee kommst, deine Schwester zu bevormunden. Sie ist alt genug, um selbst Entscheidungen zu fällen. Aber das kannst du vielleicht nicht sehen, weil du mit deinem Kopf so tief -”

Bevor die Situation eskalierte, schritt Jessica wieder ein. Ein Blick genügte und Eggsy ließ seine Provokation unfertig in der Luft hängen; Conor sah aus, als würde er jede Sekunde explodieren. Jeder normale Mensch hätte diesen Rottweiler auf zwei Beinen in dieser Sekunde zur Sau gemacht, aber Jess war wesentlich besser, als ihr Bruder. Eggsy wusste das. Sie war mit ihm auch so umgegangen, wenn er übers Ziel hinausgeschossen war - was viel zu oft passiert war. 

Jess hatte ihn nie vor seinen Kumpels auflaufen lassen, aber sobald sie alleine gewesen waren, hatte sie ihm den Kopf gründlich gewaschen. Conor würde sicherlich eine beherzte Ohrfeige abbekommen, sobald Eggsy vor der Haustür war. Erst dann. In diesem Raum, vor Eggsy als Schuldigen, würde sie das Bild einer Einheit mit Händen und Füßen verteidigen. 

Sie blickte ihn von oben herab an. “Wenn du so scharf drauf bist, dich heute noch totprügeln zu lassen”, ein kleines Zucken mit der Schuler, “dann mach das. Aber nicht hier. Und nicht mit meinen Brüdern.” Eine kleine Pause. “Geh.” Das letzte Wort. Es war wesentlich wirkungsvoller, als eine Salve von ‘Verpiss dich’. Er hatte für verloren. Für den Augenblick. Eggsy hielt ihrem Blick stand, wusste, dass vor ihren Augen die gleichen, gemeinsamen Erinnerungen aufflackerten. Eine längst vergessene Szene, fast wie ein Traum. Er war bei ihr gewesen, als Dean ihn das erste Mal bewusstlos geprügelt hatte - weil seine Marionetten ihn dabei beobachtet hatten, wie er in einem Club einen jungen Mann auf den Mund geküsst hatte. Eggsy dachte, er hätte sich nach den letzten Wochen daran gewöhnt, zu verlieren und vor allem daran, _jemanden_ zu verlieren. Er hatte sich getäuscht.

Eggsy kämpfte sich zurück auf die Beine - es war nichts anderes als ein Kampf, denn er war noch immer ausgelaugt und müde - während die anderen ihm zusahen. Mittlerweile waren nur noch Jessica und Conor anwesend. Dem Geräusch der fernen Pistolenschüsse zu urteilen, hatten sich die beiden anderen Brüder wieder ihrer bevorzugten Beschäftigung zugewandt. Sie starrten ihn mit den gleichen blauen Augen an und beobachteten jede seiner Bewegungen, als könnte er jede Sekunde in den Kampf übergehen und sich als Berserker entpuppen. Jess unterstrich die Distanz, indem sie weiterhin die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hielt. So sehr, dass es unbequem aussah. Conor war ein Bündel aus angespannten Muskeln und geballten Fäusten. Und Eggsy? Er fühlte sich wie ausgekotzt und schwach auf den Beinen, kaum, dass er sich nicht länger mit einer Hand am Badewannenrand festhalten konnte.

“Mein Handy”, sagte er ganz plötzlich, ohne die beiden dabei anzusehen. Sein Blick tastete den Boden nach einer Spur von dem kleinen Gerät ab. Der besorgte, hellere Unterton, der mit seinen Worten mitschwang, verriet sofort, wie viel es ihn bedeutete. Besser gesagt: wie viel ihm die Sim-Karte in dem Handy bedeutete. Im Moment war es seine einzige Möglichkeit, um mit Harry in Kontakt zu treten. “Wo ist mein Handy?” Eggsy hob den Kopf und starrte zuerst Jessica in die Augen, dann ihrem Bulldozer von Bruder, als er keine Antwort erhielt.

“Konvestiert”, sagte Conor und bleckte die Zähne mit einem breiten Grinsen. 

“ _Konfisziert_ , du Idiot”, erwiderte Eggsy und sah zu, wie das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Drogendealers langsam verblasste. “Rück’s raus und ich bin weg.”

Es war ein Knacken, das Eggsys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte: Conors Fuß ruhte auf dem kleinen Mobiltelefon, das womöglich während des ganzen Gesprächs auf dem Fußboden gelegen hatte. Ein wenig Druck reichte aus, um das Gehäuse bedrohlich knacken zu lassen. Es war Panik in seiner reinsten Form, die kalt über Eggsys Wirbelsäule leckte. Und sie ließ ihn zusammenzucken, als er das tiefe Brummen auf den Fließen hörte - jemand rief an. Vielleicht seine Mutter, weil er nicht nach Hause gekommen war. Oder einfach nur Roxy, die eine Entschuldigung loswerden wollte (nur um ihm gleich darauf vor Augen zu halten, dass er ein Trottel war). Es konnte auch ein Werbeanruf sein. Alles.

Aber was wäre, wenn es Harry war? Keine mysteriösen Nachrichten mehr. Ein _Anruf_. Seine Stimme, die ihm ins Ohr flüsterte, was Eggsy noch immer nicht glauben konnte: _Ich bin am Leben, Eggsy. Ich bin zurückgekommen._ Das Handy klingelte und Conor verlagerte mehr Gewicht auf seinen Fuß, unter dem das Plastik splitternde Geräusche von sich gab.

Eggsy wusste nicht, was passierte, bis er seine Schulter in Conors Magen stieß und ihn mit aller Macht gegen den Türrahmen rammte. Wenige Sekunden zuvor hätte er in einem anderen Umfeld im Stehen einschlafen können. Jetzt fühlte er sich, als könnte er Berge versetzen. Ein Rausch, als stünde er wieder unter Drogen. Das Fleisch des Anderen fühlte sich unter seinen Knochen weich und nachgiebig an. Conor hatte keine monatelange Ausbildung der Kingsman hinter sich. Eggsys Muskeln waren selbst in diesem kaputten Körper gestählt und jederzeit für den Angriff bereit.

Der Türrahmen knarrte, Jess schrie auf und Conor gab ein lautes “Uff” von sich. Eggsy biss die Zähne zusammen, stieß noch einmal zu und starrte auf den Boden. Conors Fuß war zur Seite gerutscht und hatte das Handy freigegeben. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Rothaarige verstand, was hier passierte. Noch bevor Eggsy die Hand danach ausstrecken konnte, traf ihn eine Faust an der Schläfe und brachte ihn zum Wanken. Er versuchte irgendwo Halt zu finden - tastete blind nach einem Waschbecken und sogar nach Conors Kleidung - aber der nächste Schlag hagelte bereits auf ihn nieder. Eggsy stürzte nach vorne und landete schwer atmend auf allen Vieren; ein schriller Pfeifton dröhnte in seinen Ohren und machte es ihm unmöglich, etwas zu hören. Nur ferne, unwirkliche Laute, wie Stimmen unter Wasser. 

Etwas Warmes, Zähes lief Eggsy über die Stirn und verfing sich in seinen Wimpern. Er blinzelte es weg und tastete nach dem Handy, das unter das Waschbecken gestoßen wurde: es vibrierte nicht mehr. Das Display war zerbrochen. Schwarz. Die dumpfen Laute hinter seinem Rücken hielten an, aber er blendete sie aus. Legte die Fingerspitzen auf das Handy und wartete auf ein Wunder. Eine plötzliche, ruckartige Bewegung, die das Telefon zu neuem Leben erwecken und Harrys Namen auf dem Display anzeigen würde. Eggsy presste seine Handfläche darauf und spürte, wie die zersplitterte Glasscheibe über seine Haut kratzte; nichts passierte. Zumindest nicht das, was er sich erhofft hatte. 

Jessicas Gesicht war plötzlich vor seinem. Ihre schmallen Lippen bewegten sich, aber er hatte Probleme, etwas zu hören. Weiterhin nur dumpfe Geräusche - Conors Schlag hatte gesessen. Aber Eggsy bemerkte, dass sich etwas in ihren Augen verändert hatte: die ganze Abneigung hatte einen kleinen Riss bekommen, durch den er Sorge aufblitzen sah. Sie redete weiterhin auf ihn ein. Erst als sie ihre Hände unter seine Achsel klemmte und seinen Arm umfasste, begriff er. Jessica half ihm zurück auf die Beine - Eggsy hielt noch immer das Handy in seiner Hand verborgen - und ein flüchtiger Blick in den Spiegel verriet ihm, wieso sich Jessicas Verhalten so geändert hatte. Dank einer Platzwunde sickerte zähes Blut durch sein Haar und bahnte sich einen Weg über sein Gesicht. Es tat nicht weh - nicht so sehr, wie andere Dinge, die er bereits abgekriegt hatte - aber durch das ganze Blut sah es schlimm aus. _Richtig_ schlimm.

Das Pfeifen verebbte langsam und Jessicas Stimme fand einen Weg zurück in sein Ohr. “Eggsy, bitte, geh jetzt, du hast genug angestellt.” Sie schob ihn mit sanfter Gewalt aus dem Badezimmer. Conor saß mittlerweile bei seinen Brüdern: zerzauste Haare, hochroter Schädel und ein Blick, bei dem man froh sein durfte, dass er nicht töten konnte.

“Wieso? Der hat doch nicht einmal einen Kratzer”, murmelte Eggsy, nickte in Conors Richtung und strich sich mit dem linken Handrücken Blut von der Braue, bevor sie ihm wieder ins Auge tropfen konnte. “Höchstens sein Ego, aber das verträgt er.” Ein halbes, zerbrochenes Lächeln. “Er is’ ja schon ein großer Junge”, sagte er laut genug, damit Conor es hören konnte. 

Jessicas Finger krallten sich in Eggsys Shirt und rissen ihn näher zu sich heran, damit er nur noch ihr in die Augen blicken konnte. “Scheiße, _kapierst_ du’s nicht, Eggsy? Ist das hier irgendein Selbstmordkommando oder hast du eine versteckte Kamera aufgestellt?" Sie sog die Luft zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen ein und sah ihn streng an. "Was ist nur los mit dir?”

“Eine Menge.” Das Lächeln verschwunden. “Eine Menge, Jess … Glaub mir, ich hab nichts von dir geklaut.”

“Das sah anders aus.”

“Ich _wollte_. Ich glaube, für einen Moment wollte ich, einfach um das alles hier _auszuschalten_ , aber es ging nicht.” Eine Pause, in der er sich erneut Blut von der Stirn wischte. “Du musst mir glauben. Ich bin vielleicht ein kleiner Scheißkerl, der von einem Ärger in den anderen rutscht, aber du kennst mich. Ich würde dich nie anlügen.”

Conor knurrte auf der anderen Seite der Wohnung, aber er hätte diesen Moment nicht einmal mit einem Griff um Eggsys Kehle zerstören können. Er wusste, dass sie ihm glaubte. Jessica kniff die Augen ein Stück zusammen und fragte ihn leise: “Was ist los, Eggsy?”

“Das kann ich dir nicht sagen - ich wünschte, ich könnte. Aber zuerst muss ich selbst herausfinden, was hier passiert. Und ich will dich nicht in etwas hineinziehen, das ich mir eingebrockt habe. Es war ein Fehler, dass ich hierhergekommen bin.”

Die Sekunde, in der sie Widerworte aussprechen konnte, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass er jederzeit Willkommen war, verstrich und Jessica schwieg. “Versuch am Leben zu bleiben, ja?”, sagte sie schließlich und berührte mit dem Daumen behutsam seine blutschweren Wimpern, um ihnen etwas Gewicht abzunehmen. Eggsy wusste nicht, was sie vermutete - womöglich Ärger mit Dean - aber er spürte, wie sich eine Faust in seinem Magen bildete. Er schluckte, sah ihr lange in die Augen. Fand unausgesprochenes Verständnis und den Schatten einer langjährigen Verbündeten, die er verletzt hatte.

“Ich gebe mein Bestes, aber ich kann es nicht versprechen.” Eggsy konnte sich nicht zu einem Lächeln durchringen.

“Verschwinde, bevor Conor wieder einfällt, dass er beinahe von einem Kerl umgeworfen wurde, der nur halb so groß ist.”

“Danke.” 

Wieder dieses kleine, erschöpfte Zucken mit den Schultern. “Kein Problem.” Sie ging zur Tür und begann ihre kleine Prozedur: Riegel zur Seite schieben, Schlösser öffnen und den Weg zur Außenwelt frei räumen.

Behutsam ließ Eggsy das zersplitterte Handy in die Jackentasche gleiten, wo noch immer der Splitter von Harrys Urne ruhte. Als Jessica fertig war, trat sie zur Seite und verschräntkte wieder die Arme vor der Brust. Leicht auf den Fußballen nach vorne wippend, wich sie seinem Blick aus. Er hatte sich zu lange hier aufgehalten, zu viel angerichtet.

“Ach ja, Eggsy?”

Eine Hand bereits am Türgriff, drehte er den Kopf in ihre Richtung. Ihre Blicke trafen sich auf Anhieb. “Ja?”

Ein halbes, zuckendes Blinzeln, doch die Stimme ohne Zittern: “Lass dich hier nie wieder blicken.”

Er ging, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Ein paar Stufen abwärts und er ließ es sein. Er musste nicht länger den Kopf hoch halten. Auf der letzten Treppenstufe vor der Haustür setzte er sich hin und streckte die Beine aus. Eine Reihe achtlos auf den Boden geworfener Flyer und alter Zeitungen raschelte bei der kleinsten Bewegung. Eggsy zog das Handy aus der Tasche und warf einen kritischen Blick darauf. Das Display war noch immer schwarz und der Touchscreen reagierte nicht. Das Glas war gesplittert, aber vielleicht war es wie bei ihm: es sah schlimmer aus, als es tatsächlich war. Unter all den Splittern und all dem Blut gab es vielleicht noch Hoffnung.

Eggsy legte das Handy vorsichtig auf seinem Knie ab, um beide Hände frei zu haben, um eine seltsame Tastenkombination zu drücken, die er mal in einem Youtube-Video gesehen hatte. Zuerst passierte gar nichts, doch dann leuchtete das Display plötzlich auf. Eggsys Herz machte einen Sprung und er stieß ein kleines, triumphierendes Lachen aus, das niemand hören sollte. Der Touchscreen funktionierte noch immer nicht, aber der kleine Lebenshauch des Handys zeigte ihm zumindest, wer vorhin - scheinbar mehrmals - versucht hatte, anzurufen: Merlin. 

Er hatte keine Lust und keine Nerven dafür übrig, um sich irgendeine Standpauke anzuhören oder daran erinnert zu werden, dass ein Gentleman keine Dame einfach so auf einem Friedhof alleine zurückließ. Auch wenn diese Dame einen womöglich einen Amnesie-Pfeil in die Halsschlagader gerammt hätte. Was auch immer. Nicht heute. Ehrlich gesagt, überhaupt nicht in naher Zukunft, wenn es nach ihm ginge. Mit einem abrupten und hohlen Surren meldete das Handy einen weiteren Anruf - wenn man vom Teufel sprach. Natürlich war es Merlin. Und dank dem defekten Screen konnte er den Anruf nicht mal ablehnen oder wegschalten, sondern musste das aggressive Vibrieren ertragen. Murrend und ein Gähnen unterdrückend, beugte sich Eggsy nach vorne, um ein paar der Zeitungen zu schnappen. Sicherlich keine sterile Angelegenheit, aber vielleicht konnte er damit zumindest ein bisschen von dem Blut loswerden, das ihn aussehen ließ, als wäre er einem Massaker entkommen. 

Eggsy knüllte ein paar Blätter zusammen und streckte die Hand gerade nach einer neueren Ausgabe aus, als er das Titelbild sah. Er hatte die Zeitung noch nicht berührt und zuckte doch unweigerlich zurück, als hätte er sich an ihr verbrannt. Eine Weile saß er einfach nur da: erstarrt und fassungslos. Irgendwann verstummte auch das Handy. _Das kann nicht wahr sein_ , schoss es ihm wieder und wieder durch den Kopf. Genau wie heute früh, als er Harrys SMS und schließlich sein vermeintliches Grab besucht hatte.

Wann immer er geglaubt hatte, dass es nicht schlimmer werden konnte, hatte das Leben die Herausforderung angenommen und ihm das Gegenteil bewiesen. Erst als das Blut wieder tropfte und ihm ins Auge lief, konnte er seinen Blick blinzelnd von dem Foto auf der Titelseite losreißen und die Überschrift darüber entziffern. Jetzt wusste er, wieso Merlin angerufen hatte. 


	9. I Can't Let You Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _By my side,_  
>  _you'll never be._  
>  _And I want you to know that I can' t let you go._  
>  _And you're never coming home again._  
>  \- Unkle Bob; 'Swans'

Die Blicke der Leute klebten auf ihm. Zusammengezogene Augenbrauen. Münder, zu kleinen Kreisen geformt. Wortloses Starren. Manche von ihnen hielten mitten in der Bewegung inne oder streckten eine Hand nach der Person neben sich aus, um sie auf ihn aufmerksam zu machen. Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde den Blick von ihm zu wenden. Eggsy wusste, dass er furchtbar aussah. Wenigstens passte das _außen_ jetzt zum _innen_. Selbst ein Lächeln hätte die Leute im Moment nicht davon überzeugen können, dass alles in Ordnung war. (War es nicht.) Er musste sich nicht länger anstrengen. Mit angezogenen Schultern und hochgeklapptem Jackenkragen war er durch London gestapft; das Blut hatte er mit Papier und etwas Spucke von seinem Gesicht gekratzt, aber es war noch immer da. Hatte wilde Furchen auf seinen Wangen hinterlassen und ließ ihn schäbig und dreckig wirken.

Es war wie ein Déjà vu: die gleichen Blicke, die er im Badezimmer von Jessica auf sich gespürt hatte. Die Menschen sahen, was sie sehen wollten. In diesem Fall war es einfach, erschreckend einfach. In seiner grauen Bomberjacke hatte sich der Geruch von Kotze offensichtlich tief in jede Faser gefressen. Seine Jeans war dreckig und verstaubt. Das Blut rundete das Gesamtbild eines Jugendlichen aus der Unterschicht ab, der nur mit Fäusten sprechen konnte. Und das offensichtlich nicht gut, verriet zumindest das verkrustete, dunkle Blut, das seine Haare steif und dunkel erscheinen ließ. Es fehlte eigentlich nur noch ein Bier in der Hand und eine Kippe im Mundwinkel und er hätte das Klischee in den Köpfen dieser Menschen perfektioniert. Er ballte die Faust um den Zeitungsartikel fester und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Eggsy hielt in der Savile Row vor dem Londoner Quartier der Kingsman - aber er betrat es nicht. Er lehnte sich mit der Hüfte gegen das parkende Taxi vor der Schneiderei und sezierte ein paar Minuten das Schaufenster mit den prächtigen Anzügen, bevor er den Kopf zur Seite drehte und zwei Frauen beobachtete, die sich in der Nähe mit ausschweifenden Gesten unterhielten. Eggsy war nicht länger ein Teil dieser Organisation und sicherlich kein zahlender Kunder, der genügend Geld für einen maßgeschneiderten Anzug auf den Tisch legen konnte. Zumindest redete er sich beide Punkte ein. In Wahrheit war er sich noch immer nicht sicher, wie Merlin und Roxy handeln würden.

Die Angst, das Handy und seine Erinnerungen zu verlieren und wieder am Nullpunkt aufzuwachen - ohne einer Spur Hoffnung, dass Harry Hart tatsächlich leben könnte - zog den Knoten in seinem Hals fester. Gestern war er noch dieser Mann gewesen, der keinen Tag nüchtern überstand und die Stunden damit verbrachte, die nackte Wand seines Zimmers anzustarren. Aber jetzt: Eggsy klammerte sich an das _heute_. Die letzten Stunden hatten so viel ins Rollen gebracht, dass es sich surreal anfühlte. Ein Teil in ihm fürchtete, dass jeden Moment die Wirkung einer gerissenen Droge nachließ und er einfach nur _aufwachte_. Und all das hier war nicht passiert. Der Besuch auf dem Grab, die Nachrichten auf seinem Handy - unwirkliche Hirngespinste. Das durfte nicht sein. Und Merlin und Roxy durfen nicht nachhelfen, dass das passieren würde.

“Sie sehen miserabel aus, Eggsy.”

Er drehte den Kopf zum Geschäft und sah Merlin auf der obersten Stufe stehen. Merlin war Vergangenheit, das wurde ihm bewusst, als er das Outfit des Briten sah. Der Pullunder, der während Eggsys Ausbildungszeit zum Markenzeichen des Agenten geworden war, war offensichtlich endgültig einem offiziellem Anzug gewichen. Es war ein ungewohntes Bild, aber je länger Eggsy ihn musterte, umso sicherer war er sich, dass er sich Merlin in Kürze nicht mehr in einem anderen Outfit vorstellen könnte. Arthur, nicht länger Merlin. Und trotzdem konnte Eggsy sich nicht durchringen, ihn bei diesem Namen zu nennen. Für ihn würde er ewig Merlin bleiben. Selbst Roxy nannte ihn vor Eggsy so, wenngleich er darauf tippte, dass sie in Anwesenheit des Kingsman-Leiters den korrekten Code-Namen verwendete. 

“Kann ich nicht von Ihnen sagen”, erwiderte er knapp, unterstrich seine Worte aber mit einem kleinen Halblächeln. “Der Anzug steht Ihnen, Merlin.”

“Vielen Dank, Eggsy.” Merlin strich sich mit den Handflächen über den Saum seines Jacketts, als würde er nicht-vorhandene Falten verjagen und ließ den Blick dann wieder auf das Gesicht des Jüngeren fallen. “Sie sehen so aus, als hätten Sie heute selbst einen Anzug gebraucht?” Merlin nickte mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen auf Eggsys Stirn. Der Blutfluss hatte zum Glück aufgehört, aber die Spuren waren gelieben.

“Nah”, Eggsy zog das Wort lang und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. “Sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist. Ein Anzug hätte da auch nicht geholfen. Hätte wohl nur dafür gesorgt, dass die Leute auf der Straße geglaubt hätten, dass ich irgendeinen Bänker ausgeraubt und ihm die Klamotten geklaut habe. Aber falls Sie mal eine Cap haben, die vor Schlägen schützt, lassen Sie es mich wissen, Merlin.” Der Smalltalk über Anzüge war so schnell vorbei, wie er gekommen war. Eggsy hielt seine rechte Faust hoch; er musste sie nicht entspannen, damit die Schlagzeile auf dem Stück blutbesudeltem Papier richtig zu erkennen war - Merlin verstand sofort. Eggsy sah, wie sich die Lippen seines Gegenübers in einen schmalen Strich verwandelten.

“Sie haben davon gewusst?”, fragte Eggsy und ließ die Hand kurz darauf wieder sinken, die Fingernägel tief in seine Handfläche gebohrt.

“Ich weiß seit _heute_ davon”, betonte Merlin. “Genau wie Sie. Deswegen wollte ich Sie auch anrufen.”

“Sorry, war gerade _unpässlich_.” Der provokante Tonfall des alten Eggsys, der sich in der Welt der Snobs beweisen musste, streifte seine Worte. Gewisse Gewohnheiten hatte nicht einmal das Training vollständig verjagt. “Wie kommt’s, dass Sie alles wissen, Merlin, aber _sowas_ bekommen Sie es erst mit, wenn die Sun darüber berichtet?” Er hielt Merlins Blick stand und sah, dass der Ältere für einen Moment überlegte, zu widersprechen. Etwas in seinen Augen hatte sich verändert, aber Eggsy wusste nicht, wie er es deuten sollte. “Wie konnten die Kingsman übersehen, dass Charlie Hesketh überlebt hat?”, platzte es aus Eggsy heraus und er versuchte nicht einmal, sein Unverständnis und seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen. In seiner heilen, kleinen Welt (vor Harrys Tod) war Merlin derjenige gewesen, der selbst im puren Chaos den Überblick behalten hatte. Ganz gleich, was passierte - Merlin wusste darüber Bescheid und hatte alles auf dem Radar, um die Kingsman zu schützen. Ein derart fataler Fehler passte nicht zu ihm. Ebenso wenig wie die ganze Lüge um Harry. Plötzlich war dieser bittere Geschmack wieder auf seiner Zunge und Zweifel zerrten von Neuem an seiner Einstellung zu den Kingsman.

Merlin war Eggsy mittlerweile nähergekommen. Das hier war kein Gespräch für die Straße und ungebetene Zuhörer. “Wollen wir nicht im Büro darüber weiterreden?”

“Mir wäre neutraler Boden lieber, danke”, sagte Eggsy. Ein kleines Grinsen um die Mundwinkel ließ die Worte eine ganze Spur spöttischer wirken. Es war der falsche Zeitpunkt, um sich trotzig zu geben. Eggsy wusste das. “Sie lügen mir seit Harrys Tod mitten ins Gesicht und erwarten trotzdem, dass ich gehorche, wenn Sie nur mit den Fingern schnipsen? Keine Chance, Merlin.” Eggsy setzte kurz ab, um Merlin die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich zu verteidigen, damit dieser Streit so richtig ins Rollen kam. Aber er hüllte sich weiterhin in Schweigen. Mit einer Hand in der Hosentasche, stand Merlin ihm steif gegenüber und hielt seinem Blick stand. Dass er so gelassen blieb, machte Eggsy nur noch wütender. “Sagen Sie mir einfach, wie Sie so eine Scheiße übersehen konnten, Merlin.”

Und dann, ganz plötzlich: “Die Frage ist: Wie konnen _Sie_ es übersehen?” Merlins Stimme klang neutral und emotionslos. Sollten Eggsys Vorwürfe irgendetwas in ihm bewegt haben, ließ er es sich zumindest nicht anmerken. “Sie waren vor Ort, Eggsy. Sie haben in Valentines Bunker all die Leichen gesehen und sich lieber mit der schwedischen Prinzessin vergnügt, statt zu überprüfen, ob alle von ihnen tatsächlich tot waren. Ich mache Ihnen keinen Vorwurf.” Doch genau so klang es und es verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht; Eggsy schluckte schwer und fühlte sich mit einem Mal klein und unbedeutend. Schwach unter dem Gewicht einer Schuld auf den Schultern, derer er sich bis eben nicht bewusst gewesen war. 

“Ich habe mir Fehler erlaubt, die niemals hätten passieren sollen. Aber das lässt sich im Nachhinein nicht mehr ändern”, fuhr Merlin unbeirrt fort. Und fügte schließlich mit einem sanfteren Tonfall hinzu: “Wir sind nur Menschen, Eggsy. Unser größter Makel ist, dass wir Fehler machen. Und doch ist es auch unsere heimliche Stärke - solange wir daraus lernen und diese Lektionen niemals vergessen.”

Eggsys entspannte Haltung an dem Wagen löste sich auf, als Merlin näher kam. Seine freie Hand glitt über die polierte Seite des Autos, als er rückwärts zum Kofferraum rutschte und zwischen den parkenden Autos zum Stillstand kam. Erst als der Junge mit beiden Beinen auf der Straße angekommen war, blieb der Kingsman-Agent stehen. Das hier war keine Angst, es war reine Vorsicht. Eggsys Nasenflügel bebten, als er tief durch die Nase ein- und ausatmete. Er würde nicht wegrennen, nur weiterhin wachsam bleiben. Merlin neigte den Kopf zur Seite und eine tiefe Furche grub sich zwischen seine markanten Augenbrauen. “Eggsy, seien Sie sich sicher, dass Sie sich längst nicht mehr an diese letzten Stunden erinnern könnten, wenn das unser wahres Vorhaben wäre.” 

Merlin verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken und verlagerte das Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen; er wollte ebenso wenig hier draußen sein, wie Eggsy in dem London-Headquarter der Kingsman. “Bevor wir das Gespräch vertiefen, möchte ich Sie noch einmal bitten, mit nach drinnen zu kommen. Ich _bitte_ Sie darum, ich schnipse nicht mit den Fingern, Eggsy. Darauf würden Sie sowieso so wenig hören, wie es JB getan hat”, sagte Merlin mit einem Schmunzeln. Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort von Eggsy, drehte sich um, ließ die wenigen Stufen hinter sich und verschwand in der Schneiderei. Eggsy knurrte ein “Fuck”, biss die Zähne zusammen und folgte Merlin.

* * *

Eggsy ließ die Zeitungsseite erst los, als er sich mit einem leisen Seufzen auf einem der Stühle an der Kingsman-Tafel niederließ. Er hatte den Platz gewählt, der am weitesten von Merlin entfernt war, der ohnehin gerade mit seinem Tablet beschäftigt war. Er hatte nicht einmal aufgeblickt, als Eggsy den Raum betreten hatte. Offensichtlich hatte er damit gerechnet, Recht zu haben. (Eggsy rollte mit den Augen und seufzte erneut.) Nach einer Weile widmete er sich wieder der Titelseite, die zerknüllt und steif von seinem Blut vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag. Vorsichtig begann er sie mit den Fingerspitzen wieder gerade zu streichen. Das funktionierte nicht gut, aber es reichte aus, um zumindest die ersten Zeilen noch einmal lesen zu können. Mit reichlich Dramatik wurde von den schweren Verlusten von hochrangigen Persönlichkeiten berichtet, die den ‘Attentaten’ des V-Days zum Opfer gefallen waren. Die zahlreichen Unschuldigen, die nichts von Valentines Plänen gewusst und grausam gestorben waren, wurden in diesem Artikel nicht einmal in einem Nebensatz erwähnt. Stattdessen klagte man über Politiker, Promis und Snobs, deren Köpfe immerhin nicht grundlos gesprengt worden waren. Als wären sie die wahren Opfer dieser ganzen Sache gewesen. 

Charlie wurde in dem Artikel wie ein verdammter Heiliger behandelt, der den Titanic-Untergang überlebt und auf seinem Rücken einen Haufen Kätzchen in Sicherheit gebracht hatte; Eggsy unterdrückte seinen Würgereflex. Es gab keine Erklärung, wo er die letzten Monate gesteckt hatte - nur, dass er sich nach einer “Erholungsphase” endlich öffentlich zeigte - oder wie er den verfluchten V-Day überstanden hatte. Nur, dass er jetzt zu einem der reichsten Junggesellen des Landes geworden war, weil er nicht nur das Geld seiner Familie geerbt hatte. Sondern auch einige Millionen von Snob-Freunden seines Vaters, die kinderlos am V-Day gestorben waren. Auch das wurde nicht hinterfragt. Lieber rätselte die Sun, welchen Promi Charlie in nächster Zeit daten würde. (“In den Wettbüros setzen zahlreiche Briten ihr Geld auf Emma Watson, die mit Köpfchen und Charme das Herz des Hesketh-Erben erobern könnte.”)

Eggsy drehte den Kopf in Merlins Richtung, der noch immer beschäftigt war. “Was machen wir jetzt mit -”

“Einen Moment noch, Eggsy”, fiel ihm Merlin ins Wort, die Augen weiterhin starr auf das Tablet gerichtet. “Wir warten noch auf Lancelot. Percival wird es leider nicht rechtzeitig schaffen.” Zwei Agenten für eine Mission? Sehr ungewöhnlich. Eggsy sagte nichts, sondern nickte nur schwach; er hasste warten und die Ungewissheit, die in ihm rumorte. Vielleicht war es aber nicht nur das. 

“Meinetwegen”, murmelte Eggsy und versuchte, es sich auf dem Stuhl bequem zu machen. “Haben Sie vielleicht irgendwas zu essen?”

Ein paar Minuten später brachte man ihm dicke Scheiben Malt Bread mit Butter und einer Kanne Tee. Den Tee rührte er nicht an, dafür verschlang er das Brot mit zu viel Butter, bis das Loch in seinem Magen für den Augenblick gestopft war. Eggsy sammelte gerade ein paar Krümel mit den angefeuchteten Fingerspitzen ein, um sie sich in den Mund zu stecken, als Roxy hastig in den Raum trat. Als sie ihn sah, blieb sie so abrupt stehen, als wäre sie gegen eine unsichtbare Mauer gelaufen. Scheinbar hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, ihn _hier_ anzutreffen, nachdem er vor ein paar Stunden noch vor ihr weggelaufen war. 

“Was ist passiert?” Ihre Stimme klang vor Sorge ganz schrill. Erst jetzt verstand Eggsy, dass sie das Blut meinte. Ach ja. _Das_. Er hatte es fast vergessen.

“Bin gegen einen Laternenmast gelaufen, nachdem mich jemand über einen Friedhof gejagt hat”, versuchte Eggsy zu scherzen, aber Humor fand in diesem Zimmer gerade keinen fruchtbaren Boden. Merlin kommentierte Eggsys Aussage mit einem lauten Seufzen und riss sich endgültig von seinem Tablet los. 

“Setzen Sie sich bitte, Lancelot.” Roxy ließ Eggsy am Ende der Tafel alleine und setzte sich zu Merlins linker Seite. Nachdem er sie kurz darüber informiert hatte, dass Percival nicht kommen würde, riss Eggsy der Geduldsfaden endgültig. Er schob den leeren Teller von sich und sah zu den beiden Agenten. In einem anderen Leben, zu einer anderen Zeit, hätte auch Eggsy hier mit einem Anzug gesessen und Aufträge entgegengenommen.

“Wie konnte Charlie überleben?”, fragte er direkt und zwei Augenpaare wanderten in seine Richtung. “Ich meine, jeder von Valentines kleinen Freunden hat an dem Tag das Zeitliche gesegnet, aber ausgerechnet Charlie hat das überlebt? Er hat eine Einladung von Valentine bekommen. Das hat er mir selbst gesagt. Also hatte auch er einen Chip. Wieso gab es dann kein blutiges Charlie-Feuerwerk? Kann mir das irgendjemand erklären?” Eggsys Blick glitt zu Roxy und Merlin, suchte aber vor allem in den Augen des glatzköpfigen Agenten nach Antworten.

“Zu allererst möchte ich an dieser Stelle betonen, dass es keinen Zusammenhang zwischen Charlie und den ominösen Handy-Nachrichten geben muss”, sagte Merlin mit fester Stimme und nickte Eggsy zu. 

“Schwachsinn! Ich habe zwei Augen im Kopf - für mich gibt es da einen Zusammenhang”, schnaubte Eggsy. “Dieser Wichser wollte mich an Valentine ausliefern und hatte eine Scheißwut auf die Kingsman, seit er den Test nicht bestanden hat. Harry schreibt mir und plötzlich meldet sich Charlie von den Toten zurück - das sind mir ein paar zu viele Zufälle. Sorry, Merlin.”

Sein ehemaliger Ausbilder nahm die schwarz umrandete Brille für einen Moment ab und massierte sich den Nasenrücken mit Daumen und Zeigefinger, ehe er weitersprach. “Wenn wir bei dieser Theorie bleiben”, sagte er ruhig, “ist es jedoch wahrscheinlicher, dass Ihnen nicht Harry geschrieben hat, sondern Charlie. Es erschließt sich mir nicht, wie er in den Besitz von Galahads Handy gekommen ist, aber das ist in diesem Fall eher zweitrangig. Sollte das nämlich der Fall sein, müssen wir herausfinden, was er vorhat und wieso er sich ausgerechnet an Sie wendet, Eggsy. Sollte er Rachepläne gegen die Kingsman im Sinn haben, bieten sich zahlreiche andere Möglichkeiten an, die wesentlich weniger Arbeit machen. Meiner Meinung nach gibt es keinen Zusammenhang zwischen den Nachrichten von Harrys Handy und der Rückkehr von Charlie. Ich möchte, dass das vorerst auch so gehandhabt wird, um keine voreiligen Schlüsse zu ziehen. Nichtsdestotrotz müssen wir diesen Fall überprüfen, um ihn ausschließen zu können. Deswegen möchte ich Sie, Lancelot, mit dieser Aufgabe betrauen. Percival -”

Eggsys Stuhl fiel mit einem lauten Knall zu Boden, als er sich ruckartig aufgerichtet hatte. “Nein.” Er stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Tisch ab. Stoßweißer Atem. “Nein. Merlin. Bitte.” Roxys Blick schweifte kurz zu ihm, doch Merlin starrte ungetrübt seine Kollegin an, als wäre Eggsy gar nicht anwesend. Genau so fühlte es sich auch an. So war es. 

“- wird heute Abend wieder in London sein. Ich möchte, dass Sie beide Charlie einen Besuch abstatten und überprüfen, ob wir ihn in Zukunft im Auge behalten müssen. Valentine ist keine Gefahr mehr für uns, aber wir wollen einen lebenden Sympathisanten nicht unterschätzen. Sollte er irgendwelche Pläne schmieden, die sich gegen die Kingsman richten oder gegen die Bevölkerung, möchte ich -”

“Merlin, _bitte_.” Eggsy zitterte. Er wusste, was hier passierte. Merlin würde ihn aus allem raushalten, um ihn zu beschützen. Aber er brauchte keinen Schutz.

“- dass Sie darüber Informationen sammeln und gegebenenfalls gleich intervenieren. Percival wird Sie in ein paar Stunden auf dem Landsitz treffen.”

Roxy fühlte sich sichtbar unwohl, Eggsy unter Merlins Blick ignorieren zu müssen. “Verstanden”, sagte sie leise und nahm einen schlichten Ordner mit weiteren Instruktionen entgegen, den sie auffällig lang zwischen ihren Händen anstarrte. Die Spannung in der Luft war spürbar. Ein Funke und alles würde in Flammen aufgehen.

Eggsy sog die Luft ein und atmete sie mit einer lauten Forderung wieder aus: “Lassen Sie mich gehen!” Zu laut, zu fordernd. Er bereute es, das Brot gegessen zu haben, denn plötzlich war ihm wieder schlecht. Dieses Mal würde er nicht nur Galle aus sich herauswürgen. Eggsy schluckte und suchte Merlins Blick. Er wurde weiterhin ignoriert. War wie ein Geist in diesem Gebäude, das ihm einst wie eine zweite Heimat vorgekommen war. Harrys Tod hatte viel verändert. “MERLIN!” Eggsy schlug mit den flachen Händen auf den Tisch und brachte das teure Porzellan zum Klirren. Roxy, die unweigerlich zusammenzuckte, sah ihn an. Das Mitleid in ihren Augen glich dem Ausdruck auf dem Friedhof; all das machte ihn krank. Wie ein pulsierender Tumor, der mit jeder Sekunde in diesem Raum stärker wurde. Er brauchte kein Mitleid. Man musste ihn nicht ignorieren und übergehen. Er wollte helfen. Er wollte Harry sehen.

"Eggsy ...", ihre Lippen formten seinen Namen.

“Lancelot, lassen Sie uns jetzt bitte alleine und bereiten Sie sich auf die Mission vor”, bat Merlin mit fester Stimme und noch während sie mit flüsternden Schritten aus dem Raum huschte, wandte er sich Eggsy zu. “Eggsy, ich muss Sie leider daran erinnern, dass Sie kein Kingsman sind. Ich hatte Ihnen Galahads Posten angeboten - Sie haben abgelehnt. Ich kann Ihnen keine Mission anvertrauen, da Sie für uns nun den Status eines Zivilisten besitzen. _Gewissermaßen._ ”

So schnell wollte er sich nicht abspeisen lassen. “Das war Ihnen damals auch egal, als Valentine die Menschheit auslöschen wollte.”

“Das war eine Ausnahmesituation, Eggsy. Wir wussten damals nicht, wem wir vertrauen konnten und es gab nach Chesters Verrat und Tod keine offizielle Leitung der Kingsman. Das ist jetzt anders. Ich bin jetzt hier, um darauf zu achten, dass sich die Organisation an die Regeln hält, die mittlerweile fast zwei Jahrhunderte bestehen, ohne die wohl die Hälfte der Agenten irgendwann einem James-Bond-Ego-Trip zum Opfer fallen würden.”

“Wieso wollten Sie mich dann sehen?”

Merlin verschränkte die Hände auf dem Tisch und sah Eggsy an. Das Gesicht des Kingsman war längst hinter einer Maske verborgen, aus der er keine Regung lesen konnte. “Weil ich mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen wollte, dass wir Sie bezüglich Harrys Leichnam belogen haben, Eggsy. Und weil ich Ihnen an dieser Stelle gerne noch einmal persönlich bestätigen möchte, dass Sie uns vertrauen können. Uns allen. Bis wir eine Erklärung für die Vorfälle der letzten Stunden haben, werden wir ein Auge auf Sie haben, aber nur zu Ihrer Sicherheit.” Fast nebensächlich glitten die Hände des älteren Briten zu dem Tablet, um es wieder einzuschalten. Das Zeichen für _‘Das Gespräch ist vorbei’_.

“Ich brauche keine Babysitter. Ich will Rox begleiten und zu Charlie gehen. Ich muss sehen, ob Harry bei ihm ist.”

“Eggsy”, sagte Merlin und seine Hände ließen von dem Elektrogerät ab und tasteten nach seiner Brille, um sie vorsichtig auf dem Tisch abzulegen. “Harry ist _tot_. Wäre er am Leben, würde er Sie nie so quälen.” Ähnliche Worte hatte auch Roxy auf dem Friedhof gewählt: Wenn Harry am Leben wäre, wäre er längst zu Eggsy gekommen. Denn genau das hatte er ihm im letzten Gespräch vor seinem Tod versprochen: Er würde zurückkommen und das alles regeln. Aber er war nie zurückgekommen. Eggsy wartete noch immer. Er würde ewig warten.

Ganz gleich, wie oft er die gleichen Worte, neu verpackt aus unterschiedlichen Mündern hörte - er konnte es nicht einfach schlucken und hinnehmen. “Ich brauche ein neues Handy”, war das einzige, was Eggsy darauf sagen konnte. Erst als er den Blick wieder auf den Tisch sinken ließ und der Zeitungsartikel vor ihm auftauchte - Charlies breites, schleimiges Grinsen über dem Text - fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er auf eine Frage noch immer keine Antwort erhalten hatte. “Wie hat er das überlebt?”

“Charlie?”

“Ja.”

“Ich habe ein paar Theorien dazu, aber die Antwort darauf hat wohl nur Charlie selbst.”

“Was glauben Sie?”

“Der Elektroschock, mit dem Sie Charlie angegriffen haben”, sagte Merlin sachlich, “könnte zu einem Defekt des Chips geführt haben. Das ist nichts, weswegen Sie sich Vorwürfe machen müssen, Eggsy. Solange wir nicht wissen, was es mit Charlies plötzlicher Rückkehr zu tun hat, bedeutet das nur, dass Ihr Handeln ein Leben am V-Day verschont hat.”

Eggsy stieß ein heiseres Lachen aus und strich sich mit dem Unterarm über die Augen. Keine Tränen. Nicht vor Merlin. Bitte. “Das falsche Leben. Es hat das falsche Leben verschont”, flüsterte er verbittert. 

Merlin gab ihm Zeit, sich wieder zu fassen. Eggsys Wangenknochen zeichneten sich deutlich unter seiner Haut ab, als er ein paar Mal schluckte und gegen den Kloß in seinem Hals ankämpfte. “Ich kann hier nicht den ganzen Tag sitzen und Däumchen drehen, bis Roxy zurückkommt. Geben Sie mir irgendeine Aufgabe oder ich drehe noch durch.” _Oder mache eine andere Dummheit. Etwas, das ich bereuen könnte._ Eggsy kaute ungeduldig auf der Unterlippe, während er auf eine Antwort von Merlin wartete. Dieser ließ sich Zeit, die Hand reglos über dem Tablet schwebend, schien er angestrengt nachzudenken, womit er Eggsy beschäftigen könnte, ohne, dass das Wort ‘Lebensgefahr’ aufblinkte. Nach einer Weile legte er das Tablet auf den Tisch, schob sich die Brille zurück auf die Nase und ging zu einer Kommode an der Wand.

“Vielleicht könnten Sie mir tatsächlich einen Gefallen tun, Eggsy”, sagte Merlin und holte aus einer der obersten Schubladen eine kleine, dunkelblaue Schatulle. “Waschen Sie sich das Blut im Umkleideraum Drei ab, holen Sie sich ein neues Handy und eine der Kingsman-Brillen. Ich will Sie nicht wie ein kleines Kind überwachen, Eggsy, aber ich will ein Auge auf Sie haben. Ich weiß, dass Sie ebenso impulsiv sein können, wie es Harry in seinen ersten Jahren war.” (Eggsy ertappte sich dabei, wie der Zug um seine Mundwinkel tiefer wurde; ein kleines Lächeln, weil er Harry ähnlich war.) “Lassen Sie mich meine Entscheidung nicht bereuen und kommen Sie danach sofort wieder hierher.” Und mit diesen Worten reichte er Eggsy die Schatulle. Sie war leicht, als wäre sie leer.

“Was ist das?”, fragte Eggsy und brauchte beide Hände, um die kleine Box vorsichtig aufzuklappen. Noch bevor Merlin antworten konnte, sah Eggsy ihren Inhalt; er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, aber der Anblick ließ seinen Herzschlag für eine Sekunde aussetzen.

“Eine ‘Kingsman’-Medaille für Harrys Familie”, begann Merlin zu erklären und beobachtete mit Wehmut, wie Eggsy den runden Anhänger umdrehte. Er ließ die Fingerspitzen über den eingravierten Todestag seines einstigen Mentor gleiten. Es fühlte sich an, als brannten sich die Zahlen in sein Fleisch. “Es ist Tradition, dass die Angehörigen eine Medaille und einen Gefallen der Kingsman erhalten, wenn ein Agent während einer Mission stirbt. So war es bei Ihrem Vater, Eggsy, so ist es auch bei Harry. Ich habe das persönliche Gespräch mit Harrys Ex-Frau gesucht, aber …” Seine Augenbrauen schnellten empor und Merlin rollte flüchtig mit den Augen. “Sie hat mich abgewiesen und gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen lassen.”

“Sie sollten sie nicht bekommen. Sie haben sie nicht verdient”, knurrte Eggsy und drehte die Medaille wieder um.

“Verdient oder nicht - es ist Tradition und eine Verpflichtung der Kingsman. Es hat keinen Sinn, die Familie länger zu belästigen, aber das Protokoll muss eingehalten werden. Daher möchte ich, dass Sie die Schatulle in Harrys Haus bringen und dort sichtbar platzieren. In dem Kästchen befindet sich meine Visitenkarte, vielleicht ist seine Frau früher oder später doch zu einem Gespräch bereit. Manchmal braucht es nur Zeit, um das alles zu verdauen.”

Eggsy wollte so viel sagen: _Ich denke nicht, dass ich das kann. Es wird mich umbringen, zurückzukehren._ Oder: _Ich will nicht zurück in Harrys Haus, Merlin. Ich schaffe es nicht, dort zu sein, wo ich ihn sterben sah._ Aber als er die Schatulle zuklappte, sagte er nur emotionslos und müde: “Klar.” Er wollte hier raus. Er war nicht länger ein Kingsman.


	10. No Sound But The Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _We can never go home_  
>  _We no longer have one_  
>  _And we're alone_  
>  _But I'm alone with you_  
>  \- Editors; 'No Sound But The Wind'

Die Augen starr auf die kleine Schatulle gerichtet, bemerkte Eggsy nicht, wie er jegliches Gefühl für Zeit verlor. Es glitt ihm aus den Fingern, als sich sein Blick auf das eingravierte Datum der Medaille legte; er konnte es aus der Entfernung nicht entziffern, aber er _wusste_ , dass es da war und das reichte ihm aus, um jede Bewegung und jedes Vorhaben zu beenden. Er hatte das Haus sofort verlassen wollen, nachdem er die Botschaft der Kingsman abgelegt hatte. Aber etwas an diesem Ort hatte ihn festgehalten und seitdem nicht mehr gehen lassen. 

Irgendwann hatte er die Schatulle geöffnet, die Medaille umgedreht und damit Harry Harts Todestag auf die blaue Samteinlage gebettet. Er wusste nicht, wieso er das getan hatte. Er kannte Harrys Familie nicht, er wusste nur, dass sie Harry hassten. ( _Gehasst hatten_ , schoss es ihm siedend heiß durch den Kopf.) Und das war ihm Anlass genug, _sie_ zu hassen. Eggsy war alt genug, um sein Verhalten kritisch zu beurteilen - er war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass er wie ein Kleinkind reagierte. Aber solange er sich nicht auf dem Boden wälzte, würde er nichts daran ändern. 

Die Medaille auf dem Holztisch fühlte sich deplatziert an. Fremd. Sie sollte nicht hier sein, dachte er. Ein Gedanke, der ihn nicht losgelassen hatte, seit er das Headquarter verlassen hatte. Mehrmals hatte er sie verschoben, um wenige Zentimeter bewegt, den Deckel der Schatulle geöffnet, dann wieder geschlossen. Bis er die Box so auf dem Tisch platziert hatte, dass man sie beim Betreten des Raums sofort sah. Sie stand auf Merlins kleiner Botschaft mit der Bitte um ein Gespräch, weit offen und die Medaille umgedreht auf dem Samtfutter gebettet. Das polierte Gold funkelte im Licht der Lampe, wann immer er das Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen verlagerte. Wo andere ein schönes Goldschmück entdeckten, sah Eggsy nur den Tod. Glänzend und grell, aber nach wie vor der Tod.

Ein Luftzug strich ihm über die Schulter und Eggsy fuhr unweigerlich zusammen. Eine Sekunde, die ausreichte, um ihn vergessen zu lassen, was passiert war: er drehte sich um, den Mund geöffnet und Harrys Namen bereits auf der Zunge, als er erkannte, dass er alleine war. 

“Gut”, sagte Merlin. “Für einen Moment hatte ich Angst, es gäbe einen Defekt mit der Brille.”

Eggsy kratzte sich verlegen an der Schläfe und berührte dabei den Rahmen der Kingsman-Brille. Er spürte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss und war froh, dass Merlin zumindest das nicht sehen konnte.

“Sorry, Merlin. Hab ganz vergessen, dass Sie mich babysitten”, sagte er. Es war die Wahrheit. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass er die Brille trug und dass Merlin alles sehen konnte, was auch Eggsy sah. 

“Das dachte ich mir schon. Sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen. Es ist für niemanden von uns leicht.” Ein flüchtiges Zittern am Ende von Merlins Worten, Eggsy wusste nicht, ob er es sich vielleicht nicht nur eingebildet hatte. Merlin war seit Harrys Tod zu professionell gewesen, um sich auch nur eine Sekunde Schwäche zu erlauben, wenn jemand bei ihm war.

“Sie glauben also noch immer, dass er tot ist?” Es fiel leichter, über Harry zu reden, jetzt wo sie sich nicht mehr gegenüber standen. Merlin ging es offensichtlich genau so. Die Distanz machte es nach dem Treffen in der Schneiderei so viel einfacher. 

“Das tue ich”, sagte Merlin ruhig. Ich wünschte, dem wäre nicht so, aber das liegt nicht in meiner Macht.”

Eggsy nickte, aber er sagte kein Wort. Die Nachricht über Charlies Überleben hatte viel verändert. Aber es gab noch immer diese kleine, leise Stimme in ihm, die widersprach. Wisperte: _Harry Hart ist am Leben._

“Haben Sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich mich umsehe?”

“Machen Sie es kurz”, sagte Merlin. Eggsy hörte zwischen den Zeilen heraus, dass es ihm nicht recht war, dass er sich länger, als nötig in Harrys Haus aufhielt. Der Umstand, dass er zuvor eine gefühlte Ewigkeit eine Medaille angestarrt hatte, hatte Merlin aber offensichtlich weich gekocht.

“Werd' mich beeilen.” Eggsy umrundete den Tisch im Esszimmer und streckte die Hand nach der kleinen Box aus, Merlins Stimme noch immer in seinem Ohr.

“Aber machen Sie keine Unordnung. Es ist nicht länger Harrys Haus.”

Eggsys Hand über dem Deckel der Schatulle erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. “Doch, ist es”, er sagte es so schnell, dass er für eine Sekunde gar nicht realisierte, dass die Worte aus seinem Mund gekommen waren. Reiner Reflex. Noch immer das kleine Kind, das festgefahren an seinen Widerworten nagte. Eher kleinlaut schob er nach: “Tut mir leid. Ich weiß, was Sie meinen.” Das tat er. Er teilte nur Merlins Ansicht nicht. So schnell, als könnte eine unsichtbare Macht ihn packen und daran hindern, klappte er den Deckel der Schatulle zu. Das einzige Geräusch im Haus; jedes Härchen auf seinen Unterarmen stellte sich auf.

Merlin war ruhig und hielt sich mit einem Kommentar zurück, als Eggsy die Tür zum Badezimmer im Erdgeschoss öffnete und sein Blick auf Mr. Pickles fiel. Es war dumm und ein leidiger Impuls, aber: er wollte diesen Hund. Harry hatte ihn zahlreiche Jahre geliebt und ihn umsorgt. Der Hund wäre mehr, als nur ein einfaches Foto, das ihn an Harry erinnern würde. Es war der Innbegriff ihres letzten Gesprächs vor Harrys Tod. 

Er wollte Mr. Pickles. Er _brauchte_ ihn. Und was er noch viel mehr wollte, war, dass Harrys Familie ihn nicht in die Finger bekam. Eggsy verdrängte die Erinnerung an das letzte Gespräch mit Harry in diesem Raum - aber sie war da, wie Sauerstoff, die seine Lungen füllte. 

Merlin hatte Eggsy offensichtlich für eine Sekunde alleine gelassen. Der Kingsman schaltete sich erst wieder ein, als Eggsy bereits auf den Zehenspitzen stand und an dem kleinen Podest rüttelte, auf den man den ausgestopften Hund positioniert hatte.

“Eggsy, was machen Sie da?” 

“Scheiße”, presste Eggsy zwischen den zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und zog mit aller Kraft an dem Sockel des Präparats. Es rührte sich nur an einer Stelle wenige Zentimeter. “Verficktes Mistding. Ist das Teil festgeschraubt?”

“Eggsy, haben Sie mir vor zwei Minuten überhaupt zugehört? Lassen Sie den Hund sofort los, bevor Sie etwas kaputt machen!”

“Sie können ja herkommen und mich davon abhalten”, erwiderte Eggsy frech. Er drehte den Kopf kurz zum Badezimmerschrank, damit Merlin auch das breite Grinsen durch die Brille sehen konnte, das sich quer über Eggsys Gesicht zog. “Sorry, not sorry!” Er musste sogar ein bisschen lachen, während er weiterhin an dem Holzpodest rüttelte, zog und es mit aller Gewalt von einer Seite des Regalbretts zum anderen drückte. 

Gerade als Merlin eine Reihe von gälischen Flüchen lostrat, spürte Eggsy, wie sich plötzlich etwas löste. Der Widerstand war mit einem Mal weg und dieser verfluchte Hund kam ihm beim nächsten Zug näher. 

“Guter Junge”, sagte Eggsy mit einem kleinen Lächeln um den Mundwinkeln. Das Gefühl von Triumph hielt nicht lange: Eggsy hievte sich Mr. Pickles auf die Unterarme und bewegte ihn hin und her, bis er das Gewicht gut im Griff hatte. Dabei lösten sich ein paar kleine Staubwölkchen, die sich offensichtlich im Fell des Hundes festgesetzt hatten. Eines davon hatte es auf Eggsy abgesehen: Er rümpfte die Nase, als er das unangenehme Kitzeln vernahm, das mit jeder Sekunde schlimmer wurde. 

“Shi-” Sein kleiner Fluch wurde von drei lauten Niesern unterbrochen, bei denen Mr. Pickles bedrohlich von seinen Armen rutschte. Einen Sturz konnte er verhindern, aber eine Spitze des Sockels hatte sich fast senkrecht und mit voller Wucht in den Boden gerammt. Eggsy stellte sich bereits auf ein paar wüste Beschimpfungen von Merlin ein, als er durch die Brille hindurch sah, dass der Agent Recht behalten hatte: es war tatsächlich etwas kaputt gegangen. Die weißen Fliesen hatten nur eine kleine Schramme abbekommen, aber der Boden des Sockels hatte sich gelöst. “Scheiße”, sagte Eggsy mehr zu sich selbst und musterte die Sache mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Erst als er sah, wie gerade und sauber der vermeintliche Bruch des Sockels war, erkannte er, dass nichts kaputt gegangen war. Der Deckel von einer Art Versteck hatte sich gelöst.

“Davon wusste ich nichts.” Merlin klang verblüfft.

“Meine Mutter hat schon immer gerne gesagt, dass Dinge manchmal kaputt gehen müssen, damit man ihren wahren Wert erkennt”, sagte Eggsy andächtig und schob sein Knie dichter an Mr. Pickles, damit das senkrecht stehende Präparat nicht endgültig kippte.

“Ich kenne Ihre Mutter nicht, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie sich das gerade ausgedacht haben, Eggsy.”

Eggsy hörte gar nicht mehr hin. Vorsichtig griff er in den Sockel, der innen komplett hohl war und spürte Leder an den Fingerspitzen. Als er daran zog, glitt ihm ein Buch in die Hand und schmiegte sich an seine Handfläche. Er drehte es einmal um die eigene Achse, bevor er es sich näher vor die Brille hielt, damit Merlin einen guten Blick darauf hatte. 

“Das habe ich noch nie gesehen”, gestand Merlin, während Eggsy Mr. Pickles auf dem Boden abstellte, um beide Hände frei zu haben. Es war ein einfaches Notizbuch. Abgegriffen. Mit Kratzern und Abnutzungen, die sich wie Narben über den Einband zogen. Als er einen Finger zwischen die Seiten schob und begann, sie durchzublättern, traute er seinen Augen nicht. 

“Ich hatte Harry nicht als Tagebuchschreiber eingeschätzt”, sagte er im Flüsterton. Was der Wahrheit entsprach. Das hier war eindeutig die Schrift seines ehemaligen Mentors. Auf manchen Seiten bauchig und groß, auf anderen gedrungen und verschmiert. Der Schreibtstil änderte sich im Laufe des Tagebuchs, was keine Überraschung war: der letzte Eintrag war ein halbes Jahr alt, die erste Seite war mit dem 02. Mai 1977 datiert. Harry war offensichtlich kein regelmäßiger Schreiber gewesen, sein ganzes Leben hatte auf diese Seiten gepasst. Eggsy blätterte wieder von vorne nach hinten durch, schnappte nur einzelne Sätze und Passagen auf.

_... im Stall, wie in einem dieser furchtbaren Geschichten … Vater hat es offiziell beendet, bevor es … habe sie nicht verdient, aber ich kann nicht … acht Pfund und Margaretes Nase, die … Onkel Matthew hat mich angesehen, als ob er … ich darf nicht, das ist nicht richtig … Matthew hat uns alle belogen … schlechter Roman, nur mit … freue mich mehr auf Pudding, als auf ... kann nicht schlafen, die Mädchen wollen … ich kann nicht … Merlin, weiß, dass … ein klarer Schuss durch den Kopf … ich darf nicht …_

“Eggsy? Eggsy, hören Sie mich?”

Schreckhaftigkeit war nie seine Schwäche gewesen, aber als sich Merlins Stimme so abrupt in seinem Ohr bemerkbar machte, klappte Eggsy das Tagebuch mit einem Zucken zu. Die Handflächen fest gegen den Einband gepresst, fühlte er, wie das Leder in seinem Griff warm und weich geworden war. Eggsy holte tief Luft und starrte in die Luft. Von all den Dingen, die er aufgeschnappt hatte, ergab nichts einen Sinn. Wie lose Puzzle-Teile, die nicht ineinanderpassten. Nur eines wusste er: offensichtlich war etwas gehörig schief gelaufen. Er wusste nicht, ob es mit dem genannten Onkel Matthew zusammenhing, aber Eggsy bekam vor allem die Seiten mit den verschmierten, hastigen Worte nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Viele _”Ich kann nicht”_ , viele _”Ich darf nicht_ ”. Was auch immer ihn belastet hatte, es hatte Harry über Jahre hinweg verfolgt.

“Eggsy?” Merlin schaltete sich wieder ein. Wesentlich lauter, als zuvor.

“Anwesend”, sagte Eggsy matt, wie ein artiger Schüler und ließ die Daumenspitze über die abgerundeten Ecken des Notizbuches gleiten. Gedanklich war er schon wieder ganz woanders.

“Nehmen Sie das Buch und den Hund meinetwegen mit, aber machen Sie sich langsam wieder auf den Weg hierher.”

Das ließ Eggsy aufhorchen. “Woher der Sinneswandel?” Bevor er das Buch entdeckt hatte, hätte ihm Merlin wahrscheinlich am liebsten die Polizei an den Hals gehetzt, weil er einen ausgestopften Hund klauen wollte. Jetzt bekam er plötzlich die Erlaubnis dazu?

“Ich-” Er brach ab, seufzte. “Das Tagebuch war womöglich nicht ohne Grund versteckt und nachdem Sie das Versteck soeben zerstört haben …”Merlin setzte neu an: “Ich wusste nichts von dem Tagebuch, aber ich weiß, dass Harry nicht wollen würde, dass es in die Hände seiner Töchter gerät.”

“Klingt, als gäbe es einige versaute Geschichten darin”, sagte Eggsy und hievte Mr. Pickels auf den Esstisch. Eigentlich war sein Kommentar als Scherz gemeint, aber das Schweigen, das er als Antwort erhielt, gab ihm das Gefühl, einen wunden Punkt getroffen zu haben.

“Sie sollten jetzt besser gehen, bevor Sie _wirklich_ noch etwas kaputt machen”, sagte Merlin nach einer zu langen Pause.

Eggsy schob sich das Tagebuch in die Jackentasche, nuschelte ein “Gleich” und machte sich auf den Weg in den ersten Stock. Merlin hatte ihn immer noch nicht unter Kontrolle. Trotzdem würde er ihm den Gefallen tun und sich bald auf den Rückweg machen. Aus dem einzigen Grund, weil er das Tagebuch in Ruhe lesen wollte. Es fühlte sich nicht richtig an, es hier zu tun. Vorher brauchte er jedoch noch etwas anderes. Mr. Pickles sollte nicht das einzige Andenken sein.

Die Schlafzimmertür war geschlossen und Eggsy, die Hand bereits auf der Türklinke, zögerte. Was wäre, wenn er die Tür einen Spalt öffnen und Harry schlafend im Bett vorfinden würde? Den Kopf zum abgedunkeltem Fenster geneigt und fern von all der Anspannung des Tages. Schlafend hatte Harry Jahre jünger ausgesehen. Keine kritischen Falten zwischen den Augenbrauen, wann immer er Eggsy gemustert hatte. Nur ein kleiner Schwung um den linken Mundwinkel, wie das kleine Halblächeln eines schönen Traums. Einen Mann wie Harry Hart, der derart tödlich und in seinem Auftreten beherrscht war, schlafend zu sehen, hatte Eggsy von der ersten Sekunde an fasziniert und angezogen.

Er nahm seinen Mut zusammen und öffnete die Tür, bevor Merlin wieder einen Kommentar loslassen konnte. Das Zimmer dahinter war leer; Eggsy dachte _Ich hab’s gewusst_ , aber damit belog er sich selbst. Das Bett war gemacht. Die Pantoffeln mit dem Kingsman-Logo standen akkurat daneben. Über einem Stuhl im Eck des Raumes hing noch ein Jackett auf einem Bügel. Harry hatte es offensichtlich für die Reise nach Kentucky aus dem Schrank geholt, aber in der Eile vergessen, es zurückzuhängen. Eggsy musste nicht länger nachdenken: es war sein Herz, das jetzt die Richtung einschlug. 

Eggsy blickte in den Spiegel. Seine Augen begannen zu tränen, aber er konnte jede kleine Entgleisung wegblinzeln.

“Tragen Sie Harrys Jackett?”, fragte Merlin. Er sah Eggsys Spiegelbild durch die Brille. Sah das, was auch Eggsy sah: Ein kleiner Junge, dem die Anzugsjacke nicht passte. Zu lose an den Schultern, zu eng an den Oberarmen. Sie war viel zu lang und er konnte sie nicht einmal schließen, ohne nicht Gefahr zu laufen, ein paar Knöpfe abzusprengen. Es sah lächerlich aus; Eggsy wollte sie nie wieder ablegen. Er nickte nur, weil er wusste, dass seine Stimme versagen würde.

Merlin war längst zu einem Hintergrundgeräusch geworden. Eggsy brauchte all seine Konzentration, um dieses Mal nicht zu weinen. Um ein einziges Mal stark zu sein, obwohl die Erinnerungen ihn niederdrückten; noch länger könnte er das Gewicht nicht tragen. Das alles hier war zu viel. Dieser Raum. Obwohl er nicht hier war, meinte Eggsy immer wieder, den warmen Atem von Harry in seinem Nacken zu spüren. Ein kalter Schauer glitt seine Wirbelsäule hinab, wann immer er sich umdrehte und sich keine hochgewachsene Gestalt im Türrahmen befand. Er vermisste diesen alten Mistkerl. Harry Hart hatte ihn gleichermaßen stark und schwach gemacht hatte. Angreifbar.

In einer Kommode fand Eggsy die Brille, mit der Harry damals seine Bücher über römische Architektur studiert hatte. Der Abend, an dem er sich einen Ruck gegeben und Harry diesen einen, kleinen Kuss auf die Schläfe gedrückt hatte. Jede Nacht seit diesem Augenblick bereute er, dass er nicht mehr Mut besessen hatte. “Flippen Sie jetzt bitte nicht aus, Merlin”, warnte Eggsy den Kingsman-Leiter vor. Bevor der überhaupt verstehen konnte, was passierte, nahm Eggsy die Brille ab, die Merlin ihm gegeben hatte und legte sie auf der Kommode ab. 

Endlich ungestört. Dass er sich deswegen später eine Standpauke von Merlin anhören müsste - unwichtig. Diese wenigen Minuten wollte er ganz für sich alleine haben. Dachte er. Noch bevor er Harrys Brillengläser aufklappen konnte, hörte er die Haustür ins Schloss fallen. Eine kurze Sekunde rechnete er mit Merlin, bis er Frauenstimmen hörte. Frauen. Stimmen. Plural. Fuck.

Seine Reaktionsgabe war schnell, aber Eggsy war kein verfluchter David Copperfield. Harrys Haus war zu klein, um irgendeinen Plan auszuhecken. Eggsy griff gerade nach seiner Jacke, die er aufs Bett geworfen hatte, als er schwere, polternde Schritte auf der Treppe hörte. _Aus dem Fenster_ , blitzte die Information in seinem Kopf auf, groß und in kreischend roten Lettern. Er schaffte es nicht einmal auf die andere Seite des Schlafzimmers, als er die lose Diele des Türrahmen hörte, die unter dem Gewicht einer Person aufseufzte. _Fuck Fuck Fuck._

Stille. Eggsy stand noch immer mit dem Gesicht zum Fenster, die Tür im Nacken. 

Schließlich: “Ich hoffe, du bist ein Einbrecher.” Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht _damit_. Welcher normale Mensch reagierte schon so auf einen fremden Kerl im Haus eines Toten?

Der Plan mit dem Fenster war hinfällig. Ein letztes Mal holte er Luft, dann drehte Eggsy sich um. In der Sekunde, in der er sie sah, verwarf er die mögliche Theorie über eine Putzfrau, die ihn erwischt hatte. Das Mädchen - junge Frau, traf es mehr - das im Türrahmen stand, in einer Hand einen Müllbeutel hielt und ihn kritisch sezierte, sah Harry ähnlicher, als er es sich je hätte vorstellen können. Sie hatte kurze, dunkelbraune Haare. Ein Schnitt, den er _mutig_ fand und der sie burschikos und älter aussehen ließ. Eggsy hatte vergessen, wie alt sie war, aber sie konnte nur wenige Jahre jünger sein, wenn nicht sogar gleich alt. 

Sein Blick musterte sie einmal von oben nach unten und er sah all die Dinge, die sie von ihrem Vater unterschieden: sie war zu klein, wirkte nicht so sportlich wie Harry, ihre Stupsnase kam nicht von ihm und ihr Mund wirkte zu verkniffen und schmal. Sein Blick musterte sie ein zweites Mal und er sah all die Dinge, die er an Harry gesehen hatte: das markant geschnittene Gesicht mit den auffälligen Wangenknochen, die gleiche selbstbewusste Haltung, der wache Blick und vor allem ihre Augen. Das gleiche, dunkle Braun, das fast schwarz wirkte. Eine Farbe, die im Sonnenlicht wie Schokolade schmolz und eine Hitze verströmte, an der man sich die Finger verbrennen wollte. Und die Ahnung, dass ein Lächeln in diesen Augen ihr gesamtes Gesicht weichzeichnen würde. Letzteres blieb nur eine lose Vermutung, denn sie lächelte nicht. 

“Schatz, mit wem redest du?”, erkundigte sich jemand von unten. Ältere Stimme. Womöglich Harrys Ex-Frau. Eggsys Blick huschte über die Schulter des Mädchen, als würde jede Sekunde ein zweites, fremdes Gesicht auftauchen.

“Bleibt. Unten”, bellte das Mädchen, ohne sich auch nur einen Zentimeter von der Stelle zu bewegen, das Gesicht unverwandt zu Eggsy gerichtet. Sie strich sich Haarsträhnen mit dem Handrücken aus dem Gesicht und atmete einmal kurz und fest ein, als wappnete sie sich für eine größere Angelegenheit.

Der Befehlston richtete mehr an, als er verhinderte. “Oh mein Gott..” Stufen knarrten, die Stimme wurde lauter. “Emily. Soll ich die Polizei rufen?”

Emily. Emily Hart öffnete wieder den Mund und schrie: “Bleibt einfach unten, alles ist gut.” Dann sah sie Eggsy an, hob eine Augenbraue mit einem abfälligen Blick und fragte an ihn gewandt: “Es ist alles gut, oder?”

Er war noch immer perplex. Wo war die versteckte Kamera und der Moderator, der gleich hinter dem Schrank hervorsprang? “Ja, alles ist gut”, antwortete er.

“Gut”, sagte sie und rührte sich noch immer nicht von der Stelle. Ihre braunen Augen musterten ihn mit gleichgültigem Desinteresse. “Du bist also ein Einbrecher?” Selbe Frage. Wahrscheinlich wartete sie auf eine Beichte seinerseits, damit eine Etage tiefer der Notruf gewählt werden konnte.

Aber statt ihr zu antworten, sagte Eggsy nur fassungslos: “Du bist Harry Harts Tochter.” 

Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen veränderte sich so schnell, dass es Eggsy einen Stich versetzte. Das Mädchen, das eben noch (was vollkommen verrückt war) neutral einem möglichen Einbrecher ins Gesicht gestarrt hatte, war wie ausgewechselt. Auf ihrem Gesicht: eine Maske aus Abscheu und Verachtung.

“Gütiger Gott, wie viele Stricher von euch belagern das Haus denn noch?” Sie seufzte, aber es klang mehr wie ein _ich-bin-kurz-vorm-Kotzen_. Und mit einem Mal wusste Eggsy wieder, wieso er sie nicht ausstehen konnte. Etwas an der Aussage hätte ihn aufhorchen lassen sollen, aber er war zu baff, um es zu registrieren.

“Wie redest du überhaupt mit mir?”, blaffte er sie an. Fast so, als wäre das hier sein Haus und sie hatte sich ungebeten Zugang verschafft. “Nein, ich bin kein Stricher. Ich bin ein Freund deines Vaters.”

“Oh, naja. Das ändert natürlich _alles_.” Sie lehnte den Kopf ein Stück nach hinten und rollte theatralisch mit den Augen. Eggsy fühlte sich wie im falschen Film. Der erste, vermeintlich positive Eindruck löste sich wie Rauch vor seinen Augen auf. Sie war genau so, wie er sich Harrys Familie vorgestellt hatte: festgefahren in Hass, der jeden traf, der es offensichtlich auch nur wagte, auf der gleichen Seite wie Harry zu stehen.

Eggsy hatte keine Lust auf leidige Diskussionen, die nichts brachten. Trotzdem widerstrebte es ihm, das Haus jetzt zu verlassen. Dabei war genau das, was er hätte tun sollen: gehen. Für die Familie gab es keinen Unterschied zwischen ‘Einbrecher’ und ‘Freund von Harry’. Alle fielen in die Schublade ‘unerwünscht’ und ‘Ruf die Polizei!’. Dass Emily Hart zumindest ihrer Mutter noch nicht das Kommando gegeben hatte, ihn zu melden, ließ sein Fluchtempfinden schrumpfen. Sein Streitpotenzial nahm hingegen zu. “Was ist dein Problem?” Der gleiche Tonfall, als wollte er nachts einen Streit vor einem Pub provozieren. Die hochgezogenen Augenbrauen malten wellenförmige Falten in seine Stirn.

“Bis eben wusste ich nicht, dass ich ein Problem habe.” Emily fuhr herum, als sie Schritte auf den Stufen hörte. “Bleibt unten! Ich regele das!”, kleine schnippische Worte, wie Pfeile in der Luft. Die Mutter sprach leise mit der jüngeren Tochter. Eggsy verstand nicht, was sie sagten, aber die Schritte bewegten sich langsam wieder nach unten. Emily und er blieben alleine im Obergeschoss. “Offensichtlich bist _du_ mein Problem”, sagte sie schließlich und Harry Harts Augen - jünger und femininer, aber auch wesentlich härter - blickten ihm aus dem Gesicht der Frau entgegen. 

“Nicht mehr lange. Ich war gerade dabei, zu gehen.”

“Gut”, sagte sie, ohne sich von der Türschwelle zu bewegen und ihm Platz zu machen. Auch Eggsy bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle. Der Blickaustausch wurde intensiver. Die Spannung in der Luft war so dicht, dass man sie regelrecht fassen konnte. Hätte er nicht ihre Nasenflügel beben sehen, hätte er vermutet, dass sie - wie er - für einen Moment die Luft angehalten hatte.

Schließlich fing Eggsy wieder an: “Aber das meinte ich nicht”, sagte er. Er würde das Thema nicht so schnell unter den Tisch fallen lassen. “Ich hab mich nur gefragt, was dein, nein, _euer_ verfluchtes Problem ist, dass ihr es nicht einmal fertig gebracht habt, auf Harrys Beerdigung zu gehen.” Niemand durfte wissen, dass die Beerdigung nur eine Farce gewesen war; jetzt war er dankbar für das Geheimnis, das er einsetzen konnte, um sowas wie ein schlechtes Gewissen hervorzukitzeln. “Er ist tot, meine Fresse. Es hätte euch nicht getötet, ihm die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Er war dein _Vater_.” Selbst er wäre auf der Beerdigung von Dean aufgetaucht und dabei hatte er schon mehrfach dessen Tod gedanklich durchgespielt.

“Du raffst es nicht, oder?” Emilys Tonfall machte deutlich, dass sie langsam die Nerven verlor und keinen Bock auf Diskussionen über Harry hatte. “Er ist nicht mein Vater! Das war er nie.”

Eggsy kam nicht mit. “Was -”

“Er war mein _Erzeuger_ , schön und gut, aber er war nie mein Vater. Niemals. Er starb damals, vor siebzehn Jahren, als er das Haus verlassen hat.” Ein Achselzucken, als hätte sie sich gerade zu einer Portion Pommes zu ihrem Hamburger überreden lassen. Nicht wichtig. Kein großes Drama. “Warum sollte ich ihm jetzt nachtrauern? Mein Vater starb, als ich drei Jahre alt war.”

“Und die restlichen siebzehn Jahre hast du damit verbracht, ihn zu hassen, nur weil sich deine Eltern getrennt haben.” Er hatte einige Scheidungsgeschichten in seinem Freundeskreis mitbekommen, aber das war selbst ihm zu viel. “Das ist krank.”

“Er war derjenige, der gegangen ist”, fauchte sie, betonte mit Nachdruck erneut, dass Harry die Familie verlassen hatte. “Nur um es mit ein paar Strichern wie dir zu treiben. Er hatte eine Familie, er hatte Kinder. Mein Mutter. Er hat das alles weggeworfen, weil er lieber seinen _kranken_ Neigungen nachgegangen ist.” Sie verzog das Gesicht zu einer Fratze und verstellte die Stimme. “Sorry, dass ich nicht rumheule, weil mein armer armer Papi ins Gras gebissen hat.” Ihre Mimik wurde wieder härter. “Er hat sich nie um uns geschert und ich gebe ihm nur das zurück, was er uns gegeben hat. Und denkst du wirklich, ich bin so blind und weiß nicht, dass du hier bist, um noch ein paar Dinge von deinem Sugardaddy abzugreifen, die du auf eBay verscherbeln kannst?” Ihr Blick glitt abwertend über Eggsy. 

All die Jahre mit Dean hatten ihn darauf vorbereitet, Konter zu geben, wann immer man nach ihm schlug - gleich, ob verbal oder physisch. Nun war er ruhig. Fassungslos. In seinem Kopf: gähnende Leere, in der kein Gedanke Fuß fassen konnte. Das war nicht nur eine verletzte Tochter, die ihrem Vater nicht verzeihen konnte, dass er die Familie verlassen hatte. Das war tiefschürfender, brodelnder Hass, weil der Vater die Familie für einen _Mann_ verlassen hatte. Oder Männer. Die genauen Umstände waren egal. Es war das erste Mal, dass er es hörte: Harry Hart war schwul. Deswegen war seine Ehe in die Brüche gegangen. Deswegen hasste ihn seine Frau so sehr, dass sie am liebsten alles niederbrennen wollte, was er je berührt hatte.

“Jetzt bist du sprachlos, huh?” Emily Hart deutete sein Schweigen falsch und fühlte sich im Recht. “All die kleinen schmierigen Jungs, die wahrscheinlich die letzten Jahre gut von ihm versorgt wurden und jetzt auf ihren kleinen Hintern sitzen.”

Eggsy drehte den Kopf zur Seite, als wollte er sich wegdrehen und erstarrte in der Bewegung. Sein Blick fixierte lose einen Knauf an einer Kommode, während er damit kämpfte, die Informationen zu verdauen. Er konnte nicht funktionieren. Das alles war zu viel. Error. “Ich …”, stammelte er. “Nein, ich wollte nur … ich habe nur …” Seine Gedanken waren wie die nackten Tafeln in einer Game-Show. Es fehlte nur noch die hübsche Dame, die Buchstabe für Buchstabe umdrehte und ihm die Worte in den Mund legte, die er aussprechen sollte. “Das wusste ich nicht”, sagte er nach einer Weile und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. “Das tut mir leid.” Eggsy war stolz. Aber er war nie stolz genug gewesen, um nicht zu den eigenen Fehlern zu stehen. 

“Das hilft mir nichts”, sagte sie. “Aber wenn es reicht, um ihn mit anderen Augen zu sehen, soll es mir Recht sein.”

Das tat er. Er sah Harry Hart mit anderen Augen. Nicht als das perverse Monster, als den sie ihn an Eggsy verkaufen wollte. Sondern als einen Menschen mit Makeln. Die letzten Monate hatte er Harry unweigerlich auf ein Podest gehoben. Der perfekte Gentleman. Der Agent, der sich keinen Fehler erlaubte. Der Mann, der niemals seine Professionalität ablegte. Die Wahrheit sah anders aus. Eggsy hatte sich getäuscht. 

Es hatte Harrys Tod gebraucht, um das zu begreifen: Harry Hart war ein Mensch mit Makeln gewesen. Unter seinem maßgeschneidertem Anzug, unter Muskeln und Sehnen, Fleisch und Blut, war er ein Mensch mit einem tiefen Riss gewesen. Jahrzehnte hatte er damit gelebt, aber er hatte ihn offensichtlich niemals vergessen. Mit einem Mal ergaben all die quälenden "Ich darf nicht" und "Ich kann nicht" in seinem Tagebuch Sinn.

"Dein Vater war ein guter Mann", sagte er und die Worte auf seiner Zunge fühlten sich schwer und seltsam an. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis er begriff, wieso: Harry hatte ihm das gleiche über Lee gesagt. Damals, als sie gemeinsam im Pub gewesen waren. 

"Offensichtlich hast du es noch immer nicht begriffen." Emily kniff die Augen ein kleines Stück zusammen und musterte ihn, als wäre er geistig beeinträchtigt und könnte nicht einmal bis auf Drei zählen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hätte er ihr deswegen wohl noch nicht einmal widersprochen. Die Nachricht hatte ihn wie einen Tornado durchgeschüttelt. Eggsy war froh, dass er zumindest noch ganze Sätze bilden konnte. 

"Ich kann dich verstehen. Das konnte ich vorher nicht, aber jetzt", lenkte er ein und versuchte einen verständnisvollen Blick aufzulegen. Dass sie ihm nicht sofort ins Wort fiel, bedeutete wohl, dass es ihm einigermaßen gelungen war. "Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass dein Vater ein guter Mann war. Und auch wenn wir nie darüber gesprochen haben, bin ich mir sicher, dass er dich geliebt hat." Eggsy hielt inne; das war falsch. Eine reine Floskel, die jeder in dieser Situation sagte. Die immer kam, wenn man sich als Jugendlicher mit den Eltern gestritten hatte und mal wieder im Selbstmitleid badete. _Mach dir keinen Kopf, deine Eltern lieben dich, sie können es nur nicht zeigen._ In dem Fall wusste er nicht, ob die Floskel sich mit einem Haken an die Wahrheit klammerte oder ob sie ein reines Lügengespinst war. Harry hatte seine Familie nie erwähnt.

"Bitte hör mit dieser Gefühlsduselei auf. Falls du denkst, dass du damit leichter an Geld kommst, muss ich dich enttäuschen."

"Ich will kein Geld."

Sie deutete mit dem knisternden Müllbeutel in ihrer linken Hand auf ihn. Besser gesagt auf den Anzug, den er trug und der ihm definitiv nicht passte. "Das sieht anders aus."

"Es sind nur ...", er sah an sich hinab und ließ die Fingerspitzen über die Knöpfe des maßgeschneiderten Jacketts gleiten, "nur Erinnerungsstücke. Irgendwie." Er dachte: _Ich wollte etwas, woran ich mich immer an deinen Vater erinnern kann._ Er sagte es nicht. 

"Oh, wow. Die Nummer 'getretener Welpe'." Trotz all des Spottes, meinte er, so etwas wie Verständnis in ihrer Stimme gehört zu haben. "Verpiss dich jetzt endlich." Naja. Fast.

"Kann ich ...?" Er deutete mit dem Daumen auf das Jackett. Harrys Brille hatte er während des Gesprächs in die Tasche gleiten lassen; er war der Einzige, dem ihr Verlust in diesem Haus überhaupt auffallen würde.

"Hast du irgendwelches Geld gefunden?" Mehr interessierte sie nicht. "Hast du irgendwelches Geld in den Taschen?"

Wie ein gehorsamer Hund schüttelte Eggsy die Taschen des Jacketts hin und her: kein Klimpern. Scheine gaben keine Geräusche von sich, aber er würde jetzt nicht theatralisch die Taschen nach außen stülpen. Sie musste ihm einfach glauben. Er hätte Geld gebraucht. Immer. Nur nicht so. "Ich bin nicht wegen des Geldes hier", beteuerte er zum wiederholten Mal. 

"Hat der letzte Stricherjunge auch gesagt. Aber der war zumindest noch sympathisch."

Eggsy stutzte. Wiederholte die Worte noch einmal in seinem Kopf. "Der letzte Stricherjunge?" So wenig wie er über Harrys Familie gewusst hatte, so wenig wusste er auch über seine _Freizeitgestaltung_ Bescheid. Er versuchte, es sich vorzustellen - es ging nicht. Statt Harry hier näher gekommen zu sein, hatte sein ehemaliger Mentor sich in ein Mysterium verwandelt. Die Vorstellung, dass er hier junge Männer eingeladen hatte, um mit ihnen Sex zu haben - es passte nicht. Eggsy konnte sich Harry nicht als einen dieser Männer vorstellen. Es ging ihn nichts an und er bereute es, die Frage überhaupt gestellt zu haben. 

"Ja, denkst du wirklich, du bist der Einzige, der hier aufgetaucht ist, kaum, dass seine Leiche kalt war? Geld holt alle früher oder später vor die Tür.”

Eggsys rechte Hand, tief in der Jackett-Tasche verborgen, ballte sich zu Faust. Er merkte es nicht einmal. Reiner Reflex. Der Gedanke, dass irgendjemand hier gewesen war - nicht er, nein, nicht er - und in Harrys Sachen gewühlt hatte. Jemand, der womöglich wirklich nur Geld gesucht hatte und Harry über Monate hinweg getäuscht hatte. Ein paar nette Worte und gut platzierte Komplimente - er konnte Harrys weiches Lächeln bildlich vor sich sehen, wie er die Augen geschmeichelt niederschlug, schmunzelnd, und er eine Sekunde die offensichtliche Täuschung übersah. (Eggsy biss die Zähne zusammen. Wollte seine Faust in das Gesicht von diesem Jungen rammen. Er wollte es zerstören.) Bis Eggsy ein anderer Gedanke überkam: Was war, wenn der Junge - oder _die Jungen_ \- Harry geliebt hatte? Wenn er mit dem gleichen gebrochenem Herzen durch das Haus gewandert war, wie Eggsy bis zur Ankunft von Harrys Familie. Diese Möglichkeit bestand. Aber sie lockerte die Faust in seiner Tasche nicht. _Eifersucht_ \- das war das Wort für das Gefühl, das ihm plötzlich wie Gift durch den Körper schoss.

“Ich möchte, dass du jetzt gehst. Sofort.” Emilys fordernde Stimme holte ihn aus dem Irrgarten der eigenen Gefühle. “Und wenn du zur Tür gehst, sprichst du kein einziges Wort mit meiner Mutter oder meiner Schwester. Verstanden?”

Ein schwaches Nicken. “Ja.” Kein Wort, dass er das Jackett ausziehen sollte. Vielleicht war doch ein Funken Menschlichkeit in ihr - ein kleiner Splitter von Harry Hart. Als Emily einen Schritt auf den Flur machte und damit die Tür frei machte, verließ er, seine eigene Jacke in der linken Hand, den Raum unter ihren wachsamen Augen. Er dachte keine Sekunde an die Brille auf der Kommode oder an Merlin. 

Den Fuß bereits auf der ersten Stufe, drehte Eggsy sich zu Emily um, die den Müllsack ins Schlafzimmer gekickt hatte. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, sagte er leise und gequält: “Bitte werft die Sachen nicht weg. Bitte.”

Emily strich sich eine kleine, zerzauste Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und ließ sich Zeit mit ihrer Antwort. Fast so, als wollte sie ihm tatsächlich die Hoffnung geben, es sich anders zu überlegen. “Werden wir nicht”, sagte sie nach einer kleinen Pause. “Wir verkaufen, was sich zu Geld machen lässt.” Eggsy atmete hörbar aus, als hätte ihn ein Schlag in die Seite getroffen. _Bitte, nein._ Seine Lippen bewegten sich nicht, keine Widerworte. Er sah in dem sturen Blick - den gleichen, den Harry zu oft gehabt hatte - dass er sie nicht umstimmen könnte. Niemals.

Als sie näher kam - das Zeichen, dass er endlich verschwinden sollte - gehorchte er mit mahlenden Kiefern. Auf dem Weg nach unten, huschte sein Blick aufmerksamer als je zuvor über die wenigen Fotos an der Wand, die zwischen Sammlerstücken platziert waren. Aufnahmen in Schwarz-Weiß, Erinnerungen an vergangene Zeiten. Gruppenbilder aus dem Militär. Gruppenbilder. Noch mehr Gruppenbilder. Keine Familie. Keine lachenden Kindergesichter. Er sah, was Harrys Familie in diesem Haus sah: ein Ort, an dem er die Erinnerungen an sie wie einen Tumor entfernt hatte.

“Emily!” Eine schrille, alarmierte Stimme aus dem Esszimmer. Harrys Ex-Frau hatte Eggsy entdeckt, noch bevor er sie gesehen hatte. Margarete, dachte er. Der Name, der ihm im Tagebuch begegnet war. 

“Alles in Ordnung. Unser ungebetener Gast wollte gerade gehen”, sagte Emily dicht hinter ihm und drängte ihn die letzten Stufen hinab. Eggsys Blick wanderte in das Esszimmer. Statt Margarete Hart wirklich wahrzunehmen, sah er als erstes nur die gestapelten Bilderrahmen mit den Schmetterlingen auf dem Esstisch. Sie hatten sie aus dem Badezimmer entfernt. Offensichtlich Dinge, die sie weiterverkaufen würden. Eggsy blieb ruckartig stehen. Zwischen den kleinen Türmen aus Bilderrahmen und Kästchen, befand sich noch immer Mr. Pickles. Erst in diesem Moment sah Eggsy auf und starrte in das Gesicht, das ihm mit einer Mischung aus Abscheu und Vorsicht zugewandt war. Und trotzdem erschreckend leer wirkte. Sie starrten ihn alle an und das Haus war mit einem Mal so still, als wäre die Zeit eingefroren.

In seiner Vorstellung und nach Roxys Geschichten über Harrys Ex-Frau hatte er sie sich als eine Frau ausgemalt, deren Auftreten ähnlich hart war, wie ihre Worte. Sie jetzt hier zu sehen, mit gelben Einweghandschuhen und lose hochgesteckten, weißen Haaren, erkannte er, dass er sich getäuscht hatte. Da war dieser Zug von Verbitterung in ihren Augen und haftete an ihren Mundwinkeln, aber sie war nicht die herrische Aristokratin, die in seinem Kopf an Form gewonnen hatte. Margarete Hart war klein, kleiner als Eggsy, und in ihrer Erscheinung das komplette Gegenteil von Harry. Große, blaue Augen und ein Fächer von Lachfalten in den Augenwinkeln. Sie hatte ein schmales, langes Gesicht und auf jede Art von Makeup verzichtet, was ihr etwas Bodenständiges verlieh. Er sah sie an und es war, als würde das Alter und ihre aktuelle Erscheinung von ihr blättern und für einen Moment sah er sie als junge, zierliche Frau mit gespitzten Lippen und unschuldigen Rehaugen, die Harrys Herz nie komplett für sich hatte gewinnen können. 

Eggsys Blick schweifte zur Seite, als eine Gestalt aus dem Badezimmer trat. Die jüngste Tochter. Während er in Emily so viele Merkmale von Harry wiedergefunden hatte, war hier eine Suche fast überflüssig. Das Mädchen schlug komplett nach der Mutter. Helleres Haar, kleine, tiefsitzende Augen, die ihr etwas linkisches verliehen und schmale Schultern. Etwas an ihr erinnerte ihn an ein Tier, das man in eine Ecke gedrängt hatte: immer gefasst, zuzubeißen und die Krallen auszufahren, während ihre Schwester ihre Angriffslust offener präsentierte. Bevor er die beiden genauer mustern oder auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, spürte er einen Ellbogen zwischen den Rippen, der ihm ein kleines Murren entlockte.

“Kein Wort, hab’ ich gesagt”, sagte Emily sehr schneidend und drängte ihn Richtung Haustür. Er hatte versprochen, nichts zu den beiden zu sagen. Also drehte er sich um und fixierte Emily.

“Wenn ihr Mr. Pickles verkaufen wollt, ruft die Nummer auf der Visitenkarte in der Schatulle an”, sagte er hastig. “Ich werde ihn euch abkaufen.” Das waren die einzigen Worte, die ihm über die Lippen kamen. Eggsy wollte, dass es alle hörten. Emilys verwirrter Blick verriet, dass sie die kleine Box mit der Kingsman-Medaille noch nicht gesehen hatte. Er war nicht in der Stimmung, große Erklärungen zu schwingen - das war Merlins Job, wenn sie anrufen würden. Falls sie jemals anrufen würden. Er hatte kein Geld, aber würde alles verkaufen, was sich entbehren ließ, um diesen verfluchten Hund zu bekommen.

“Was auch immer”, sagte sie, ein langer, erschöpfter Atemhauch. Sie breitete die Arme aus, als wollte sie ihn persönlich zur Tür schieben. Ein letzter flüchtiger Blick ins Esszimmer, wo ihn noch immer zwei Augenpaare feindselig anstarrten. Keine Abschiedsworte. Stummes, vorwurfsvolles Starren, das ihn aus dem Haus trieb.

Nicht einmal Emily sagte etwas, als er die Tür öffnete und nach draußen trat. London blieb sich treu: ein feiner Regenschauer hatte den blauen Himmel abgelöst. Nach ein paar Schritten drehte sich Eggsy doch noch einmal um. Wie in Zeitlupe wandte er sich ein letztes Mal zu dem Haus. Die junge Frau lehnte mit der Schulter am Türrahmen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Offensichtlich wollte sie sicher gehen, dass er wirklich das Weite suchte. Etwas in ihm rumorte und ließ ihn nicht los. Letzte Worte. Eine letzte Bitte. Aber als seine Augen den ihren begegneten, wurde ihm wieder klar, dass nichts davon fruchtbaren Boden finden würde. Es war sinnlos. Ein paar Wochen noch, dann stünde das Haus leer und der letzte Fingerabdruck von Harry Hart war verblasst. Nur noch eine vage Erinnerung, die irgendwann in Vergessenheit geriet. 

Ein paar Meter Richtung Straße, als er Emilys Stimme wieder hörte. “Hey Stricherjunge”, rief sie ihm nach, die Stimme wesentlich lockerer und beschwingter, jetzt, da er weg war. Eggsy rührte sich zu Beginn nicht, ging einfach weiter, bis die Neugierde siegte. Er drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie stand noch immer reglos im Türrahmen. Erst als sie überzeugt war, dass er aufpasste, ging sie in die Hocke und hob die Zeitung hoch, die aufgeweicht und eingerollt neben der Fußmatte gelegen hatte. Sie hob sie mit einer Hand hoch. “Der hier war vor dir da”, sagte Emily. Eggsy konnte das Bild nicht erkennen, aber selbst aus der Distanz erkannte er das Logo der Zeitung. Die Sun. Die Sun, die heute einen großen Bericht über Charlie Hesketh gebracht hatte. 

Charlie war hier gewesen.

 _Leck mich, Merlin,_ dachte er, _so viel zu deinen verfickten Zufällen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Tagebuch - ja, _das Tagebuch_. Das soll irgendwann in einer eigenen kleinen Fanfiction Platz haben, sobald diese Geschichte abgeschlossen ist. Harrys Leben schwebt mir in all den einzelnen Stationen vor den Augen und ich will es unbedingt niederschreiben.


	11. Until We Bleed

Roxy hob nicht einmal die Augenbraue, als sie ihn sah. Ein kleines, schmunzelndes Lächeln. Ein Netz von Fältchen in den Augenwinkeln, das sich ihm zeigte, als er durch die Allee auf sie zutrat. Lancelot, in dem maßgeschneiderten, grauen Anzug, lehnte gegen eine Eiche und hatte offensichtlich auf ihn gewartet. Als sie zwischen den Bäumen hervortrat und sich ihm in den Weg stellte, hob sich die Hesketh Villa wie ein surrealer Hintergrund hinter ihr hervor. Surreal - das falsche Wort, immerhin passte sie mit ihrer Erscheinung in das adrette Bild der englischen Aristokraten. Für einen Jungen wie Eggsy waren Villen wie diese, die auf sauber gemähten Rasen thronten, nichts als leere Kulissen.

“Merlin überlegt, dir ein Hundehalsband anzufertigen, das dir einen Stromschlag verpasst, wann immer du irgendwas tust, was du nicht tun sollst”, sagte sie. Etwas in ihrem Gesicht hatte sich seit dem letzten Treffen vor ein paar Stunden verändert. Sie wirkte entspannter. Offensichtlich hatte sie über Merlin erfahren, dass Eggsy seine Meinung geändert hatte: Die Kingsman waren nicht länger mögliche Teilnehmer einer kuriosen Verschwörungsgeschichte, mit der Absicht, ihn zu quälen. Charlie Hesketh war jetzt zum gemeinsamen Feind geworden. Ein Feind für Eggsy, für die Kingsman womöglich nur ein Fragezeichen, auf das man einen Finger legen wollte. 

“Wie sauer ist er?”, fragte Eggsy mit dem Anflug eines schlechten Gewissens. Als Roxy ihm zur Antwort ihre Brille entgegenstreckte, lehnte er dankend und kopfschüttelnd ab. Für Vorwürfe war jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. “Wo steckt Percival?”

“Noch im Flugzeug. Er landet erst in einer Stunde in London.” Roxy legte eine kleine Pause ein, um Eggsy die Möglichkeit zu geben, etwas zu sagen. Er blickte sie aber nur mit einer Unschuldsmiene an, die Hände in den Hosentaschen verborgen. Er hatte die Antwort auf die Frage gewusst, immerhin hatte er vorhin beim Meeting selbst mitbekommen, wann die Mini-Mission stattfinden würde. Aber warten war nie seine Stärke gewesen. “Merlin hat geahnt, dass du die Sache - unvernünftig, wie du nun einmal bist - selbst in die Hand nimmst und Charlie aufsuchst”, fuhr sie fort. “Deswegen bin ich hier.”

“Das musst du nicht”, sagte er. “Das hier ist keine Angelegenheit der Kingsman. Charlie hat mir über Harrys Handy geschrieben. Er will mich. Nicht euch.” Eggsy fasste in die Tasche von Harrys Jackett und zog das Handy heraus, um es Roxy zu reichen. Stirnrunzelnd sah sie erst ihn an und dann das Handy, bevor sie es nahm und auf das Display guckte.

**”Du weißt, wo du mich findest”** , las sie laut vor und Roxys Blick schweifte zurück zu Eggsy. “Wann hat er das geschrieben?”

“Kam an, nachdem ich Harrys Haus verlassen habe. Charlie weiß jetzt offensichtlich, dass wir sein kleines Theater durchschaut haben”, murmelte Eggsy und ließ das Handy wieder in der Tasche versinken. Er kaute auf der Innenseite seiner Wange und verlagerte das Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Die Hesketh-Villa am Horizont immer im Auge. Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl. Irgendetwas an dieser ganzen Situation fühlte sich nicht richtig an.

“Sieht danach aus”, sagte Roxy. “Ich will Charlie nicht auch nur einen Funken von Intelligenz zusprechen”, sie grinste, als Eggsys angespannte Miene eine Sekunde abfiel und er leise auflachte, “aber scheinbar hat er das alles über einen längeren Zeitraum geplant. Die Nachrichten heute Nacht und dann die Zeitung mit dem perfekten Titelbild ein paar Stunden später … Merlin hat mit den zuständigen Journalisten gesprochen. Das Interview mit Charlie wurde bereits vor eineinhalb Wochen geführt, aber er hat darauf bestanden, dass es erst heute veröffentlicht wird. Wir wissen noch immer nicht sicher, wie lange er schon zurück in England ist, aber er hat sich offensichtlich Zeit gelassen, es publik zu machen.”

“Irgendein Teil seines kleinen Plans war wohl vor ein paar Wochen noch nicht bereit für die Party.” Eggsy durchwühlte nach seinen Erinnerungen, ob _er_ womöglich der Part gewesen war, der Charlie dazu gebracht hatte, alles zu verschieben. Aber er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, schon früher seltsame Nachrichten erhalten zu haben. Selbst wenn er betrunken oder high gewesen wäre - bei diesem Absender wäre er augenblicklich wieder nüchtern gewesen. “Kommt es mir nur so vor oder gibt es erstaunlich wenig Sicherheitspersonal für so einen millionenschweren Schisser wie Charlie Hesketh?” Roxy folgte seinem Blick zum Haus, das vollkommen ruhig und verlassen zwischen den Bäumen stand.

Auf dem Weg hierher hatte es nur ein kleines Hindernis gegeben: ein Eisentor mit Kameraüberwachung. “Er sieht uns beide kommen und macht nichts?” Eggsy schüttelte den Kopf. Der abgestandene Geschmack, der sich gegen seinen Gaumen presste, hielt sich hartnäckig; eine schlechte Vorahnung war wie ein zweifelnder Gedanke - man konnte sich nicht davon lösen, egal, wie sehr man es versuchte.

“Ich hoffe, dir ist nicht erst seit eben bewusst, dass das alles eine Falle ist.”

“Nein, nein”, lenkte Eggsy ein und strich sich mit der Hand über den Mund, sog die Luft zwischen seinen Fingern ein. “Das weiß ich”, er schluckte. “Aber ....” Er konnte es nicht in Worte fassen. Zu wissen, dass er einen Plan von Charlie nicht durchschauen konnte, machte ihn wahnsinnig. Ausgerechnet Charlie.

“Eggsy?” Roxy hatte sein Zögern bemerkt.

“Schon okay”, er winkte ab. Hörte, wie sich seine Worte falsch und unnatürlich in seinen Ohren anhörten. “Auch wenn mir Merlin wohl lieber Hausarrest erteilen möchte - hast du etwas für mich dabei?” Etwas. _Waffen._ Purer Affekt hatte ihn auf das Anwesen der Heskeths getrieben. Erst mit dem möglichen Tod im Blickfeld, war ihm bewusst geworden, dass er unbewaffnet aufgetaucht war. Keine Mittel zum Angriff, keine Mittel zur Verteidigung. Harrys Jackett würde ihm etwas Schutz bieten, doch da er es weder schließen konnte, noch es wirklich passte, war sein Oberkörper weiterhin eine zu große Angriffsfläche. 

“Ich hatte keine Zeit, ins Hauptquartier zu fahren und mich einzudecken”, Roxy schob ihre Hand unter ihr Jackett, “von daher ist die Auswahl nicht groß.” Als ihre zierliche Hand unter dem grauen Stoff erneut auftauchte, befand sich eine schlanke Tokarev TT-30 in ihrer Handfläche. “Eine für dich, eine für mich.” 

Eggsy nahm die Waffe an sich und ließ das angenehme Gewicht auf sich wirken; es war lange her, dass er eine Pistole in der Hand gehalten hatte. Das war der Moment, in dem er all das hätte beenden sollen. Die ganze Mission, die keine war. Aber er tat es nicht. Sie wussten beide nicht, was sie in Charlies Haus erwartete. Auftragskiller konnten bereits auf sie zielen oder eine Bombe wartete auf die erste Drehung des Türknaufs - alles war möglich. Sie waren nicht vorbereitet. Roxy war ein Profi, wie sie es schon zu Trainingszeiten gewesen war. Eggsy hingegen hatte die letzten Monate keinen einzigen Gedanken verschwendet, in Form zu bleiben. Er hatte seinem Körper geschadet, in jeder erdenklichen Art und Weise. Hatte händeringend nach weiteren Möglichkeiten gesucht, um sich selbst zu zerstören. Um Harry einen Schritt näher zu sein, wenn er es schon nicht über das Herz brachte, ihm zu folgen. Und nun waren sie hier, schlecht ausgestattet und stürzten sich in eine Sache, die zum Scheitern verurteilt war. Vernunft, wenn er sie denn besessen hätte, hätte dazu geführt, dass er Roxy die Waffe zurückgegeben hätte. Ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen, ein ‘Du solltest das besser mit Percival übernehmen’ auf der Zunge. Nach Hause fahren, Daisy zu sich auf den Schoß ziehen und darauf warten, einen Anruf von Merlin zu erhalten, um zu erfahren, was hinter all dem gesteckt hatte.

Das war der Moment, in dem er all das hätte beenden sollen. Aber er tat es nicht. 

“Muss ausreichen”, sagte er mehr zu sich selbst und schloss seine Hand um den Griff der Tokarev. Steile Falten zwischen den Augenbrauen; es gab kein Zurück. Eine ernste Maske hatte sich auf sein Gesicht gelegt. “Lass es uns hinter uns bringen.“ Worte wie das Flüstern des Windes, ehe der Krieg losbrach.

* * *

“Du hast die Fenster im Visier?”, fragte Eggsy, ohne Roxy anzublicken. Seine Augen huschten ruhelos über die breite Auffahrt. Kies knirschte bei jedem ihrer Schritte; es war unmöglich, sich lautlos zu bewegen. 

“Klar. Keine Scharfschützen.” Eine gute Nachricht, aber Roxy klang alles andere als erfreut. “Ehrlich gesagt: gar nichts. Da ist niemand. Keine Menschenseele”, fügte sie rasch hinzu und berührte mit dem Zeigefinger den Bügel ihrer Kingsman-Brille. “Weder an den Fenstern, noch im Foyer. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein.” Sie berührte erneut den Bügel, um den Zoom zu betätigen und auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. Ein paar Sekunden später ließ sie den Blick in Eggsys Richtung schweifen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf - niemand.

Fast tonlos, in ein Schnauben gehüllt, sagte Eggsy: “Dann hat das ‘Downton Abbey’-Personal heute wohl frei.” Es wurde schlimmer. Dieses Gefühl in ihm, das an seinen Eingeweiden kratzte und ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben wollte. Das alles gehörte zu Charlies Plan. Musste es. Jeder normale Millionär hätte sich mit einer kleinen Leibgarde von Beschützern ausgestattet, die ihn nie aus den Augen gelassen hätten. Charlie Hesketh war nach den Vorfällen des V-Days nicht nur ein Multimillionär, sondern auch noch einer, der auf der schwarzen Liste eines Geheimbundes stand. Eggsy hätte es verstanden, wenn Charlie sich selbst im Bett an ein glatzköpfiges Muskelpaket geklammert hätte, um getrost schlafen zu können. Strich man die Security - vielleicht hatte sein Überleben des V-Days dazu geführt, dass Charlie sich unbesiegbar fühlte? - musste es zumindest noch Personal geben. So ein kleiner Saftsack wie Charlie würde sich nicht einmal selbst Tee einschenken, wenn es jemanden gab, der die niedere Arbeit für ihn erledigen konnte. 

Die Technik der Kingsman hatte sie bisher noch nie enttäuscht. Trotzdem gab Eggsy Roxy jede Zeit, die sie brauchte, um wieder und wieder die Fenster zur Auffahrt zu checken, bevor sie sich der Tür näherten. Kein Lebenszeichen. Das war gut, natürlich. Aber zumindest ein hohler Wachmann hätte ausgereicht, um Eggsy nicht das Gefühl zu geben, in eine überdimensionale Mausefalle zu laufen. “Ich habe keine Ahnung, was das bedeuten soll”, sagte Roxy, schob sich die Brille fest auf die Nase und stapfte über den weißen Kies zu Eggsy, der an einer Marmorsäule vor der Tür gewartet hatte. Erst als sie beide auf einer Stufe standen, sprach sie weiter: “Merlin schlägt vor, dass wir warten, bis Percival in London ist.”

“Keine Chance”, sagte Eggsy in einem Atemzug. 

Roxy verzog das Gesicht; entweder wegen Eggsys Sturheit oder wegen etwas, das Merlin ihr über die Brille mitgeteilt hatte. “Eggsy, wir haben nicht ausreichend Waffen. Vielleicht wäre es doch besser, wenn wir warten.”

“Im Moment gibt es doch nicht einmal den Anlass, dass wir überhaupt Waffen brauchen, Rox.” In der angespannten Stille war seine Stimme laut und dröhnend, fast bedrohlich. Er konnte ihre Zweifel verstehen, denn sie hatten auch ihn im Griff. Aber nie im Leben würde er jetzt schulterzuckend einen Rückzieher machen, nur weil man sie nicht mit einem Kugelhagel erwartet hatte. Die ganze Situation warf eine Reihe von Fragen auf. Er brauchte Antworten. Und er musste diesem gottverdammten Charlie Hesketh den Kiefer dafür brechen, dass er Harrys Handy für sein kleines Spiel benutzt hatte. “Ich hab’ keine Ahnung, was dir Merlin ins Ohr plappert, aber bisher spricht doch nichts dafür, dass es sich wirklich um eine Falle handelt.” Er versuchte überzeugt zu klingen und scheiterte. “Wahrscheinlich gehen wir rein und stellen fest, dass Charlie ausgezogen und sich das verfluchte Disneyland als neue Bleibe ausgesucht hat.”

Ohne zu zögern, griff Eggsy nach Roxys Hand. Ein flüchtiges Lächeln, als er ihre Finger sanft drückte. “Du kannst jederzeit gehen, Rox. Ich bin dankbar, dass du da bist und mir mal wieder den Arsch retten willst. Aber ich werde es dir nie vorwerfen, wenn du jetzt deine Sachen nimmst und wartest, bis Percival kommt. Vielleicht werde ich dich dann als Geist heimsuchen, wenn ich tatsächlich draufgehe, aber-” Roxy boxte ihn so fest gegen die Schulter, dass Eggsy ein lachendes “Aua!” entkam, das sie sofort mit einem “Shh! Sei leise!” erdrückte.

“Du Vollidiot. Du würdest es sogar in einer verlassenen Villa hinkriegen, dir das Genick zu brechen, wenn ich nicht da wäre.” Die brünette Britin klang verärgert, aber da war dieses kleine Flackern in ihren Augen, das Eggsy innerlich aufatmen ließ. Nein, sie würde nicht gehen. Sie hatten gemeinsam die Welt gerettet. Nie im Leben würden sie einander im Stich lassen. “Ich hoffe, dir ist bewusst, dass mir Merlin damit droht, mich für einen Monat zu suspendieren.”

“Aaaach”, Eggsy zog das Wort lang und grinste breit. “Merlin sagt viel, wenn der Tag lang ist. Hinhören muss man eigentlich nur, wenn er davon berichtet, wie er sein volles Haar wegen Leuten wie uns verloren hat.” Ein schüchternes, verlorenes Lächeln auf den Gesichtern der beiden. Eine Stille legte sich zwischen sie, knisternd und elektrisiert. Eggsy drückte ein letztes Mal Roxys Hand; _Danke_. Aber es war auch ein _Tut mir leid_. 

Es ging zu schnell, um zu reagieren: Eggsy nutzte diesen Moment des Innehaltens schamlos aus. Noch bevor Roxy verstand, was passierte, waren seine Finger zu ihrem Handgelenk geglitten. Eine einzige, kleine Drehung an der Uhr. Das reichte aus. In dem Moment, als sie die Lippen öffnete, um etwas zu sagen, den Mund zu einem kleinen Kreis geformt, traf sie bereits der Amnesie-Pfeil am Kinn. Die Pupillen weiteten sich, die Luft entwich ihren Lungen und jede Spannung verflüchtigte sich aus Roxys Körper, als die Wirkung einsetzte. “Tut mir leid, Rox, ich kann dich da nicht mit reinziehen”, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, als sie in seine Arme sank und das Bewusstsein verlor. Ein Gefühl von _Schuld_ strich ihm wie ein kalter Atemzug über den Nacken, als er in ihr leergefegtes Gesicht blickte. Roxy würde ihm das womöglich nie verzeihen. Aber Eggsy hatte keine Zeit für Erklärungen. Nicht jetzt. 

Das war nicht richtig, das wusste Eggsy, als er einen Teil des Weges zwischen den Bäumen zurücklief, Roxys reglosen Körper über die rechte Schulter gehievt. Die einzige Möglichkeit war, sie hier draußen zwischen den Bäumen zu verstecken. In der Hoffnung, dass Percival sie entdecken würde, sobald er auf dem Weg zu Charlies Anwesen wäre. Percival, nicht einer von Charlies Leuten. Eggsy stieß eine Reihe von gezischten Flüchen aus, als er Roxys vorsichtig auf dem Boden ablegte und sie mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum lehnte. Ihr Kopf sank plump auf die Brust und ihre Haare fielen ihr wie ein Schleier über das Gesicht. Alles in ihm kämpfte dagegen an, zu gehen und sie alleine und wehrlos zurückzulassen. Aber es war die einzige Option, die er zur Verfügung hatte, um Roxy so gut es ging aus der Angelegenheit mit Charlie rauszuhalten. Eine Entscheidung, die nicht nur sein Männer-Ego gefällt hatte. Es war weiterhin eine Sache zwischen Charlie und Eggsy, ja. Aber sollte das hier alles komplett schief gehen, wollte er nicht, dass deswegen Unschuldige verletzt wurden. Er wollte Roxys Blut nicht an seinen Händen.

“Ich bin bald wieder zurück”, flüsterte er, mehr zu sich selbst, als er neben ihr in die Hocke ging. Er nahm Roxy die andere Waffe und die Brille ab. Ein letztes Mal verharrte sein Blick auf ihrem Gesicht; er kämpfte den Impuls nieder, eine Hand auszustrecken, ihr eine Strähne aus der Stirn zu streichen und sich erneut zu entschuldigen. Aber die Zeit war knapp. Eggsy wollte das alleine klären. Und mit jeder verstrichenen Minute, rückte Percival - oder ein anderer Agent der Kingsman - näher an ihn heran. Er musste das hinter sich bringen. Jetzt. Er breitete seine schwarze Jacke über Roxy aus und begann zu laufen. Mit einem Mal war das Adrenalin da. Dehnte sich von der Haarspitze bis zu den Fingerspitzen aus, floss in seine Beine und wählte den Weg zurück. Augenblicklich kam Spannung in seinen Körper. Hitze. Und ein schmerzender Splitter _Angst_.

“Ich korrigiere mich”, Merlins Stimme tauchte aus dem Nichts an Eggsys Ohr auf, als er Roxys Brille auf seinen Nasenrücken schob. Kratzig vor Zorn. Berechtigt. “Ich werde nicht nur ein Halsband in Auftrag geben”, sprach Merlin weiter, “sondern auch Brillen, mit denen man die Träger aus der Ferne betäuben kann.” Er gab einen zischenden Laut von sich, bei dem Eggsy zu froh vor, nicht in der Nähe des Headquarters zu sein. 

“Ich bin enttäuscht, dass es erst mich braucht, damit Sie sich so tolle Features einfallen lassen”, sagte Eggsy und lief über den weißen Kies. Als er Luft holte, grub sich ein zuckendes, knappes Lächeln in seine Mundwinkel; zum Glück konnte Merlin das nicht sehen. 

“Sie sind sich hoffentlich bewusst, dass das Konsequenzen haben wird, Eggsy.”

“Yep”, sagte er und lief die Treppen hinauf. Er wusste nicht, welche Art von Konsequenzen und er wollte es auch nicht wissen. “Lassen Sie uns später weiterreden, Merlin”, sagte er leise und drückte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand an der Haustür. “Ich muss vorher etwas zu Ende bringen.” 

“Dann beeilen Sie sich, damit ich Ihnen so schnell wie möglichst in den Arsch treten kann, Eggsy. Oder dachten Sie wirklich, ich lasse Sie das alleine machen?” Selbst über die Brille hörte er dieses kleine Lächeln in Merlins Stimme. Eggsy konnte nicht anders: er schloss die Augen, den Hinterkopf gegen die kühle Wand gepresst und atmete tief ein. Eggsys Mundwinkel zuckten, wussten nicht, welche Regung sie zeigen sollten. Freude, weil er trotz alledem nicht alleine war? Ja. Angst, weil er Charlies perfiden Plan nicht durchschauen konnte und sich dieses ungute Gefühl in ihm festgesetzt hatte? Ja. Ein letzter tiefer Atemzug, dann stieß er die Tür der Villa auf; die Waffe fühlte sich warm und schwer in seiner Hand an, sie gab ihm Sicherheit.

Eggsys Griff um die Tokarev wurde fester, als er in das Foyer trat und jeder seiner Schritte auf dem polierten Eichenboden einen dumpfen Klang von sich gab. Er ließ den Blick durch die Eingangshalle wandern. Ruhelos. Auf der Suche nach einer Kamera oder einem Pistolenlauf, der sich ihm zwischen die Augen schob. Kein Anzeichen für Leben, kein Anzeichen für modernde Technologie. In der Nähe stand eine Standuhr, deren Pendel nahezu lautlos von einer Seite zur anderen glitt. Die Wände waren mit aufwändigen Teppichen verziert, die Jagd-Szenen zeigten. Hatte er wirklich etwas anderes von diesen Snobs erwartet? 

“Hallo?” Eggsy ließ die Waffe ein Stück sinken. “Ich bin hier, um mit Ihnen über Gott und die Schöpfungsgeschichte zu sprechen”, rief er in das Foyer der Villa hinein. Das einzige Geräusch, war seine Stimme, die von den hohen Wänden zu ihm zurückgeworfen wurde. Noch immer kein Zeichen, dass man ihn tatsächlich erwartet hatte oder Charlie überhaupt hier war. “Hallo?” Eggsys Muskeln entspannten sich, er wurde unvorsichtig. “Sehen Sie etwas, Merlin?”

“Keine Aktivitäten im direkten Umfeld”, antwortete er konzentriert. “Aber die Wärmebildkamera reagiert.”

Charlie. “Wo steckt er?”

Er hörte, wie Merlin schnaubend durch die Nase atmete. “Er ist nicht alleine, Eggsy.”

“Wie viele?”

“Zwanzig Mann”, sagte Merlin. “Minimum. Es können mehr sein, der Radius der Brille ist beschränkt. Aber sie sind bewaffnet.” Eine kleine Pause. “Eggsy, Sie können noch immer auf Percival warten und gemeinsam mit Lancelot zu dritt die Villa stürmen.” Es klang wie ein Angebot, aber Eggsy hörte den ungewohnten Klang zwischen Merlins Worten: es war eine Bitte. Ein Flehen. Er hatte bereits miterleben müssen, wie Harry getötet worden war, ohne etwas unternehmen zu können. Er wollte nicht erneut beim Tod eines Kingsman zusehen. Er konnte nicht. Eggsy wusste das. Die Erinnerung an das Gefühl von heute Nacht hinderte ihn daran, auf der Stelle kehrt zu machen und zu warten. Charlie hatte ihn in eine Lüge von Hoffnung gewickelt. Der Hoffnung, dass Harry noch am Leben war. 

“Ach was”, sagte er betont locker. “Zwanzig bewaffnete Kerle klingt doch nach viel Spaß.” Leise, kaum hörbar: “Ich krieg das schon hin, Merlin. Vertrauen Sie mir.” Er bekam keine Antwort. Es breitete sich eine Stille zwischen ihnen aus, die deutlich machte, dass Merlin noch nicht alles gesagt hatte. Aber er schwieg. 

Als die Stimme des langjährigen Kingsman wieder an Eggsys Ohr drang, klang er wieder routiniert und sagte mit fester Stimme: “Gut, Eggsy. Hören Sie mir zu: Sie müssen in den ersten Stock. Dort gibt es am Ende des Flurs, auf der linken Seite, einen Durchgang. Von dort-” Eggsy nickte, merkte sich jedes einzelne Wort von Merlin. Fast nebensächlich tastete er mit seiner linken Hand nach Roxys zweiter Waffe, die er sich hinten in den Hosenbund geklemmt hatte. Zwei volle Magazine. Das müsste reichen. Eine Kugel trug den Namen von Charlie Hesketh.

* * *

“Er ist alleine.”

Eggsy zuckte unweigerlich zusammen, als er Merlin ein weiteres Mal hörte. Den Blick noch immer starr auf die dunkle Tür gerichtet, die wenige Meter von ihm aus dem Boden ragte. Den ganzen Weg bis hierher hatte Merlin kein einziges Wort gesprochen. Eggsy blieb stehen, versicherte sich wieder und wieder, dass die Waffe geladen war, dass alles passte. Fast als wäre es unwichtig, sagte er: “Ich werde nicht sterben, Merlin. Ich verspreche es.”

“Ich hoffe, Sie halten es auch, Eggsy. Ich hoffe es. Immerhin werde ich im Anschluss noch ein Testobjekt für das Elektro-Halsband benötigen.” Ein Räuspern; der endlos lange Flur, mit weinrotem Teppich ausgelegt, wirkte mit einem Mal erdrückend und schwer. Wie ein Schleier, der sich über einen legte und die Luftzufuhr verhinderte. “Charlie ist alleine da drin. Die bewaffneten Wächter befinden sich gesammelt im Raum zu Ihrer Rechten.”

“Shit.” Eggsy machte instinktiv einen Schritt nach links und verlagerte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die andere Tür. “Können Sie mir sowas nicht früher sagen?”

“Sie haben Sie offensichtlich noch nicht bemerkt. Falls doch, warten Sie auf ein Zeichen.”

“Kann ich ihnen gerne geben”, sagte Eggsy und ohne einen weiteren Gedanken zu Ende zu bringen - alles hätte ihn nur zögern lassen, sich lästig an sein Bein gehängt - drückte er die Tür zu Charlies Zimmer auf. Langsam, die Schulter gegen das Holz gepresst, ließ er den geöffneten Spalt wachsen, die Waffe zwischen beiden Händen. Der Raum auf der anderen Seite der Tür offenbarte sich Stück für Stück. Es war nicht Charlies Zimmer, so viel war klar. Zumindest nichts, was Eggsy damit verbunden hätte. Die antiken Regale, zum Bersten gefüllt mit gebundenen Büchern und gläsernen Briefbeschwerern. Die gemalten Bilder längst vergessener Ahnen an den Wänden. Ein kleiner Tisch mit hochprozentigem Alkohol. Daneben Sessel vor einem Kamin. Alles das Abbild eines Klischees, das zu der ganzen Villa passte. Wie aus einem schlechten Film. Eggsy wusste jetzt zumindest, wo er sich befand: im Arbeitszimmer von Charlies Vater.

Der Teppichboden verschluckte jeden Schritt, doch sein Eindringen war nicht unbemerkt geblieben.

“Endlich.” In Charlies Stimme schwang wie immer herablassender Hohn mit. Hohn, der hörbar stärker wurde, als Eggsy sich mit der gezückten Waffe in Charlies Richtung drehte; Charlie hatte ihn zuerst gesehen. Ein zweiter Fehler, wie dieser, könnte ihn jederzeit das Leben kosten. Eggsy atmete zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen ein.

“Er ist nicht bewaffnet”, Merlins Stimme ganz leise, pragmatisch. _Das muss er auch nicht, wenn er im Raum nebenan zwanzig Leute hat_ , dachte Eggsy verbittert, ohne es laut auszusprechen. Sein Blick glitt ruhelos über Charlies Körper, schien jeden Zentimeter nach einem Fehler von Merlin abzutasten. Als könnte doch irgendwo eine Waffe stecken. 

Sein ehemaliger Konkurrent beobachtete das Geschehen mit einem amüsierten Schmunzeln und hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Lässig - zu lässig - gegen einen alten, glänzenden Holzschreibtisch gelehnt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, starrte Charlie ihn an. Und Eggsy starrte zurück und zielte weiterhin auf Charlies Gesicht. Während er spürte, dass eine wachsende Unruhe wie Schweiß aus seinen Poren kroch, glich Charlie Hesketh dem Ruhepol der Welt. Das war nicht richtig.

Charlie ließ sich Zeit, bis er wieder sprach. Es war offensichtlich, dass er diese kleine Show genoss, in der das Rampenlicht nur auf ihn gerichtet war. Dabei schien er zu ignorieren, dass eine kleine Fingerbewegung genügte, um die behangenen Wände mit seinem Gehirn zu besprenkeln. 

“Ich wusste, dass ein Prolet wie du ein bisschen braucht, bis er eins und eins zusammenzählt - nicht alle haben das Privileg genossen, eine Ausbildung zu erfahren - aber ich habe mir trotzdem schon Sorgen gemacht, das alles umsonst war”, sagte er und das schmierige Lächeln wurde breiter.

“Mein Glück, dass meine kleine Schwester gerade das Einmaleins durchmacht”, gab Eggsy trocken zurück. “Man lernt nie aus, nicht wahr, Charlie?” Jeder Muskel in seinem Körper war angespannt. Er bewegte sich unauffällig zu der Fensterfront an der linken Seite. Fenster waren eine Gefahrenzone, aber die einzige Möglichkeit, wie er sich sicher im Raum positionieren konnte. Er musste nicht nur Charlie im Auge behalten, sondern auch die Tür, durch die jederzeit zwanzig Leute spazieren konnten. 

“Wahre Worte, _Eggy_ , wahre Worte. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hatte ich damit gerechnet, dass du hier auftauchst und sofort um dich schießt. Aber stattdessen tappst du in deinem viel zu kleinem Jäckchen wie ein drolliger Welpe durch das Haus.” Charlie verzog die Lippen, als wäre ihm ein unangenehmer Geruch in die Nase gestiegen. 

“Heißt nicht, dass ich das nicht noch machen werde”, sagte Eggsy und blieb mit der Waffe im Anschlag stehen, als er eine geeignete Stelle fand, an der er sich sicher fühlte. Für einen Scharfschützen wäre er ein leichtes Ziel gewesen, aber zumindest konnte ihn keine bewaffnete Herde von hinten überraschen.

“Worauf wartest du dann?”, fragte Charlie provokant und breitete die Arme aus. Seine Worte, sein Blick, dieses Lächeln eines Märtyrers – als hätte er längst von all dem Abschied genommen. Charlie war gut, aber er war nicht perfekt: in seinen Augen flackerte weiterhin diese Überheblichkeit auf, die Eggsy daran erinnerte, dass sein Gegenüber noch lange nicht das Handtuch geworfen hatte. Und dass er den Griff um die Waffe keine Sekunde lockern durfte.

“Wie bist du an Harrys Handy gekommen?” Eggsys Gegenfrage kam schnell und atemlos. 

“Oh, das Handy ist nicht alles, was ich bei Valentines Sachen gefunden habe.” Dieses überlegene Halblächeln.

Eggsys Geduldfaden war kurz davor, zu reißen. “Was meinst du?”

“Ich denke, das werde ich dir erst später zeigen.” Seine Augen waren unverwandt auf ihn gerichtet. “Man soll sich das Highlight ja immer bis zum Schluss aufhalten.”

“Nein.” Eggsy bewegte den Finger auf dem Abzug. “Du sagst es mir jetzt.”

Charlie spitzte die Lippen wie ein verwöhntes Gör. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Und für eine Sekunde fürchtete Eggsy, seine Hand würde sich plötzlich verkrampfen und abdrücken und Charlie umbringen. Und er würde es nicht einmal bereuen. Aber er war gekommen, um Antworten zu bekommen und diese befanden sich in dem hohlen Schädel von Charlie.

"Was sollte mich daran hindern, dir eine Kugel in den Kopf zu jagen, wenn du nicht gleich deinen Mund aufmachst?“, fragte Eggsy und seine Wangenknochen zeichneten sich markant unter der Haut ab. Der Hauch eines Lächeln auf den Lippen; so bitter, so dunkel, dass es sich fremd anfühlte. Und gut.

"Ich weiß nicht“, sagte Charlie in einem leichten Singsang und neigte den Kopf ein kleines Stück zur Seite. „Deine Familie vielleicht?“

Ein Bluff. Nichts weiter. Eggsy spürte, wie ihm die Luft aus den Lungen wich und sich etwas Bedrohliches um seinen Hals schnürte. Er versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber Charlies triumphierendes Lächeln wurde breiter. Noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, sprach Charlie weiter: "Was dachtest du? Dass ich dich hierher hole, um ein nettes Gespräch zu führen und keine Absicherung habe?“ Charlie stieß ein trockenes Lachen aus, reckte das Kinn nach oben und musterte Eggsy abfällig. „Gib mir die Waffe.“

Der Lauf starr auf das Gesicht von Charlie gerichtet. _Tu es_ , eine Stimme ganz leise in seinem Hinterkopf. _Jetzt._ "Hat dein Amateur-Pokerface schon irgendwann funktioniert?“ Eggsy versuchte das nervöse Kribbeln zu ignorieren. Die Panik, die ihn wie kaltes Wasser umspülte und langsam weiterwuchs. Er wollte, dass Charlie wusste, wer die Oberhand besaß: Eggsy spannte den Hahn der Waffe. Ein leises Klicken, das sich wie ein Hammerschlag in der Stille anhörte. 

Eggsy hatte Charlie gesehen. Damals. Die Panik in den Augen des verwöhnten Burschen, als sich der Zug bei der vorletzten Prüfung genähert hatte. Er hätte alles darauf verwettet, dass Charlie den Mund aufmachen und ihm alles sagen würde, was er wissen wollte, als er nur noch einen Abzug davon entfernt war, zu feuern. Ein Leben auszulöschen. Der Gedanke machte selbst ihm – Monate nach dem V-Day – gewissermaßen Angst. Aber Charlie … Charlie zeigte sich unbeeindruckt und das war es, was Eggsys Mund staubtrocken machte.

Charlie rollte mit den Augen – theatralisch und auffällig, als hätten die beiden Publikum – und drehte den Oberkörper nach hinten. Er löste die verschränkten Arme, um mit der linken Hand nach etwas hinter ihm zu greifen.

"Die Hände dort, wo ich sie sehen kann!", brüllte Eggsy und für eine Sekunde erstarrte Charlie tatsächlich mitten in der Bewegung. Das Gesicht abgewandt, ein heller Streifen Nacken, der unter seinen braunen Haaren hervorlugte. 

Eine Starre, die sich schneller löste, als Eggsy reagieren konnte: "Sonst?", schmunzelte Charlie und lehnte sich weiter nach hinten über den Tisch. Seine langen Finger berührten etwas – eine Waffe? Einen Alarmknopf? Es blieb keine Zeit, um zu überlegen, um sich all die Szenarien auszudenken: Eggsy senkte den Lauf der Waffe und schoss Charlie durch den rechten Oberschenkel. Ein glatter Durchschuss, der ein Loch in Charlies Hose riss. Blut spritzte. Nicht so, wie es in den Filmen der Fall war, aber es war da. Wie feiner Sprühregen in der Luft, der sich in wenigen Sekunden wieder legte. Dann war es nur noch ein roter Bach, als hätte man eine Tür geöffnet: das Blut sickerte in den Stoff und bahnte sich einen Weg Richtung Boden. Während Charlie – krampfhaft nach vorne gebeugt, die Hände zitternd und ruhelos oberhalb der Einschussstelle schwebend – fluchte und knurrte, öffnete Eggsy die Lippen. Er sog die Luft ein. Der Rückstoß – er hatte vergessen, wie gut es sich anfühlte, zu schießen.

Das Gefühl von Triumph – es verblasste zu schnell. Das kleine Kommata um Eggsys Mundwinkel wich einem entsetzten Ausdruck, als er verstand, was Charlie getan hatte. Seine jammernden Flüche, all die zahlreichen "Du verfickter Hurensohn!", die er Eggsy entgegenschmetterte, überdeckten nicht das andere Geräusch: Die Stimmen. Ein Rauschen drang aus Boxen, die sich irgendwo im Raum befinden mussten. Wie der Klang eines defekten Radios, der keinen Sender finden konnte. Schließlich tauchten dumpfe Stimmen auf. Klangen, als kämen sie aus einem anderen, verschlossenen Raum, aber Eggsy erkannte sie sofort. 

"… noch einen Schluck? Danke, Michelle", sagte ein Mann und Eggsy konnte das Lächeln in der Stimme deutlich hören. Michelle. Eine Angst kratzte über seine Wirbelsäule, wie die Spitze eines Messers. Jederzeit bereit, ihm die Haut von den Knochen zu ziehen. Charlie hatte die Wahrheit gesagt.

"Bitte! Ihr meintet, Dean hätte euch geschickt? Geht es ihm gut?" Er spürte, wie etwas in ihm zerbrach, als er seine Mutter hörte. Der leichte, beschwingte Tonfall – die vergrabene Hoffnung, Dean – der Mistkerl Dean – könnte zu ihr zurückkommen. Als wären all die Jahre in seiner Gewalt vergessen. Das Gespräch der beiden wurde undeutlicher, als hätte sich ein Mikrofon von der Stelle bewegt. Eggsy hörte seine Mutter lachen, offensichtlich verlegen, ehe die dunkle Stimme des Mannes wieder etwas sagte. 

Und zwischen all dem: das unschuldige Brabbeln von Daisy. Eggsys Knie wurden weich, als könnten sie sein Gewicht nicht länger tragen.

Charlie genoss Eggsys Anblick; er spürte, wie ihm jede Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen war. "Ein Name", sagte Charlie, atmete unter den Schmerzen noch immer stoßweise und abgehakt ein, "ein kleiner Name und die Leute reißen die Tür auf und lassen jeden Abschaum in ihre Wohnung." Charlies Nasenflügel bebten bei jedem Atemzug. "Aber lassen wir deine arme, dumme Mutter mal außen vor-"

"Ein Haar, krümm ihr auch nur ein Haar -", fauchte Eggsy, ohne seine Drohung zu vollenden.

"- das Traurige an der ganzen Sache, bist, _ja_ , du, Eggy. Die kleinste Andeutung von Galahad und du vergisst alles. Selbst deine Familie. Was für ein guter Sohn du doch bist. So ein guter Bruder." Charlie spuckte jedes Wort einzeln aus, ein sardonisches Lächeln im Gesicht. 

"Sieh dich an. So stolz, weil du es bis hierher geschafft hast." Charlie breitete die Arme aus. Blutige Hände, von sich gestreckt, wie ein Heiliger in einem antiken Bild. "WEIL ICH ES SO WOLLTE! Du und die kleine Schlampe, ihr hättest es nicht einmal über das Tor geschafft, wenn ich es nicht so befohlen hätte. Du bist hier, weil ich es wollte. Wie fühlt sich das an?" 

Als würde man bei lebendigem Leib verbrennen. Charlie hatte recht. Und Eggsy wusste nicht, ob es das war, das ihn wie ein Schlag in den Magen traf, oder der Gedanke, dass Auftragskiller in der kleinen Wohnung saßen, jederzeit bereit, seine Mutter und seine kleine Schwester zu töten. Charlie hatte recht. Am V-Day war die Menschheit in Gefahr gewesen, Eggsy hatte dem eigenen Tod ins Auge geblickt, aber er hatte seine Familie nie vergessen. Keine einzige Sekunde. 

Heute war er gescheitert – in allem. Harrys Tod hatte ihn zu einem Krüppel gemacht. Einem abhängigen Zombie, der sich nur aus seinem Selbstmitleid befreit hatte, weil Harry Harts Name in seinem Leben aufgetaucht war. Seit er die SMS erhalten hatte, hatte er nur an Harry gedacht. Keine einzige Sekunde daran, ob sich dahinter etwas befand, vor dem er seine Familie schützen müsste. Er war nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst. Ein schlechtes Abbild, das die einzige Sache im Stich gelassen hatte, das ihm in diesem Leben noch geblieben war: seine Familie. Eggsys linke Hand glitt von der Waffe und berührte seinen Hals; Fingernägel kratzten über die Haut; er konnte nicht atmen. 

"Gib mir die Waffe", verlangte Charlie erneut und streckte eine Hand in Eggsys Richtung. "Keine Spielchen."

Eggsy reagierte nicht. Lediglich sein Blick bohrte sich in Charlies Gesicht. “Du wirst ihnen nicht tun”, sagte er nach einer Weile.

“Bist du dir deswegen sicher?” Charlie kniff die Augen zusammen. “Ich muss meinen Leuten alle fünf Minuten ein Zeichen geben. Wenn sie nichts von mir hören, richten sie eine kleine … Sauerei an. Aber ich schätze, das fällt in deinem Ghetto sowieso niemandem auf.” Für einen Moment schien Charlie den Schmerz auszublenden und versuchte sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe aufzurichten. Auf den Dielen war eine kleine Pfütze, wie verschüttete Farbe. Dick und rot. Und sie wuchs. Er streifte sein Hemd am Handgelenk ein kleines Stück zurück und Eggsy sah, wie sich das Blut von Charlies Fingerspitzen in den Stoff frass. “Eine Minute”, sagte er und sein Blick schweifte von der Uhr zu Eggsy. “Gib mir die Waffe.”

Eine Minute. Sechzig Sekunden. Eine Zeitspanne, in der er nichts unternehmen konnte. Charlies Plan - das war er. Und er war gelungen. Die Mäusefalle hatte zugeschlagen und Eggsy mit einem kreischenden Knacken das Rückgrat gebrochen. Eine Minute. Jeder Plan B hätte mehr Zeit benötigt. Es gab keinen Ausweg. Er hatte seine Familie im Stich gelassen und seine eigenen Gefühle über die Sicherheit seiner Mutter und Daisy gestellt. Das hier war seine Strafe. Und er würde sie annehmen und ertragen, wenn es bedeutete, dass ihnen nicht passieren würde. 

“Dreißig Sekunden”, sagte Charlie. 

Eggsy bückte sich, legte die Waffe in einer schnellen Bewegung auf den Boden und gab ihr mit dem Fuß einen kleinen Stoß. Durch den Teppichboden kam sie schnell zum Stehen und blieb einen Meter von Charlie entfernt liegen.

“Die andere auch”, sagte Charlie. Eggsy blickte ihn irritiert an, aber Charlie, den Blick wieder auf der Uhr, sagte nur stöhnend: “Du denkst wirklich, ich bemerke nichts, was auf meinem Anwesen passiert? Zehn Sekunden. Die Waffe. Jetzt.”>p>

Das war es. Jede Chance, hier lebend rauszukommen, war zerstört. Er kickte Charlie die zweite Waffe über den Boden zu und beobachtete, wie Hesketh nach einem Handy auf dem Schreibtisch griff. “Guter Junge”, sagte er zu Eggsy, das Telefon bereits am Ohr. Als schließlich abgehoben wurde, sagte Charlie an seine Männer: “Alles in Ordnung. Wir hören uns in fünf Minuten.”

Fünf Minuten. Das könnte ausreichen. Es _musste_ ausreichen. Eggsy ließ seinen letzten Joker fallen. “Merlin”, sagte er laut in den Raum hinein. “Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe.”

Etwas in Charlies Blick veränderte sich, ein funkelndes _Das war so klar_ in den Augen. Er sagte irgendetwas, aber Eggsy achtete nicht darauf. Merlins Stimme in seinem Ohr was das einzige, das zählte: “Ich habe alles mitbekommen, Eggsy. Ich habe die Polizei unter einem Vorwand zu Ihnen nach Hause geschickt. Sie dürften in ein paar Minuten eintreffen. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen um Ihre Familie. Wir kümmern uns darum. Passen Sie auf sich auf, Eggsy.” Er nickte gedankenverloren. Ein paar Minuten. Sie hatten nur _fünf_. Fünf Minuten, dann könnte er Charlie Hesketh umbringen.

“Ah, wunderbar”, sagte Charlie. “Wenn Merlin schon zusieht, erspart mir das zusätzliche Arbeit. Vielen Dank, Eggy. Dann können wir ja jetzt mit der Show loslegen.”

Humpelnd und mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen machte Charlie einen Schritt nach vorne, um nach einer der beiden Waffen auf dem Boden zu greifen. 

Fünf Minuten.

“Die Polizei ist in zwei Minuten da”, sagte Merlin. 

“Gut”, sagte Eggsy laut in den Raum hinein und begegnete Charlies irritieren Blick. _Jetzt._

Es war wie ein Startschuss: Eggsy hechtete nach vorne. Die zweite Waffe war auf halber Strecke liegen geblieben. Er würde sie erreichen, bevor Charlie, abgelenkt von Schmerz, auch nur verstehen würde, was soeben passiert war. Dass Eggsy nicht länger seinem perfiden Plan unterworfen war. Seine Familie wäre sicher. Merlin hatte es versprochen. Eggsys Fingerspitzen trafen auf den steifen Teppichboden, erwischten das kalte Metall der Waffe. Dann hörte er den Schuss.

Ein einziger Herzschlag. Dann folgte der Schmerz. 

Eggsy verlor das Gleichgewicht. Das dumpfe, schwere Geräusch seines Kopfes, der gegen den Boden knallte. Ein leises Stöhnen aus geöffneten Lippen. Die Welt vor seinen Augen drohte abzusinken, von Dunkelheit verschlungen zu werden. Er blinzelte, schlug mit seiner linken Hand auf dem Boden, tastete nach Halt. Der Geschmack von Blut breitete sich auf seiner Zunge aus, legte sich wie ein Film in seiner Mundhöhle aus. Schließlich spürte er etwas Warmes, das sich seinen Weg über seine Stirn bahnte, durch seine Augenbrauen fraß und auf seine Wimpern tropfte. Er blinzelte, ignorierte es; Blut.

Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, aber die Kraft wich aus seinen Armen und er sackte zurück. Charlies und Eggsys Blicke hatten sich für einen Moment gestreift und Eggsy verstand: Hesketh hatte nicht geschossen. Als sein Kopf wieder auf dem Boden aufknallte, war Eggsys Blick starr auf die Decke des Zimmers gerichtet, doch er merkte, dass er nicht alles scharf wahrnahm. Wie im Dämmerzustand. Die Konturen schienen wie flüssige Farbe zu verlaufen. 

Jemand schrie. Charlie. Oder Merlin. Er wusste es nicht. Nichts konnte gegen den schrillen Ton in seinen Ohren ankämpfen. Eggsy blinzelte, die Wimpern schwer von Blut, als sich ein Schatten über ihn beugte und ihm die Brille abnahm. “Nein”, ein Flüstern, “bitte.” _Merlin, es tut mir leid._ “Ich habe es versprochen.” Eggsy streckte die Hand aus, griff nach der Gestalt und spürte den steifen Stoff eines Anzugs, als er sich festkrallte. Dann traf ihn ein Schlag an der Schläfe und die Welt wurde dunkel.


	12. The Speed Of Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Just remember when you think you're free._  
>  _The crack inside your fucking heart is me._  
>  \- Marilyn Manson; 'The Speed Of Pain'

Stunden. Es fühlte sich wie Stunden an, Harry Hart beim Schlafen zuzusehen - und keine einzige Minute davon war vergeudet. Eggsy hatte damit gerechnet, den erprobten Agenten zu wecken, sobald er die Tür öffnete. Paradox: natürlich wollte er Harry nicht aus seinem verdienten Schlaf reißen, aber er wollte sich auch nicht ohne jeglicher Abschiedsworte davonstehlen. Das hätte sich nicht richtig angefühlt und wäre wohl auch nicht die Art und Weise eines Gentleman gewesen. 

Er klopfte nicht an, als er die Tür einen Spalt öffnete und das Bett zum Vorschein kam. Es war ein Doppelbett, aber die andere Seite sah nicht danach aus, als wäre sie in den letzten Monaten benutzt worden. Eggsy vermutete das nicht nur, er hoffte es viel mehr.

“Harry”, sagte er flüsternd und trat in das Schlafzimmer, aber der Kingsman-Agent rührte sich nicht. Den Kopf aus zwei Kissen gebettet, das Gesicht zu dem abgedunkelten Fenster gedreht, durch das trotzdem noch ein dämmriges Licht der Straßenlaternen in den Raum fiel. Wie Blumen, die sich immer zur Sonne wandten. Der Schlaf hatte Harry offensichtlich so schnell übermannt, dass er nicht einmal die Zeit gefunden hatte, seine Lesebrille abzunehmen. Das Geräusch seines stetigen, tiefen Atems füllte den Raum aus. Es strahlte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf Eggsy aus; er merkte es nicht, aber sein eigener Atem passte sich dem von Harry an.

“Harry, ich mach mich jetzt auf den Weg”, sagte Eggsy leise, einen Schritt tiefer im Zimmer. Wenn sich der alte Mann in ein paar Stunden darüber beschweren würde, dass Eggsy wie ein Einbrecher das Haus verlassen hatte, konnte er zumindest behaupten, dass er sich verabschiedet hatte. Obwohl Diskussionen mit Harry Hart sowieso immer darin endeten, dass er Recht behielt (zumindest war es das, was er glaubte).

Eggsy war bereits wieder an der Tür, mit dem Rücken zum Bett, als er stehenblieb und umdrehte. So leise wie möglich einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte und zu allen Göttern dieser Welt betete, dass nicht jeden Moment filmreif eine Diele unter seinem Gewicht ächzte. Warum tat er das? Diese eine Frage geisterte ihm durch den Kopf, als er neben dem Bett in die Hocke ging. Er war kein Sonderling. Kein Perverser. Dean hatte ihn all die Jahre in dem Glauben gelassen, aber … nein, das war er nicht. Er war _normal_. Wie konnte etwas nicht normal sein, wenn es mit Liebe zu tun hatte?

Er hatte Daisy oft beim Schlafen zugesehen. Vor allem in den ersten Jahren nach ihrer Geburt, in denen er oft bei Kontroll-Untersuchungen anwesend gewesen war. Bei einem dieser Besuche, hatte die Ärztin fast nebensächlich zwei Worte ausgesprochen, die seine Mutter nur nickend hingenommen, ihn aber zutiefst verstört hatten. Plötzlicher Kindstod. Bevor sie an dem Tag nach Hause aufgebrochen waren, hatte er im Sprechzimmer einen Flyer dazu gefunden. Ihn gelesen. Und sich von der Vorstellung quälen lassen, dass Daisy eines Tages einschlafen und nie wieder aufwachen könnte. 

Tage und Wochen nach diesem Gespräch hatte er mit Schlafstörungen gekämpft, die ihn letztendlich zu dem Baby-Bettchen geführt hatten. Erst wenn er gesehen hatte, wie sich ihr kleiner Brustkorb in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus hob und senkte, konnte er sich aus diesem Griff der Angst befreien. Es gab ihm Frieden.

Einen erwachsenen Mann dabei zu beobachten, wie er schlief, war eine andere Sache. Aber sie löste die gleiche Ruhe in Eggsy aus. Harry war hier. Es ging ihm gut. Er war gesund. Er würde ihn nicht verlassen, nein. Der Hauch eines Lächelns auf Eggsys Lippen, als sein Blick über Harrys Gesicht tastete. Als wollte er versuchen, sich jeden Zentimeter davon für immer in Erinnerung zu behalten - behalten, wie er jetzt aussah, an diesem Tag, diesem Morgen. In dieser friedlichen Szene.

Das schwache Licht war wie ein Weichzeichner. Tiefe Falten auf Harrys Gesicht waren darunter verblasst. Die strenge Mimik war einem entspannten Ausdruck gewichen, der ihn um Jahre jünger machte. Das dunkle Haar, das Harry Hart täglich akkurat in Form brachte, zeigte sich Eggsy jetzt so, wie es war: wild, lockig und unzähmbar. Ihn hier so zu sehen, schlafend, war, wie ihn erneut zum ersten Mal zu erblicken. Eggsys Lächeln wurde breiter, eine Wärme in den Augen, die Harrys Handschrift trug.

Vorsichtig, um Harry nicht zu wecken, streckte Eggsy seine rechte Hand aus und nahm Harry die Lesebrille ab. Das Gesicht des Älteren drehte sich um ein kleines Stück tiefer in das Kissen, als bemerkte er unterbewusst, dass ihm ein sanftes Gewicht abgenommen wurde. Und dann passierte es: er öffnete seine Augen und griff reflexartig nach Eggsys Handgelenk. Die Blicke von Harry und Eggsy trafen sich sofort, auf einer Augenhöhe. Harrys Griff war hart, er packte fest zu und wurde erst nach und nach sanfter, bis er begriff, was hier passierte. Zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger hielt Eggsy noch immer den schmalen Bügel der Brille.

“Es tut mir leid, ich -”, fing Eggsy an, aber Harry - die Stimme müde und rauchig vom Schlaf - fiel ihm ins Wort.

“Es gibt keinen Grund, sich zu entschuldigen, Eggsy.”

“Doch, ich wollte dich nicht aufwecken, Harry”, sagte Eggsy hitzig, dankbar dafür, dass es zu dunkel war, um seinen hochroten Kopf zu erkennen. “Ich wollte mich gerade auf den Weg nach Hause machen und nur verabschieden. Und mich für gestern bedanken.” Er runzelte die Stirn. Dann, fast schüchtern nach einer Pause: “Und entschuldigen.” Die kleine Annäherung hatte sich wieder vor sein geistiges Auge gedrängt. Musste der Alkohol gewesen sein. Der Alkohol. Ja.

“Wie ich schon gesagt habe: es gibt keinen Grund, sich zu entschuldigen”, sagte Harry.  
Bei seinen Worten, rauschte etwas Warmes und Kribbelndes durch Eggsys Körper; er bemerkte gar nicht, dass er Harrys Lächeln erwiderte. Ein kaum erkennbarer Schwung der Lippen, sondern viel mehr ein Leuchten in den Augen.

Als Harry losließ, klappte Eggsy die Lesebrille behutsam zu und legte sie auf den Nachttisch.  
“Ich bringe dich zur Tür”, murmelte Harry noch immer schläfrig und setzte sich im Bett auf; raschelnde Decken und ein leises Knarren des hölzernen Rahmen.

“Nein, nein, nein!”, widersprach Eggsy übereifrig und hatte sich bereits wieder zu seiner vollen Größe aufgerichtet, was dazu führte, dass er auf Harry hinabsah. Normalerweise war es dank dem Größenunterschied immer anders gewesen. “Schlaf einfach weiter, Harry. Mein Taxi steht schon draußen. Ich bin kein kleines Kind, ich finde auch alleine zur Tür”, ein schelmisches Funkeln huschte durch seine Augen. “Stell dir einfach vor, du hattest einen kleinen Eggsy-Albtraum, der jetzt vorbei -” Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, hatte Eggsy einen Schritt Richtung Tür gemacht, aber Harry hatte die Hand erneut nach ihm ausgestreckt. Der Satz hing unvollendet in der Luft, es kam nur noch warmer Atem über Eggsys Lippen. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Die Luft in dem kleinen Raum schien ihm mit einem Mal stickig und verbraucht. Die Stimmen der ersten Leute auf der Straße schienen verstummt oder Meilen entfernt. Das Universum schien sich zusammengezogen zu haben und nur aus ihnen zu bestehen. Die unerwartet weiche Männerhand, die bereits unzählige Menschen getötet hatte und sich nun mit einer Zärtlichkeit um die seine schmiegte. Warm und beschützend. Harrys Daumen strich sanft über Eggsys Handrücken, als er die Hand des Jüngeren drückte. Sie sahen einander an, als würden sie sich das erste Mal in ihrem Leben _wirklich_ sehen. Harry war nicht länger der Mann, der vor siebzehn Jahren eine Familie mit einer Todesnachricht zu Grunde gerichtet hatte. Eggsy war nicht länger der Kleinkriminelle, der bei jedem Vorhaben eine Schneise der Enttäuschung zurückließ. Nur Harry. Nur Eggsy. Und es war alles, das in diesem Augenblick zählte. 

Harrys Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, aber sie füllte den ganzen Raum aus und jagte Eggsy eine Gänsehaut über den Körper: “Du musst nicht gehen, Eggsy.”

* * *

Schmerz. Der erste Gedanke, der ihm durch den Kopf schoss. Schmerz. Das Wort war mit einem Mal da.  
Der zweite Gedanke konzentrierte sich auf dieses unangenehm warme Gefühle auf seinem Gesicht. Es dauerte, bis er das zweite Wort formen konnte; Eggsys Fingerspitzen bewegten sich. Er wollte die Hand heben und sich an die Stirn fassen, von wo aus der Schmerz strahlte. Das erste Wort. Das erste Wort führte zum zweiten Wort. Genau in dem Moment, als er die rechte Hand an seinen Kopf führen wollte und er bemerkte, dass ihn etwas daran hinderte, war das zweite Wort da: Blut. Es war Blut, das er warm und störend auf seinem Gesicht spürte. Sein eigenes Blut.

Zwei Wörter in seinem Kopf reichten aus, um ihn aus dem Dämmerzustand zu reißen. Eggsy öffnete die Augen mit einem Ruck - er konnte nichts sehen. Nur verschwommene Umrisse, die sich vor seinen Augen bewegten, obwohl er sich keinen Zentimeter rührte. "Was zum ...", es war mehr ein Flüstern, das ihm über die Lippen kam. Er blinzelte, aber die Sicht änderte sich nur spärlich. Gerade konnte eine ganze bewaffnete Armee vor ihm stehen, er hätte sie womöglich nicht erkannt. Was auch immer ihn getroffen hatte, es hatte verdammt gut getroffen.

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden fiel seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ein anderes Problem: Eggsy versuchte erneut, sich an der Stirn zu berühren, aber es klappte nicht. Er spürte einen harten, unnachgiebigen Schmerz um sein Handgelenk, als er mit mehr Gewalt vorging - keine Chance. Man hatte ihn an der Armlehne festgebunden. Die Füße waren ebenfalls fixiert worden. Zu wissen, dass man ihn gefesselt hatte, pumpte das Adrenalin wie Lava durch seinen Körper: Eggsy atmete keuchend ein und aus, versuchte mit aller Kraft, sich irgendwie von diesem verdammten Stuhl zu befreien. Aber je mehr Kraft er dafür einsetzte, sich zu befreien, umso dominanter wurde das erste Wort in seinem Kopf: Schmerz.

Der Rausch von Aufregung und Nervosität half seinen Augen, sich wieder zu konzentrieren: Er war nicht länger im Arbeitszimmer von Charlies Vater. Dieser Raum war kalt. Raue Betonwände, keine Fenster. Über seinem Kopf flackerte eine einzelne, lose Glühbirne. In den beiden Ecken des Raums, die ihm gegenüberlagen, hatte man Strahler aufgestellt, wie man sie auf Baustellen benutzte. Scheinbar gab es keine Designer-Lämpchen für zwielichtige Tätigkeiten. Und überall nur weiße Plastikfolie, die immer verheißungsvoll raschelte, wann immer er versuchte, seine Füße freizubekommen. Für einen kurzen Moment wünschte Eggsy, er hätte all die Folge "Law & Order" nicht gesehen, dank denen er wusste, dass eine Plastikfolie nie ein gutes Zeichen war. Wo auch immer sich dieser Raum hier befand und welchen Nutzen er sonst hatte - heute wäre er nur dazu da, um ihn zu töten.

"Ah, wie ich sehe, sind wir endlich wach", sagte Charlie irgendwo hinter Eggsys Rücken. Ein Auftritt, wie ihn wohl jeder schlechte Bösewicht in alten Gangster-Filmen hingelegt hätte. Harry hatte bei einer Taxifahrt einmal von diesen wiederkehrenden Elementen in alten Filmen gesprochen. Charlie schien sich alles gut überlegt zu haben. Jetzt wollte er vor allem eines: Spannung aufbauen, sich übermächtiger darstellen, als er tatsächlich war; Harry hätte bei Charlies Versuch, ein Bösewicht zu sein, nur mit den Augen gerollt. Die Schritte auf der Folie verrieten zumindest, von welcher Seite er sich näherte. Der verwöhnte Snob umrundete Eggsy mit gemächlichen Schritten, als hätten sie alle Zeit der Welt. Man hatte ihm den Oberschenkel mit einem Druckverband verbunden, um den Blutfluss zu stoppen. Da er nicht jammerte, hatte er womöglich auch auf Schmerzmittel zurückgegriffen. Diese Situation war so aussichtslos, dass jeder normale Mensch gewimmert und gefleht hätte. Eggsy lächelte jedoch. Charlie zu sehen, wie er bei seinem kleinen Auftritt, den er wohl Monate geplant hatte, humpelnd die Bühne betreten musste - wenigstens in dem Punk hatte Eggsy ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen können. Miese Sackratte.

"Weiß nicht", sagte Eggsy, sein Atem ging noch immer unregelmäßig. Das Blut auf seiner Stirn trocknete an manchen Stellen im grellen Licht. Es begann zu jucken, aber er konnte nicht kratzen. "Hast du etwa ein Mittagsschläfchen gemacht, Charlie? Falls ja, dann: yep, dann sind wir jetzt ja alle wieder wach. Und jetzt mach mich los und wir können diese Scheiße vielleicht noch anders klären." Eggsy zerrte an seinen Fesseln, aber Charlie bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter in seine Richtung. Er dachte nicht im Traum daran.

Charlie Hesketh blieb zwei Meter von Eggsy entfernt, breitbeinig und die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Auftritt vorhin, war er jetzt nicht länger unbewaffnet. Ein schwarzer Schulterholster, den er nun trug, verriet alleine auf den ersten Blick zwei Waffen. Womöglich nicht die einzigen. 

Die Waffen im Blickfeld, ließen das zweite Wort in Eggsys Kopf aufleuchten. Blut. "Du hast mich angeschossen", sagte er, ein tiefes Schnauben hinter zusammengebissenen Zähnen. "Du mieser Wichser."

"Nicht ganz", sagte Charlie und schnalzte mit der Zunge. "Und um ehrlich zu sein, war das auch nicht so geplant. Ich schätze ein gutes Vorspiel. Ein kleiner Kommunikationsfehler hat zu dem Missverständnis geführt."

"Mir egal, wer geschossen hat. Mach das noch einmal und ich brech' dir das Genick, Charlie." Wieder rüttelte er an den Fesseln, nichts bewegte sich. Nur die Erinnerung an einen ähnlichen Zustand. Direkt nach Harrys Tod. Gefesselt. Wehrlos. _Nicht jetzt_ , dachte er und versuchte sich voll und ganz auf Charlie zu konzentrieren. _Nicht jetzt, bitte._ Die Erinnerung war ein kalter Schauer zwischen seinen Schulterblättern. 

"Oh, Eggy." Charlie stieß ein trockenes Lachen aus und zog eine Waffe. Eggsy erkannte sofort, dass es die Kingsman-Waffen von Roxy waren. "Ich gebe dir eine wichtige - nein, einen Augenblick", unterbrach er sich selbst und hob die Augenbrauen. Plötzlich kam Bewegung in die Szene: Charlie, die Waffe noch immer bedrohlich in der Hand, griff in seine Hosentasche, um etwas herauszuholen: die Brille. Auf seiner Position in gebührendem Abstand zu Eggsy, schob er sich die Kingsman-Brille auf die Nase. "Ah", sagte er genüsslich und zog das Wort lang. "Schon viel besser. Nun, wo war ich? Genau. Eggy, ich gebe dir eine wichtige Lektion." Plötzlich war die Waffe wieder da. Die Bedrohung war schwarz, eiskalt und befand sich in Charlies rechter Hand. Der Finger war auf dem Abzug. Eggsy hörte, wie das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschte und seine Hände zu schwitzen begannen. Sekunden, zäh wie Stunden.

Es war unnötig, jetzt um Hilfe zu schreien. Niemand würde ihn hören. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen starrte er Charlie an. Starrte die Brille an. Merlin. Der einzige Mensch, der ihm jetzt helfen könnte. Eggsy öffnete die Lippen - vielleicht könnte er das Arschloch Hesketh doch mit ein paar Beleidigungen einschüchtern - als dieser plötzlich abdrückte.

Eggsy zuckte zusammen, doch es blieb nur bei einem Knall. Ein Knall. Kein Schmerz. Kein weiteres Blut. Als er Charlies verwunderten Blick sah, entwich ihm die Luft aus den Lungen; ein pfeifender Laut der Erleichterung. Hesketh hatte auf Charlies Brust gezielt - die rechte Seite, offensichtlich wollte er ihn noch nicht tot - aber Harry hatte ihn gerettet. _Harrys Jackett_. Kugelsicher. Das Material war so gut, dass er nicht einmal einen blauen Fleck davontragen würde. 

Als er den Kopf ein Stück zur Seite neigte, Charlie noch immer im Auge behaltend, tropfte das Blut warm und zäh auf seine Wange. Er reagierte nicht. Er hörte nur sich selbst diese eine Frage murmeln, auf die er keine Antwort kannte: „Warum?“ Er spuckte auf den Boden, um den Geschmack des blutdurchzogenen Speichels loszuwerden, aber es wurde nicht besser. “Was ist dein Problem mit mir? Schießt du auf jeden Wichser, der dir mal ans Bein gepisst hat?”

“Halt die Klappe. Es geht hier nicht um dich.” Charlie klang sauer, was wohl hauptsächlich daran lag, dass der Kerl, den er eben hatte erschießen wollen, dumme Fragen stellte, statt zu schreien. 

“Um wen dann? Ich seh’ hier nur dich und mich.”

Der perfekte Einsatz: Eggsy hörte eine Tür, dann wieder das Rascheln der Plastikfolie. “Nehmt ihm das Jackett ab”, sagte Charlie zu den Männern hinter ihm. Grobe Händer griffen ihn an den Schultern, während ein anderer Mann zu Eggsys linker Seite auftauchte. Er sah ihn nur flüchtig an - hagerer Kerl, laut dem gestrafften Anzugstoff an den Oberarmen aber trainiert - und behielt Charlie im Auge. Solange er eine Waffe in der Hand hatte, war er die primäre Gefahr hier, nicht ein paar Muskelkerle. 

Bis seine Schoßhunde erkannten, dass sie die Fessel lösen mussten, um Eggsy das Jackett abzunehmen - und Eggsy erkannte, dass das womöglich seine einzige Chance war, um wieder die Oberhand in der ganzen Situation zu bekommen. Der Kabelbinder an der linken Hand wurde gelöst und zwei Paar Arme rissen an seinem Jackett herum. Eggsy starrte Charlie an. Charlie starrte zurück - zu konzentriert, zu aufmerksam. Das musste er ändern. Eggsy befeuchtete sich die trockenen Lippen und sagte laut: “Für wen ziehst du dann diese peinliche Show hier ab, wenn nicht für mich, Charlie? Für dein Ego? Deine toten Eltern? Machst du jetzt auf Batman? Ich hatte dich nämlich eher als so einen versnobten Harry Osborn Typ gehalten, aber scheinbar hab' ich mich getäuscht.” Wieder wurde an dem Jackett gerissen. Eggsy schnalzte mit der Zunge. "Reißen mir deine Wachhunde gleich auch noch das Shirt vom Körper? Wenn du einen Striptease möchtest, Charlie, musst du mich nur fragen. Oder - ah", er verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, "upps, hätte ich deine kleinen Vorlieben nicht öffentlich aussprechen dürfen? Sorry, Kumpel."

Bingo. “Schneller!”, bellte Charlie seine Wachhunde an. Die Wut ließ seinen Kopf wie eine Alarmleuchte strahlen. Wut war gut. Wut machte die Leute unaufmerksam. Charlies Blick war noch immer auf Eggsy gerichtet, aber die Provokation hatte ausgereicht, damit er die Waffe für einen Moment senkte, um die Angestellten ausgiebig zu beschimpfen. Eggsy hielt still, obwohl seine linke, befreite Hand pulsierte und pochte, nichts lieber wollte, als zu verletzen. Nein, er wartete. Bis das leise _Znapp_ ertönte, als man den Kabelbinder an seiner rechten Hand mit einem Messer durchschnitt - zu früh. Eine Sekunde zu früh. Sie hatten die rechte Hand befreit, bevor sie die linke Hand ein weiteres Mal gefesselt hatten. Eine kleine Sekunde, aber sie reichte aus.

Eggsy riss beide Hände nach oben und schlug einem der Kerle gegen das Handgelenk. Das Messer segelte durch die Luft; leuchtete wie ein Warnblitz auf, als das Licht der kleinen Lampe die gezackte Klinge streifte. Er wusste nicht, wie er es geschafft hatte, aber er spürte den kühlen Stahl, als er seine Hand ausstreckte. Eggsy erwischte das Messer an der Klinge; er packte zu, würde es nicht hergeben, es war seine einzige Rettung. Das Messer schnitt durch seine Haut, als gäbe es nicht den kleinsten Widerstand. Zuerst war es nur ein seltsames Brennen, ein unangenehmes Pochen - bis er mit der rechten Hand den Griff umfasste und jene öffnete, in der er die Klinge gehalten hatte. Er sah nur Blut und Fleisch und rot. Alles war rot. Rot. Schmerz. Wieder war es da. Dominanter, als zu vor. Gleißend heiß. Ein Blitz in seinem Kopf, der jeden Gedanken in Feuer setzte. Schmerz. 

Eggsy hielt die Luft an und spürte, wie ihm jegliche Kraft aus der linken Hand wich, nun, da er die Verletzung gesehen hatte. Die Situation würde keinen Moment der Schwäche dulden. Sich hier und jetzt unterlegen zu zeigen, würde den Tod bedeuten. Der eiskalte Stahlgriff des Messers presste sich gegen seine Handfläche, das Blut tropfte von der Klinge und hinterließ dunkelrote Spuren auf seinen Knöcheln. Die Zeit stand still. Ließ ihm die Chancen, Luft zu holen. Die Welt war leise. Und Eggsy füllte seine Lungen mit Luft. Ignorierte den Schmerz. Und schlug zu.

Die Gymnastik-Jahre hatten ihn beweglich gemacht, die Kingsman-Ausbildung hatten ihm Schnelligkeit verliehen - beides war jetzt sein Vorteil. Er konnte den massigen Händen entkommen, die nach ihm griffen und verletzte einen der beiden mit dem Messer so tief am Hals, dass der vorerst kein Problem mehr darstellen würde. Eggsys Fingerknöchel traten weiß hervor, als er den Griff um das Messer verstärkte, um auch Wachhund Nummer 2 mit einer _kleinen_ Verletzung zu beschäftigen. Sein Angreifer hatte sich offensichtlich gegen die Pistole entschieden und versuchte Eggsy mit den gleichen Waffen zu schlagen: Wieder dieser kleine Blitz im Licht, dann spürte er, wie der geschärfte Stahl über seine Wange strich und seine Haut öffnete. Direkt unter seinem rechten Auge. _Zu nah_. Sein einziger Gedanke. _Zu nah._ Der nächste unkoordinierte Schlag von Charlies Kläffer könnte ihn das Augenlicht kosten.

Er duckte sich weg und zur Seite, fiel dabei endgültig und mit einem dumpfen Krachen vom Stuhl, nur um von der Klinge wegzukommen, während er selbst versuchte, das eigene Messer nicht zu verlieren; das Blut an seinen Händen machte es ihm schwer, Halt zu finden. Eggsy knallte mit der Schulter auf dem Boden auf, verlor fast das Messer aus der Hand - fast. Mit aller Macht, die er in seinem rechten Arm besaß, rammte er das Messer durch den Schuh des Wachhundes. Er hatte mit Widerstand gerechnet, aber der war erst gekommen, als er durch das Leder und den Fuß gegen die feste Sohle des Schuhs stieß. Ein Schrei schwängerte die Luft - dieses Mal war es nicht der von Eggsy. Alles spielte sich in Sekunden ab, aber in diesem Raum hatten sie sich in Stunden verwandelt. Er zog das mittlerweile rot gefärbte Messer aus dem Schuh und nutzte den Augenblick, um den Kabelbinder an seinen Füßen zu durchtrennen.

Charlie. Er hatte Charlie vergessen. Und die Tokarev in dessen Hände.

Der zweite Schuss an diesem Tag traf ihn mit voller Wucht: Die Kugel bohrte sich von hinten in seinen Unterschenkel. Kein Durchschuss. Eggsys Schrei war ein langgezogenes "Fuck", begleitet von dem Rascheln der Plastikfolie, als das Messer aus seiner verkrampften Hand glitt. Die Bewegungen waren zäh und wie in Zeitlupe: Fingerspitzen, die nach der Stelle tasteten, an der die Kugel eingedrungen war. Hände, die zitternd über seiner Wunde schwebten, ehe sie sich niederließen. Blut, das dunkel und zäh hervorquoll und alles besudelte, alles. Niemand sagte etwas; nur Eggsys Fluchen und das leise Wimmern und stoßweise Atmen der Schosshunde. Und dennoch erschien Eggsy das Stimmengewirr dröhnend in den eigenen Ohren; selbst das sterbende Flüstern des Mannes, den er am Hals erwischt hatte, war wie ein Schrei in seinen Ohren.

Nur Rascheln, als Charlie sich näherte. “Fuck”, brüllte Eggsy. Rascheln dicht bei seinem Ohr. Die Angst eines Kindes überkam ihn. Eines Kindes, das alleine mit einer Taschenlampe in einem Kellergewölbe saß, in dem die Finsternis regierte. Ja, er war dort, wo das Licht brannte. Aber wollte er das überhaupt? Leuchten, wenn alles um ihn herum verblasste? Es war so viel einfacher, das Licht zu löschen, die Augen zu schließen und zu warten. Warten auf das Ende. Er schloss die Augen.

“Nein! NEIN! Aufhören!” _Roxy._ Der Klang ihrer Stimme, die _Panik_ , drückten ihm die Luft ab. Eggsy riss die Augen auf und sah Charlies Gesicht über sich. Das zitternde Licht der Lampe in dem fensterlosen Raum schwenkte von einer Seite zur anderen, ließ die Schatten wie Dämonen über die Decke tanzen. Eggsys Lippen zitterten. 

Wieder: “NEIN! NEIN!” Roxy schrie. Roxy schrie, wie sie nie geschrien hatte. Ein Laut, der sich durch Fleisch grub, seine Krallen in Knochen schlug und hineinkroch. Oh Gott. Nicht Roxy. 

“HÖR AUF DAMIT!” Jetzt schrie auch Eggsy, den Blick starr auf Charlies Gesicht gerichtet, Tränen in den Augen. “Lass sie ihn Ruhe, du beschissener Scheißkerl!” Sie war nicht hier in diesem Raum, aber er hörte ihr Wimmern und Kreischen durch Boxen, wie er zuvor seine Mutter gehört hatte. Dieses Mal gab es keine Pause: Roxys Flehen und Schreien, ihr abgehacktes Schluchzen wurden zu einem Hintergrundgeräusch, das ihn mehr verletzte, als jede Wunde, die Charlie Hesketh ihm an diesem Tag zugefügt hatte. Sie waren dafür trainiert worden - Roxy und er. Das Training der Kingsman hatte sie auf Situationen wie diese vorbereitet. Aber keine Theorie und kein Test konnten einen auf die Realität vorbereiten. Die Realität war erschreckend. Unerwartet. Sie war alles, was er sich nie vorgestellt hatte – und doch so viel mehr.

Charlies Lippen verformten sich zu einem sardonischen Lächeln, als er sich tiefer über Eggsy beugte, die Kingsman-Brille noch immer auf dem Nasenrücken. “Können Sie sich noch an meinen letzten Tag bei den Kingsman erinnern, Merlin?”, fragte Charlie nun laut an den Mann gerichtet, der an einem anderen Ort genau das sah, was Charlie sah: einen Untergang. “Ich wurde damals gefragt, ob die Kingsman es wert wären, dafür zu sterben”, fuhr er fort, ohne auf Eggsys geflüsterte _”Hör auf, lass sie in Ruhe”_ zu reagieren. Charlie richtete sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe auf und ließ den Blick über Eggsys Körper schweifen; Blut, so viel Blut. “Nun habe ich eine Frage an Sie, Merlin: Ist Kingsman es wert, all seine Agenten dafür zu opfern?” Roxys Schreie zerschnitten jedes einzelne Wort.

Eggsy sah eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel: Charlie deutete auf einen der Wachhunde und schließlich auf Eggsy. “Heb ihn hoch”, der knappe Befehl des Millionärs, der über der tuschelnden Plastikfolie durch den Raum schritt. Die Augenbrauen fest zusammengezogen, als würde er das erste Mal in seinem Leben nachdenken. Eggsy stöhnte vor Schmerzen auf, als ihn der Kerl, dem er vorhin das Messer in den Fuß gerammt hatte, alles andere als sanft hochhievte und zurück auf den Stuhl stieß. Eggsys Blick gen Boden, driftete ab, als er sein eigenes Blut in roten, verzerrten Striemen auf der weißen Folie sah. Roxys Wimmern drang noch immer aus allen Ecken des Raums. Ihm war schlecht, er schmeckte Galle.

“Das ist nicht alles, was ich für dich habe, Eggy”, sagte Charlie nach einer kleinen theatralischen Pause, den Blick über die Schulter geworfen und wieder lächelnd. Eggsy starrte ihn an. Geöffnete Lippen. Eisige Augen. Bis er wieder dieses Knistern der Boxen vernahm. _Er kannte es._ Noch bevor er das erste richtige Geräusch vernahm, wusste er, was es bedeutete: “Charlie”, ein erstickter Laut, “bitte.” Die beiden Männer starrten einander an. “Charlie!”, drängte Eggsy über das drohende Knistern und Roxys Weinen hinweg. Aber Charlie sagte nichts. Hüllte sich in ein Schweigen, das längst zu einer Mauer geworden war, die Eggsy – egal, wie sehr er es wollte – nicht durchbrechen konnte. Dieses Schweigen war Antwort, Widerspruch und Ignoranz in einem. Alles, was er hören wollte und nicht hören wollte. Charlies Mundwinkel zuckten. Das Lächeln wurde breiter. Und das Knistern verschwand.

Der Boden bebte. Eggsy fühlte es. Es war nur Einbildung, eine Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte ihm das. Aber der Boden bebte, als das Knistern sich auflöste und Roxys Qualen nicht länger das einzige Geräusch waren, das aus den Boxen drang. Es war Daisy. Seine Daisy. Seine kleine Daisy. Sie weinte und schrie, machte nur Pausen, in denen sie hörbar nach Luft schnappte. Eggsy hörte seine Mutter nicht - und das machte ihm nur noch mehr Angst. Die Wunde unter seinem Augen begann zu brennen, als Eggsy die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten konnte; helle Furchen in seinem blutigen Gesicht. Erst eine, dann mehr. Merlin hatte ihm versprochen, dass seine Familie in Sicherheit war. _Lüge._ “Charlie, ich bin hier! Ich bin HIER!”, Eggsy konnte kaum noch sprechen, alles in ihm verkrampfte sich, alles schmerzte. “Du hast mich hierher gelockt und _ich bin hier_. Töte mich, aber lass sie gehen.” Eggsy zuckte zusammen, als Daisys Schreie schriller wurde. Und sie plötzlich nach ihm rief. Nicht nach ihrer Mutter, sondern nach ihm. Den großen Bruder, der immer auf sie aufgepasst hatte. Der jetzt nicht bei ihr war. Der sie im Stich gelassen hatte. Sein Wunsch wurde lauter und fordernder: “TÖTE MICH, CHARLIE!”

Hesketh befeuchtete sich die Lippen mit der Zungenspitze. “Merlin, ich möchte, dass Sie sich das gut einprägen.” Er drehte sich wieder zu Eggsy um, den Blick auf ihn gerichtet. “Das wird nicht der letzte Kingsman-Agent sein, der um den Tod betteln wird. Vielleicht ist jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt, um ein paar kleine Geheimnisse zu lüften.” Der Schmerz in diesem Raum war fassbar - Eggsys Schluchzen, die Schreie und das Wimmern von Daisy und Roxy aus den Boxen - aber Charlie zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. “Merlin, denken Sie wirklich, es geht mir nur um die britischen Kingsman? Ich weiß, dass diese Pest auf der ganzen Welt verstreut ist und sich für etwas Besseres hält. Und ich weiß auch, dass man mit Geld so einiges bewegen kann. Sie haben es bestimmt in der Zeitung gelesen - schöner Artikel, nicht wahr? - aber ich besitze jetzt viel Geld. Sehr viel Geld. Und damit konnte ich es mir leisten, in jedem Land, in dem sich Kingsman befinden, die besten Auftragskiller zu engagieren. Leute, die wesentlich besser sind als Ihr ganzer Haufen zusammen. Sie denken, Ihre Kingsman sind perfekt, nicht wahr? Sie täuschen sich.”

“Charlie, bitte. Lass sie gehen. Sie haben damit nichts zu tun.” Für einen Moment wollte Eggsy alles aufgeben, alles. Nur in sich zusammensinken und weinen. All die Tränen vergießen, die er monatelang vor der Öffentlichkeit verborgen hatte. Wenn er sprach, wurden die Worte in seinen Gedanken leise. Die Bilder blasser. Also sprach er. Ohne Pause. “Was für ein feiger Wichser vergreift sich jetzt schon an Kindern, huh? Du willst jemanden verletzen? Tu das!” Eggsy schlug sich mit der rechten Hand auf die Brust; eine provozierende, kräftige Geste. “Ich bin hier.” Leiser: “Ich bin hier, Charlie. Lass meine Famile und Roxy gehen.”

Charlies Augenbrauen schnellten empor. Er wirkte beleidigt. “Wir sind hier nicht im Kindergarten, Eggy. Du bist mir so scheiß egal, wie der Rest dieser Organisation. Du bekommst was du willst, ja. Du wirst sterben. Und alle anderen Kingsman werden dir ins Grab folgen. Merlin, Sie haben das Privileg, als letzter Kingsman zu sterben. Ich will, dass Sie jeden einzelnen Tod Ihrer Kollegen mitansehen und dabei an meine Frage denken: Ist Kingsman das wirklich wert?” 

Eggsy schnaubte auf. “Wenn du denkst, dass du alle Kingsman Agenten auslöschen kannst, bist du dümmer, als ich dich eingeschätzt hatte, Charlie”, ein Knurren hinter bebenden Lippen, während noch immer Tränen auf seinen Wangen glänzten.

“Och Eggy, du musst dich nicht anstrengen: du bist der Erste auf unserer kleinen Liste. Eine besondere Ehre für so einen Proleten, der jeden Anzug gegen ein paar Zigaretten eintauschen würde, nicht wahr? Wir alle haben gesehen, dass Merlin dich grundlos bevorzugt hat -”

“Wovon sprichst du?”, fiel ihm Eggsy ins Wort, aber Charlie fuhr unbeirrt fort.

“- deswegen habe ich mir in diesem Fall etwas ganz Besonderes einfallen lassen.” Er teilte ein kleines, trockenes Lächeln. All die Tränen, all das Leid von Menschen, die er liebte - Eggsy hatte die anderen Geräusche nicht mitbekommen, die sich irgendwann dazwischen gestohlen hatten: Die Tür, die leise ins Schloss fiel. Das Rascheln der Plastikfolie, als mit vorsichtigen, aufmerksamen Schritten der Raum durchquert wurde. “Ich werde nicht derjenige sein, der dich töten wird. Das wäre ja langweilig, nicht wahr, Merlin?”, grinste Charlie.

Eggsy sah die Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel. Er erkannte den Anzug. Die aufrechte Statur. Der gerade Rücken. Die Art und Weise, wie die Waffe in der rechten Hand ruhte. _Er erkannte ihn._ Und plötzlich wurde alles taub und leise. Eggsy fühlte nichts mehr. Hörte nichts mehr. Die Luft entwich ihm, als hätte hätte man ihn mit voller Wucht getroffen. Seine geröteten Augen starrten den Mann an, der sich neben Charlie stellte, die geladene Waffe im Anschlag. Erst als er in das Gesicht des Mannes blickte, der _lebte_ , ihn anstarrte und _nicht reagierte_ , tat sich die Realität auf, brach entzwei und ließ all den Lärm frei. Roxys Schreie nach Merlin. Daisys Wimmern. Und Eggsys schwaches Flüstern, als er dem Mann an Charlies Seite ins Gesicht blickte: “Harry …”


	13. Bullet For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Wanna make your heart stop_  
>  _Want to make your heart stop for me_  
>  _Look at me, look in my eyes_  
>  _I got a bullet for you_  
>  \- Ella Eyre; 'Bullet For You'

“Harry”, geflüsterte Worte, erschwert von den Tränen, die kein Ende fanden. “Harry.” Eine Welt ungeschriebener Briefe in Eggsys Kopf, aber er konnte keine einzige Zeile davon über die Lippen bringen. In all den Monaten nach dem Tod von Harry Hart, waren sie alle Stück für Stück entstanden: die Botschaften an den Mann, der in den Tod gegangen war, ohne Eggsy mit sich zu nehmen. Nur in Eggsys Kopf, aber sie waren da. Wände voll Nachrichten, die alle mit diesem Namen begannen: _Harry._ All die Dinge, von denen er ihm hatte erzählen wollen. Davon wie sich Daisy das erste Mal ohne Zögern alleine auf die Rutsche gewagt hatte. Oder von dem Tag, als er sich in einen viel zu elitären Schuhladen gewagt hatte, um die Fingerspitzen über polierte Oxfords gleiten zu lassen. Natürlich hatten sie ihn rausgeworfen, aber sie hatten ihm nicht nehmen können, was er er im Gegenzug erhalten hatte: die flatternde, vage Erinnerung von Harry Hart, bevor die Welt in sich zusammengebrochen war. 

In all den Monaten waren diese Momente die einzigen, in denen Eggsy hatte atmen können. Er begann sie zu suchen. Orte und Menschen, Szenen und Worte, die Erinnerungen an Harry zum Leben erweckten. Er lebte für sie, ohne zu erkennen, dass sie ihn vergifteten. Ein langsamer Tod. Ein qualvoller Tod. Besser als das, was vom Leben geblieben war. Eggsys Augen tasteten über das Gesicht seines Mentors, der neben Charlie Hesketh zum Stehen gekommen war. Er wirkte um Jahre gealtert. Eggsy hatte die Erschöpfung in seinem Gang erkannt, seiner Körperhaltung, dem blassen Gesicht. Harry wirkte hager und ausgezerrt. Am Leben, aber nur noch ein Schatten von dem Mann, den er einst kennengelernt hatte. Die Monate hatten ihn verändert; der _Tod_. Die Stelle, wo die Kugel von Valentine ihn getroffen hatte, war von einer schmalen, schwarzen Augenklappe verborgen, die Harrys linkes Auge abdeckte. Es war bizarr: dieses Gefühl. Zu sehen, dass Harry Hart am Leben war und trotzdem einen stechenden Schmerz in sich wüten zu fühlen, wenn man den bleibenden Schaden erkannte, den Kentucky angerichtet hatte. Am Leben, ja, aber zebrochen.

Ein Meer von Worten und nur eines, das seine Zunge tragen konnte: Harry. _Ich wusste, du lebst._ Harry. _Ich habe dich vermisst._ Harry. _Jeden Tag._ Harry. _Du bist zu mir zurückgekommen._ Harry. _Harry, ich liebe dich._ In seinem Kopf hatte dieser Moment viele verschiedene Gesichter besessen. Aber keines davon war wie die jetzige Situation im Keller gewesen. Die kleine Lampe über ihren Köpfen war wieder zur Ruhe gekommen; trotz der Strahler in den Ecken des Raumes, trotz der Anwesenheit von Harry Hart, fror Eggsy. Er zitterte. Seine Lippen bebten, aber seine Stimme blieb ruhig, als er sprach: “Du bist am Leben.” Er vergaß alles, was Charlie wenige Minuten zuvor gesagt hatte. Lächelte. Sagte: “Ich wusste es.” 

Harry öffnete den Mund, zögerte, sagte nichts. Eggsy sah, wie der ältere Mann ihn musterte - als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal erblicken, als wäre er _fremd_. Nichts in seiner Mimik deutete darauf hin, dass er dieses Chaos empfand, das Eggsy im Griff hatte. Kein Anzeichen, dass er überhaupt etwas fühlte. Er stand nur da und starrte ihn an. Das Lächeln auf Eggsys Lippen gefror. _Nein._ Eggsy schaffte es, die Schmerzen für einen kurzen Augenblick in den Hintergrund zu drängen und aufzustehen; er biss die Zähne zusammen, als sein angeschossenes Bein mit Gewicht belastet wurde und er sich mit seiner aufgeschlitzten Hand auf der Stuhllehne abstützte. “Harry”, presste er unter Schmerzen hervor, “erinnerst du dich nicht -”

Der Lauf der Waffe in Harrys Hand richtete sich auf Eggsys Kopf. “Sieht er zu?”, fragte Harry leise und betont an Charlie gewandt. Seine Stimme klang kratzig und rau, als hätte er in den letzten Monaten nicht häufig gesprochen.

Der junge Snob berührte mit den Fingerspitzen den Rahmen der Kingsman-Brille und antwortete grinsend: “Merlin hat Plätze in der ersten Reihe. Er wird keine Sekunde davon verpassen.”

Ein bitterer Zug grub sich in Harrys Mundwinkel. “Ausgezeichnet”, sagte er. “Er soll die Konsequenzen seines Handelns tragen.” Er fixierte Eggsy mit seinem gesunden Auge und zielte noch immer auf ihn: “Setz dich.”

“Nein, nein, ich -”, stammelte Eggsy; er konnte nicht mehr denken; all das war zu viel. “Merlin hat _nichts_ getan, Harry. Was auch immer Charlie -”

Harry senkte die Waffe. Drückte ab. Eine erneute Welle des Schmerzes, als eine Kugel sich durch Eggsys Fuß fraß; die heiße Stahlkugel glitt durch ihn hindurch, als gäbe es kein Hindernis für sie. Er fiel wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammen, schreiend. Eine weitere Kugel. Eggsy starrte mit geweiteten, tränennaßen Augen auf seinen Fuß. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte. Sekunden, mehr brauchte es nicht, bis sich die Blutlache um seinen Schuh ausbreitete und größer wurde, immer größer. Die weiße Plastikfolie war verschwunden. Unter ihm war alles rot. Sein eigenes Blut, das der Angreifer - alles, was er sah, war Blut. Und der eisenhaltige Geschmack davon klebte an seinen Lippen. _Harry Hart hatte auf ihn geschossen._ Eggsy begriff jetzt, dass er es auch gewesen war, der ihn vorhin am Kopf verletzt hatte. Selbst Charlie konnte den Zorn in Harry nicht lenken oder kontrollieren; er hatte es in Charlies Augen gesehen, als der Schuss gefallen war. 

Eggsy musste den Kopf nicht heben, um zu wissen, dass die Waffe weiterhin auf ihn gerichtet war. Jeder Zentimeter seines Körpers schmerzte. Und trotzdem schaffte es ein Gedanke, sich in seinem Kopf Platz zu schaffen: er dachte an Merlin. Nicht an Harry, den er Monate vermisst hatte und der nun hier stand und ihn töten würde. Sondern an Merlin, der bereits Harry verloren hatte und nun mitansehen würde, wie Eggsy starb. Roxy. Weitere Kingsman-Agenten. Eggsy blinzelte das brennende Gefühl in seinen Augen weg und befeuchtete die Lippen. “Harry”, sagte er leise, “Merlin hat nichts getan … Wir dachten, du wärst tot. Das alles ... “ Blind tastete er mit seiner linken Hand nach dem Stuhl hinter sich, um etwas zu finden, an dem er sich hochziehen konnte. “Ich habe jeden Tag darauf gewartet, dass du zurückkommst”, ein Wimmern, als er sich mit einer Kraft, von der er selbst nicht wusste, dass sie noch in ihm schlummerte, hochhievte.

Er konnte nicht stehen; selbst das Adrenalin ließ ihn die Schmerzen der drei Kugeln nicht vergessen. Eggsy stützte sich so gut es ging mit den Händen auf der Stuhlfläche ab. Ein Chaos aus Blut, Tränen und Schweiß auf seinem Gesicht, das er nun wieder in Harrys Richtung drehte. Charlie stand mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen im Hintergrund und war das erste Mal an diesem Tag unwichtig. Selbst die Waffe in seiner Hand interessierte Eggsy nicht länger. Er starrte den Mann an, der seinem Leben nach all den Jahren wieder einem Sinn gegeben hatte, nur um es jetzt vor seinen Augen zu zerstören. In Harrys Augen loderte ein Feuer und Eggsy spürte, wie er bei lebendigem Leib verbrannte.

So durfte es nicht enden. “Charlie lügt”, er spuckte die Worte mit so viel Nachdruck wie möglich aus. “Harry, wir haben nichts -”

Ein würgender, verzweifelter Laut drang aus Eggsys Mund. Harry Harts Hand war an seiner Kehle, drückte ihm die Luft ab. Der Kingsman fand keinen Widerstand, als er den Griff verstärkte, um Eggsy für eine flüchtige Sekunde vom Boden zu heben. Eggsy zuckte, sein Körper verkrampfte sich. Schwarze Flecken tanzten vor seinen Augen. Harrys Gesicht so dicht vor ihm, dass er den warmen, stoßweißen Atem auf seinen nassen Wangen spürte. “Ich glaube dir”, sagte Harry leise. Nur eine kurze Sekunde, dann stieß er Eggsy mit voller Wucht auf den Betonboden. Rippen knackten, die Luft in Eggsys Lungen wurde knapp. Sein Shirt begann, sich mit seinem eigenen Blut auf der Plastikfolie vollzusaugen. Und als er spürte, wie sich Harrys Hand wieder um seinen Hals legte und das Gewicht des Älteren sich zusätzlich auf seinen Oberkörper drückte, begann er zu weinen. Nicht, weil er seinem eigenen Tod ins Auge blickte, sondern weil er sich _wünschte_ , Harry wäre in Kentucky gestorben.

“Och Gott”, stieß Charlie vom Ende des Raums aus, die Stimme schwer von Spott. “Jetzt weint der kleine Welpe. Ich glaube, ich brauch selbst gleich ein Taschentuch bei so viel Rührseligkeit.”

“Ich glaube dir”, sagte Harry erneut und beugte sich tiefer über Eggsy. Der stöhnte auf, als sich das spitze Knie des Agenten in seine Schulter bohrte. “Du hast nichts gemacht, Eggsy. Niemand von euch hat etwas gemacht. Valentine Richmond hat die Kingsmen umgedreht und ihr habt es zugelassen. Ihr habt euch auf seinen dreckigen Deal eingelassen, um mit dem eigenen Leben davonzukommen.” Harrys blutige Finger um Eggsys Hals ließen nicht locker. “Kennst du den wahren Grund für den Test mit den Hunden, Eggsy? Die Agenten sollen lernen, dass es in ihrer Laufbahn dazu kommen kann, etwas zu töten, das ihnen lieb ist, wenn die Situation es benötigt. Freunde. Familienmitglieder.”

Er machte eine Pause. Sein Blick wurde bohrender. “Kollegen”, fuhr Harry fort. “Kollegen, die das Bestehen der Kingsman gefährden. Ihr habt nichts getan. Ja. Ich weiß das. Richmond hat euch auf seine Seite gezogen und euch Sicherheit versprochen und ihr habt _nichts_ dagegen getan. Ihr habt die Kingsman verraten. Ihr habt _mich_ verraten.”

“Genau”, schaltete sich plötzlich wieder Charlie ein und das Rascheln der Plastikfolie kündigte sein Näherkommen an. “Die Kingsman haben Leute in Kentucky. Wieso sollten sie einen britischen Agenten dorthin schicken? Alles sehr mysteriös und ein bisschen zu auffällig.”

“Ihr wusstet von Valentines Plänen”, zischte Harry über Eggsy gebeugt und seine Fingerspitzen bohrten sich in den Hals des Jungen. “Merlin und Arthur haben mich dorthin geschickt, um mich loszuwerden. Du wusstest davon, Eggsy. Du warst die ganze Zeit auf ihrer Seite. Charlie hat mir die Aufnahmen gezeigt.” Etwas in Harrys Augen flackerte; die Wand aus Zorn bekam einen Riss und darunter wurde Enttäuschung und Schmerz sichtbar. “Ich habe dich in Valentines Versteck gesehen.” Harry presste die Lippen so fest aufeinander, dass sie nur noch ein schmaler Strich in seinem Gesicht waren. Ein heiseres Flüstern: “Wie konntest du es nur wagen, den Anzug zu tragen, den ich für dich habe anfertigen lassen, während du darauf gewartet hast, dass die Welt zu Grunde geht? Ich habe an dich geglaubt, Eggsy.”

Der Griff um seinen Hals lockerte sich kaum merklich und Harry gab Eggsy die Möglichkeit, Luft zu holen. Ein pfeiffender, besorgniserregender Laut drang aus Eggsys Kehle; er konnte kaum atmen und er spürte, wie sein Körper langsam aufgab. Kurz flammte in ihm der Gedanke auf, dass er vielleicht genug abbekommen hatte, um jetzt endlich sterben zu können. Er fühlte sich fast erleichtert dabei. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr, um zu kämpfen. Um Harry die Wahrheit zu sagen. Er würde ihm ohnehin nicht glauben. Was auch immer Charlie getan hatte - er hatte es gut getan. Eggsy schloss die Augen und umklammerte den Griff des Messers fester, das er, dicht an seinem Oberschenkel gepresst, versteckte. Charlie und Harry hatten es auf dem Boden vergessen - Eggsy nicht.

Die harten Konturen schnitten tiefer in die offene Wunde seiner linken Hand, als sich schlagartig eine Stille über den Raum legte: die Schreie verstummten. Roxy und Daisy verschwanden. Ließen nur noch Eggsys Keuchen und Wimmern in dem fensterlosen Raum zurück. Es war nackte Panik, die Eggsy packte, bis er die Verwirrung in Charlies Gesicht sah - das war nicht Teil des Plans. “Was zum Teufel”, knurrte Charlie und zog ein klobiges Funkgerät aus einer Jackentasche. Er fackelte nicht lange: statt Fragen zu stellen, erteilte er Befehlte. Etwas, das Charlie schon immer gut gekonnt hatte. “Schickt fünf Mann zu der kleinen Schlampe und seht nach, was los ist.” Er deutete auf den fußlahmen Wachhund, der noch immer nutzlos herumstand. “Los! Du auch” Wieder an das Funkgerät gewandt: Und ich brauche ein paar Leute zur Verstärkung hier unten. Wir müssen gleich eine Sauerei beseitigen.” Harry drehte den Kopf zu Charlie. _Mich_ , dachte Eggsy. _Sie müssen mich beseitigen._

Plötzlich war es so ruhig im Raum, dass er seinen eigenen Herzschlag hören konnte: ein panisches Trommeln, tief verborgen in seiner Brust. Eggsy holte stoßweise Luft. Das Gewicht des Messers in seiner Hand nahm zu. Für einen kurzen Moment war er nicht von Bedeutung: Charlie und Harrys Aufmerksamkeit hatte sich auf die ausgefallenen Boxen verlagert. Das war seine Chance. Vielleicht die letzte. Er hatte gelernt, wie er einen Menschen mit einem einzigen, schnellen Schnitt töten könnte. Er wusste, wie er Harry Hart töten könnte.

Eggsy hob die Hand mit dem Messer, ein paar Zentimeter nur, bis er begriff, dass er es nicht konnte. Er hatte JB nicht erschießen können und er konnte auch Harry nicht töten, auch wenn sein eigenes Leben davon abhing. Es ging nicht. “Es tut mir so leid”, ein verkrampftes Schluchzen, als das Messer mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf den Boden fiel, “es tut mir so leid”, ein gequälter Atemzug, als Harrys Griff wieder an Stärke gewann, “ich kann nicht, es geht nicht.” Das Gewicht auf Eggsys Brust nahm zu, als Harry sich auf ihm abstützte, um nach dem Messer zu greifen und es ans andere Ende des Raums zu werfen. Instinktiv griff Eggsy an seinen eigenen Hals und bohrte seine Fingernägel tief in Harrys Hand. Die letzte Kraft, sich zu wehren, verschwand innerhalb weniger Herzschläge: Er akzeptierte seinen Tod. 

Am Rande nahm er Charlie wahr, der das Gesicht unentwegt in ihre Richtung gedreht hatte. Merlin sollte keine Sekunde verpassen. Mitansehen, wie er erneut Menschen verlor, die ihm etwas bedeuteten, ohne etwas unternehmen zu können. Doch er sah nicht Charlies finsteren Blick. Die zusammengekniffenen Augen, die gedrungene Stimme, während er pausenlos in das Funkgerät sprach. Eggsy sah nur Harry Hart. Der Mann, der gekommen war, um alles zu beenden.

Es hatte nicht viele Menschen unter den Kingsman gegeben, die an Eggsys Fähigkeit zum Agent geglaubt hatten. Dieser Moment hier bestätigte sie alle. Er hatte die Welt gerettet, aber er war unfähig, sich selbst zu retten. Seine Augen, rot gerändert und von Tränen glänzend, bewegten sich zu dem Gesicht von Harry Hart, der nun wieder über ihm gebeugt kauerte. Er spürte seine warmen Fingerspitzen wie einen Strick um seinen Hals. Und den kühlen Lauf der Waffe, der sich nun zwischen seine Augenbrauen presste. “Ich kann es nicht tun”, flüsternd unter weiteren Tränen. “Ich habe dich einmal verloren, Harry … nicht ein zweites Mal. Nicht heute.” Der Lauf der Pistole kratzte über Eggsys Haut, als Harry den Druck verstärkte.

“Es ist okay. Es ist alles okay, Harry.” Der Junge, geschunden und blutüberströmt, lächelte. “Ich liebe dich. Alles wird gut.”

Worte, die ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlten. Harrys gesundes Auge weitete sich. “Lügner”, sagte er, als er hörbar ausatmete und die Waffe entsicherte. Eggsy hielt die Luft an und schloss die Augen. In Filmen sahen die Helden ihrem Ende bis zur letzten Sekunde entgegen. Das hier war kein Film. Er war kein Held. Er war gefallen und gescheitert, hatte verloren. Er war kein Held. 

Plötzlich tauchte Charlies Stimme wieder auf: Er fluchte lauthals und ungehalten; Harrys Finger auf dem Abzug hielt inne und Eggsy öffnete die Augen, erlaubte sich selbst, wieder zu atmen. Mit der Waffe noch immer an der Stirn, konnte er den Kopf nicht richtig drehen, aber es reichte aus, um zu erkennen, wie Charlie mit einem Mal zusammenzuckte , als hätte er einen Stromschlag erhalten oder sich verbrannt. Erneutes Fluchen. Es ging so schnell, dass Eggsy im ersten Moment nicht verstand, was passierte. Charlie packte die Kingsman-Brille mit einer Hand, zerrte sie von seinem Gesicht und schmiss sie durch den Raum. Noch bevor sie klirrend und scheppernd auf dem Betonboden mit der Plastikfolie auftreffen konnte, hörte er sie: Merlins Stimme.

Wie auch immer der Leiter der Kingsman es geschafft hatte, aber jetzt füllte der Ton, der sonst nur für Träger der Brille zu vernehmen war, den gesamten Raum aus. Verzerrt und rauschend, als wäre das kleine Gerät mit dieser Lautstärke überfordert. Aber sie war da. "Harry, hören Sie mir zu", drang die Stimme aus der Brille, die nur ein paar Meter entfernt von ihnen auf dem Boden liegen geblieben war. "Glauben Sie Charlie nicht. Ich bitte Sie als Freund, mir zu vertrauen."

"Scheiße", sagte Charlie mit einem trockenen Lachen. "So ein mieser, kleiner Pisser." Mit hastigen Bewegungen stopfte er das Funkgerät zurück in seine Tasche und legte beide Hände um die Waffe. "Ich fass' es nicht." Wieder dieses erstickte Lachen, ehe er mit der Waffe auf die Brille zielte.

Bevor er abdrücken konnte, verschwand der Druck auf Eggsys Stirn. Er bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter, als Harry den Lauf der Waffe langsam zu Charlie gleiten ließ. "Manieren", sagte Harry Hart trocken. "Das war noch nie Ihre Stärke, Charlie. Lassen Sie ihn ausreden. Ich will wissen, mit welchen Lügen er sich rechtfertigt."

"Es sind keine Lügen, Harry. Ich kann Ihnen nur die Wahrheit geben", ertönte Merlins Stimme durch die Brille. Er klang angespannt und hochkonzentriert. Eggsys Leben hing noch immer am seidenen Faden. Was mit Roxy war - ungewiss. Eggsy unterdrückte den Impuls, Merlin zu fragen, ob es seiner Familie gut ging, ob er sein Versprechen hatte einlösen können, aber selbst ohne dem kalten Lauf im Gesicht, wollte er nicht zu viel riskieren. 

"Ich kann auf Ihre Wahrheit verzichten, Merlin."

"Bitte. _Harry._ Lassen Sie mich alles erklären. Aber lassen Sie den Jungen vorher gehen. Er hat mit all dem nichts zu tun. Er ist nicht länger ein Kingsman. Er ist ein Zivilist. Wollen Sie wirklich das Blut eines Unschuldigen an Ihren Händen haben, Harry?"

"Unschuldig", Harry stieß das Wort aus, als würde es einen bitteren Geschmack auf seiner Zunge hinterlassen. Er sah auf Eggsy hinab. "Unschuldig ... Ich sehe einen jungen Mann, der sein Potenzial in die falschen Entscheidungen investiert hat und von Ihnen auf einen Weg geführt wurde, vor dem ich ihn bewahren wollte. Ich sehe einen jungen Mann, der gekommen ist, um mich zu töten und zu beenden, was Sie nicht geschafft haben. Unschuld, Merlin, ist ein Begriff, der auf viele zutrifft, aber nicht auf Eggsy Unwin. Nicht mehr. Er ist nur noch eine Marionette, die ganz Ihren Anweisungen unterliegt."

"Lassen Sie den Jungen gehen, Harry, und wir können über alles reden. Er ist keine Bedrohung für sie. Das war er nie." Etwas veränderte sich in Merlins Stimme, als er sich plötzlich an Eggsy wandte: "Eggsy, Sie haben Harrys Lesebrille vorhin aus dem Haus mitgenommen. Haben Sie sie auch mit hierher genommen?"

Eggsy versuchte, nachzudenken - _die Lesebrille_ , er hatte sie in das Jackett gesteckt - als Charlie lauthals und wie ein bockiges Kind "Bullshit!" brüllte. 

Harrys Waffenarm bewegte sich erneut. Ein Schuss und Charlie machte instinktiv einen Schritt zurück. Putz rieselte von der Decke. "Ich habe Sie bereits einmal gewarnt, Charlie."

"Sind Sie wahnsinnig? Haben Sie vergessen, dass _wir_ auf einer Seite stehen? Dass Sie nur noch meinetwegen am Leben sind?", gab Charlie aggressiv zurück. Aber er gehorchte: er bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter und ließ die Pistole schlaff neben seinem Körper herunterhängen. Er hatte Harry Hart zu einer Waffe gemacht, über die er selbst keine Kontrolle mehr hatte. Eggsy spürte keine Genugtuung bei dem Gedanken; er begriff, dass die Situation mit einem Mal noch gefährlicher wurde. Es gab niemanden, auf den Harry hören würde, wenn die Hölle losbrach.

"Ja", sagte Eggsy in die aufkommende Stille hinein an Merlin gerichtet. "Sie ist im Raum." Das Jackett musste irgendwo in der Nähe liegen.

"Gut", sagte Merlin knapp. "Harry, hören Sie mir zu: Sie wollen Eggsy nicht verletzen. Und Roxy auch nicht. Keiner der anderen Kingsman hat den Tod verdient."

"Sie haben die Organisation verraten und Sie wissen, welche Strafe darauf steht, Merlin."

"Der Tod", sagte Merlin ohne Pause. "Wir hatten Verräter unter unseren eigenen Männern, aber Sie wurden alle am V-Day getötet, Harry. _Galahad_ , bitte. Lassen Sie den Jungen gehen. Kommen Sie zu mir ins Headquarter und wir reden über das, was Ihnen passiert ist. Über das, was Sie meinen, zu wissen. Wenn ich Ihrer Meinung nach Strafe verdient habe, werde ich sie auf mich nehmen. Aber halten Sie die anderen raus."

"Sie glauben doch nicht ernsthaft diesen Schwachsinn! Das ist eine Falle!", giftete Charlie von der Seite, aber Harry drehte nicht einmal den Kopf in seine Richtung.

"Harry, bitte. Sie wollen dem Jungen nichts tun, glauben Sie mir", sagte Merlin sanft.

Eine Welle des Schmerzes überrollte Eggsy, als der Adrenalinschub nachließ. Er spürte den Schweiß, klebrig und heiß, auf seiner Stirn und konnte nur stoßweise und mit Mühe Luft bekommen. Sein Blick fixierte Harrys gestrecktes Kinn und die dunklen, mit grauen Strähnen durchzogenen Haare, die ihm in die Stirn hingen. Es war das Einzige, das er sehen konnte, ohne sich zu viel zu bewegen und die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Charlie nur im Augenwinkel zu erkennen, machte ihn nervös, aber er war womöglich die kleinste Gefahr. Harry Hart wollte seinen Tod und Merlin kämpfte um sein Leben. 

Harry öffnete den Mund, um Merlin zu widersprechen, als ein dumpfes Geräusch aus Richtung der Tür kam. Keine Rettung, nur die Lesebrille, die nach einem Kurzschluss von Merlin versuchte, auf ähnliche Art und Weise Ton wiederzugeben. Wieso wollte er ausgerechnet über diese Brille einen Kontakt herstellen, wenn es ihm doch bereits über die Kingsman-Brille gelungen war? Er würde Harrys festgefahrene Meinung auch nicht ändern, wenn er ihn von zwei Seiten beschallte. Es funktionierte nicht sofort. Das klägliche Krächzen und Rauschen verriet, dass die Lesebrille im Laufe des Nachmittags beschädigt worden war. Als sie schließlich Stimmen wiedergab, waren diese teilweise verzerrt oder undeutlich, manchmal herrschte ein paar Sekunden lang eine rauschende Stille, wenn die Aufnahme komplett ausfiel.

Aber er hörte sie. Eggsy hörte die Stimmen und er erkannte sie sofort: Harry und Merlin. Die Brille hatte offensichtlich ein privates Gespräch der beiden aufgezeichnet. Harrys Körperhaltung versteifte sich, als er seine eigene Stimme im Raum vernahm; wie ein Raubtier, das den Jäger mit der gezückten Waffe am Horizont erkannte.

* * *

"Sind Sie wieder alleine, Harry?"

"Ja." Eine kleine Pause. "Er hat sich gerade auf den Weg gemacht. Der Junge dürfte in Kürze bei Ihnen eintreffen, Merlin. Werden Sie die letzte Prüfung mit ihm machen?"

"Gut", sagte Merlin. "Und nein, ich fürchte nicht. Arthur hat darauf bestanden, sie bei Eggsy zu vollziehen. Ich werde mich um Roxy kümmern."

Harry stieß ein Geräusch aus, als würde er lachen, aber es klang selbst durch die verzerrte Aufnahme bitter und besorgt. "Warum überrascht mich das nicht? Arthur will den Jungen scheitern sehen. Ich -", er suchte nach den richtigen Worten. "Ich hinterfrage Arthurs Entscheidungen nicht, aber das ... das ist nicht richtig. Eggsy wird es nicht tun. Er vertraut Arthur nicht."

Merlin schmunzelte. "Ich schätze Eggsy als Menschen und ich verstehe, dass Sie ihn in den letzten Monaten ins Herz geschlossen haben, Harry, aber wenn er Arthur kein Vertrauen entgegenbringt, ist er womöglich wirklich nicht für die Position geeignet. Zumal es in diesem Test nicht um Vertrauen, sondern um Schutz und Gehorsam geht."

"Hören Sie auf mit dieser lächerlichen Professionalität. Sie wissen, was ich meine, Merlin", zischte Harry wütend. 

Merlin schwieg. Erst nach einer Weile sagte er hörbar interessiert: "Sind Sie nervös, Harry?"

"Nervös? Wieso sollte ich nervös sein? Ich bin es nicht, der sich der letzten Prüfung unterziehen muss. Seien Sie nicht albern."

"Sie waren es damals bei Lee", sagte Merlin. "Aber selbst damals waren Sie nicht so", Merlin schnalzte mit der Zunge, "dünnhäutig und zornig."

"Ich bin nicht _dünnhäutig_ ", erwiderte Harry mit einem Schnauben. "Aber ja, ich bin wütend. Weil mein Kandidat im Nachteil ist. Er wird anders behandelt."

"Beide werden genau gleich behandelt. Beide bekommen die gleichen Bedingungen. Es sind nur verschiedene Männer, die ihnen die Waffe aushändigen. Alles andere ist gleich, Harry. Eggsy wird weder bevorzugt, noch benachteiligt."

" _Die gleichen Bedingungen._ " Harry lachte, ein hartes, enttäuschtes Geräusch. "Das sind Arthurs Worte in Ihrem Mund, nichts anderes", knurrte Harry.

"Geht es hier wirklich nur um den Test?" Merlin ließ nicht locker.

"Natürlich. Worum sonst?", sagte Harry und seine Stimme verriet nichts.

"Hmm", Merlin zog das kleine Wort theatralisch lang. "Vielleicht um Ihre Gefühle für den Jungen?" Bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte, fügte er schnell hinzu: "Ich bin nicht blind, Harry."

“Es gibt Dinge, von denen Sie keine Ahnung haben, Merlin. Und das gehört, mit Verlaub, dazu."

Das Rauschen der Aufnahme nahm zu, bevor die Stimmen komplett verschwanden. Mehrere Sekunden ertönte nichts. "... sinnlos", sagte Harry, als die Aufnahme wieder funktionierte. Er klang müde. "Zu viele Faktoren sprechen dagegen. Sie wissen alles, Merlin, also wissen Sie auch das. Ich kann dieses Machtverhältnis nicht ausnutzen. Das wäre unrecht. Er sieht zu mir auf, wie zu einem Vater, Merlin. Nicht mehr. Ich bin nur eine Vaterfigur.”

"Denken Sie das wirklich?"

"Ja."

"Dann sehen Sie _genauer_ hin, Harry", sagte Merlin mit Nachdruck. "Ist Ihnen nie aufgefallen, wie er Sie ansieht? Ich sehe keinen Mentor und keinen Schützling. Nur zwei Narren, die auf der Stelle treten, weil sie sich die Wahrheit nicht eingestehen wollen."

Stille. Dann, leise: "Es wird enden, wie es damals vor achtzehn Jahren mit Lancelot geendet hat." Er ließ sich Zeit. Atmete laut ein. "Ich ertrage es nicht, erneut jemanden zu verlieren."

"Sie werden Eggsy nicht verlieren."

"Doch", sagte Harry. "Früher oder später werde ich das. Ich habe bisher jeden verloren, den ich geliebt habe."

"Oh, Sie verletzen meine Gefühle, Harry. Und ich dachte, wir stünden uns nahe." Merlin stieß ein lockeres Lachen aus und für einen kurzen Moment stimmte auch Harry ein. Erst als es wieder ruhiger wurde, forderte Merlin mit samtener Stimme: "Sagen Sie ihm, was Sie empfinden. Heute nach dem Test. Ganz gleich, ob er besteht oder durchfällt - ich bin mir sicher, dass er es hören will."

* * *

Erst als das Rauschen wieder zunahm und die nachfolgenden Sätze verschlang, füllte sich Eggsys Kopf wieder mit Worten: _Er liebt mich._ Dicht gepresst an: _Er wollte es mir sagen. An dem Tag, als wir uns vor der Abreise nach Kentucky gestritten haben, wollte er es mir sagen._

"Sie haben sich damals nicht in dem Jungen getäuscht", erklang Merlins Stimme geschärft aus der Kingsman-Brille, "und an ihn geglaubt, als alle anderen es nicht taten. Sie-"

"Verflucht nochmal!", schrie Charlie. "Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf diese Märchenstunde. Bringen Sie ihn jetzt um, Harry, oder ich mache es selbst."

Eine einzige Minute. Länger konnten die Szenen, die diesen Worten folgten, nicht gedauert haben. Alles ging so schnell. Unglaublich schnell. Charlies Geduld war am Ende. Er zielte auf Eggsy und entsicherte die Waffe. Das tonlose, leise Klacken war wie ein Startsignal; ohrenbetäubend laut wie ein Donner, der den Raum gespalten hatte. Harry reagierte schnell. Schneller. Die Waffe war bereits entsichert, der Finger auf dem Abzug. Als er abdrückte, zitterte seine Hand, aber er verfehlte nicht. Die Kugel traf Charlie in der Brust. Er schrie nicht. Er sagte gar nichts. Der Rückstoß ließ Charlie zurücktaumeln. Ein dumpfes Geräusch, als ihm die Waffe aus der kraftlosen Hand fiel und auf dem Boden landete. Eggsy meinte ein Loch in Charlies weißem Hemd zu erkennen - so klein, dass es auch ein Schatten sein konnte. Dann fiel er um und blieb reglos auf dem Boden liegen.

Harry atmete, als wäre er einen Marathon gelaufen. Seine Brust hebte und senkte sich in einem schnellen Tempo. Die Lage war noch nicht besser, aber Eggsy spürte es: dieses kleine Lächeln, das sich in seine Mundwinkel grub; Merlins Plan hatte funktioniert.

"Fuck", stieß Eggsy atemlos aus, seine Augen tränten, "ich wusste es, ich wusste, dass du dich erinnerst."

"Ja", sagte Harry ruhig. "Ich habe es nicht vergessen." 

Und der heiße Lauf der Waffe presste sich erneut gegen Eggsys Stirn; er schrie auf, als sie ihm die Haut verbrannte. "Nein, Harry, _bitte_. Du hast gesagt, dass du mich liebst", er holte Luft, "ich liebe dich auch. Ich habe es heute schon einmal gesagt, ich werde es noch hundert Mal sagen, wenn es sein muss. Aber bitte, _bitte_ , hör auf. Wir können dir helfen."

"Oh, Eggsy", sagte Harry ausdruckslos und leise. Und als er lächelte, war ein Traurigkeit in seinen Augen, die Eggsy die Kehle zuschnürte. "Es gibt keine Rettung mehr für mich. Ich kann dich nicht -"

Ein Schuss zerschnitt die Luft. Laut wie eine Explosion. Harrys Kopf war ein Stück nach hinten gesackt und seine Lippen öffneten sich. Keine Worte. Nur dieser leise, traurige Laut, als ihm die Atemluft entwich, wie ein letztes Seufzen. Dann kippte er langsam zur Seite und das Gewicht auf Eggsys Brust verschwand.

Er begann zu schreien, als er das Blut sah - _Harrys Blut_ \- und ihn plötzlich Arme von hinten packten. Percivals Stimme ganz dicht an seinem Ohr, als der Agent versuchte, Eggsy über die Plastikfolie zur Tür zu ziehen. Eine Stimme, die ihm sagte "Alles wird gut, Eggsy", immer wieder, als könnte er es irgendwann glauben, wenn er es nur oft genug hörte. "Alles wird gut, Eggsy. Du bist in Sicherheit." Als Eggsy sich rührte - zuckte, kämpfte, versuchte, sich zu befreien - wollte Percival ihm auf die Beine helfen, aber Eggsy konnte nicht stehen. Die Schmerzen waren zu groß. Percival versuchte Eggsy zu stützen, damit sie den Raum verlassen konnte, aber der Junge schrie und schlug um sich. Eine Weile versuchte er ihn noch zu halten, bis er Merlins Stimme über die Brille vernahm. Ein schweigendes Nicken und Percival ließ los.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, sah er zu, wie Eggsy sich über Harrys Körper warf, als müsste er ihn vor weiteren Schüssen bewahren. "Harry, es ist vorbei", schluchzte der Junge und grub seine Hände in Harrys dichten Haarschopf. "Wir können nach Hause gehen, Harry", flüsternde Worte, als er sich tiefer über das Gesicht seines Mentors beugte. Hitzige Tränen, die ihren Weg auf Harrys Wangen fanden, als wären sie die seinen. "Du wolltest mir dieses eine Buch aus Rom zeigen, weißt du noch? Lass uns nach Hause gehen und wir schauen es uns an ... ich trinke sogar diesen widerlichen Tee, von dem du nicht genug bekommen hast und ... und ... und ..." Stammeln. Schluchzen. Ein ersticktes Weinen, als er Harrys Gesicht zwischen die Hände nahm und ihn schließlich auf die Lippen küsste. Blut war das Einzige, das er schmeckte. Metallisch und bitter. Behutsam strich Eggsy ihm mit den Fingerspitzen über die Wange unter der Augenklappe.

Als er Percivals Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, presste er sich dichter an Harrys Körper. Die blutigen Fingerspitzen tief im Anzug des Verletzten vergraben. Beruhigende, leise Worte. Eine Hand, die ihm über den Kopf strich, als wäre er ein Kind, das sich das Knie aufgeschlagen hatte. Erst der Amnesie-Pfeil, der hinter seinem rechten Ohr einen ziehenden Schmerz auslöste, brachte ihm Frieden; Eggsy ließ los. Ein "Nein" noch auf den Lippen, als Percival ihn hochhob und aus dem Raum brachte. Bevor alles schwarz wurde und vor seinen Augen verschwand, dachte er an den Geschmack von Harrys Lippen. Daran, dass der erste Kuss in seiner Vorstellung immer anders gewesen war.

Und daran, dass er Harry Hart verloren hatte. Ein zweites Mal.

Blut und Verlust. Harrys Lippen hatten nach Blut und Verlust geschmeckt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wer bei der kleinen aufgezeichneten Erinnerung von Harry und Merlin ein bisschen gestutzt hat - das tut mir leid! Das ließ sich wohl leider nicht vermeiden und viele werden sich womöglich fragen: Moment mal ... Lancelot und Harry?
> 
> In meinem Headcanon, das vielleicht mal in Form von Harrys Tagebuch zum Leben kommt, verliebte sich Harry während seiner Ausbildung in einen Agenten der Kingsman - Lancelot. Die beiden hatten einige Jahre eine geheime Beziehung, bis Harry es nicht länger ertrug, sich zu verstecken. Er verließ seine Familie und begann ein neues Leben. Lancelot war ein energischer Mann, ein paar Jahre älter als Harry und so wild und unzähmbar wie Eggsy. Er fühlte sich unverwundbar und war wohl einer der Agenten, die Schuld daran haben, dass Merlin seine Haare durch all den Stress verloren hat. Leute wie Lancelot mit ihren "James Bond"-Ego-Trips sorgten unter den Kingsmen immer wieder für Probleme - aber Lancelot war gut, also verzieh man es ihm meistens. Bei einer Mission starb Lancelot. Kurz nachdem Harry und er ein gemeinsames Leben begonnen haben. 
> 
> Arthur bestand auch damals darauf, innerhalb kürzester Zeit einen Nachfolger für Lancelot zu finden - was Harry kaum ertragen konnte. Er wollte trauern und diesen Verlust ausgiebig beklagen können, statt einen Kandidaten zu suchen und alles so zu drehen, als hätte es _seinen_ Lancelot nie gegeben. Auf der Suche nach einem Kandidaten, der womöglich nicht lange durchhielt und Harry die Qual der Mentorenschaft in diesem Fall nach kurzer Zeit ersparte, traf er auf Lee, den er Arthur als "Experiment" verkaufte. Insgeheim hoffte er natürlich, dass der Junge von der Straße bereits nach der ersten Prüfung durchfiel und Harry sich wieder anderen Dingen widmen konnte - aber er hatte sich getäuscht. Und mit jeder weiteren Woche, die verstrich, sank Harrys Missgunst und seine Faszination für Lee Unwin nahm zu. Lee, der nicht in diese Welt hineingeboren war, aber allen das Wasser reichen konnte.
> 
> Die beiden waren nicht nur Mentor und Schützling, sondern wurden auch Freunde. Lee half Harry über seine Trauer hinweg. Und als die letzte Prüfung anstand, begriff Harry, dass es einen Nachfolger geben musste, dass jemand diese Position verdient hatte und die großen Fußstapfen füllen könnte: Lee. Am Ende wurde ein anderer Kandidat zum neuen Lancelot. Ähnlich wie seinem Vorgänger, war jedoch auch ihm nur ein kurzes Leben gegönnt. (Harry - eigentlich nicht abergläubisch - fürchtet daher, dass ein gewisser Fluch auf allen Agenten liegt, die Lancelots Nachfolge antreten.)


	14. If I Had A Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _If I had a heart I could love you_  
>  _If I had a voice I would sing_  
>  _After the night when I wake up_  
>  _I'll see what tomorrow brings_  
>  Fever Ray; 'If I Had A Heart"

Seine Finger strichen über das Papier, berührten medizinische Fachbegriffe, tasteten über einzelne Passagen und blätterten durch seitenlange Recherchen. Ohne sich eine Pause zu gönnen, las er weiter und studierte die Worte, weil sie das Einzige waren, das ihm geblieben war. Er kannte sie auswendig; in den letzten Tagen hatte er sie keine Minute aus der Hand gelegt. Immer griffbereit, um noch einmal nachzuschlagen oder sich Notizen zu machen. Merlin hoffte auf ein Wunder – und wer ihn kannte, wusste, dass er kein Mann war, der an göttliche Fügungen oder ein barmherziges Schicksal glaubte. 

Mittlerweile war er an einem Punkt angekommen, an dem er sich allem beugen würde, solange er die Scherben dieser Organisation wieder zu einem Ganzen formen könnte. Jeden Abend, wenn er sich in Roxys Krankenzimmer einen Moment der Schwäche erlaubte und in ihrer Anwesenheit die Brille abnahm und sein Gesicht in den Händen verbarg und tief Luft holte, verstand er mehr und mehr, dass er gescheitert war. 

Merlins Blick glitt von der aktualisierten Krankenakte, die man ihm vorhin in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Hatte er es sich nur eingebildet? Spielte ihm sein Gehirn nach den letzten Tagen und Wochen bereits einen Streich? Die Finger noch immer zwischen zwei Seiten geklemmt, starrte er an das Bettende, von wo er eben eine Bewegung vermutet hatte - nichts. Selbst die Monitore zeigten keine Veränderung. Merlin schüttelte schwach den Kopf; er brauchte dringend wieder eine Nacht mit mehr als vier Stunden Schlaf.

Bevor er sich wieder der Akte widmen konnte, bekam er den Beweis, dass er sich die Bewegungen im Augenwinkel nicht eingebildet hatte: Das metallene Geräusch der Fesseln um Hand- und Fußgelenke erklang aus dem Krankenbett, als mit aller Macht daran gezerrt wurde. Merlin lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und schob sich sein Klemmbrett mit allen Unterlagen in den Schoß. 

"Sie sollten sich Ihre Kräfte einsparen", sagte er und ließ sich nicht anmerken, wie sehr ihn diese ganze Szene quälte. Einer der fähigsten Kingsman-Agenten und eine wahre Legende in dieser Organisation war wie ein Tier ans Krankenbett gefesselt. 

Harry Harts Blick, der sich mit Verachtung in Merlins Gesicht bohrte, war wach und aggressiv. Womöglich war er schon seit mehr als ein paar Minuten bei Bewusstsein und hatte auf einen Moment gewartet, in dem er alleine war und eine Flucht umsetzen könnte. Unwissend, dass Merlin jeden Tag Stunden in diesem Raum verbrachte und in der Stille darauf gewartet hatte, die Stimme seines langjährigen Freundes zu hören. Nur nicht _so_.

"Machen Sie mich los oder Sie werden es bitter bereuen, Merlin", knurrte Harry und die Fesseln klirrten erneut, als er mit aller Macht an ihnen zerrte und sich wie unter Schmerzen unter der weißen Bettdecke wand und kämpfte. Die Kurven auf den Monitoren neben Harrys Bett schlugen wilde Wellen. Noch bevor ein Alarmton ertönen konnte, hörte Merlin, wie die Tür aufgestoßen wurde. Merlin hob die Hand, um den beiden Krankenschwestern zu signalisieren, dass sie nicht näher kommen sollten. Das Gesicht noch immer zu Harry gewandt.

"Alles ist in Ordnung. Es geht ihm gut", sagte er und fixierte Harry, der ihn mit zerzaustem Haar und zusammengebissenen Zähnen entgegenblickte. _Ein Tier_ , kein Kingsman mehr. "Ich habe alles unter Kontrolle." Erst jetzt warf er einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter und lächelte den weiß-gekleideten Gestalten knapp zu. "Danke für Ihre schnelle Reaktion. Ich werde Sie rufen, wenn Sie gebraucht werden. Lassen Sie uns jetzt bitte alleine."

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und mit ihr ließ sich auch Harry Hart fallen. Schwer atmend sank er zurück in die Kissen. Eine dicke Haarsträhne klebte ihm quer über die schweißnasse Stirn. Die Stille, die sich mit einem Mal über den Raum legte, war drückend und schwer. Nur das leise Fiepen der Apparate wagte es, zu stören. Keine Worte. Nichts. Harrys Blick war auf die Decke über ihren Köpfen gerichtet und Merlin - Merlin hatte all die Worte verloren, die er in den zahllosen Tagen in diesem Raum gesammelt hatte. 

Schließlich presste er sich die Kante seines Klemmbretts fest gegen die Handflächen, räusperte sich und sagte: “Ich wünschte, die Umstände wären anders, aber ich bin froh, dass Sie zurück sind, Galahad.” Es war, als würden die Wände sprechen; Merlin konnte förmlich die gezischten Worte und die abschätzigen Blicke der anderen Kingsman auf sich fühlen. Keiner von ihnen würde diese Szene verpassen. Und sie alle sahen in diesem Bett nicht länger Galahad, sondern einen Verräter, der den Tod verdient hatte.

“So froh, dass Sie mich nicht mehr gehen lassen wollen?” Harry unterstrich seine gedrungenen Worte, indem er seinen rechten Arm hochriss und Merlin die Fesseln zurück in Erinnerung rief.

“Wir mussten die Fesseln aus Sicherheitsgründen anbringen lassen. Das werden Sie sicherlich verstehen.”

“Nein”, sagte Harry. “Das tue ich, mit Verlaub, nicht.” Merlin sah Harrys mahlenden Kiefer, den Zorn in den braunen Augen, der ausnahmsweise nur für ihn bestimmt war. “Sie wollten mir vorhin einreden, dass ich mich täusche, dass die Kingsman mich nicht verraten haben … aber das hier, Merlin, spricht eine andere Sprache. Ich mag alt und ich mag angeschlagen sein, aber ich bin nicht blind. Ich werde wie der Feind behandelt.”

Er versuchte es zu unterdrücken, aber es gelang ihm nicht: Merlin entkam ein trockenes, tiefes Lachen. Ein Lachen, das seinen ganzen Körper zum Beben brachte und seine Augen zum Glänzen brachte. Unvergossene Tränen, versteckt hinter einem verzweifelten Grinsen. “Gütiger Gott, _Harry_. Ich bin mir noch nicht zu hundert Prozent sicher, was mit Ihrem Kopf passiert ist, aber ich wünschte, Sie würden hören, was Sie von sich geben”, Merlin holte Luft und strich mit den Fingerspitzen unter seinen Augen entlang, spürte die warme Feuchtigkeit an seinen Fingerspitzen. 

“Im Moment _sind_ Sie der Feind. Ich benutze diesen Begriff nicht, ich wiederhole nur Ihre Worte. Ja, Sie sind der Feind. Sie haben einen Angriff auf zwei unserer Agenten zugelassen und waren sogar daran beteiligt. Sie haben eine internationale Verschwörung gegen die Kingsman unterstützt oder sie zumindest nicht verhindert. _Verflucht nochmal_ , Harry. Sie sind nicht angekettet und werden rund um die Uhr überwacht”, er deutete mit der linken Hand auf die Tür, hinter der zwei neutrale Posten verharrten, “weil wir Angst vor Ihnen haben. Ich tue das alles, weil ich verhindern möchte, dass einer unserer Männer einen fatalen Fehler begeht. Und bei Gott, ein jeder unserer Agenten hätte das Recht dazu.” 

Er sog die Luft zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen ein und lehnte sich wieder in seinem Stuhl zurück. Sein ganzer Körper war angespannt und verkrampft; gleich, wie er sich winden würde, er fände keine bequeme Position. Alles an diesem Stuhl fühlte sich hart und unnachgiebig an, presste sich an seine Schulterblätter und seine Wirbelsäule. Einen kurzen Moment fürchtete er, das leise Knacken käme von eben jener, als er den Blick senkte und das Klammbrett zwischen seinen verkrampften Händen sah. 

Verrat in den Reihen der Kingsman war ein Todesurteil. Wer auch immer es wagte, sich gegen seine Kollegen und Kolleginnen zu stellen - gleich, aus welchen Gründen - unterschrieb damit das eigene Ende. So wollte es das Gesetz. Starre Worte, die jemand vor endlosen Jahrzehnten auf Papier festgehalten hatte und die noch immer überdauerten. Leere Worte. Dafür hatte Merlin sie immer gehalten, da er seit Beginn seiner Ausbildung zumindest in Großbritannien keinen solchen Fall erlebt hätte. Wie schwer und wahr sie waren und ein jeder von ihnen Besitz ergreifen wollte, hatte er erst verstanden, als man Roxy, Eggsy und Harry ins Headquarter gebracht hatte und er in die Augen der Kingsman geblickt hatte.

“Sie sind mit dem Mordred Prinzip vertraut, Harry”, sagte Merlin vollkommen ruhig und hielt Harrys Blick stand. Etwas hatte sich in seinen Augen verändert. Es war so schnell gekommen und wieder verschwunden, dass es nur Einbildung gewesen sein könnte. Nein, Merlin hatte es gesehen. Gleich, wie sehr sie Harrys Gehirn mit Lügen und Verletzungen zerstört hatten, hatte er nicht alles vergessen. Er erkannte in Merlin nicht länger einen Freund, in Eggsy nicht länger einen jungen Mann, den er liebte. Aber er erinnerte sich an das Mordred Prinzip.

Merlin ließ Harry Zeit, um etwas zu sagen, aber der angeschossene Brite schwieg. Nur sein Atmen war schwerer und lauter geworden. Er wusste es noch. Merlin sprach weiter: “Im Falle eines Verrats, sind Sie nicht länger ein Kingsman. Sie sind ein Tier, das zum Abschuss freigegeben wurde und die Jagd nicht überleben wird.”

“Ich kenne das Mordred Prinzip”, sagte Harry und schnaubte. “Immerhin wollte _ich_ es zum Schutze der Organisation befolgen.”

“Sie wollten die Kingsman von Verrätern reinigen.” Es war keine Frage.

“Ich wollte ihr Überleben sichern, indem ich sie von der Krankheit befreie, die sie von innen heraus befallen hat, ja. _Ja_ , ich wollte die Verräter beseitigen.”

Merlin lachte leise auf und ließ den Blick auf seine Hände fallen. “Ich wünschte, Sie könnten hören, wie sehr Sie gerade wie Valentine Richmond klingen, Harry.” Ein kurzer Blick über die Brillengläser hinweg. “ _Krankheit. Von innen befallen. Überleben sichern._ Alles Worte, die auch Valentine benutzt hat, um sein Vorhaben zu rechtfertigen.” Merlins Blick erfasste den von Harry. “Sie sitzen hier und berichten mir davon, wie Sie die Verräter - _uns_ \- auslöschen wollten und dabei sind Sie es, der die Worte des Mannes benutzt, dem wir angeblich hörig waren.”

Bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte, setzte Merlin fort, redete sich langsam in Rage: “Ich habe die Akten gelesen, Harry. Wir haben Charlies Anwesen durchforstet und dabei Unmengen an Plänen von Valentine gefunden. Es wird noch Wochen dauern, bis wir alles gesichtet haben. Aber ich habe die Akte gefunden und gelesen, die beschreibt, was Ihnen passiert ist. Es ist …” Sein Mund war straubtrocken; er musste sich räuspern. “Ich habe schwarz auf weiß, was mit Ihnen passiert ist, Harry, aber ich kann Sie nicht vor dem Mordred Prinzip beschützen. Ich versuche es. Ich versuche alles, sie zu beschützen, weil ich die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben habe, dass mein alter Freund Harry noch in Ihnen ist … und sei es nur ein Teil. Aber jeder der Kingsman kennt das Prinzip und jeder von ihnen kann es umsetzen.”

“Um den einzigen Mann zu eliminieren, der die Wahrheit sagt und sie daran erinnert, was sie getan haben?”

Merlins Geduld war am Ende. Die Akten in seinen Händen fühlten sich mit einem Mal schwer und belastend an. Er behielt jene, die über Eggsys Gesundheitszustand berichteten, stand auf und reichte Harry wortlos sein Klemmbrett mit den Original-Unterlagen aus Valentines Forschungsabteilung. Sie hatten zahllose Kisten und Ordner davon in Charlies Keller gefunden. Das hier war nur der Bruchteil eines kranken Gehirns.

Erst als Harry anfing, seinen Blick über das Papier schweifen zu lassen, setzte sich Merlin wieder. “Bevor Valentine seine Chip-Karten in Umlauf gebracht hat, hat er andere Experimente finanziert”, sagte Merlin und behielt Harry im Auge. “Eines davon, das laut den gefundenen Aufzeichnungen zu seinen Favoriten zählte, beschäftigte sich mit den Gehirnwäsche von Menschen, um ihr Aggressionsverhalten zu steuern.” Als dieses eine Wort fiel - ein Klischee aus jedem Spionagefilm: Gehirnwäsche - hob Harry den Kopf und blickte Merlin an. Der Mund einen Spalt geöffnet, als wollte er etwas sagen, aber er entschied sich zu schweigen. Zum ersten Mal sah Harry Hart entrückt aus. Gebrochen. 

“Richmond hat Experimente unterstützt, in denen positive Erinnerungen mit negativen Emotionen gekoppelt wurden. Zum Teil wurden gesamte Erinnerungsstränge regelrecht ausgelöscht oder derart verändert, dass sie die neue Koppelung unterstützten. Das Ergebnis war letztendlich das selbe: ungebremster Hass, der in tödlichen Aktionen unter Zivilisten endete. Es war sein erster Erfolg, der in Amokläufen und Morden endete, aber nicht derart ungewöhnlich war, dass man dahinter etwas anderes vermutet hatte, als einfach nur ein fehlerhaftes Individuum. Laut den Aufzeichnungen stellte Richmond die Finanzierung ein, als er erkannte, dass er damit zu wenig Leute zur gleichen Zeit beeinflussen konnte. Kurz darauf begannen die Pläne an seinen SIM-Karten.”

“Sie meinen -”

“Ich will damit sagen”, fiel ihm Merlin ins Wort, “dass es das ist, was mit Ihnen passiert ist, Harry. Charlie ist in Besitz von Richmonds Plänen gekommen und hat Geld darin investiert, die Kingsman von innen heraus zu zerstören. Er hat Sie für seine eigenen, niederen Rachepläne benutzt, Harry.”

“Das ist unmöglich”, Harry atmete hörbar aus. “Ich habe mit eigenen Augen gesehen, was Sie getan haben. Ich habe die Aufzeichnungen von Arthur gesehen. Die Videos, in denen Sie Zivilisten getötet haben. Sie und Eggsy, Merlin. Dafür gibt es keine Rechtfertigung.”

“Sie haben Recht, die gibt es nicht”, gestand Merlin und blickte Harry aufrichtig entgegen. “Arthur hat die Kingsman verraten und ich wünschte, dem wäre nicht so so, aber es gab weitere Verräter in unseren Reihen. Neben Arthur, haben wir auch Bedivere und Kay verloren, sowie vier Mitarbeiter meiner Abteilung.” Merlin vestummte und atmete durch die Nase aus. “Die Aktivierung der Chips war unsere einzige Möglichkeit, Richmond aufzuhalten. Dabei wurden Zivilisten getötet, ja, aber ich zweifle an ihrer Unschuld. Letztendlich haben sie das bekommen, was sie der Welt geben wollten.” Er machte eine kleine Pause, bevor er mit einem harten Zug um die Mundwinkel sagte: “ _Karma._ ” 

Nicht nur Harry hatte sich verändert, auch Merlin. Er war verbittert und hart geworden. Aber war das wirklich eine Überraschung? Er hatte mitangesehen, wie sein bester Freund - der ihm nun fremd und aggressiv gegenübersaß - getötet wurde. Er hatte miterlebt, wie Kingsman weltweit zerbrochen war; der Verrat hatte nicht nur in England stattgefunden, sondern in allen Winkeln der Erde. Nie würde er den Moment vergessen, als er nach dem V-Day zurück ins Headquarter gekommen war und die Leichen gesehen hatte. Blutpfützen auf dem Boden, in denen das Licht der Schreibtischlampen wie Glühwürmchen strahlten.

Merlins Worte schienen etwas in Harry bewegt zu haben. Er hatte sich beruhigt. Die steile Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen war verschwunden und zurück geblieben war ein älterer Mann, der erschöpft in seinem Krankenbett saß und stumm auf die Unterlagen starrte. Genau wie damals, als er nach dem Vorfall mit Professor Arnold aus dem Koma erwacht war. Für einen kurzen Augenblick fühlte es sich so an, als könnte alles wieder wie früher werden. Jeden Moment würde Eggsy mit JB den Raum betreten und die beiden Männer mit einem schiefen Grinsen begrüßen. _”Dachte mir, ich müsste den Altersdurchschnitt hier unten wieder ein bisschen senken.”_ Funkelnde Augen, die sich zu Harry verirren würden, der das Lächeln nach einem thetralischen Seufzen erwidern würde. Nur eine lose Fantasie, die zu Arsche zerfiel, wenn man sie berührte. Merlin wünschte, er könnte sich dieser Hoffnung hingeben. Aber er wusste, dass es niemals Realität werden würde. Er kannte Harrys Krankenakte. Nichts wäre je wieder so wie früher.

“Wir dachten, wir hätten Sie verloren”, betonte Merlin und hob die Augenbrauen. “Eggsy … Das alles hat ihn schwer mitgenommen, Harry.”

Plötzlich und unerwartet lachte Harry auf. “Davon bin ich überzeugt”, sagte er und ließ die Unterlagen auf die Bettdecke sinken. “Sie halten mich noch immer für einen Narren, Merlin.” Ein vernichtender Blick, gefolgt von dem Klirren der Fesseln um Harrys Handgelenk, als er sich ein Stück im Bett bewegte. “Wie ich schon gesagt habe: ich habe die Videos gesehen. Sie haben sich schöne Geschichten dafür ausgedacht, Merlin, aber ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe.”

Merlin spürte, wie seine Professionalität ihm mehr und mehr entglitt. Es war ein Wunder, dass er noch in seinem Sessel saß. Am liebsten wäre er aufgestanden und hätte Harry am Kragen gepackt - er tat es nicht, weil das nicht seine Art war und er damit Harrys verzerrte Vorstellungen nur noch mehr bestätigen würde. “Natürlich tun Sie das”, sagte er mit einem Seufzen und stand auf. Er griff nach seinem Tablet, das er auf einem kleinen Tisch abgelegt hatte und tippte mit fahrigen Bewegungen etwas ein. Eine Minute verstrich, bevor er Harry das Tablet reichte. “Sie kennen die Videos, die Charlie Ihnen gezeigt hat. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie das hier noch nicht gesehen haben.”

Das Video startete automatisch. Zu Beginn zeigte es Aufnahmen, die Merlins Brille am V-Day aufgenommen hatte. Später würde es einen ähnlichen Raum, wie diesen hier offenbaren. Merlin verließ den Raum, als die Schreie einsetzten und klar und schneidend durch die Luft jagten. Das zerrissene Weinen und dazwischen seine eigenen verzweifelten Rufe - “Eggsy! Eggsy, hören Sie mir zu! Sie müssen sich beruhigen”” - die aus den Lautsprechern drangen. Ein kalter Schauer glitt ihm die Wirbelsäule hinab. Die Erinnerungen waren frisch und schlugen ihre Krallen tief in sein Fleisch. Sie zerrten selbst dann noch an ihm, als die Tür zu Harrys Zimmer ins Schloss fiel und die Geräusche schlagartig verstummten. Die Erinnerung waren noch immer da. In seinem Kopf waren die Schreie nicht verschwunden.

* * *

“Machen Sie niemals Feierabend, Merlin?”

Seine Augen lösten sich von den Monitoren auf seinem Schreibtisch, bevor er sich mit schmerzenden Gliedern auf dem Stuhl umdrehte und die Gestalt im Türrahmen anblickte. Merlin versuchte ein Seufzen zurückzuhalten, aber ihm fehlte mittlerweile jede Kraft, um sich vollständig im Griff zu haben. Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und spürte den dumpfen Schmerz in Schultern und Nacken. Er hatte längst vergessen, wann er zuletzt geschlafen hatte oder wie lange er nun schon Harrys Zimmer beobachtete. Darauf wartend, dass ein Wunder geschah.

“Und sollten Sie”, erwiderte er matt, “nicht auf der Krankenstation sein, Lancelot?” Sein Blick huschte besorgt über ihr Gesicht, als sie aus dem Türrahmen trat und das Licht im Raum sie einhüllte. Sie lächelte. Ein kleines, erschöpftes Lächeln, das sich sogar in ihren Augen fand. Dunkle Schatten tasteten wie Hände über ihr Gesicht, als sie näher kam. Roxy Morton. Zerbrochen, wieder auferstanden und _schön_. Aber je länger Merlin sie ansah, umso mehr nahm er nur noch die Bandagen und Verbände wahr. Ihr angeschwollenes, rechtes Auge und die kleinen stecknadelförmigen Narben um ihre Lippen. Sah, wie sie ihren verbundenen Arm dicht am Oberkörper behielt und bei jedem Schritt unweigerlich ein kleines bisschen vor Schmerzen zusammenzuckte.

Merlin schluckte und nahm die Brille ab; er war so müde, so unsagbar müde. “Sie sollten auf die Ärzte hören”, sagte er mit neutraler Stimme. “Wirklich.” Mit leichtem Nachdruck. “Ich kann verstehen, wenn Sie sich mir gegenüber ein kleines bisschen rebellisch zeigen, nach allem, was ich Ihnen in dieser Mission zugemutet habe, aber -”

Er verstummte, als ihre Fingerspitzen ihn erreichten. Sanft über seine Wange strichen, als wäre es nur eine Einbildung. Sie wusste, was er brauchte und sie gab es ihm, weil sie der letzte Mensch war, der ihn jetzt noch halten konnte. Das letzte Sicherheitsnetz vor dem tödlichen Fall. Er schloss die Augen, atmete tief ein. Legte seine Hand auf die ihre, führte sie von seiner Wange. Nur um sie zwischen die seinen zu nehmen und zu halten. “Ich habe die wahre Gefahr dieser Mission unterschätzt”, sagte er leise und starrte auf ihre Hand, spürte ihre feinen Knöchel, als er mit dem Daumen darüberstrich. “Ich hätte euch niemals dort alleine hinschicken sollen. Niemals. Das war unverzeihlich und ich werde die Konsequenzen dafür tragen.”

“Du kennst Eggsy. Du kennst _mich_ , Merlin”, sagte sie leise und befreite ihre Hand vorsichtig aus seinem Griff. Nur wenn sie sicher waren, dass niemand sie hörte, legten sie die Professionalität für eine Sekunde ab und stießen das distanzierte ‘Sie’ von ihren Lippen. “Eggsy hätte nie im Leben auf Unterstützung gewartet und ich hätte nicht zugelassen, dass er sich alleine dieser Sache stellt. Du hast mir Befehle gegeben, Merlin, ich habe mich widersetzt. Zumindest hätte ich das, wenn mir Eggsy nicht zuvorgekommen wäre.” Roxys Hand, noch immer warm von Merlins Berührungen, legte sich auf seinen Kopf. Ein zärtliches Streicheln, unter dem er die letzte Distanz begrub: vorsichtig legte er die Arme um ihren Körper und zog sie an sich, um sein Gesicht dicht an ihrem Bauch zu verbergen. Er schloss die Augen und inhalierte den Geruch von Desinfektionsmittel ein, der alles andere überdeckte. Sie zu spüren, zu wissen, dass sie am Leben war, war alles, was zählte.

Minuten verstrichen, in denen sich keiner von beiden bewegte. Für einen kurzen Moment gefror die Zeit und blendete all die Grausamkeiten aus, die um sie herum lauerten. Nicht lange. Nicht lange, bis die Realität sie wieder erfasste.

“Wie geht es dir?”, fragte er schließlich und rutschte auf seinem Stuhl ein Stück zurück, um ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen. 

“Oh, dank den Schmerzmitteln ausgesprochen gut, danke”, sagte sie munter und Merlin begriff erneut, wieso er sie von der ersten Sekunde bewundert hatte. Wieso er nie gezweifelt hatte, dass sie jeden der männlichen Rekruten spielend ausstechen würde. Vom ersten Tag an hatte sie gekämpft und war stets als Siegerin hervorgegangen. Selbst jetzt.

Roxy befeuchtete ihre Lippen mit der Zungenspitze und etwas in ihrer Stimme hatte sich verändert, als sie schließlich die Frage stellte, die sie wohl zu ihm getrieben hatte: “Wie geht es Eggsy?” Ein matter Schleier hatte sich über ihre Augen gelegt. Als wäre ein Licht erloschen. “Man hat mich nicht zu ihm gelassen und ... _verdammt,_ Merlin.” Sie sog die Luft zischend ein und wurde sichtbar unruhig. “Ich bin nicht in der Verfassung, Türen einzutreten oder mich mit Ärzten anzulegen, aber ich muss wissen, wie es ihm geht. Und ich will bei ihm sein, Merlin. Er soll nicht alleine sein, wenn er aufwacht. Nicht dieses Mal.” Ihre feingliedrigen Finger legten sich mit einem unerwarteten Druck auf seinen Unterarm.

Merlin sah sie an. Sie verlangte die Wahrheit. “Sein Zustand verschlechtert sich täglich”, sagte er, jedes Wort wie ein tiefer Schnitt. Roxy Morton hatte keine Lügen verdient. Als sie einmal nickte, die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst, fuhr er fort: “Ich fürchte, uns sind die Hände gebunden und wir müssen abwarten.”

“Und Harry?”

Merlin seufzte und nickte auf die Monitore. “Wach und stabil.”

“Was sieht er sich da an?” Roxy lehnte sich ein Stück näher an den Monitor, kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte etwas zu erkennen. Merlin legte seine Hand auf ihren Ellbogen, um sie abzustützen und ihr Sicherheit zu geben, falls sie plötzlich das Gleichgewicht verlieren sollte. Man hatte sie nicht ohne Grund noch nicht entlassen, auch wenn sie jeden Tag beteuerte, dass es ihr gut ging.

“Ich habe ihm Valentines Unterlagen gegeben, damit er weiß, was mit ihm passiert ist. In seinem jetzigen Zustand vertraut er einem Stück Papier mehr, als meinen Worten.”

“Nein”, sagte Roxy, deutete mit dem Finger auf eine Stelle auf dem Monitor und drehte das Gesicht zurück zu Merlin. “Ich meine das hier. Dein Tablet. Hast du es vergessen?” Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, fügte sie hastig hinzu: “Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir ihm ein Tablet geben sollten, solange die Sache mit Charlies Auftragskillern noch nicht endgültig geklärt ist.”

Merlin lächelte. Es war einer dieser Momente, in denen er ihr Gesicht gerne in seine Hände genommen und geküsst hätte. Selbst wenn er sich einen Fehler erlaubt hätte - was natürlich nie der Fall war - wäre sie hier, um ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen. Roxy entging nichts. “Kluges Kind”, sagte er zärtlich und mit einem Lächeln. “Das Tablet ist gesperrt. Harry hat lediglich Zugang zu zwei Videos, von denen ich der Meinung war, dass er sie sehen sollte.”

“Welche Videos?” 

“Von Eggsys Zusammenbruch.”

Roxys Gesicht wandte sich ihm zu. Sie sagte nichts, aber er sah all die Fragen, die unruhig in ihren Augen aufflackerten. Mit aller Mühe versuchte sie diesen Schritt zu verstehen. "Tust du das, um Harry zu quälen?", fragte sie nach einer Weile leise und hielt seinem Blick stand.

"Nein", sagte er. "Ich tue das, um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er ein Herz besitzt." 

* * *

Eine ganze Stunde lang beobachten sie, wie Harrysich die Videos ansah. Endlosschleife. Immer und immer wieder. Merlin hatte es so gewollt und das Tablet bewusst so eingestellt. Irgendwo in Harrys Brust musste es noch sein: ein Herz, das dazu fähig war, zu fühlen. Zu verstehen. Und wenn jemand dazu Zugang erhalten konnte, dann war das Eggsy. Selbst als langjähriger Freund, lag auf Merlin noch zu sehr der Schatten von Arthur, um in Harry auch nur den Hauch von Vertrauen zu erwecken. Der einzige Mensch, der jetzt Zugang zu Harry finden konnte, lag in einem anderen Zimmer und war seit dem Vorfall in Charlies Villa nicht wieder aufgewacht.

Es war nicht richtig, den Jungen dafür zu benutzen; Roxy und Merlin diskutierten eine halbe Stunde darüber. Sie war wie eine Löwenmutter, bereit, ihn mit Haut und Haaren zu verteidigen, solange er nicht selbst dazu in der Lage war. Die Diskussion zeigte nicht nur Roxys guten Charakter, sondern machte es Merlin auch möglich, zwischen den Zeilen zu erfahren, dass ihre Meinung jener der restlichen Kingsman glich. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Harry manipuliert worden war. Jeder wusste davon. Aber das änderte nichts daran, wie sie ihn nach dem Vorfall ansahen. Und mit jedem Tag, an dem Eggsy nicht die Augen öffnete, wurde es schlimmer. 

Oft gab es Geflüster. Gedrungene Gespräche, die abrupt endeten, wenn er den Raum betrat. Aber dieser eine Name - _Harry_ \- hing meist noch wie eine schlechte Vorahnung in der Luft. Gepaart mit den distanzierten, vorwurfsvollen Blicken, die ihm in den Gesichtern seiner Kollegen begegneten, fühlte er sich wie auf einem Minenfeld. Merlin musste nicht nur seine eigenen Leute in Schach halten. Zu ihrer aller Sicherheit existierte zusätzlich die Mordred Division. Es war unüblich, dass man einen Verräter in den eigenen Reihen so lange duldete. Die meisten von ihnen waren tot, bevor sie verstanden, welchen fatalen Fehler sie begangen hatten. Es war ein Wunder - oder einfach nur Merlins Hartnäckigkeit - dass Harry Hart seine Lungen noch immer mit Luft füllte. Fast täglich tauchte Morgause bei ihm auf, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und mit einem Blick, der ihm mehr als deutlich mitteilte, dass er eine Schande in seiner Position war. Als neuer Arthur hätte er Harry schon längst den Wölfen zum Fraß vorwerfen sollen - aber er konnte nicht. Die Hoffnung, in Harrys Augen zu blicken und seinen langjährigen Freund darin wiederzufinden, ließ sich nicht verscheuchen. Selbst nicht mit Morgauses Tadel und ihrer schneidenden Stimme. In seinem aktuellen Zustand war Harry Hart keine Gefahr; der einzige Grund, wieso Merlin das Unterzeichnen der Mordred-Papiere hinauszögern konnte. Wenigstens wurde er nicht von Morgan belästigt. Der Junge - der eigentliche Leiter der geheimen Divison - hatte mit eigenen Problemen zu kämpfen. Dass er nicht frühzeitig von einem Agent erfahren hatte, der beinahe zwei der eigenen Leute getötet hätte, machte sich nie gut in den Unterlagen.

Die Diskussion der beiden endete erst als die Schritte von Percival hinter ihnen auftauchten. Ein unterkühlter Gruß mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, bevor er mitteilte, dass er hier war, um Roxy abzuholen, um sie zurück in ihr Krankenzimmer zu bringen. Sie stöhnte widerspenstig. Bevor sie widersprechen konnte, glitt Merlins Hand von Roxys Handrücken und er stimmte Percival zu. Die junge Frau warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, der ihm Rache für diesen kleinen Hinterhalt versicherte. Schließlich gab sie doch nach und ließ es zu, dass ihr Onkel stützend einen Arm um sie legte. Kurz bevor die beiden den Raum verließen, warf Percival einen Blick zurück und Merlin sah die gleiche Mischung aus Vorwurf und Enttäuschung, die er in den Gesichtern der anderen Kingsman gesehen hatte. Harrys Schicksal lag nun in seinen Händen. Die Mordred Division forderte ihr Recht ein, Harrys einstige Kollegen hatten sich von ihm abgewandt - er könnte den Mann, der in Kentucky gestorben war, nicht noch länger beschützen. 

Ein tiefer Seufzer der Erschöpfung glitt über seine Lippen, als er sein Gesicht für einen Moment hinter den Händen verbarg. Selbst mit geschlossenen Augen fühlte er noch die Anwesenheit der Monitore. Die Anwesenheit von Harry Hart, der teilnahmslos auf das Tablet starrte, das zeigte, wie sehr sein vermeintlicher Tod Eggsy zerstört hatte. Sie hatten es alle mit Entsetzen beobachtet. Hilflos, überfordert, besorgt. Und Harry?

* * *

Damals. Merlin hatte Eggsy damals den Spaß mit Prinzessin Tilde als Belohnung gegönnt. Während der Junge sich amüsierte, hatte er sich mit der Kontaktierung von Kingsman-Agents auf der ganzen Welt beschäftigt und sich nach dem internen Schaden im britischen Headquarter erkundigt. Merlin - nun ohne Arthur an der Spitze - musste sich über das weitere Vorgehen mit anderen abstimmen, bevor er Entscheidungen fällen konnte. Selbst das Öffnen aller Zellen und die Freilassung der verstörten, ahnungslosen Prominenten könnte weiteres Chaos anrichten, auf das er ohne Unterstützung gerne verzichten wollte. Gedankenversunken ging er Log Files der Agency durch und schickte Nachrichten an seine Mitarbeiter; nicht alle antworteten, was eine seltsame Nervosität in ihm auslöste. Zu dem Zeitpunkt ahnte Merlin bereits, dass der Schrecken dieses Tages noch lange nicht vorbei war.

Doch er verstand es erst, als Eggsys Spaß mit Prinzessin Tilde in Valentines Bunker ein jähes Ende fand. Merlin war so in seine Arbeit vertieft, dass er die zitternde Gestalt nicht bemerkte, die sich plötzlich in seinen Augenwinkel stahl. “Sie müssen mir helfen”, Worte, die ihn wie aus einem Schlaf rissen. Merlin wandte den Kopf zur Seite und erkannte Tilde: aufgebracht und spärlich bekleidet. Zitternd in Unterwäsche, zerzaustes Haar und ein aufgescheuchter Blick, was ihm beinahe einen spöttischen Kommentar zu Eggsys offensichtlich mangelnder Begabung im Bett entlockt hätte. Bis er das pure Entsetzen in Tildes Augen erkannte. 

Sie war auf der Suche nach Hilfe einfach nur gelaufen, immer weiter gelaufen, bis sie das Flugzeug entdeckt und die Stimme eines Mannes gehört hatte. Und nun war es Merlin, der den endlosen Gang zu den Zellen lief. _Etwas ist nicht mit dem Jungen in Ordnung_ , Tildes Worte in gebrochenem Englisch hallten noch immer in Merlins Ohren und jagten ihn voran. Die Furcht war groß, dass Eggsy bei dem Kampf verletzt worden und es durch das Adrenalin zu spät gemerkt hatte. Als Merlin an der geöffneten Zelle ankam, sah er, was sie meinte: _etwas ist nicht mit dem Jungen in Ordnung._

Eggsy saß weinend auf dem Boden in einem Eck der Zelle, dicht an das Sofa gepresst. Nur in seinen Boxershorts gekleidet, wog er sich sacht nach vorne und zurück, die Fingerspitzen tief in seine Kopfhaut gebohrt. Die Lippen des Jungen bewegten sich unaufhörlich, aber Merlin konnte kein einziges Wort verstehen. Selbst als er näher kam und dicht vor Eggsy in die Hocke ging, ergab nichts von dem, was er sagte, einen Sinn. Er wirkte nicht verletzt - doch genau das beunruhigte Merlin in diesem Moment umso mehr. Ein feiner Schweißfilm glänzte auf Eggsys Gesicht, doch seine Lippen waren trocken und wundgebissen.

"Eggsy, können Sie mich hören?" Merlins Stimme war ruhig und gefasst, als er eine Hand nach dem Jungen ausstreckte, um ihn zu berühren und zu beruhigen. Eine Erinnerung streifte ihn: er dachte an Harrys ersten Einsatz zurück und daran, dass Harry drei Nächte danach keine einzige Nacht schlafen konnte. Was Merlin jetzt sagte, hatte er bereits vor Jahrzehnten einem Freund zugeflüstert, der am Boden war: "Sie sind in Sicherheit, verstehen Sie?" Merlins Hände verharrten in der Luft, nur wenige Zentimeter von Eggsys Unterarmen entfernt, die er mittlerweile wie eine Mauer um seine Knie gelegt hatte. "Es ist vollkommen normal, ein bisschen aus der Spur zu sein, wenn das Adrenalin nachlä-"

Ein Ruck ging durch Eggsys Körper und er starrte Merlin mit geweiteten, geröteten Augen an, als wäre er sich zum ersten Mal seiner Anwesenheit bewusst. "Merlin", atemlos, geflüstert. Eggsys Augen jagten ruhelos über Merlins Gesicht, als suchten sie nach Halt, den sie nicht finden konnten.

"Eggsy." Merlin zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, das augenblicklich von seinen Lippen fiel, als der Junge plötzlich anfing, laut und unkontrolliert zu schluchzen und nach Luft zu schnappen. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte. Jede Bewegung wirkte abgehakt. Sein Oberkörper zuckte mit jedem verzweifeltem Versuch, Luft zu bekommen, bevor eine neue Welle des Schluchzens ihn überrollte und jeden Atemzug zerschnitt. Merlin versuchte sich einzureden, dass das nicht ungewöhnlich war. Er versuchte sich krampfhaft an andere Agenten zu erinnern, die sich ebenfalls seltsam benommen hatten, wenn das Adrenalin nach einer großen Mission abgesunken war. Dachte an Harrys schlaflose Nächte und wie er sich nach der ersten Mission unauffällig von allen distanzierte.

Erst als Eggsy ein kratziges "Harry" hervorpresste, verstand Merlin, dass dieser Zusammenbruch nicht wegen der Sache mit Valentine war. "Harry ist tot”, Eggsy spuckte die Worte aus, als könnten sie ihm die Lippen verätzen, wenn er zu lange zögerte. “Merlin”, Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht, “Harry ist _tot_ , Harry _ist_ -" Eggsy weinte und würgte seine eigenen Worte ab. Es war das Adrenalin, ja. Es hatte sich wie ein Mantel um Eggsy gelegt und ihn so lange vergessen lassen, was tatsächlich passiert war, wie er für die Kingsman hatte funktionieren müssen. Die Welt war gerettet und mit einem Mal war die Realität zurückgekommen. Unbarmherzig und vernichtend. Sie hatte Eggsy wie ein Insekt in ihrem Griff zerdrückt. 

"Eggsy, Sie müssen sich beruhigen, bitte. Versuchen Sie in Ihrem Kopf bis Zehn zu zählen und atmen Sie tief ein." Merlin blickte sich in der Zelle um. Er hatte Beruhigungsmittel im Flugzeug, aber er würde den Jungen in diesem Zustand nicht alleine hier lassen. Während er den Blick zurück zu Eggsy gleiten ließ, griff Merlin blind nach einer Decke. Keiner der beiden zuckte auch nur mit der Wimper, als die Decke die Champagner-Gläser zum Sturz brachte und sie klirrend zu Boden fielen. Klebriger Alkohol glitt über den Boden und schwängerte die Luft mit einem Geruch, der von unbeschwerten Stunden und losgelöster Stimmung erzählte. Nichts davon war hier zu finden. Merlin legte die Decke über Eggsys Schulter und packte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt an den Oberarmen, um ihn auf die Beine zu ziehen. Sie müssten so schnell wie möglich von hier weg.

Es brauchte mehrere Anläufe, bis Eggsy schließlich stand und seine Beine das eigene Gewicht tragen konnten. Seine Knie waren so weich, dass Merlins stützender Griff keine Sekunde nachließ. Wann immer für ein paar Sekunden Ruhe einkehrte und Merlin damit rechnete, dass der erste Schock nachgelassen hatte, wurde er eines Besseren belehrt. Immer wieder brach Eggsy zusammen und begann erneut zu weinen: über Harrys Tod. Das letzte Gespräch zwischen den beiden. Wegen all den Dingen, die er niemals gesagt hatte. _Es tut mir leid. Ich danke dir. Du hast so viel für mich getan. Du hast mein Leben verändert. Danke. Danke, Harry. Ich liebe dich._

Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie das Flugzeug erreichten, war Eggsy nicht mehr ansprechbar. Die Tränen waren versiegt und die Worte verstummt. Er war in eine Apathie verfallen, die Merlin mehr beunruhigte, als der Nervenzusammenbruch zuvor. Als Tilde sie kommen sah, lief sie ihnen barfuß entgegen und half dabei, Eggsy zu stützen. Erst als sie beruhigend in Schwedisch auf den Jungen einredete und ihm wie eine große Schwester liebevoll über den Rücken strich, konnte Merlin das erste Mal wieder richtig atmen. Er blieb an der geöffneten Flugzeugtür stehen und beobachtete, wie Tilde Eggsy vorsichtig auf einen der Plätze schob. Merlin atmete ein. Er atmete aus. Und er begriff, dass er Angst um den Jungen hatte. Eine andere Art von Angst, eine die sehr viel tiefer ging.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich Eggsys Zustand ein weiteres Mal änderte. Noch während des Flugs verflog die Apathie. Merlin hörte zuerst Tildes spitzen Schrei im Cockpit, bevor er den Lärm von berstendem Glas hörte. Als Merlin den Raum betrat, stand Tilde dicht an die Wand des Flugzeugs gepresst, die Hände auf den Mund gepresst. Ihre Augen waren erschrocken auf Eggsy gerichtet, der erstarrt auf dem Boden saß und seine blutenden Hände anstarrte. Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht, aber er sagte kein einziges Wort. "Ich wollte ihm nur etwas zu trinken geben", sagte Tilde mit hörbarem Akzent. "Er hat das Glas einfach zerbrochen. Es tut mir so leid." Merlin nickte müde und machte ihr deutlich, dass sie nichts falsch gemacht hatte. Nur mit vereinter Kraft konnten sie Eggsy das Beruhigungsmittel spritzen, um ihn daran zu hindern, sich stärker zu verletzen; als Merlin zur Spritze griff, waren Eggsys Augen voller Angst. "Alles wird wieder gut", sagte Merlin und er lächelte schwach, bis Eggsys Augenlider schwerer wurden und sein Atem sich beruhigte. 

Im Headquarter erwartete man sie bereits. Roxy, die noch immer in ihrem schwarzen Anzug vom Sprung steckte, war auf dem Landefeld, noch bevor die Maschine zum Stehen gekommen war. Sie hatte bereits während des Flugs mit Merlin gesprochen; nun sagte sie nichts mehr, die Augen nur erschrocken von Eggsy zu Merlin schweifend. Dieser blieb schließlich mit Tilde am Ende der Treppe des Flugzeuges stehen, formte ein lautloses "Geh" in ihre Richtung und sah zu, wie Pflegekräfte Eggsy in einem Rollstuhl zum Gebäude fuhren, dicht gefolgt von Roxy. Eine Weile stand er einfach nur so da und sah zu, wie die Gestalten kleiner wurden. Das einzige Geräusch in der Nacht war die flatternde Decke um Tildes Schultern.

Man hatte sich dazu entschlossen, Eggsy zu fixieren. Zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit, sagte der Arzt. Merlin nickte matt und stimmte zu. Wie schwer die Schuld dieser Entscheidung ihn traf, begriff er erst, als die Beruhigungsmittel nachließen und Eggsy panisch wurde. Er wollte aufstehen, wollte das Bett verlassen, sich aufrichten - aber es ging nicht. Die dicken Riemen, die sich dicht an seinen Körper pressten, hinderten ihn daran. Eggsys Atem beschleunigte sich und Tränen liefen ihm aus den Augenwinkeln über das Gesicht. “Ich will meine Mum sehen”, er presste jedes einzelne Wort mit Mühe hervor. “Bitte … Ich will meine Mum sehen .. Bitte.” Er begann wieder zu schluchzen und Roxy versuchte ihn mit Worten zu beruhigen. Sie hielt seine Hand - Merlin sah, wie fest Eggsy unbewusst zudrückte, aber Roxy ließ sich nichts ankennen, blickte Eggsy unentwegt in die Augen und versicherte ihm, dass alles gut werden würde. Seine Mutter und seine Schwester seien in Sicherheit und auch ihm ginge es bald wieder besser. _Bald._

Eggsy blieb eine ganze Woche an das Bett gefesselt. Der behandelnde Arzt fürchtete zu sehr, dass Eggsy Medikamente verweigern würde oder sich verletzen könnte. Merlin nickte alles ab, in der Hoffnung, damit das einzig Richtige zu tun. Roxys Ohrfeige, die ihn eines Abends mitten ins Gesicht traf, zeigte ihm, dass er die falschen Entscheidungen gefällt hatte. Wie viel er damit zerstört hatte, würde Merlin erst sehr viel später erfahren.

_Eine Woche._ Es klang so klein und unbedeutend. Für Eggsy waren es 168 Stunden, in denen er sich nicht bewegen, nicht den eigenen Gedanken entkommen konnte. Die Beruhigungsmittel halfen ihm - aber der Schmerz war noch immer da, wenn sie nachließen. Die Minuten zwischen einer alten und einer neuen Dosis waren jene, in denen die Bilder in seinem Kopf zurückkamen und er sich bewusst wurde, dass man ihn fixiert hatte. _Eine Woche._ Als Michelle Unwin ihren Sohn zum ersten Mal sehen durfte, bestand sie darauf, Eggsy mit nach Hause zu nehmen. Keiner der Ärzte konnte sie überzeugen, dass es dort für ihn am besten wäre. Ihre Entscheidung stand fest, als sie in Eggsys verklärte, gerötete Augen sah: Sie würde sich um ihn kümmern. Sie würde sich um ihn kümmern, wie man sich um einen _Menschen_ kümmerte. Merlin beobachtete, wie sie ihm liebevoll Strähnen aus dem Gesicht strich, ihn ihr “Baby” nannte, als wäre er noch immer ein kleiner Junge - und er stimmte der Entlassung zu.

Michelle wusste am nächsten Tag nichts mehr von ihrem Besuch im Kingsman Headquarter, aber Merlin vergaß ihre Kritik nicht. Und den Blick den Eggsy ihm zum Abschied zuwarf, als er die Krankenstation verlassen konnte. Der Junge hatte erschöpft ausgesehen. Hager und blass. Ein Schatten seiner selbst. _Eine Woche._ Sie hatte ausgereicht, um Eggsy nach Harrys Tod ebenfalls zu verlieren.

Einen Tag nach seiner Entlassung war Eggsy in den frühen Morgenstunden in der Schneiderei in der Savile Row aufgetaucht, um den maßgeschneiderten Anzug zurückzubringen. Er brauche ihn nicht länger - mehr sagte er nicht, bevor er die Hände in seine Jeans steckte und mit hochgezogenen Schultern den Laden wieder verließ. Er warf nicht einmal einen letzten Blick in das Schaufenster, als er nach Hause lief und dem Kingsman Shop den Rücken zukehrte.

Dank Roxy verschwand Eggsy nicht vollkommen aus ihrem Leben; so wusste Merlin zumindest, dass Eggsy sich langsam erholte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich auch das Leben zwischen die beiden Freunde drängte und auch Roxy Eggsy aus den Augen verlor. Die Treffen wurden durch Anrufe ersetzt, Anrufe durch SMS und letztendlich waren es nur noch hin und wieder kurze Nachrichten. Sie hatten ihn beide verloren.

In der Nacht, als Eggsy die Nachricht von Harry - oder vielmehr Charlie Hesketh - erhalten hatte, war sein Name das erste Mal seit Monaten auf Merlins Display erschienen. Das erste Gespräch seit dem stummen Abschied im Headquarter. Es war zu viel passiert, um an diese Stunden, diese eine Woche zu denken. Jetzt reichten jedoch selbst die Video-Aufnahmen aus, um bei Merlin ein ungutes Gefühl zu hinterlassen. Ein Schaudern zwischen den Schulterblättern, das sich über seine Wirbelsäule zog. Merlin starrte auf den Monitor und drückte einen Knopf, um die Geräusche im Krankenzimmer zu hören. Er konnte Eggsys Wimmern hören, als er darum bettelte, seine Mutter zu holen. Konnte hören, wie er vor einer weiteren Ladung Beruhigungsmittel etwas von Harry murmelte und aufschluchzte. Die Härchen auf Merlins Unterarmen stellten sich auf. Aber Harry Hart. Harry Hart reagierte nicht. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wer an der Mordred Divison, Morgan und Morgause interessiert ist, sollte unbedingt (!) einen Blick auf die mehrteiligen Ficlets von [TheArtsyPumpkin](http://theartsypumpkin.tumblr.com/post/123601967959/the-mordred-principle-pt-7) werfen. Irgendwann in einer langen Nacht haben wir über diese geheime Division gesprochen und mein wunderbarer Kürbiskopf hat mit Morgan und Morgause großartige Charaktere geschaffen, die zumindest indirekt einen kleinen Gastauftritt in diesem Kapitel hatten.


	15. Everybody Wants To Rule The World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Nothing ever lasts forever_  
>  _Everybody wants to rule the world_  
>  \- Lorde; 'Everybody Wants To Rule The World'

Er konnte noch die Flecken sehen. Unförmige, dunkle Flecken auf dem alten Tisch im Kingsman-Office in der Savile Row. Man hatte in den letzten Wochen mehrmals versucht, sie zu beseitigen, den Tisch immer wieder poliert und mit Reinigungsmitteln behandelt. Aber als er dort saß und wartete, konnte Merlin sie noch immer sehen. Die Blutflecken, die sich tief in das Holz gefressen hatten. Sie würden ihn immer an den V-Day erinnern. An den Tag, an dem Valentine Richmond nicht nur einen Teil der Menschheit wie ausgehungerte Tiere aufeinander losgelassen hatte. Sondern auch an den Tag, als die Kingsman Organisation in ihren Grundfesten erschüttert wurde. Seit einigen Monaten versuchte Merlin alles, um den endgültigen Zerfall zu verhindern. Roxy war die einzige Person, die von seiner Sorge wusste, dass ihm das womöglich nicht gelingen würde.

"Arthur?"

Merlin wurde schlagartig aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und hob verwundert den Kopf. Sein Blick traf eine dunkelhaarige, junge Frau mit ausgeprägten Sommersproßen, die im Türrahmen verharrte und ein Klemmbrett inklusive Tablet in einer Hand hielt. _Merlin_. Er war das nicht länger. Sie war das. Er war nun Arthur. _Arthur_. Es fühlte sich so falsch an. Dieser Platz war immer für Harry reserviert gewesen. Als junge Rekruten hatten sie zahlreiche Scherze darüber gerissen.

"Ja?" Merlin lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und hielt dem Blick seiner Nachfolgerin stand. "Haben Sie Neuigkeiten bezüglich Eggsys Zustand?"

"Nein, deswegen bin ich nicht hier. Ich wollte Ihnen nur mitteilen, dass die Verbindungen stehen. Sie können Ihre-" Sie brach ab, als eilige Schritte im Flur ertönten und ihr Blick zu einer Stelle huschte, die Merlin von seinem Platz aus nicht sehen konnte. Für einen Moment, für einen kleinen Moment _hoffte_ er. Hoffte, dass ... Bis Percival mit einem gehetzten Gesichtsausdruck an der Technikerin ins Innere des Raums huschte. Begleitet von einer Reihe murmelnder Entschuldigungen nahm er an der linken Seite von Merlin am Tisch Platz.

Melinda, so der Name seiner eifrigsten Gehilfinnen, die in seine Fußstapfen getreten war, brauchte nicht lange, bis die Ablenkung vergessen und sie wieder in ihrer Rolle war: "Gentlemen, Sie können Ihre Brillen nun aufsetzen", begleitet von einem konzentrierten Tippen auf ihrem Tablet.

Merlin nahm seine eigene Brille ab und ersetzte sie mit der extra für diese Anlässe entwickelten Brille; Percival tat es ihm gleich. Vor seinen Augen füllten sich die leeren Plätze mit den Hologrammen der anderen Kingsman. Nicht alle Plätze waren besetzt. Der rechte Platz neben Merlin - Galahad, _Harry_ \- war frei. Ebenso wie der von Lancelot, die er bewusst nicht über das Treffen informiert hatte, damit sie sich erholen konnte. Ebenso leer waren die Plätze von Kay und Tristan; Merlins Blick schweifte an den Gesichtern der Männer vorbei, die ihn anblickten und fixierte die Blutflecken auf Kays Platz. Sein Mund wurde trocken. 

Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, meldete sich Bors zu Wort. Der breite Kingsman-Agent, der wie ein Muskelpaket unter all den Aristokraten wirkte, lehnte sich ein Stück auf dem Tisch nach vorne und schnitt das Thema an, das womöglich den Großteil von ihnen beschäftigte: "Arthur, Sie wissen, dass ich Ihre Entscheidungen nicht in Frage stelle" - doch, das tat er und abseits der Förmlichkeiten und offiziellen Sitzungen, hatte er ihm das schon mehrmals direkt mitgeteilt - "aber aus welchem Grund ist Galahad noch immer am Leben?"

"Ich habe noch nicht endgültig über sein Schicksal entschieden", antwortete Merlin mit neutraler Stimme und räusperte sich. "Er zeigt erste Fortschritte, die ich nicht ignorieren möchte. Kentucky hat ihn verändert, aber er ist noch immer unser langjähriger Kollege." _Unser Freund_ ; Merlin biss sich auf die Innenseite der Wange und blickte Bors an.

All die Widerworte, der Hass, die Enttäuschung - ein Funkeln in den Augen des Agenten, der sich vorerst einen weiteren Kommentar verkniff. Merlin stellte sich darauf ein, dass zumindest Bors im Laufe des Gesprächs das Mordred Prinzip erwähnen würde, um zu unterstreichen, wie sehr sie alle Harry tot sehen wollten.

"Galahad ist noch immer ein aktuelles und heikles Thema für die Kingsman und beschäftigt uns ebenso wie die Genesung von Lancelot und", sein Blick fiel auf seine Hände, die flach auf dem Tisch ruhten, "Eggsy Unwin. Aber, meine Herren, ich habe Sie aus einem anderen Grund um dieses Gespräch gebeten." Merlin spürte die angespannten Blicke von Bors, Bedivere, Gawain und Lamorak auf sich und stellte sich den Gesichtern der Agenten, die ihm zugewandt waren.

"Ich möchte Sie bitten, vorerst noch immer an Ihren, selbst uns unbekannten Verstecken zu bleiben, solange wir nicht zu hundert Prozent sicher stellen können, dass die Drohungen von Charlie Hesketh nur leere Luft sind. Wir können das Leben eines weiteren Kingsman Agents nicht gefährden. Daher wird die Rekrutierung für Nachfolger von Kay und Tristan weiterhin verschoben. Ich weiß, dass einige von Ihnen bereits seit ein paar Monaten darauf warten, dass sich die Lücken in unseren Reihen füllen, aber solange das Fundament der Kingsman nicht gesichert ist, möchte ich den Fokus unserer Aufmerksamkeit nicht anderweitig verlagern. Sie wissen, ebenso wie ich, dass das unüblich ist und Chester immer darauf bedacht war, innerhalb kürzester Zeit einen Nachfolger zu finden, aber Sie müssen auch verstehen, dass das eine Ausnahmesituation ist. V-Day hat nicht nur international Schäden bei der Bevölkerung hinterlassen, sondern auch bei uns."

Die Blutflecken zogen Merlins Blick wie ein Magnet an sich; er musste sich konzentrieren, nicht erneut auf Kays leeren Platz zu starren. Melinda, seine Nachfolgerin, hatte ihn darauf hingewiesen, dass Kay am V-Day aufgebracht nach Chester gesucht hatte. Offensichtlich hatte er über sein Smartphone die Information erhalten, dass sein Vorgesetzter ohne ihn zu Valentines Bunker aufgebracht war - dabei hatten sie gemeinsam vor der Katastrophe flüchten wollen. Kay hatte Chester schließlich hier gefunden: tot, vergiftet von seinem eigenen, gescheiterten Plan. Die Videoaufnahmen des Raums zeigten, dass Kay sich für einen Moment auf seinem Platz niedergelassen und das Gesicht hinter den Händen verborgen hatte. Eine Weile saß er einfach nur so da. Als rückte die Zerstörung der Menschheit nicht immer näher. Ein Verräter, der vielleicht das erste Mal seit seiner Entscheidung, zweifelte. Bevor er das Büro verlassen konnte, hatte der Chip für die Explosion seines Kopfs gesorgt. Als sie ihn gefunden hatten, Stunden später, hatte sich das Blut bereits in das Holz des Tisches gefressen. Merlin hatte ihn gesehen. Den kopflosen Leichnam eines guten Agenten, in dessen dickflüssigen Blut sich die Lampen wie Glühwürmchen gespiegelt hatten.

"Es handelt sich bisher nur um ein Gerücht", sagte Lamorak und zog die Augenbrauen kritisch zusammen, "aber ich habe gehört, dass man die französische Kingsman Agency auflösen werde, da sie einen Großteil ihrer Agenten am V-Day verloren haben."

Merlins Wangenknochen zeichneten sich deutlich in seinem Gesicht ab, als er schluckte. Es war Lamorak nicht entgangen. Die Franzosen waren nicht die Einzigen, die ein Ende in Erwägung zogen. Ebenso war es in Südafrika, Belgien und Amerika der Fall. Und vielleicht sogar in England. Die Agency würde mit Merlins Entscheidung fallen oder sich aus der Asche erheben. Es versuchen. Er hatte seine Wahl noch nicht gefällt. Sie raubte ihm seinen Schlaf - das alles hier ließ ihn nachts nicht mehr schlafen. Aber er hatte noch nicht entschieden.

"Ein Gerücht", betonte Merlin das Wort, das Lamorak in den Mund genommen hatte. "Genau. Mehr ist es nicht. Und als solches sollte es auch behandelt werden. Es stimmt, dass es international zu zahlreichen Verlusten von Kollegen kam. Aber alles andere ist nur reine Spekulation." Merlin machte ein schnalzendes Geräusch mit der Zunge und ließ seinen Blick wie ein Lehrer über die Gesichter der Männer gleiten. "Eigentlich war ich davon überzeugt, dass Sie weitaus klüger und erwachsener sind, um sich auf derartiges Gerede einzulassen, meine Herren." Merlin fixierte Lamorak, der mit hochrotem Kopf in Schweigen verfiel.

"Aber wenden wir uns wieder dem Thema zu, weswegen ich diese Versammlung einberufen habe: Wie bereits erwähnt, möchte ich, dass Sie sich weiterhin in Ihren Verstecken aufhalten. Teilen Sie uns Ihren Aufenthaltsort nicht mit. Nennen Sie ihn nicht einmal in einem Gespräch mit einem Ihrer Kollegen, falls Sie das dringende Bedürfnis verspüren, sich über das Wetter oder das Essen auszutauschen." Merlin dachte nicht im Traum daran, seinen missbilligenden Ton zu verbergen. Er hatte die Agenten darauf hingewiesen, den Kontakt untereinander einzustellen, bis die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen gelockert werden könnten - die Hälfte von ihnen hatte sich nicht daran gehalten. Wie Kinder, die den Tod herausforderten. Seine Nachfolgerin hatte ihm die Unterlagen gegeben. Bors und Lamorak hatten beinahe täglich telefoniert, Gawains Anrufe waren immer in eine andere Richtung gegangen.

"Ich habe eine Familie", sagte Gawain so plötzlich in die Stille hinein, dass Merlin den Faden verlor. "Kinder. Eine Frau. Ich kann nicht Monate in -", er verkniff sich den Namen seines Aufenthaltsortes, "ich kann nicht Monate tausende Kilometer entfernt untertauchen und auf ein Lebenszeichen von Ihnen warten, Arthur, nur weil irgendein frustrierter, neureicher Teenager ein paar haltlose Drohungen von sich gegeben hat."

"Ich würde sie nicht haltlos nennen", sagte Merlin. "Wir haben Unterlagen über Transaktionen und Verhandlungen gefunden. Ausreichend Material, um mich um die Sicherheit der Agenten zu sorgen. Wir sind angreifbar, meine Herren. Noch nie in der Geschichte der Kingsman waren wir so angreifbar und verletzlich, wie in dieser Stunde. In vielen anderen Agencies auf der Welt ist das der Fall." Er schluckte. "Es sind Monate seit dem V-Day vergangen, ja. Aber es wird noch Monate dauern, bis wir wieder einen Zustand erreicht haben, welcher dem vor Richmonds Tat ähnelt." _Sollten die Kingsman dann noch existieren._ Er sagte es nicht laut, aber die Worte lagen schwer und bitter auf seiner Zunge.

"Weltweit wurden die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen hochgefahren. Ausgerechnet in diesem Zustand und mit zahlreichen unterbesetzten Agencies, nehmen wir jede Drohung ernst, die das Leben unserer Agenten gefährdet." Das Schweigen am Ende seiner Worte sagte alles: das war es. Er würde seine Entscheidung nicht rechtfertigen. Merlin wusste, dass Chester King den normalen Alltag binnen weniger Stunden zurückgeholt hätte. Wenn er nicht als Verräter gestorben wäre. Aber nun war Merlin am längeren Hebel. Er hatte Roxy und Harry, er hatte Eggsy in der Krankenstation. Das reichte. Es war genug. Er wollte kein weiteres bekanntes Gesicht dort sehen. Koste es, was es wolle.

"Ich schätze, Ihre Töchter werden Ihnen vergeben, wenn Sie die Souvenirs mitnehmen, die Sie ihnen schon bei Ihrer letzten Reise versprochen haben, Gawain." Merlin zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, das sich kalt und falsch anfühlte. Niemand im Raum erwiderte es. Ihm begegnete betretenes Schweigen. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich keine besseren Nachrichten habe. Aber sofern sich nichts an unserer Situation ändert, bleiben die verstärkten Sicherheitsmaßnahmen aufrecht. Zu keiner Zeit befinden sich zwei Agents an einem Ort, bitte behalten Sie das zu Ihrere eigenen Sicherheit im Hinterkopf."

"Was ist mit Percival?", schaltete sich Bors ein. Er war der Einzige, der in den letzten Minuten gelangweilt gewirkt hatte. Selbst jetzt blickte er bei seiner Frage nicht einmal auf. Der breite Kingsman studierte interessiert seine Fingernägel. Seine Worte hingen bedrohlich beißend wie der Geruch von Benzin der Luft.

Merlin vernahm aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sich Percival sichtbar versteifte. "Entschuldigung?" Percival versuchte ruhig zu klingen, aber die Finger an seiner rechten Hand bewegten sich unruhig. Ebenso wie Merlin hatte er in den letzten Tagen nur wenig Schlaf abbekommen. Sorge zerfraß sie. Langsam, aber sie nahm sich alles, was sie erwischen konnte.

"Ich meine ja nur", Bors lehnte sich zurück, zu lässig. Etwas vergiftete die Atmosphäre im Raum; als hätte jemand rote Farbe ins Wasser gekippt. "Wir mussten schlagartig das Land verlassen und versauern im Nirgendwo, während Sie weiterhin an Arthurs Rockzipfel hängen, Percival. Zu Chesters Zeiten hätte es keine Art einer solchen Bevorzugung gegeben."

"Bevorzugung?" Percival echote das Wort, noch bevor Merlin es wiederholen konnte. "Es geht hier um Roxy, sie hat -"

Bors grinste. "Lancelot", sagte er. "Es geht hier um Lancelot, nicht um Ihre _Nichte_ , Percival. Das ist ein Unterschied." Der Blick des breitschultrigen Anzugenträgers mit dem Nacken eines Kampfstiers schweifte zu Merlin. "Keine zwei Agenten an einem Ort. Das haben Sie gesagt." Etwas in Bors' Augen leuchtete hell und bedrohlich wie die Flamme, die ein Lauffeuer auslösen würde. Seit sie einander kannten, war Bors - der impulsive, lockere Bors - nie ein Problem in den Reihen der Kingsman gewesen. Er hatte Merlin mit wilden Manövern oft Kopfschmerzen bereitet, aber sie waren immer miteinander ausgekommen. Bis jetzt.

Nur wenige der Agenten hatten sich damals mit dem Gedanken anfreunden wollen, dass Eggsy ein Teil von ihnen sein könnte. Mit Ausnahme von Bors. Er hatte den frechen Straßenjungen sofort ins Herz geschlossen. Und es war auch Eggsy, welcher der Auslöser für Bors' Verhalten war: der Kingsman-Agent wollte Rache. Er wollte die Folter und den Angriff rächen. Er wollte Harry Hart tot sehen - und Merlin war derjenige, der ihn daran hinderte.

"Das stimmt", lenkte Merlin ein und hielt Bors' Blick stand. "Keine zwei Agenten." Eine Pause, in der man die angespannte Situation nahezu hören konnte; ein leises, drohendes Knistern. "Percival wird das Headquarter verlassen, sobald sich Lancelots Zustand verbessert hat. Bis das der Fall ist, wird sie als nicht einsatzfähige Agentin gehandhabt und in unserer Regelung nicht berücksichtigt." Bors legte den Kopf mit funkelnden Augen schief, starrte Merlin an und alle, bis auf den Agenten an Merlins linker Seite, nickten. "Percival, haben Sie mich verstanden?" Merlin drehte den Kopf zur Seite und begegnete dem Blick des Dunkelhaarigen.

Er sagte nichts. Zusammengepresste Lippen, ein schwaches Nicken, das Bors mit einem breiten, frechen Grinsen kommentierte, bevor er sich wieder seinen Fingernägeln zuwandte. "Gut", Merlin spürte, wie die Erschöpfung seine Wirbelsäule hinaufkroch und ihre langen Klauen in ihn schlug. Er stieß die Luft aus und sah erneut in die Runde. "Ich fasse zusammen: die Lage hat sich nicht verändert. Bitte beachten Sie nach wie vor die besonderen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. Halten Sie sich daran. Werden Sie nicht unvorsichtig, nur weil die Situation sicher wirkt. Trauen Sie dem Frieden nicht, bleiben Sie wachsam. Guten Abend, meine Herren."

" _Immer wachsam bleiben_ ", flötete Bors und zitierte offensichtlich ein Lied oder eine Zeile aus einem Film. Niemand reagierte. Gleichzeitig nahmen sie die Brillen ab und die Hologramme verschwanden. Percival und Merlin waren wieder alleine im Raum. Mittlerweile war auch Merlins Nachfolgerin an der Tür verschwunden.

"Es tut mir leid, Percival", sagte Merlin zu dem Mann zu seiner Linken gewandt und wechselte die Brillen mit fliegenden Fingern aus. "Bors hat Recht. Die Gefahr ist zu groß. Sollte es zu erneuten, dieses Mal gezielten Anschlägen auf die Kingsman kommen, müssen wir darauf achten, die Schäden so gering wie möglich zu halten."

"Schäden." Percival spuckte das Wort aus, als würde es ihn belasten. "Es geht hier um Roxy, Merlin. Von allen sollen Sie am besten wissen, dass ich mich um sie sorge."

"Ich weiß. Auch ich sorge mich um sie. Deswegen kann ich Ihnen versichern, dass Sie sich nicht um das Mädchen sorgen müssen, Percival. Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ihr nichts passieren wird."

Der Stuhl glitt quietschend über den Boden, als sich Percival ruckartig erhob. Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, die neben seinem Körper ruhten. Merlin sah, wie er einen Moment mit sich selbst kämpfte: ob er gehen sollte, ohne etwas zu sagen oder die Dinge aussprechen sollte, die ihn belasteten. Er entschied sich für Letzteres. "Das haben Sie bereits einmal, Merlin", sagte Percival leise und gedrungen. "Und dann haben Sie zugelassen, dass einer unserer eigenen Männer sie gefoltert und fast getötet hat. _Berufsrisiko_ , genau, ich weiß. Aber versprechen Sie mir nicht Roxys Sicherheit, solange Sie den Mann schützen, der ihr das angetan hat, Arthur. Wagen Sie es nicht einmal." Ein letzter, vielsagender Blick, dann ging Percival.

"-t werden sollte, Sir?"

Merlin blickte auf, als seine Nachfolgerin sich neben ihm bemerkbar machte.

"Tut mir leid, ich habe einen Moment nicht aufgepasst. Was haben Sie gesagt?"

Sie nickte Richtung Tisch, er starrte sie irritiert an. Sie wiederholte ihre Frage: "Denken Sie nicht, dass das genäht werden sollte, Sir?"

Was zum Teufel redete sie da. Merlin hatte bereits die nächste Frage auf der Zunge, als er ihrem Blick ein weiteres Mal folgte und sah, was sie sah: die zerbrochene Hologramm-Brille in seiner rechten Hand. Das Glas hatte sich in seine Handfläche gebohrt. Er spürte nichts. Selbst jetzt nicht, wo er den Schnitt und das Blut sah. Wann hatte er sie zerbrochen?

"Danke, es geht schon", sagte er und öffnete seine Hand. Einzelne Splitter der Gläser und des Brillenrahmen fielen blutbesudelt und mit einem hohlen Geräusch auf die Tischplatte. Der Rest klebte an seiner verschmierten Hand. Merlin griff nach einer Serviette neben der Whiskey-Karaffe und presste sie vorsichtig gegen seine Handinnenfläche. Das weiße Tuch saugte sich voll, wurde von roten Flecken gesprenkelt. Die magnetische Wirkung der Blutflecken auf Kays Platz setzte wieder ein, aber Merlin widersetzte sich. Ein schwaches Lächeln: "Ich werde mich gleich selbst darum kümmern. Gibt es irgendwelche Neuigkeiten von der Krankenstation?" Er hatte ihr diese Frage schon so oft gestellt und er hatte jedes Mal die gleiche Antwort erhalten. Nicht dieses Mal.

"Gewissermaßen", sagte sie und kratzte sich am Hals. Eine Geste, die er als Zeichen von Nervosität deutete. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, sie jemals wirklich nervös gesehen zu haben. Unsicher, ja. Aber nicht nervös.

"Was ist passiert?", hakte er direkt nach.

"Oh", sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Es ist nicht passiert, Arthur. Nicht wirklich." Sie zögerte. "Es ist nur ... Galahad."

"Was ist mit ihm?"

"Er möchte Eggsy sehen."


	16. All We Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _All we do is lie and wait_  
>  _All we do is feel the fade_  
>  \- Oh Wonder; 'All We Do'

Merlin verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken. Schloss die Finger seiner linken Hand um den Knöchel seiner rechten Hand und drückte zu, bis er die Sehnen unter seiner Haut spüren konnte. Fast so, als könnte er sie mit einer falschen Bewegung zerstören. Jeder Muskel in seinem Körper war angespannt; er war bereit. Es stand nicht fest, wofür. Aber er war bereit. Für alles. Er spürte die harte Kontur der Waffe, die sich unter dem Pullover im Schulterpolster gegen seine Rippen presste. Es war nicht möglich und doch war ihm, als spürte er eine Hitze, die von ihr ausging. Als wollte sie ihn an ihre Existenz erinnern. Die Tödlichkeit, die einen schnellen Griff entfernt war. Die beenden konnte, was vor mehr als drei Jahrzehnten in diesem Hauptquartier begonnen hatte: die Freundschaft zu Harry Hart. 

Übermannt von der Anspannung, bemerkte er erst, dass er vergessen hatte, regelmäßig zu atmen, als seine Lungen brannten. Erst als er den Schmerz nicht länger ignorieren konnte, erlaubte er sich, die Lippen zu öffnen und einen tiefen Atemzug zu nehmen. Merlin holte Luft, seine Brust hob sich und die Waffe an seinen Rippen drängte sich störender, gefährlicher an ihn. Wie ein Fremdkörper, den er von sich stoßen wollte und nicht konnte. Er lockerte den Griff um sein Handgelenk und rang das Verlangen nieder, die Hand unter den Pullover gleiten zu lassen und die Waffe aus dem Schulterholster zu nehmen. Eine Waffe im Raum würde die Stimmung binnen Sekunden zum Kippen bringen. Vermeintliches Vertrauen, das gewonnen worden war - zerschmettert. Merlin bewegte sich nicht.

Seine Konzentration lag noch immer auf dem eigenen Atem, der im stillen Herzen des Krankenzimmers wie ein Tosen klang, für das man sich entschuldigen wollte. Es wurde nicht gesprochen. Seit sie hier waren, hatte keiner von ihnen auch nur ein Wort an den anderen gerichtet. Alles war gesagt, vorerst. Das einzige, stetige Stören in dieser erdrückenden Ruhe war das gleichmäßige Piepen all jener Geräte, die um Eggsys reglosen Körper aufgereiht waren und ihre dünnen Arme - durchsichtige Schläuche und grelle Kabel - nach ihm ausstreckten. Merlin spürte ein unangenehmes Erschaudern, wann immer er das dumpfe, schwere Stöhnen der Beatmungsmaschine vernahm. Es war eine konstante Erinnerung an die Situation, in der sie sich befanden und der er nicht entkommen konnte. Doch je länger er blieb und ihm lauschte, umso mehr klang es wie ein Laut, der Eggsys Kehle entkam. Ein tiefes, entücktes Seufzen, das alles, was hinter ihnen lag, bedauerte. Es klang wie ein Vorwurf in Merlins Ohren. 

Eggsy war dünn geworden. Hager. Merlin war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich das nur einbildete. War das nach so kurzer Zeit und trotz der medizinischen Behandlung und der künstlichen Ernährung tatsächlich möglich? Wenn es eine Einbildung war, schwebte sie wie ein Albtraum über der Gestalt des Jungen und löste sich nicht einmal im Sonnenlicht eines neuen Tages auf. Die Schatten unter Eggsys Augen waren dunkel und besorgniserregend, als hätte der Junge seit Wochen nicht geschlafen. Dabei war es das Einzige, das er tat: schlafen. Fern von ihnen alle in einer Welt gefangen, in die sein Körper ihn geschickt hatte, um den Schmerz zu ertragen. Die Konturen seines Gesichts war ausgeprägter als zuvor. Wangenknochen und ein markanter Kiefer, die wirkten, als könnte man sich daran verletzen. Und trotzdem hing eine Zerbrechlichkeit an ihm, an diesem wehrlosen Körper, die dazu führte, dass man sich über ihn werfen und ihn vor allem bewahren wollte.

_Wieso hast du dann Harry hierher gebracht?_ Eine einzige Frage, die zwischen Merlins Gedanken hämmerte, als er aus dem Augenwinkel vernahm, wie sich der andere Mann im Raum nahezu lautlos bewegte. Harry Hart veränderte seine Position im Rollstuhl, blieb jedoch sitzen, den Blick auf Eggsys Bett fixiert. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, hätte er nicht aufstehen können - was nicht zwingend an seinem Zustand lag, sondern hauptsächlich daran, dass Merlin persönlich ihm sowohl Beine, als auch Arme an den Rollstuhl gekettet hatte. Er wollte keine Gefahr eingehen - erst recht nicht, wenn Bors irgendwo dort draußen auf seine Chance lauerte. Ein weiterer Fehltritt und Merlin könnte nicht länger zwischen Harry und dem Tod stehen.

"Du wirkst aufgebrachter über seinen Zustand, als über meinen Tod." Harry sagte es so plötzlich, dass Merlin zusammenzuckte und den Kopf in die Richtung seines alten Freundes drehte.

Er blinzelte. "Wie bitte?"

Harry drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung und blickte ihn mit seinem gesunden Auge an. "Wenn ich dich hier sehe, Merlin, wirkst du mitgenommener, als du es nach meinem Tod warst."

"Seit wann sind wir wieder in dem Alter, wo wir uns von Eifersucht zerfressen lassen?", gab Merlin zurück und konnte sich einen höhnischen Unterton nicht verkneifen. Ehe er den ernsten, unveränderten Gesichtsausdruck in Harrys Gesicht sah und ebenso ernst fortsetzte: "Du weißt nicht, wie es mir nach deinem Tod ging, Harry.” Seine Kiefer mahlten. “Du bist nicht in der Position, Vorwürfe zu äußern."

"Es war kein Vorwurf, nur eine Feststellung", sagte Harry ruhig und blickte wieder nach vorne. Ließ den Blick über das Bettende gleiten, die Wolldecke hinauf zu Eggsys maskenhaftem Gesicht, das keinerlei Regung zeigte. Eine einzelne, dicke Strähne hing ihm in die Stirn. Ein Bild tauchte vor Merlins Augen auf: Eggsy, lachend und außer Atem während des Trainings, der sich die Hände in die pochenden Seiten presste und die Strähne mit einem keuchenden Atemstoß aus seinem Sichtfeld pustete, ohne das Lachen für eine Sekunde zu verlieren.

"Du weißt nicht, wie es mir nach deinem Tod ging", wiederholte Merlin, zwang jedes Wort einzeln über seine Lippen. Er spürte wieder diese aufkeimende Wut und entlud sie, indem er seine Fingernägel in seine Handfläche bohrte.

Harry erwiderte nichts darauf. Beide schwiegen einen Moment betroffen, ehe Harry zusammenhangslos in einem lockeren Ton fragte: "Kannst du dich noch an die Mission in St. Petersburg erinnern? 1984?"

Merlin stutzte. Behielt seinen erschöpften Blick auf Eggsy. Dachte einen Moment nach. "Ja", sagte er. Er würde St. Petersburg nie vergessen.

"Die ganze Agency war damals so beschäftigt, Gawain und mich lebend aus dieser russischen Mafia-Villa zu bekommen, dass ihr eine ganz andere Bedrohung übersehen habt."

Merlin begann zu verstehen. Die Erinnerung kam zurück zu ihm, tränkte seine Gedanken mit längst vergessenen Bildern und Sprachfetzen. Ja, er erinnerte sich. 

"Die russischen Agenten hatten den Stützpunkt in der Stadt ausfindig gemacht, an dem du dich mit zwei deiner Lakaien versteckt hattest, um alles im Auge zu behalten. Du hast den Blick keine Sekunde vom Monitor bewegt, hat mir einer von ihnen später erzählt. Ständig darauf bedacht, in einer akuten Gefahrensituation eine Lösung für Gawain und mich zu finden. Du hast gar nicht mitbekommen, dass _du selbst_ in Gefahr schwebtest." Harry hielt einen Moment inne und strich sich mit der Hand über den Mund. "Das Seltsame war, dass es mir keine Angst gemacht hat. In dieser Villa zu sein, aus der wir nicht unbemerkt entkommen konnten und die von einer kleinen Armee russischer Söldner besetzt war.” Er hielt inne. “Was mir eine Heidenangst eingejagt hat, war, als du plötzlich verstummt bist, Merlin. "

Harry musste nicht weitersprechen. Alleine die Erwähnung davon reichte aus, um Merlin den Geschmack von kaltem Kaffee in seinem Mund zurückzuholen, den er in dem unterkühlten, abgekapselten Unterschlupft getrunken hatte. Viel zu bitter. Bei jedem Schluck waren ihm die Gesichtszüge aus Ekel englitten. Immer wieder hatte man ihm eine frische Tasse warmen Kaffee gebracht, aber er hatte eine jede von ihnen vergessen. Er war in einem regelrechten Tunnel gefangen: die Augen starr auf die Monitore vor sich gerichtet. Alles, was sich nicht in diesem Blickfeld befand, existierte in seiner Welt nicht.

Die Kaffeetassen hatte er nur bemerkt, wann immer er einen Moment inne gehalten und einen Befehl an seine Gehilfen weitergegeben hatte. Ein Schluck Kaffee. Erschaudern. Zurück zur Arbeit. Merlin war bereits wieder in seiner kleinen Welt untergetaucht, als er plötzlich den heißen Lauf der Pistole gespürt hatte, die sich gegen seinen Hinterkopf presste - die kleine, runde Narbe davon hatte er noch immer, war mit den Jahren nicht verblasst.

Er wollte einen letzten Befehl an Harry und Gawain abgeben, doch bevor er seinen Satz zu Ende sprechen konnte, begann ein grobschlächtiger Russe damit, mit dem Hinterschaft seines Gewehrs auf die Gerätschaften einzuschlagen. Als die ersten technischen Geräte unter den wuchtigen Schlägen der Russen in ihre Einzelteile zerfielen, versuchte sich Merlin aus dem festen Griff seines Angreifers zu befreien. Er schrie sie an; dankbar dafür, durch einen langjährigen Freund fließend russisch zu sprechen. Sie hören nicht auf. Merlins bellende Schreie wurden lauter, hören auch dann nicht auf, als der Pistolenlauf zurück an seinem Hinterkopf war und ein Ellbogen in seinen Rücken gerammt wurde. Schließlich wurde die Verbindung gekappt. Die Leitung war tot. Aber es blieben Schreie. Schreie. Und dann eine surrende, bedrohliche Stille, mit der Harry und Gawain alleine gelassen wurden.

"Ich dachte, du wärst tot”, sagte Harry leise. “Noch nie in meinem Leben hatte ich eine solche Angst um jemanden."

Merlin öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, entschied sich aber dann doch zu schweigen. Sie hatten nie darüber gesprochen. St. Petersburg war eine der wenigen, gescheiterten Missionen der Kingsman, die nie wieder erwähnt wurde. So als hätte man sie aus dem kollektiven Gedächtnis gelöscht. Harry schien sie zu beschäftigen. Warum jetzt? War das nur ein Weg, um Vertrauen zu gewinnen? Erhoffte sich Harry dadurch, endlich von seinen Fesseln loszukommen? Sie waren alte Freunde. Noch immer. Trotz der angespannten Situation und allem, was passiert war. Selbst mit Blut an Harrys Händen, konnte Merlin diesen Gedanken nicht ausblenden: _sie waren noch immer Freunde_. Waren miteinander zu Männern geworden, hatten die Ausbildung gemeinsam angetreten. Sie waren in den dunkelsten Zeiten füreinander da gewesen.

Und Harry hatte die gleiche Angst verspürt, wie Merlin bei dem Vorfall in Kentucky. Eine kleine Falte stahl sich zwischen Merlins Augenbrauen. Er wollte etwas sagen, ein "Es ging mir genau so, als Valentine geschossen hat", ein "Das erste Mal in meinem Leben hatte ich etwas verloren, was mir etwas bedeutete", aber es fühlte sich nicht richtig an. Es war die Wahrheit, aber er konnte sie nicht aussprechen. Nicht, nachdem er Percival in Charlies Villa den Befehl gegeben hatte, auf Harry zu schießen. Ihn zu töten, falls es nötig war.

Die Worte, die nicht ausgesprochen wurden, beschworen eine Stille herbei, die man mit aller Macht zerstören wollte. Merlin ertrug es nicht länger. Er schritt durch den Raum, zog mit der rechten Hand Eggsys Krankenakte auf einem kleinen Abstelltisch herbei und klappte sie auf. Er räusperte sich laut, unnötig laut und blätterte hörbar und mit abgehakten Bewegungen durch die Akte. Er kannte sie auswendig. Er suchte nichts zwischen den Zeilen, das er noch nicht kannte. Nur Flucht vor einem weiteren Gespräch mit Harry, solange er nicht wusste, wie er über das Schicksal seines Freundes entscheiden würde. Jede Sentimentalität und geteilte Erinnerung würde ihn weich und schwach machen und ihn die Augen verschließen lassen, vor dem, was in der Gegenwart geschehen war. Er konnte sich das nicht erlauben. Nicht mehr.

"Sein Zustand hat sich in den letzten Tagen nicht verbessert", sagte Merlin und zog die Augenbrauen fest zusammen, während er den Blick ruhelos über die Details schweifen ließ, ohne sie wirklich zu registrieren. "Du hast ihn mit einer Kugel am Kopf verletzt, die uns die meisten Sorgen bereitet. Es war nur ein Streifschuss und hat ihn nicht ernsthaft verletzt, aber die Kugel ..."

"Es waren nicht meine Kugeln. Es war nicht einmal meine Waffe."

"Ich weiß." Ein schwaches Lächeln grub sich um Merlins Mundwinkel. "Ich erkenne schlechtes Material, wenn ich es sehe." Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und die Blicke der beiden Männer trafen sich. Harry lächelte. Wie damals. Das gleiche geteilte, schelmische Grinsen, wenn sie ihren Schützlingen dabei zugesehen hatten, wie sie einen Fehler begangen, obwohl man sie mehrfach darauf hingewiesen hatte. "Die Kugeln müssen ebenfalls aus Richmonds Labor stammen. Als sie in Kontakt mit körperlicher Materie kamen, hat sich eine Flüssigkeit aus dem Inneren der Kugel nach außen abgesondert. Das Gift hat Eggsy nur gestreift und trotzdem ..." Er ließ die Akte zurück auf den Tisch sinken und presste die Daumenspitze nachdenklich gegen die spitze Kante der Blätter. Er atmete aus. "Nicht auszudenken, was passiert wäre, wenn sie ihn getroffen hätte."

"Das wusste ich nicht." 

_Lügner._ Merlin kannte Harry lange genug, um eine falsche Aussage zu erkennen. Aber dennoch: wenn er Eggsy hatte töten wollen, hätte diese vergiftete Kugel ausgereicht. Es hätte bereits ausgereicht, wenn sie in seiner Schulter gesteckt hätte. Harry hatte Eggsy absichtlich verfehlt und nur gestreift. Er wusste nur nicht, wieso.

"Zu dumm. Ich hatte gehofft, Charlie hat dir das Rezept für das Serum ebenfalls zugesteckt." Er seufzte. Merlin nahm die Brille ab und strich mit dem Handrücken über seine Augen, um die einsetzende Müdigkeit loszuwerden.

Und plötzlich fragte Harry: "Darf ich?" Er nickte in Eggsys Richtung. "Ich meine, kannst du mich zu ihm schieben?” Ein Zögern. “Bitte."

Sie waren alleine und trotzdem fühlte Merlin sich von allen Seiten beobachtet. Als hinge seine Autorität als Arthur von dieser einen, nächsten Entscheidung ab. Es war womöglich eine ebenso schlechte Idee, wie Harry überhaupt hierher zu bringen. Merlin zögerte und sah Harry lange an, bevor er erkannte, dass sie nichts mehr zu verlieren hatten. Harry war unbewaffnet und geschwächt - welchen Schaden konnte er jetzt noch anrichten? Die Handschellen würden ihn an jeder dummen Tat hindern. Und letztendlich war auch er, Merlin, noch immer hier. Bewaffnet. Bereit, in einer Notsituation zu tun, was alle von ihm forderten: seinen engsten Freund zu töten.

"Ich muss dich hoffentlich nicht daran erinnern, was passiert, wenn du die Situation ausnutzt", sagte Merlin, als er seine Hände um die Griffe des Rollstuhls legte und seinen Freund langsam an die rechte Bettseite von Eggsy schob. 

Noch bevor Merlin zurücktreten und die Bremsen feststellen konnte, verrieten die Handschellen ein weiteres Mal jede von Harrys Bewegungen. Als Merlin das Klirren der Handschellen hörte, schrillte ein Alarm in ihm auf. Er trat zur Seite, tastete mit der Hand bereits blind zum Saum seines Pullovers, um in Sekunden an seine Waffe zu gelangen. Erst als er den Grund sah, den Grund für die klirrenden Fesseln, entspannte er sich: Harry suchte Eggsys Nähe. Versuchte seine Hand zu heben, um die seine zu erreichen. Scheiterte. Fingerspitzen berührten Eggsys Hand, weiter kam er nicht. Die Handschelle schnitt sich tief in sein Fleisch. Bereits nach wenigen Versuchen, Eggsy näher zu kommen, war Harrys Handgelenk aufgescheuert und rot. Es musste weh tun, aber er gab nicht auf. Wollte ihn berühren. Da sein. Die Fingerspitzen - mehr schaffte er nicht. Die Handschellen hinderten ihn an jedem weiteren Zentimeter mehr Körperkontakt. Harry legte seine Hand auf die weiße Bettdecke. Fingerspitzen an Fingerspitzen. Es war alles, was er hatte.

Harry sagte nichts. Saß reglos in seinem Rollstuhl, die Fingerspitzen wie ein Ertrinkender nach dem letzten Halt, nach Eggsys Hand, ausstreckend. Und zum ersten Mal meinte Merlin etwas zu sehen, woran er nicht mehr geglaubt hatte: Harrys Menschlichkeit. Der neue Leiter der Kingsman, zog sich einen Stuhl heran und stellte ihn gegenüber der beiden ab. Er wollte sie im Auge haben; das Vertrauen zu Harry war noch lange nicht vollständig zurück. Doch bereits nach wenigen Sekunden senkte er den Blick, weil es sich falsch anfühlte. Diesen einen Moment wollte er Harry gewähren. Wenn das hier eine Geschichte wäre, dachte er, wäre das nicht der Moment, in dem der Sterbende dem Tod in letzter Sekunde entkommt? In der seine Augenlider zitterten und er die Augen öffnete, weil er die Nähe seines Liebsten spürte?

Merlin blickte zu den Monitoren, die wie ein Fächer um Eggsys Bett ausgebreitet waren und starrte auf die Kurven und Zahlen, die unverändert und niederschmetternd seinen Blick erwiderten. Das hier war keine Geschichte. Kein leeres Blatt Papier, auf dem man ein Happy Ende verewigen konnte. Das hier war die Realität und sie schrieb jede ihrer Zeilen selbst.

"Wir sollten gehen. Du musst dich ausruhen." Merlin war der Erste, der nach über einer Stunde wieder sprach. Harrys einzige Antwort war ein schwaches, müdes Nicken. Merlin stand auf und bückte sich, um die Bremsen des Rollstuhls zu lösen, als er es sah. Das, was Harry Hart in der Vergangenheit immer zu verstecken versucht hatte: Schwäche. Tränen, die seine Wimpern verklebten. Die er an jedem anderen Tag mit einer schnellen Bewegung des Handrückens beseitigt hätte, noch ehe sie jemand hätte sehen können. Heute hinderten ihn die Handschellen daran und zeigten ihn, wie er wirklich war: als einen alten, verwundeten Mann, der erkannt hatte, was mit ihm passiert war und dass er Lügen gefolgt war. Merlin sagte nichts; er sah den beschämten Gesichtsausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht und wie er bewusst das Gesicht abwandte, um die Tränen zu verbergen. Dieser Besuch hatte zumindest einen der beiden aufgeweckt.

* * *

Roxys Blick traf den seinen über den Rand des Kosmetikspiegels hinweg. Hochgezogene Augenbrauen, wellenförmige Falten auf ihrer jungen Stirn. Man konnte sehen, wie sie angespannt überlegte, welche Zweifel oder Vorwürfe sie ihm als erstes an den Kopf schmeißen sollte. Es gab diverse Gründe, wieso sie wütend sein konnte. Allen voran die banale Tatsache, dass der Arzt ihr verboten hatte, Eggsy zu besuchen, während Merlin sich dafür eingesetzt hatte, dass Harry ihn sehen durfte.

Ihr Gesicht verschwand wieder hinter dem Spiegel. Er hörte nur ein genuscheltes "Du denkst, dass das eine gute Idee war?", während sie ihre Wunden an den Lippen mit einer Heilsalbe betupfte. Sie war zu stolz, um das eine Krankenschwester machen zu lassen. Alles, was sie selbst erledigen konnte, tat sie auch. 

"Harry erschien mir nie wie ein Mann, der am Krankenbett Händchen hält", fuhr sie fort. Roxy klang verbittert und wütend. Ihren Zorn konnte er verstehen. Mehr noch als den von Bors und den der anderen Agenten. Bevor Harry bei Charlie und Eggsy aufgetaucht war, hatte er Roxy, noch immer benommen und wehrlos, ins Innere des Hauses gebracht. Harry hatte sie nicht nur Charlies Söldnern überlassen, sondern sie eigenhändig gefoltert. Er hatte nie vorgehabt, sie zu töten - alles, was er gewollt hatte, war ihr Schmerzen zuzubereiten, gleichzeitig auch Eggsy zu quälen. Roxys Schreie hatten Eggsy langsam, aber gezielt gebrochen. Bis Harry den Lärm nicht länger ertragen hatte. Vier bewaffnete Männer hatten ihm grinsend zugesehen, als er ihre Lippen zugenäht hatte, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.

"Du kennst ihn nicht", erwiderte Merlin müde, schritt durch den Raum und setzte sich neben sie auf das Krankenbett. Die Matratze gab unter seinem Gewicht leicht nach und brachte Roxys Körper näher an ihn. Ihre Augen waren ihm gefolgt, bis er neben ihr Platz genommen hatte. Noch immer dieser schimmernde Vorwurf. Fast trotzig rutschte sie zurück auf ihren Platz, schaffte Distanz zu ihm und starrte in den Spiegel. 

"Du auch nicht. Er ist nicht mehr der Mann, der er einmal war." Sie drehte sich mit dem Oberkörper zu ihm. Ihre Augen wirkten, schwer von all dem Ernst, dunkler als sonst. Es war nicht nur begründete Wut, sondern auch Sorge. "Ich kann dich verstehen, es ginge mir bestimmt nicht anders, aber du musst dich von dem Gedanken trennen, dass er dein alter Freund ist, der sich nach seiner Entlassung erst einmal auf ein Glas Whiskey mit dir im Kingsman-Shop treffen würde."

Sie hatte recht. Jedes einzelne Wort. Es lagen zahlreiche Jahre zwischen ihnen, aber in diesem Moment war sie weiser, als Merlin es hätte sein können. Die Freundschaft zu Harry machte ihn blind. Roxy hingegen behielt einen klaren Kopf. Er wusste nicht, wie lange das noch so sein würde. Abgesehen von all der verständlichen Wut, die sie gegenüber Harry hegen musste, verweigerte sie eine Trauma-Therapie. Sie wollte ihr Leid nicht teilen. Ein weiterer Punkt, in dem sie zu stolz war. Wie alle anderen Kingsman, die ihre Schwächen immer im Verborgenen behielten.

Die Therapeutin, die sich seit dreißig Jahren um Kingsman-Agenten nach heiklen Missionen kümmerte, hatte Roxys deutliches "Nein" akzeptiert und Merlin im Anschluss aufgesucht. "Sie mag vielleicht jetzt gefestigt und abgehärtet wirken, aber es war ihre erste Erfahrung mit Folter und in der Gewalt des Feindes - so etwas geht an niemandem spurlos vorüber. Stellen Sie sich darauf ein, dass ein Zusammenbruch mit Verzögerung eintreffen wird. Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, wann, aber er wird eintreffen. Passen Sie auf Lancelot auf." Das würde er.

"Ich bevorzuge ohnehin ein gutes, dunkles Bier", sagte Merlin zu Roxy und kassierte dafür einen tadelnden Blick. Die Salbe hat einen schimmernden Film um ihren Mund hinterlassen, der ihr - gemeinsam mit dem zerzausten Zopf und dem Pyjama, den sie gegen das Krankenhaus-Hemdchen eingetauscht hatte - nicht das kontrollierte Auftreten gab, das sonst zu ihr gehörte. Er liebte es. Er liebte _sie_. 

Merlin streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus und ließ sie unter ihr Schlafanzug-Hemd gleiten. Seine kalten Finger glitten über ihren Rücken, spürten die weiche, warme Haut, die sich gegen seine Handfläche schmiegte und die harten Konturen ihrer Wirbelsäule. Roxy erschauderte. Seit sie von der Mission zurückgekommen war, hatten sie sich mit Körperkontakt zurückgehalten. Teils, weil hier kein Winkel ohne Kamera ausgestattet war. Teil, weil er Angst hatte, sie nach der Sache in Charlies Villa in irgendeiner Art und Weise zu sehr zu bedrängen.

"Gibt es schon Neuigkeiten, wann ich entlassen werde?", fragte Roxy in einem nebensächlichen Tonfall und stand auf, um sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Ein Vorwand. Sie entglitt Merlins Berührungen. Verhinderte das, was folgen konnte. Hier, alleine in einem Zimmer mit Bett, konnte sich weitaus mehr nach ein paar belanglosen Zärtlichkeiten ergeben, als in seinem Büro.

"In drei Tagen, wenn der Arzt seine Meinung nicht ändert."

Sie drehte sich mit dem Glas Wasser zu ihm um und begann zu strahlen. Ein breites Grinsen, das bis in ihre Augen reichte und sie kurz darauf bereute: Sie stieß einen leisen Fluch aus und hob die Hand an ihre Lippen, ohne die Wunden zu berühren, um weitere Schmerzen zu verhindern. Ihre Mimik entspannte sich, das Lächeln verschwand, um die Spannung aus ihren Lippen zu nehmen. Aber ihre Augen leuchteten noch immer, als sie ihn ansah und leise flüsterte: "Wirklich? Drei Tage?"

"Wieso sollte ich dich anlügen? Ich kann mir schönere Sachen vorstellen, als von dir verprügelt zu werden, weil ich nicht die Wahrheit gesagt habe." Er unterstrich seine Worte mit einem Augenzwinkern. Roxy verkniff sich ein Grinsen, aber er sah, wie sich ihre Mundwinkel hoben und lächelte zurück.

"Percival war vorhin hier und meinte, ich könnte wohl erst in einer Woche gehen. _Minimum_ eine Woche."

"Ginge es nach Percival, würdest du noch Monate hier sein." Er sah den verwirrten Ausdruck in ihren Augen und setzte klärend fort: "Er muss London verlassen, sobald du entlassen wirst. Wir können die Gefahr nicht eingehen, zwei Agenten an einem Fleck zu haben."

"Heißt das, ich muss auch gehen, wenn ich den Krankenflügel verlasse?"

"Nein, ich möchte dich in deinem Zustand nicht aus dem Land verjagen. Wir haben ausgezeichnete Ärzte in jedem Kontinent, aber ... nein, es wäre nicht richtig. Ich möchte, dass du in England bleibst und ein Auge auf Harry und Eggsy hast."

"Hast du Harry etwa -"

"Nein", fiel er ihr sofort ins Wort. "Die Handschellen bleiben. Ich erwarte nicht, dass er sich in David Copperfield verwandelt und Eggsy in einer Nacht- und Nebelaktion tötet. Ich befürchte nur, dass sich nicht jeder Agent an die Beschlüsse der Kingsman hält." Die täglichen Telefonate zwischen Bors und Lamorak bereiteten ihm Kopfschmerzen. Bors bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen.

Roxy nickte ohne nachzuhaken und nahm einen Schluck Wasser. Als sie das Glas abstellte, sagte sie: "Ich werde zu Percival ziehen, wenn ich entlassen werde." Sie warf Merlin einen kurzen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu.

"Einverstanden", sagte er. Er hatte bereits damit gerechnet, dass sie nicht zu ihm ziehen würde. Seine Enttäuschung über ihre Entscheidung rührte nicht aus egoistischen Gründen. Ein verlassenes Bett und ein dunkles, ruhiges Haus - das kannte er. Aber er wäre nicht bei ihr, wenn die Erinnerungen in der Villa über sie hereinbrechen würde. Das machte ihm Angst. Niemand wäre da, um sie vor den Dämonen einer misslungenen Mission zu beschützen.

"Wenn er ohnehin London verlassen muss, kann ich mich auch gleich um Dover kümmern."

"Okay." Eine weitere, einsilbige Antwort. "Du weißt aber, dass du jederzeit zu mir kommen kannst - auch mit zwei Hunden im Schlepptau - wenn irgendetwas los ist, ja?"

Ein kleiner Fächer erster Lachfältchen breitete sich um ihre Augenwinkel aus, als sie ihn ansah. "Das weiß ich. Und dafür bin ich dir dankbar. Aber vielleicht sollten wir zumindest in dem Punkt die Sache mit 'keine zwei Agenten an einem Ort' beherzigen."

Er wollte ihr widersprechen - dass er in seiner neuen Position als Arthur nicht als einsatzfähiger Agent eingestuft wurde, sondern viel mehr als festes Objekt des Londoner Sitzes - streckte stattdessen nur die Hand nach der ihren aus und drückte sie. Lächelte. Sagte nichts. Erst nach einer Weile holte er Luft, stand vom Bett auf und sagte: "Ich lasse dich jetzt schlafen."

"Du gehst schon?" Roxy, in einem halben Schneidersitz zurück auf dem Bett, sah irritiert zu ihm auf.

"Du solltest dich schonen, wenn du wirklich in drei Tagen gehen möchtest. Und ich habe noch eine Reihe von Terminen." Er sah, wie ihr Blick zur Uhr auf dem Tisch neben ihrem Bett glitt. "Ja, ich weiß, es ist spät", kam er ihr zuvor und beendete das Thema damit. "Ich werde morgen Mittag vorbeischauen, ja?"

"... und Eggsy?"

"Ich gebe mein Bestes."

Gerade als er sich umdrehen und gehen wollte, sah er, wie sie in einer hektischen Bewegung aufstand und näher kam. "Merlin." Ein paar Schritte, dann hielt sie inne. "Merlin, du hast den Mann zu ihm gelassen, der ihm das angetan hat", Roxy hielt seinem Blick stand. "Dann lass auch die Person zu ihm, die für ihn gestorben wäre."

Merlin verlagerte das Gewicht auf seinen Füßen und schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen. Er wollte ihr nichts versprechen, das er nicht halten konnte. Eine weitere Enttäuschung hatte sie nicht verdient. "Gute Nacht, Roxy."

Roxy sah ihn lange an. Ein Flackern in den Augen, das er kannte, das ...

"Gute Nacht, Merlin", sagte sie und er spürte ihren Blick auf seinem Rücken, bis er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Er kannte diesen Ausdruck in ihren Augen. Er hatte ihn bereits gesehen. Bei Bors, der auf Rache sinnte. 


	17. Hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Hello from the outside_  
>  _At least I can say that I've tried_  
>  _To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_  
>  _But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_  
>  \- Adele; 'Hello'

Harry Hart war niemals ein Freund von Pünktlichkeit und einem steten Blick auf die Uhr gewesen. Das Leben war wertvoller, als es der Diktatur von starren Terminplänen zu unterwerfen. Und doch begann er eines Tages seinem Zeitgefühl nachzutrauern. Es verließ ihn plötzlich, verschwand über Nacht zwischen den Fasern seiner grauen Wolldecke. Als er das Auge aufschlug und sich auf die Seite seines kargen Bettes drehte, wusste er nicht länger, ob nun Tag oder Nacht war. Das Licht in seiner Zelle war aus. Ein Hinweis dafür, dass es außerhalb dieser Mauern auch dunkel war oder hatte man ihn womöglich nur vergessen? Seine innere Uhr meldete sich nicht; er fühlte sich nicht müde. Doch selbst darauf konnte er sich nicht länger verlassen. Alles hatte sich verändert, seit er hier war. Er konnte nicht schlafen. Nicht nur in diesem Augenblick. Er konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Paradox: An einem Ort, an dem er nichts anderes tun konnte, als sein Auge zu schließen und in seinen Träumen die Flucht nach draußen zu ergreifen, hatte er genau das verlernt.

Merlin hatte ihm vor einer Weile - vorgestern? letzte Woche? vor einem Monat? Harry wusste es nicht - Bücher vorbeigebracht. Ein paar Wälzer seines eigenen Sortiments, die ihm dabei helfen sollten, die Zeit totzuschlagen. Ein guter Plan, den der alte Harry mit einem Lächeln angenommen hätte. Kentucky hatte ihn jedoch verändert, ihm die Konzentration eines Kleinkindes gegeben, das nur noch durch Bücher blätterte, auf der Suche nach Bildern, mit denen es sich beschäftigen konnte. Geschriebene Worte interessierten ihn nicht länger. Die Kugel - Valentines, nicht die von Percival - hatte Schäden hinterlassen. Irreparable Schäden, die es ihm nahezu unmöglich machten, sich lange mit Texten zu befassen.

Bereits nach einer halben Stunde wurden die Kopfschmerzen so unerträglich, dass alles vor seinem gesunden Auge unscharf wurde. Buchstaben wurden zu schwarzen Flecken, zerstörten einzelne Worte und verwandelten ganze Sätze in durchgezogene, dunkle Striche. Je mehr er sich anstrengte, die Fragmente dieses Chaos zu entziffern, umso mehr hämmerte der Schmerz in seinen Schläfen. Was folgte, waren Aggressionen und Frustrationen, die ihre Klauen tief in sein Rückgrat schlugen und ihn dazu zwangen, das Buch ans andere Ende seiner Zelle zu werfen. Sie waren nicht länger ein Zufluchtsort für ihn. 

Er hatte die Bücher verloren, die ihn zumindest in seiner Fantasie von hier entkommen ließen, und auch seinen Schlaf. Was blieb, war die Zelle, in die man ihn gesperrt hatte, seit man ihn von der Krankenstation entlassen hatte. Wann das war, wusste er nicht mehr und er wagte nicht, Merlin danach zu fragen. Er wollte lieber ahnungslos bleiben, als zu wissen, wie viele Tage oder Wochen sich diese Ewigkeit anfühlte, in der er gefangen war. Zu wissen, dass noch sehr viel mehr davon auf ihn wartete. Der Raum - klein, poliert und mit einer hohen Decke, an der man sich unmöglich mit einem Laken erhängen konnte - wurde dem restlichen Standard des Kingsman-Headquarters nicht gerecht.

Für seine wenigen Bücher gab es nicht einmal ein Regal. Es beherbergte lediglich sein Bett und eine Klo-Schüssel. Mehr hätte in diesem Raum auch nicht Platz gefunden. Der tiefe Fall des Harry Hart. In seiner Vergangenheit hatte er die Zellen für hochrangige, inhaftierte Spione im Headquarter kennengelernt - das hier war eine Lachnummer dagegen. Eine Besenkammer, die man offensichtlich kurzerhand zu seinem Gefängnis umfunktioniert hatte. Weil man ihn nach den Vorfällen als suizidal eingestuft hatte, bestand seine Tür aus einer dicken Glasscheibe, durch die ihn jeder anstarren konnte - eine weitere Demütigung für den Judas der Kingsman. Sie hatten ihn weggesperrt und alleine gelassen und doch war er nie für sich.

Mittlerweile bereitete ihm sogar das Liegen Schmerzen. Sein Rücken ächzte, seine Schulter brannte. Für einen kurzen Moment zu stehen, brachte ihm keine Linderung - er stand ohnehin nur auf einer Stelle und starrte dabei den Flur durch seine Glastür hinweg entlang oder verlor sich im homogenen Muster der Fließen an seinen Wänden. Als er eines Tages das Weiß nicht mehr ertragen konnte, verstand er plötzlich all die Gefangenen, die ihre Wände mit Blut und Exkrementen beschmierten, um es nicht länger sehen zu müssen. Soweit war er noch nicht. Nein. Er starrte weiter. Starrte zurück. Scheuerte sich die Fingerspitzen wund, wenn er der Spur der rauen Fugen folgte. Das war es - das war sein Leben geworden. Man hatte ihn in die Keller verbannt und vergessen. 

Selbst Merlins Besuche wurden nach einer gewissen Zeit immer seltener. Er entschuldigte sich ein jedes Mal und beteuerte ihm, dass er alles daran setzte, für Harrys Rehabilitation zu kämpfen, aber am Ende ging auch er mit dem Zeitgefühl verloren. Hin und wieder, wenn die Müdigkeit ihn doch übermannt hatte, wurde Harry durch gedämpftes Gemurmel auf der anderen Seite der Glastür wach. Er tat, als würde er sie nicht hören, die Gaffer und Neugierigen. Hielt das Auge weiterhin geschlossen und konzentrierte sich auf das Dröhnen seines schnellen Herzschlages im Ohr. Er wollte nicht wissen, wer gekommen war, um ihn als das Monster zu betrachten, das er für sie war. Er wollte ihnen die Genugtuung nicht geben, ihren Blick wie ein wütendes, verschrecktes Tier zu erwidern. Ihnen Beleidigungen entgegenzuwerfen und drohend mit den Fäusten gegen die Glastür zu hämmern, wenn der Schmerz in seinem Kopf wieder unerträglich wurde. Nein. Harry schloss sie aus seiner Welt aus. Verbannte sie, wie man ihn verbannt hatte.

An manchen Tagen schmerzte sein Auge so sehr, dass er mehrere Stunden mit geschlossenen Lidern auf dem Rücken lag. Die Leute dachten, er würde schlafen. Manchmal mitten am Tag. Viele von ihnen nutzten diese Momente aus, um zu bleiben und ihn erst recht zu bestaunen und sich über ihn auszutauschen. Er hörte die dumpfen Stimmen, die sich über sein Schicksal austauschten. Harry verstand nie, was sie sagten. Alles war ein gleicher Brei von dumpfen Lauten, ähnlich wirr wie die gedruckten Texte in den Büchern. Die Welt um ihn herum verblasste. Schließlich wurde sein Auge von der kurzen Distanz müde, die sie sehen konnte. Von dem Weiß an den Wänden und dem tristen Grau auf dem Boden. Von dem Weiß in den Laken und dem Schwarz des Bettgestells. Von dem Grau seiner Decke und dem Silber der Toilettenschüssel. Es wurde müde, jeden Tag mehr. 

Merlin tat in der Zwischenzeit alles, damit nicht vergessen wurde, dass dieser Mann in der Zelle noch immer einer von ihnen war. Ein Kingsman. Ein Gentleman. Doch je länger Harry weggesperrt blieb, umso mehr war er es, der daran erinnert werden musste, nicht die anderen. Seine Hygiene litt - zum Teil, weil Harry sich in einer Lethargie weigerte, zum Teil, weil das Personal fehlte, Harry täglich zu den Waschräumen zu begleiten und zu beaufsichtigen. Er war kein üblicher Gefangener. Die jahrzehntelange Ausbildung hatte ihn zu einer Waffe gemacht. Merlin legte immer mehr Vertrauen in Harrys Genesung, aber als Mann an der Spitze der Kingsman musste er die Gefahr für seine Angestellten so gering wie möglich halten. Die Waschtage folgten alle drei Tage; Merlin entschuldigte sich damit, dass man Harry zumindest täglich einen kleinen Eimer mit kaltem Wasser, ein Stück Seife und einen Waschlappen brachte. Der eingesperrte Kingsman-Agent fasste nichts davon an. 

In den ersten Wochen, in denen sie kamen und ihn holten, war Merlin anwesend. Klammerte sich wie ein Schuljunge an sein Klammbrett und fixierte einen Punkt auf der anderen Seite des Flurs, während man Harry die Hände hinter dem Rücken fesselte und ihn dann dazu aufforderte, mit dem Rücken zur Tür auf die Knie zu gehen. Jeder seiner Knochen schmerzte bei diesen Bewegungen und riefen ihm in Erinnerung, wie alt er war. Von den Jahren als Agent verbraucht und kaputt. Die Handschellen um seine Fußgelenke schnappten zu und er war dankbar, dass sie ihn aufgrund seiner eingeschränkten Bewegungsfreiheit anschließend immer auf die Füße hoben - er hätte sich mit seinen pochenden, hämmernden Knien nicht alleine aufrichten können, ohne zu zeigen, wie zerbrechlich er geworden war.

Es war nicht seine Aufgabe als neuer Arthur der Kingsman, doch Merlin wich seinem Freund nicht von der Seite. Er schickte den dafür zuständigen Angestellten aus dem Raum und scheute sich nicht davor, Harry zu helfen, sich zu waschen. "Das erinnert mich an diesen einen Abend, kurz nach der Ausbildung", fing Merlin meist an, während er den Wasserhahn aufdrehte und begann eine Geschichte aus der gemeinsamen Zeit als Neulinge zu erzählen. Er tat es nicht, weil er mit seinem alten Freund in Erinnerungen schwelgen wollte oder es ihn tatsächlich einen skurrilen Moment erinnerte. Er tat es nur, um die Peinlichkeit der Situation mit Worten zu töten. Vergebens. Harry stand mit dem Rücken zu Merlin, nackt und weiterhin gefesselt und starrte auf seine Füße. Auf die weißen Fließen darunter. Wie in seiner Zelle.

Wenn Merlin näher trat, wenn das Wasser eine angenehme Temperatur erreicht hatte und er ihm helfen wollte, senkte Harry den Kopf noch tiefer und verbarg seine Augen - das Gesunde und die fürchterliche Leere - hinter dem wilden, mittlerweile viel zu langem Haarschopf. Solange, bis der erste Wasserstrahl ihn erwischte und Merlin die Hände ausstreckte, um Harry das Haar aus der Stirn zu streichen. Sie sahen einander nicht an. Harry wusste, er würde weinen, wenn er es täte. Er starrte auf den Boden und beobachtete, wie sich das das Wasser in den Saum von Merlins Hose fraß. Nahm aus dem Augenwinkel war, wie Shampoo und Wasserrinnsale Merlins Unterarme hinablief und er sich seine Kleidung besuddelte. Er musste das nicht machen. Und doch beschwerte er sich kein einziges Mal. 

Mit Merlins Fernbleiben an den Waschtagen, wurde auch der Umgang schroffer und härter. Mehr als einmal spürte Harry, wie man ihm das Knie in den Rücken rammte, wenn er sich nicht zu schnell für die Befestigung der Fesseln niedergekniet hatte. Ein heißer Atem dicht an seinem Ohrt, leises Murmeln: "Schöne Grüße von Bors und den anderen." Ein jedes Mal wurden die Handschellen zu eng gemacht. Bereits nach wenigen Tagen waren die entsprechenden Stellen um seine Hand- und Fußgelenke gerötet und wund. Harry Hart ertrug den Schmerz schweigend. Wenn Merlin ihn besuchte, versteckte er die wunden Stelle unter seiner Kleidung und sprach es kein einziges Mal an. Es war ein Schmerz, den er verdient hatte. 

Es gab selten eine Abwechslung in seinem Tagesablauf in der Zelle. Aber einer dieser Tage war dennoch anders. Das Weiß war noch da und auch das Grau, das zwischen seinen nackten Zehen hervorlugte, wenn er den Blick gen Boden richtete. Es war alles noch da, aber ganz anders als sonst. Die Menschen vor seiner Tür waren anders, sie benahmen sich aufgeschreckter. Hochgezogene Schultern, zusammengekniffene Augenbrauen, mit denen sie sich durch den Flur bewegten. Sie sahen nicht in seine Richtung - plötzlich war er uninteressant geworden. Harry dachte an Charlies Drohung, an die Auftragskiller dort draußen, die auf einen günstigen Augenblick warteten, um Merlins Männer auszulöschen. Also doch, dachte er sich. Nur diese beiden Worte, die ihm auf der Zunge lagen, während er die Unterarme auf den Oberschenkeln abstützte und eine Weile durch die Tür hinausschaute. Heute war das Spiel anders. Heute bestaunte er sie wie eine Armee an aufgescheuchten Ameisen. Er fühlte keine Genugtuung dabei.

Gegen Abend - er wusste, dass es spät war, weil sich die kleinen, plaudernden Menschenansammlungen im Flur gelichtet hatten und das geschah meist zu einer gewissen Zeit - lag er mit dem Rücken auf dem Bett und starrte die Decke über seinem Kopf an, als plötzlich ein Schatten ins Innere seiner Zelle fiel. Das Licht vom Flur wurde durch eine Gestalt abgedunkelt. Das gleiche Spiel, dachte er. Wieder jemand, der einen Blick auf den Mann werfen wollte, der tot sein sollte und trotzdem lebte. Harry versuchte es zu ignorieren, aber der Schatten blieb. Am Ende siegte seine Neugierde und er rammte seinen Ellbogen tiefer in die harte Matratze, um sich mit dem Oberkörper ein kleines Stück aufrichten zu können. Die Luft wich mit einem leisen, pfeifenden Ton aus seinen Lungen, als er dort kauerte und ihr geradewegs ins Gesicht starrte. Roxanne Morton. Roxy. 

Trotzig wie ein kleines Kind die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, stand sie dort in ihrem tiefgrauen Anzug und starrte ihn an. Sie hatte jeden Grund dazu. Er war es gewesen, der ihr Schreckliches angetan hatte und mit noch Schrecklicherem gedroht hatte. Damals in Charlies Villa, war er bereit gewesen, sie umzubringen. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis er ihre geröteten Augen sah. Selbst all der Hass, der darin nur für ihn bestimmt war, konnte Stunden des Tränenvergießens nicht verbergen. Sie hatte geweint. Sie hatte geweint und nun war sie hier. Harry zog seinen Ellbogen langsam zurück und ließ sich vorsichtig zurück auf sein Kissen sinken, während er zu verstehen meinte, wieso sie gekommen war.

Roxys Gesicht schwappte vor seinem Auge fort und wurde durch das Weiß der Decke ersetzt. Er faltete die Hände auf seinem Bauch und öffnete die Lippen, um einzuatmen. Seine Lungen brannten. _Der Junge_ , dachte er und die aufgebrachten Mitarbeiter und Gestalten kamen ihm wieder in den Sinn, stützten Roxys Auftritt und ihre geröteten Augen. _Der Junge_ , dachte er, _er ist tot_. Dort, wo er nichts mehr zu fühlen geglaubt hatte, regte sich etwas. Zerrte an ihn. Harry bewegte sich nicht, er atmete nur schwach ein, so dass sich sein Brustkorb kaum hob. Erst als sich der Schatten aus seiner Zelle zurückzog, lief ihm eine einzelne Tränen aus dem Augenwinkel über die Schläfe und verschwand in dem weißen Kissen.

Nach Roxys Auftritt - ihr erst und letzter - endeten auch die Besuche von Merlin. Früher war er oft jeden zweiten Tag zu ihm in das Kellergeschoss gekommen. Manchmal nur um nach ihm zu sehen, manchmal blieb er ganze Stunden. Harry sagte in all der Zeit wenig, er überließ Merlin das Reden, der ihm über die angespannte, internationale Situation berichtete und ihm Sachen anvertraute, die er - als Verräter - vermutlich nicht einmal hätte wissen dürfen. Viele seiner Besuche kamen mit kleinen Aufmerksamkeiten einher. In den meisten Fällen waren es Bücher. Selbst wenn Harry sie nicht las, war er für ihre Anwesenheit in seiner Zelle dankbar. Sie nahmen ihm Platz weg, aber brachten seine Heimat mit an diesen Orten. Wenn er die aufgeklappten Bücher dicht vor sein Gesicht und unter seine Nase hielt, konnte er manches Mal noch den vertrauten, warmen Duft seines Hauses riechen.

Merlin kam nicht wieder. Und wenn Harry nun seine Hand blind nach dem Buchstapel neben seinem Bett griff, die Finger zwischen die Seiten eines abgenutzten Buches steckte, es aufklappte und auf sein Gesicht legte - nichts. Seine Heimat war mit Merlin verschwunden. Harry lag auf seinem Bett, kratzte mit den Fingernägeln über die rauen Fugen zwischen den Fließen und träumte davon, von Percival getötet worden zu sein. Es waren seine schönsten Träume. Der Wachzustand verkam immer mehr zum Albtraum.

Er wusste nicht, wie viele Tage verstrichen waren, seit das letzte Mal er Schatten wie eine böse Vorahnung in seine Zelle gefallen war, aber heute kehrte er zurück. Harry hatte das Auge wie im Dämmerzustand geschlossen, nahm den Rückgang der Helligkeit aber augenblicklich war. Das Licht, das unter den Wimpern zu seinem Auge vordringen wollte, nahm ab. Ohne das Auge zu öffnen und sich zu vergewissern, wusste er, was es bedeutete. Er wusste nur nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Die Chancen standen hoch, dass es Roxy war. All ihr Hass und ihr Kummer waren berechtigt und doch war er nicht dazu bereit, sich ihrem klagenden Blick ein weiteres Mal zu unterwerfen. Gerade als Harry sich zur Seite drehen und sein Gesicht zur Wand drehen wollte - um ihr deutlich zu signalisieren, dass er kein Interesse an Gesellschaft hatte - bemerkte er unter einem halb-geöffneten Auge, dass die Form des Schattens anders war. Kleiner und sehr viel breiter. Das war ungewöhnlich. 

Harry setzte sich auf, so schnell, dass ihm einen kurzen Moment schwindlig war und die Welt sich zur Seite neigte. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass Merlin seine Abstinenz gebrochen und zu ihm zurückgekommen war. Einen Stuhl im Schlepptau, um die Nacht mit geteilten Erinnerungen und zurückhaltendem, gedämpftem Gelächter zu füllen. Aber es war nicht Merlin, den er vor seiner Zelle vorfand. Und er war auch nicht Roxy. 

Es war Eggsy.

Er saß nach vorne gebeugt in einem Rollstuhl, den Körper an etlichen Stellen mit weißen Bandagen verbunden. Ob er so saß, weil ihn Schmerzen davon abhielten, den Rücken durchzudrücken oder er nur näher an die Tür, näher an Harry heranrücken wollte - er wusste es nicht. Ein großes Pflaster klebte an seiner rechten Schläfe. Harry konnte sehen, dass man ihm oberhalb dieser Stelle die Haare nahezu kahl rasiert hatte. Und er sah den Blick, der ihm ungetrübt durch die dicke Scheibe begegnete. Erstaunlich wach. Aufmerksame Augen, die zu seiner kaputten Erscheinung und den dunklen Schatten auf seinem Gesicht nicht passten und doch so typisch für Eggsy waren.

Harry war in jeder Bewegung erstarrt und bemerkte erst, dass er entsetzt die Luft angehalten hatte, als er das Brennen seiner Lungen spürte. Er öffnete die Lippen und sog die Luft ein, ohne zu blinzeln und den Blick von Eggsy zu wenden. Immer mehr Verletzungen stachen ihm ins Auge - Verletzungen, die entweder seine Handschrift trugen oder die von Charlie. Der Junge saß in weißen Shorts und einem offenen Morgenmantel im Rollstuhl. Darunter seine nackte Brust, die sich sichtbar hob und senkte. Er war aufgeregt. Fror er nicht? Harry war schlagartig eiskalt.

"Ich dachte, du wärst tot." Es kam ihm so plötzlich über die Lippen, dass Harry selbst zusammenzuckte. Obwohl er nur geflüstert hatte, schien seine Stimme laut und dröhnend. Kratzig, weil er so lange geschwiegen hatte und niemand gekommen war, mit dem er hatte sprechen wollen. Er klang nicht wie er selbst. Fremd. All das hier fühlte sich so an. Fremd. 

Erst als Eggsy sich ein Stück zur Seite drehte und auf einen Knopf auf seiner Seite der Mauer drückte, begriff Harry, dass er ihn nicht gehört hatte. Zwei Schlitze, wie die Kiemen eines Fisches, die plötzlich offen standen, wurden links von der Zellentür sichtbar. Frische, unverbrauchte Luft aus dem Flur strömte nach innen. Gefolgt von Eggsys Stimme, ebenso rau und leise: "Ich musste dich sehen." An Eggsys geöffneten Lippen, dem Zucken seiner Mundwinkel erkannte er, dass er mehr sagen wollte. Dass es noch mehr zu sagen gab, aber er nicht konnte. Die Erschöpfung war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Wie lange mochte er schon bei Bewusstsein sein? Stunden? Tage? Wochen? 

Harry versuchte zu benennen, wie lange es her war, dass Roxy mit geröteten Augen an seiner Tür gestanden hatte, aber dieser Moment hätte ebenso Teil eines anderen Lebens sein können. Stattdessen wiederholte er, was er zu sich alleine in die Stille gesagt und zuvor viele Mal gedacht hatte: "Ich dachte, du wärst tot."

Eggsy lächelte. Es kam so plötzlich, dass es nicht echt wirkte. So aufrichtig und schön, dass Harry spürte, wie sich seine eigenen Mundwinkel für einen flüchtigen Augenblick hoben. Mich kann man nicht so schnell töten, sagte dieses Lächeln. "Das gleiche dachte ich auch von dir." Etwas schwang in seiner Stimme mit - so hell und unbeschwert - als dachte er an den Tag in Charlies Villa auf eine Art und Weise zurück, wie man einen alten Albtraum bedachte. So grausam er auch war, es war ausreichend Zeit vergangen, um ihn zu belächeln. Mit Sicherheit war Eggsy der Einzige, der die Vorfälle auf diese Art betrachtete. 

Obwohl sie alleine waren und niemand ihnen zuhörte, stand Harry auf und setzte sich auf den Boden vor die Glastür, um Eggsy besser zu hören. Ihm näher zu sein. Eine seltsame Stille, dick und drückend, legte sich zwischen sie. Eine Weile starrten sie einander nur an, als könnten sie nicht fassen, dass ihr Gegenüber wahrhaftig noch hier war. Atmete. Lebte. Schließlich war es Eggsy, der die Frage stellte, die eigentlich von Harry hätte kommen müssen: "Wie geht es dir?"

Harry schluckte schwer. "Gut." Die Antwort, die man von sich gab, wenn man das Thema zu Ende bringen wollte. Eggsy sah ihn an, erkannte die Lüge, aber ließ es auf sich beruhen. "Wie geht es dir? Ich wusste nicht, dass du -" Er stockte. "Ich hätte sonst -" Was? Ihn besucht? Harry presste die Lippen so fest aufeinander, dass ein taubes Gefühl in ihnen kribbelte. "Es tut mir leid."

Eggsy winkte ab. Eine fahrige, mechanische Bewegung, die so abgehakt wirkte, dass Harry erkannte, dass ihm irgendetwas dabei Schmerzen bereitete. "Schon in Ordnung", sagte er, als hätte Harry ihm gerade das letzte Pizza-Stück geklaut. Als wäre es einfach, ihm so schnell zu vergeben. Das war es nicht, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. Das war es nicht, wiederholte er die Worte in seinem Kopf und starrte Eggsy an. Dessen Blick schweifte schließlich von Harrys Gesicht, um den Verband an seiner eigenen Handfläche zu inspizieren. Harry folgte seinem Blick und erkannte, dass dieser - im Gegensatz zu den restlichen Verbänden - im Kern noch immer zart rosa war. Die Wunde war noch immer nicht verheilt. 

"Ich bin seit einer Woche wach. Ungefähr." Und bevor eine weitere Stille über sie hereinbrach - eine die von ihm fordern würde, Erklärungen zu liefern - sprach Eggsy schnell weiter: "Roxy und die anderen haben mich die ganze Zeit belagert." Ein kleines Lächeln grub sich um seine Mundwinkel; eine Erinnerung an die Besuche in seinem Zimmer mussten durch seine Gedanken gefegt sein, Erinnerungen, die er nicht mit Harry teilen würde. "Mum hat mir jeden Tag Donuts gebracht. Mit Erdnussbutter gefüllt. Du weißt schon, solche von Reese's. Merlin wäre fast wahnsinnig geworden und nachdem ich nach drei davon erst einmal vor seine Füße gekotzt habe, hat er gedroht, sie das nächste Mal vor die Tür zu setzen, wenn sie wieder mit einer weißen Plastiktüte antanzen würde. Am nächsten Tag kam sie mit zwei Tüten." Eggsy lachte leise auf, als tanzten die Szenen bildlich vor seinen Augen. 

Und er redete und redete. Machte nur kurze Pausen, um Luft zu holen. Berichtete von den lächerlichen Geschenken, die man ihm gebracht hatte und dem furchtbaren Essen, das man ihm auftischte. Wie schön diese Krankenschwester war, die ständig seine Verbände wechselte, erwähnte er mit einem frechen Grinsen, das kleine Grübchen in seine Wangen malte. Er erzählte Harry davon, dass Merlin bereits einen monatelangen Therapie-Plan aufgestellt hatte, um ihn wieder auf die Beine zu bringen. Eggsy war noch immer nicht daran interessiert, ein Kingsman-Agent zu werden. 

"Selbst wenn", sagte er schließlich, "stehen meine Chancen schlecht, dass ich die Anforderungen erfülle." Er schloss seine verletzte Hand langsam zur Faust und öffnete sie wieder, als die Schmerzen zurückkamen. "Ich kann wahrscheinlich nicht mehr schießen. Zumindest nicht mit der Hand", er zeigte Harry die gerötete Bandage, "also müsste ich lernen, mit links zu schießen und ich kann ehrlich gesagt nicht einmal meinen Namen mit links schreiben." Einen jeden Menschen hätten diese Veränderungen in eine Sinnkrise gestoßen, aber Eggsy sprach ungerührt weiter.

Für Harry war es leicht, hinter dieses kleine Schauspiel zu schauen: Eggsy verdrängte es. Er verdrängte alles, was vorgefallen war. Vielleicht gaben sie ihm ausreichend Schmerzmittel, die ihn dabei unterstützten, die Stunden in Charlies Villa auszublenden. Zu ignorieren, dass der Mann auf der anderen Seite der Glasscheibe versucht hatte, einen zu ermorden. Harry spürte, wie sich eine kalte Klaue um sein Herz legte und zudrückte. Er schnappte kaum merklich nach Luft; Eggsy sah es nicht, starrte weiterhin auf seine verletzte Handfläche und bewegte die Fingerspitzen nacheinander, während er sprach. Er verstummte erst und sah auf, als ein seltsames Geräusch durch den kleinen Schlitz in der Mauer zu ihm drang.

"Harry", Eggsys Stimme war ein Flüstern. Eine steile Falte erschien zwischen seinen Augenbrauen und er versuchte näherzukommen. Schaffte es nicht, der Rollstuhl hinderte ihn daran. Also streckte er seine gesunde Hand aus und presste sie gegen das Glas. "Du weinst ja." Es war keine Frage. 

"Bist du denn gar nicht wütend? Hasst du mich nicht, Eggsy? Ich habe deine Familie in Gefahr gebracht. Ich wollte dich töten - ich hatte vor, dich selbst zu töten, Eggsy. Ich hätte es getan, wenn Percival mich nicht daran gehindert hätte." Harrys Stimme setzte für einen Moment aus. Nach Wochen oder womöglich Monaten, in denen er die Gefühle in sich zu unterdrücken versucht hatte, brachen sie jetzt innerhalb von Sekunden wie eine Naturkatastrophe in ihm heraus. "Über Monate hinweg habe ich Charlie dabei geholfen, seine Rache zu planen, um die Kingsman zu Fall zu bringen."

Ein heiseres Flüstern: "Ich wollte dich töten, Eggsy." Seit seiner Inhaftierung waren Dutzende von Menschen gekommen, um ihn zu sehen. Erst Eggsys Besuch hatte Harry gezeigt, dass er das war, was sie alle in der Zelle gesehen hatten. "Ich bin ein Monster, Eggsy, ich -" 

Jedes weitere Wort verlor sich in dem abgehakten, verkrampften Schluchzen, das Harry kaum atmen ließ. Das war er. Sie alle wussten es. Nur Eggsy wollte es nicht sehen. Harry zog die Beine an und verbarg sein Gesicht hinter einem Arm. Den anderen Arm streckte er aus. Presste seine zitternde Hand an den Schatten auf der Glasscheibe. An Eggsys Hand, die dort noch immer ruhte. Es war erbärmlich und lächerlich, aber es fühlte sich tatsächlich an, als wäre ihm dadurch näher. Als könnte er die Wärme von Eggsys Hand durch das Glas hindurch spüren.

Harry ließ seinen Arm sinken und sah auf. Er spürte ein Prickeln auf seiner Kopfhaut, als er erkannte, dass Eggsy in die ganze Zeit angeblickt hatte.

"Ich werde nicht sagen, dass du in Charlies Villa kein Monster warst", erklärte er mit fester Stimme. "Aber ich weiß auch, dass wir das Ende der Geschichte erreicht haben. Den Teil, indem das Monster wieder ein Mensch wird. Du bist kein Monster, Harry. Nicht mehr." Seine Lippen formten sich zu einem Lächeln, das selbst seine Augen erreichte. "Ein Monster würde nicht weinen."

Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr Eggsy fort: "Merlin versucht alles, dich wieder bei den Kingsman zu rehabilitieren und die Agents davon zu überzeugen, dass du unter Charlies Einfluss gestanden hast."

"Das habe ich", sagte Harry. "Ich wusste nicht, was ich tue, ich -"

"Ich weiß. Merlin weiß das auch. Jetzt wo ich wieder einigermaßen fit bin, kann ich ihm dabei helfen, Bors, Roxy und die anderen davon zu überzeugen. Es wird nicht leicht sein, aber wir versuchen alles, um dich so schnell wie möglich hier raus zu bekommen. Das verspreche ich, Harry."

Harry presste seine Schläfe gegen die kalte Glastür und schloss das Auge. Die Tränen liefen noch immer über sein Gesicht, jetzt lautlos. Sie verfingen sich an seinen Mundwinkeln, die sich für ein erschöpftes Lächeln gehoben hatten. _Das verspreche ich, Harry._


End file.
